Kingdom Hearts II Guardians Of The Multiverse
by SORARULES23
Summary: Sora, Donald And Goofy finally awakens to stop Organization XIII and find their friends Riku and the King. But this time they're not doing it alone. (This story is connected to the Maverick Series.)
1. Prologue

**Gentlemen, it's time.**

**I original plan was to wait until my second story was done, but then again. Why not start now?**

**There will be minor spoilers for my previous story but it will be worth seeing this all happen now.**

**Also for those of you who are confused about the title multiverse. Since those other worlds are on different earths like Mulan and Big hero 6. It would make sense to see those worlds in Kingdom Hearts as a set of different universes or a multiverse.**

**"It's time to meet the continuity, known as Sora." Maverick stated.**

**Also this will be starting at when Sora entered Yen Sid's tower.**

**Shall we begin?**

* * *

**Kingdom hearts II. The Guardians Of The Multiverse.**

_Alright. Let's go over this one last time. And if you wish to skip this narration, you hate reading._

_My name is Aiden Elsenov. And for the last 10 years, i have been the one and only, Maverick. For those of you who are wondering, who that? Well short version. While other keyblade wielders are bound to follow the rules and maintain the worlds order. A Maverick is an independent Keyblade wielder whose trusted with the power of freewill. A title past on from warrior to warrior. And i'm the only one._

_Also i am the adopted son of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and the birth son of its new king, J'son. former king of the destroyed world known of Spartax. _

_Long version. Go read my previous stories to find out more about my back story._

_Let's just say my life has gotten better than ever over the past two years. _

_But today i've had a vision this morning about the Heartless, and the people who were responsible for my mother's death. Not Elsa i meant my birth mother. The murderers wore black robes like a cult from what i can remember. For years i tried to forget and move on. But now, the visions keep showing him returning and fighting some kid with big shoes and a Goku like hair cut. Weird huh? _

_But I've have heard from the grapevine over the past year about some kickass kid who fought the Heartless, saved the Princesses of Heart. And closed the Door to Darkness. Somehow that can't be a coincidence. Whoever this kid is, he's got to be connected to this 'organization'. _

_Today me, Baby Groot and my partner/ future baby mama, Victoria, who's sort of serves like a co-Maverick. But we call her Blaze when she's wearing the suit._

_We make our way to Yen Sid's tower, To find some answers. With my parents having their hands full with some royal business in Arendelle. They trust us enough to handle ourselves out here. Prior to our previous adventure two years back. And i am inclined to agree to their faith._

_Because i'm the Maverick. And we're the Guardians of the Multiverse._

* * *

**_Yen Sid's tower…._**

Yen Sid's stared out at the window, waiting for some new guest to arrive. Only for some familiar faces to appear in the room via ground bridge.

He turns to see Aiden and Victoria enter the room from the portal, before it disappears. They look about the same from their last adventure. Just a bit more tall and older.

"Maverick, and Blaze. It's been quite some time since our last visit." Yen Sid welcomed them.

"Well, i may have taken summer vacation little serious these past few months." Aiden shrugged.

"A little?" Victoria smirked.

"Hush." Aiden deadpanned.

"I am Groot." The baby tree said on his shoulder.

"Oh now you're taking her side now?" Aiden inquire humorously.

"I am practically the mother to him. He listens to me more." Victoria teased.

"Burn." Aiden fake glared. " Anyway we didn't come here to talk about summer. Or my failure as a fake dad."

"I know why you are here." Yen Sid stated. " Your here because you've been having visions of your past, and the future."

"See, he's always one step ahead of me." Aiden said to Victoria. "Continue."

"Unfortunately you'll have to wait until our new guests enter the room." Yen Sid smiled.

"Guests?" Aiden asked.

Just then Donald and Goofy entered the room. Along with a new face. Some kid who appeared to be about Aiden's age with a spiky hairdo and big red shoes. Oh don't act like you don't know who that is.

"Hey guys. It's been a while." Donald waved at Aiden and Victoria.

"Look who's finally back from La La Land." Aiden smiled at them.

"Well, we have been asleep for quite some time, but we'll explain later." Goofy said as they walked over to Yen Sid's desk.

"So your the Mary Sue who closed the Door to Darkness." Aiden said with his arms crossed. Looking at Sora. "I swear the Princesses wouldn't shut up about you."

"I can see why." Victoria complemented.

Aiden cleared his throat loudly sounding like the jealous boyfriend. "Should i be worried?"

Victoria smooch Aiden's lips a little "Not at all." She smiled.

"Much better." Aiden whispered. Then he looked back at Sora and offered a handshake. "Anyway, the name's Aiden."

"I'm Sora." He shook his hand.

"I am Groot." Groot greeted.

"Woah! is that a talking tree?!" Sora gasped in amazement.

"I am Groot." Groot respond.

"He's the last of his kind, a Flora Colossus. Whenever he says I am Groot, He's really saying something else." Aiden said patting Groot's head. " And he says he liked you in Dragon Ball Z".

Groot nodded. He was talking about Sora's haircut.

"So, do you know what's been going on. With the heartless and everything?" Sora asked Aiden.

"Not much, but the Wiz will explain." Aiden gestured him over to Yen Sid.

"Master Yen. it is an honor." Donald said as he and goofy bowed to the sorcerer.

"Hey there" Sora waved at him.

"Sora! show some respect!" Donald scold Sora, making him scratch the back of his head.

"It's fine Duck Dynasty. We don't give two craps about being formal." Aiden eased them.

"So you are Sora. Now then, have you seen the king yet?" Yen Sid asked."

"King Mickey?" Aiden inquired.

"Yes we did Aiden. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Goofy explained.

"Typical. He's been pretty serious with all of the sub rosa crap for quite a while." Victoria sighed.

"Indeed. Therefore it would seem that the task of instructing you three falls upon my shoulder." Yen Sid said. "You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

"You mean… we have to go on another quest?" Sora asked. "I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands."

"Yes i know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands… Whether you will return alone or with your friends… And, whether or not the islands will still be there." Yen Sid emphasized. "And the key that connects them all, is you. Sora."

" I'm….the key?" Sora asked.

" No. Katniss Everdeen is. Of course you!" Aiden declared. Then calm himself as he added. "But your not the only one."

Then Aiden held his hand up and summoned his main keyblade. Victoria summoned her keyblade as well. Sora eyes widen as he was getting the point, so he held his hand up and revealed his kingdom keyblade.

"Chosen wielder of the keyblade. You are the one who will open the door to light." Yen Sid stated. "But you won't do it alone. The Guardians of the Multiverse will help you." The wizard pointed at Aiden and Victoria.

"Guardians of the Multiverse?" Sora asked with a chuckle. "Kind of a mouth full isn't it."

"Yeah well you'd be surprised how much our mouths can fill. You stick with us and your mouth will grow bigger as well. That keyblade you got. Is legendary." Aiden pointed out.

"Plus Aid here is just as much of a legend." Victoria added.

"That's right! He's the Maverick." Goofy stated.

"The what?" Sora asked. " Like the Basketball team?"

"Not those Mavericks. I'm sort of what you would call an independent keyblade wielder. I make my own rules to better serve the light." Aiden explained.

"So you can go to whatever world to do whatever you want?" Sora asked.

" Yes and no. Sometimes when it comes to rules, you have to bend the letter in order to follow the reason those letters were are there to begin with. That's what a Maverick is meant for." Aiden explained. "But let's save the rest of the details for a 'to be continued'. Cause i can tell you have questions of your own."

"Uh..right. Like, how come the Heartless are still running around?" Sora asked.

"Well technically they're not running around on every world. Your epic cruise from last year kept the Heartless to a minimum compared to what was behind that large door you closed." Aiden answered.

" He's right, make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real. And darkness yet linger in every heart." Yen Sid added. " The Heartless are fewer But while darkness exist in a single heart. It will be difficult to eliminate them."

Sora, Donald and Goofy sulked at this.

"No need to brood though. That's when your keyblade comes in. If everyone's heart is filled with light instead of darkness. What do think happens to the Heartless?" Victoria revealed making them perk up.

Yen Sid nodded. "Now it is time to speak of the enemies you will encounter." He said as he magically conjured up bright image waves of their foes in front of an open corner of the loft.

The first image was off Donald. Making the duck squawk in shock. Then the image change into a Heartless.

"If one such as you, Donald. Yield to the darkness in their heart. They too will become a Heartless. But you all know this." Yen Sid stated earning a nod from everyone.

" It's alright Donald, worse case scenario. If you become a Heartless, we'll put you in a petting zoo." Aiden quipped. "the goths will love you."

"Aw." Donald sighed from being use as an example.

"Anyway this is why you should stay on your toes. Because like a virus, the Heartless are always lurking and hunting for new hearts to capture." Victoria warned them.

Then Yen Sid projected an image of a Nobody Dusk. Earning everyone attention.

"But here is something you'll never knew. At times if someone with a strong heart and will, be they evil or good becomes a Heartless. The empty shell they leave behind begins to acts with a will of its own." Yen Sid explains. " An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away. A spirit the goes on even as it's body fades from existence. For you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all."

"I wouldn't want to exist if i looked like a inebriated sock puppet." Victoria remarked looking at the dusk.

" Nobodies made seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse. They only pretend to have Hearts. You must not be deceived!" Yen Sid warned them.

" Nobodies. They don't exist." Sora repeated to himself.

" And they fake their own feelings. Like Shyamalan if he was a daycare owner." Aiden quipped. "Try getting that image out of your head."

"I am Groot." Groot moaned at the thought.

More Dusk images appeared in front of them.

"Now then, the beings you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of there are others. Some larger, with more frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant!" Yen Sid implored them.

Everyone nodded.

"On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm." Yen Sid stated.

'_Emphasis on 'attempt'._ Aiden thought confidently.

"Still they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But…." Yen Sid then revealed some new images.

The Dusks changed into some forms that made Aiden's stomach turned as some old and familiar pain came up in his mind. The images of men in black hoods.

"No way…" Aiden whispered with wide eyes.

the images made Sora, Donald and Goofy nervous. Even Groot shuttered in fear and hopped back into Aidan's coat pocket to hide. Aiden patted the little tree to comfort him.

"The being you see before you are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies." Yen Sid explained.

"Organization XIII." Sora looked at the others to see if they heard of them, Donald and Goofy shook there head.

"I've seen em before." Aiden said taking a sip of an A&W root beer bottle.

"You have?" Sora asked.

"Yep." Aiden muttered before taking a deep breath. "They cause me more damage then you can ever realize. The kind that would make the Heartless look like Fred Rogers."

"While the Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function on a higher manner." Yen Sid stated.

"In other words. They think, they plan, and they mean what they do." Aiden satterized. "The Heartless are like germs and the Nobodies, are EA SPORTS."

"And it seems they are working towards a goal." Yen Sid added. "What that goal is, we do not know. The King Sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade and with it, closed the door."

Yen Sid caused the Nobodies images to fade.

"Why didn't he invited us?" Victoria asked.

"Because he needed us out here, incase everything went left while he was gone." Aiden answered her.

"But that means he's still out there somewhere fighting the Heartless by himself." Victoria protested. "We could've found out about the Organization and their plans together!"

"It's not that simple Vicky, not with people like them. We can only bend the rules so far, but we can't do the absolute impossible. Those guys are the reason Lash nearly leveled Arendelle years ago. And do i even have to mention the whole Deathbird affair?" Aiden said taking her shoulders, making her sighed.

Victoria knew he was right.

"But that doesn't mean there's nothing we can do now." Sora stated getting their attention. "If the king is still out there somewhere. Then we better find him first."

"But where could he be?" Donald wondered.

"Well. We won't know 'til we look." Goofy said.

Sora smiled. "Yeah. And the king must know where Riku is." he said. "Cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. Know you, after defeating Ansem."

"Ansem?" Aiden inquired.

"Yeah, he was the bad guy we fought in the realm of darkness." Sora stated.

"He's was the leader of the world i was born on, which is now Armageddon." Aiden replied quirking his eyebrows.

"Oh, you mean your from Hollow Bastion?" Goofy asked.

"They have no idea do they?" Aiden whispered over to Yen Sid.

Of course Donald and Goofy doesn't know, they weren't as inform about Hollow Bastion's history as the King was. That and Aiden never spoke much about his past to them, because he concluded to himself that he has moved on from his dark past.

" All in good time Maverick." Yen Sid eased him, then addressed Sora. "But before you leave, you will need more suitable traveling clothes."

"Yeah i was just gonna say, your pants look like it's shrieking by the second, my eyes were about to burn." Victoria quipped while looking away.

Sora looked down at his own clothes, noticing how small they are compared to how they fit before.

"Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments." Yen Sid gestured over to the wardrobe room.

"Gawrsh Sora, you sure are growing fast." Goofy snickered at Sora's outfit. While Donald was laughing quietly.

"I am Groot." Groot jokes. Translate: _'No his shoes are.'_

"Good one pal." Aiden snickered quietly.

"Uh… I guess." Sora chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. "We'll be right back."

"Watch out for the blue one, she can be testy." Aiden warned Sora as they went inside the Wardrobe room.

"Do you remember that ship i asked you to rebuild." Yen Sid asked Aiden.

"Oh i did more than that. Why to you ask?" Aiden said.

* * *

**_A few minutes later….._**

Sora, Donald and Goofy came out soon after the fairies were done with Sora's new outfit. It looked almost the same as his other outfit, but black and it fit a lot more comfortably.

"So, politically corrected are we?" Aiden grinned at Sora black outfit. Which was a total opposite of his own white outfit.

"I always bet on black when i play roulette." Sora smirked. "But i can also do this."

Sora magically shifted into his valor form, and he shows off his two Keyblades.

"Small world." Aiden fake yawned as he summoned his own two keyblades, and Victoria did the same with her two Keyblades.

"Huh?!" Sora's eyes widened as he shifted back to black. "You guys got two Keyblades two?!"

"We only have two to help balance our special abilities." Victoria explained. "I have fire and electricity. And my jacked Frosted boyfriend here has ice and Vegas."

"Neon!" Aiden Corrected. "I have neon powers!"

"Tomato Tomahto." Victoria teased.

"Anyway, the difference is we need these two keyblades to focus are powers when we're fighting." Aiden said to Sora. "You on the other hand, whenever you shift forms and change colors. Your more powerful enough to take on anybody."

"Including you?" Sora inquired with a subtle smirk.

"Don't push your luck, Spike." Aiden deadpanned and said. "Now, if your going out there. You'll need to add to your numbers, and a ride."

"Speaking of which." Victoria grinned looking out the window.

They looked out to see their Gummi Ship. But bigger and more advanced.

"Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" Donald exclaimed in excitement.

Sora and his pals ran over to the window to get a closer look.

"Meet the Highwind 2.0." Aiden announced to them.

"Maverick has modified it to match all of the accommodations of his own ship. The Star Search." Yen Sid stated.

"Actually, I renamed it the Starburst. Star Search was starting to sound dull." Aiden spoke up. Then he toss the keys over to Sora. "Anyway, she's all yours. Take good care of her and your paying the next time you lose it or crash it."

"uh...Thanks." Sora smiled

"There's still something else we need to talk about." Aiden stated. "About the whole 'helping you' thing Yen Sid was talking about."

"Yes. As you can see, Maverick's team. The Guardians were much larger in their last adventure. But as you can see, it's just been the three of them since then." Yen Sid looked at all of them. Then Sora and his friends. "With you three added to their ranks. You will have an advantage over Organization XIII."

"So your joining us on our quest?!" Sora eyes widened.

"No, your joining us." Victoria smirked.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded.

"What did he say?" Sora asked.

Aiden took a deep breath and grinned. "He says. 'Welcome to the frickin Guardians of the Multiverse'. Only he didn't use 'frickin' ." He stated.

Sora snickered. "Count us in." he gave them a thumbs up. "As long as i'm in charge."

"When i freeze hell over." Aiden winked at him.

"You'll fit in just fine." Victoria shook Sora's hand.

"There is, but one more thing." Yen Sid said to them.

"Let's hope this is the last 'one more thing' ." Aiden muttered as they all looked anxious to get out there.

"Because of your past endeavors Sora, the world's you've visited across the multiverse have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." Yen Sid stated.

"Aw man." Sora sighed sadly.

"Wait there's more." Aiden responded.

"If what the King suspected proves true. The worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel." Yen Sid stated. "These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, i'm afraid i do not know. However the keyblade will serve as your guide, Sora."

"When Whenever we're on another world and your Keyblade starts to radiate and perform a light show, less cooler than Christmas. That'll be our que to ride to the next world." Victoria explained.

"Though the worlds my seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do out hearts." Yen Sid added.

"Our hearts our connected." Sora nodded.

"That is correct. But be warned. As you proceed, the Heartless and Nobodies will be using their own paths. Corridors of darkness to travel from world to world." Yen Sid Warned them. "They may be attempting to link these dark paths to the gates between the worlds."

"Well that sucks." Victoria muttered.

"Tell me about it." Donald agreed.

"Now then, that is all the information i can give you." Yen Sid smiled. "Go forth Guardians. Everyone is waiting."

"Alright. Let's roll out team!" Sora said.

"Yeah!" Donald yelled.

"First let me put on my Sunday clothes." Aiden grinned while shifting into his Maverick armored form.

"Right behind you baby." Victoria smirked as she shifted into her Blaze form.

"WHA!" Sora exclaimed in surprise. "You guys have armored suits?!"

"So do you." Maverick pointed at his right fingerless glove. "Press the button on on top of your glove."

"Oh." Sora pushed the button and shifted into his Keyblade armor.

A chrome colored suit that match the height of the Maverick, Aiden built it for Sora when he heard about him the first time, and gave the suit's magic essence to the Fairies for safe keeping.

"Alright!" Sora cheered.

"I'll show you the works when we're on the ship." Maverick said gesturing him out the door with the others. "Come on folks! It's time for the Boys in the Hood to pay."

And on that note. Sora and his new team left to start their next journey.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Let me know what you think, and i promise i will finish TQATM Vol 2. And if your wondering what Sora's keyblade armored suit looks like. Go to 'Pinterest' and look up the picture done by 'AzuraJae'.**

**Until next time Kingdom Hearts fans!**

**FISTBUMP!**


	2. A Blast From The Past

**Were Back Folks!**

**BTW let me know what you guys think of Blue Smith- I mean the new Aladdin trailer. It's at least better than the last one, but i still prefer the animated movie a lot more.**

**"You mean Will Smith is not getting re-casted as Yondu in Avatar 2?" Aiden asked humorously.**

**NO!**

**Also, if you new guys are wondering why i have Groot i with Aiden in this story. Well if Stitch can hang out with Leon instead of Lilo in the Kingdom Hearts 2. Then i don't see why Groot can't be with someone other than Rocket. I mean who doesn't want Groot as a friend?**

**Plus if your wondering why Groot is a baby in here instead of a full ground tree like in my other 'Maverick' stories. You'll have to read this chapter for some details. The rest of the story will be revealed when i finish the previous story 'TQATM Vol 2'. Think of it as a prequel to this story.**

**RustyPete12: Thanks! When you get the chance, be sure to check out my other story 'The Queen And The Maverick' if you want to know more about Aiden's background. And it's sequel 'Vol 2' for Victoria's.**

**And for those of you who are new to this. Aiden's neon powers are inspired by Infamous the Second Son. Only the colors are blue and green instead of pink and purple.**

**Also Aiden is fifteen in this story, the same age as Sora.**

**Alright, let's roll! Let's lift off! And…..**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

**A Blast From The Past.**

**_Somewhere in the Villain's Vale... _**

The old broken castle that once served as Maleficent's lair was now empty. Not only of her, but the villains she worked with. One of her view remaining lackey's named Pete, came in to find her after hearing that Sora and his pals took her down last year. He came in the main tower, feeling worried if the rumors were true.

"Maleficent! Oh Maleficent!" Pete called, peering from the entrance to one of the castle's tower. No answer. He looked inside to see nothing but an empty pedestal on the ground.

"maybe they really did finish her off." Pete worried as he walked around looking. " And this castle ain't sure what i expected. No shrine, no nothin. Oh now what's gonna happen to our plan?"

Just then he heard something flew in. Pete turned and gasped to see a crow standing out in the balcony.

Oh boy.

* * *

**_Onboard the Highwind…._**

"WOW!" Donald and Goofy gasped walking inside their new ship.

The inside looked bigger in the main deck looked like the inside of a fancy futuristic yacht. With a table, chairs, sofas ,flat screen monitors and a plasma tv, the works. It even came with a refrigerator for refreshments and food supplies. There were several bedrooms on the ship, each member had their own. But Aiden and Victoria were roommates. Which they prefer being a young couple. Plus they each came with a small restroom and shower.

"Make yourselves at home and don't touch anything that isn't your. In this case, everything is yours." Aiden said to them.

"Except for that room." Victoria pointed at the door to her and Aiden's room. Before she walked in to leave the boys alone.

"So we have a ship, a team and a goal. But what's our next stop?" Sora asked Aiden.

"I was just getting to that. Come meet me on the bridge." Aiden said walking up stairs.

Once they walked in, Aiden sat in the pilot's seat and began typing on the terminal.

"Achem, that's my seat." Sora deadpanned.

"I know, just bare with me for a second. Got to keep the Queen from worrying about me, i'm sending her a message to let her know i'm going to be out for a while." Aiden said while typing. "And send. Alright she's all yours."

Aiden stood up and sat in the co-pilot's seat while letting Sora sit in the Pilot's seat.

"Your mother's a queen?" Sora asked.

Baby Groot hopped in Aiden's arms as he began explaining to him.

"Adopted mother actually." Aiden stated. "It's kind of a long story. Place your keyblade on the scanner so we can head to our first world."

"Okay." Sora plugged his keyblade into the terminal scanner, while Aiden began telling his origin story.

"When i first got my keyblade, I became smarter, faster and stronger. But i was left homeless, Just me and Groot against the world we were stuck in." Aiden said while stroking baby Groot's chin. "I was five when i was cast out of Hollow Bastion. And i woke up on a deserted island with nothing but a talking tree. My keyblade. A magic ring, that's how the suit comes on. And strange glowing laser show fingers that i ended calling neon powers. After i mastered my abilities on the island. Groot and i spent three years on our own as i tried to get back home to my world. But it was a hard life on that world, until i came to Arendelle and ran into the legendary Snow Queen herself. Queen Elsa."

"What is she like?" Sora asked curiously.

"God, how do i explain it? Even though i was too focused on getting back home. She's practically everything i've missed, and more. " Aiden expressed with a smile.

Sora knows that kind of feeling. It may not be the same completely. But the friends he met like Donald and Goofy, didn't compare to the connection he has with Riku and Kairi.

"A week later though, i met a friend of hers. a real Yoda type, who told me that my home and my mom was dead. But i didn't buy it. I use one of his magic relics to run away and send me back home. Only to see…..Well, you've seen how Hollow Bastion's world was now." Aiden explained.

"I did." Sora nodded sympathetically.

" That night I found my Mom's…." Aiden paused for a moment as he closed his eyes, trying to hide back any sadness inside of him. He opened his eyes again and continued the rest of his story. "After that I came back to Arendelle, with the help of Yen Sid. But that place was in trouble. In order to save them. I use a second magic relic that a 'borrowed' from a rock troll village. Don't ask. It was a magic shift crystal i used to blend Elsa's DNA with mine. I ended up getting platinum white hair, her skin color, her Ice powers and a second keyblade."

"Woah." Sora whispered, he was amazed that he would do that to himself.

"After that i saved Arendelle." Aiden stated.

"I am Groot." Groot frowned up at him.

"I'm sorry, we. We saved Arendelle. In my defense you were missing your arms at the time." Aiden patted his head. " After that the Queen took me in She and her entire family. And all was well…...And quiet, until i met Victoria and my long lost Hasselhoff."

"Uh...Hasselhoff?" Sora rose an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's an expression i used for my dad, who happened to be an alien…." Aiden kept going on for a while.

* * *

As soon as he reach the end…

"And what can i say? after that we got out of there alive. My adopted mother and alien father ended up falling in love. I ended up falling in love as well. And you can tell what happened after that." Aiden leaned back in his chair. "Marriage, the bond of two worlds. And my nineteenth century Game Of Thrones world, ended up becoming more advanced and better than ever."

"I am Groot." Groot added.

"Oh yeah, i almost forgot. Groot here use to be huge." Aiden said holding Groot close like a baby. "We use to considered him as the Chewbacca of the family until he sacrificed himself for me and my team during our last adventure. Then He came back to life the next day as a plant-ling and ended up becoming a real Chia Pet."

Groot glared up at him, which was kind of cute to watch.

"Dang. You've seen more magic and drama in your life than what i've seen last year." Sora said at a loss for more words to say, Aiden's story was astonishing.

"I don't know about that, your tall tale might still make a good video game." Aiden quipped.

They both laughed at that, Then Sora was curious about something else.

"So you guys are called Guardians Of The Multiverse. But what is the multiverse?" Sora asked

"We mean the 'World' itself. The world that's been divided into multiple worlds. Because it's a collection of different alternate worlds, most that are called earth and are in different universes of their own. Thus we call them a multiverse." Aiden explained. "It's not completely like the kind you would read in DC comics. For instance, there isn't an alternate Mickey Mouse or another Sora anywhere else."

Sora was about to make a joke about that, until the computer started to beep.

"_Maverick, we are coming upon our first destination."_ The computer stated.

"That's IRIS. My personal assistant. She operates my suits and everything else." Aiden stated.

"Cool. Was our first destination." Sora asked.

"I'm not sure but it looks familiar." Aiden said looking out the window to the world they were heading towards.

"Yeah, i'm getting that vibe as well." Sora gave the world a strange look.

Then Aiden pressed the button on the intercom. "Attention Guardians! We're close to our location. Prepare for Teleportation. IRIS?"

"_Already on it Maverick." _IRIS informed.

"Hold on, what do you mean telep-" Sora was cut as he and Aiden was beamed off of the ship.

Along with everyone else.

* * *

**_Hollow Bastion….._**

Sora and the team appeared on an open ally with a view of the landscape, near the marketplace. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked out at the landscape, looking at Maleficent's fallen castle to let them know where they are.

While Aiden and Victoria appear on the other side of the ally. Victoria was fully dressed in her keyblader's outfit. But she still had a brush in her hair, as she looked surprised to see she wasn't at her dresser anymore. The girl turned and glared at her boyfriend who was looking smugly at her.

"Damn it Aid! If i was still in a bath towel, i would've strangle you until you see colors!" She spat.

"Believe me Babe, if you still were, those colors would be more than-" Aiden stopped short sentence as he gazed out on his side of the view.

"What's wrong?" Victoria's glare shifted into a concern expression. When she saw him staring off somewhere. "Aiden? Aid?"

Aiden was looking down at a deserted, street that lead to a hospital and an empty broken road leading who knows where. Victoria came up to him as he explained in a low voice.

"Behold. The birthplace of a smartass legend." Aiden quipped pointing at the hospital.

"That's where you were….." Victoria almost asked. She didn't have to.

"Pretty much, and down the road. Is where everything else happens." Aiden muttered. As a single blue and green glowing tear fell from his eyes. Victoria wiped it away gently.

"Are you okay?" Victoria cooed.

Aiden nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm good. There's really nothing left of me here. Let's just-"

"Uh oh! Looks like trouble!" Goofy called out.

The others came over to see what's going on.

"What is it?" Aiden asked.

"I saw some Heartless over there?" Goofy pointed down towards a flight of stairs that lead to a residential area.

"Alright guys, let's head over there and be ready for anything." Sora said to the team.

"And if anyone needs to make a quick phone call or use the restroom, shout now or forever hold your bladders." Aiden added.

When no one answered. They made their way into the open market area. Not really an area for chain restaurants for well known grocery stores. Just some souvenir shops and independent eating places for the coming tourists from out of town. Or in Sora and his friend's case. Out of this world. Once they came up to an item shop. The team ran into a certain rich figure holding a popsicle.

"Uncle Scrooge?!" Donald exclaimed.

Scrooge McDuck turned to see them.

"Eh...Who?" Sora asked.

"He's Donald's business tycoon of an uncle, Scrooge McDuck." Victoria muttered to Sora with her arms crossed.

"Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled on a gummi ship with the King." Goofy added.

"He was helping to set up a transit system. And yet despite him being the richest duck in excisions. He's so cheap, that when everyone threw their tips on the table at a local restaurant, he collected them back, muttering, 'Service wasn't that Good' ." Aiden mimicked his Scottish accent.

"Hey! Who's playing my records again!?" Scrooge McDuck turned and glared. But then was surprised to see Donald with them. "Why, if it isn't Donald! And Goofy! Hello lads!"

Then he narrowed his eyes at Aiden and Victoria. "Guardians."

"Mr Krabs." They both replied simultaneously.

Sounds like the Guardians have a history with Scrooge McDuck.

"Aye, you all look hale and hearty!" Scrooge greeted.

"So do you Uncle Scrooge." Donald smiled.

"Ah. If only i were…" Scrooge said sounding hopeless. "I can't seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. I'd make millions if i just got it right."

"I am Groot." Groot whispered something about 'millions' being pocket change for Scrooge. Aiden snickered at that.

Scrooge licked the ice cream and gagged. "Terrible! Let me try something else." He mumbled going over to the freezer.

"He seems to busy to talk, come one guys." Sora said as they left.

Once they went downstairs to the Borough. They looked around the neighborhood, seeing how empty it looked. They figure that this area may no have that many residents living around yet. This place must be pretty new to be this empty. While he was thinking, Aiden was met by a digital looking ball and beam that popped up in front of him.

"What the frick sauce!?" Aiden jumped.

The ball shot out of the beam going down, disappearing and then reappearing.

"What's going on?!" Donald Duck asked.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." They heard a voice say from one of the platforms up above. They looked up to see another familiar voice.

They looked up to see a girl and a hot looking ninja outfit.

"Yuffie!" Sora smiled.

"Who?" Aiden asked.

"Look out!" Yuffie pointed behind them.

Just then, a good number of Nobody Dusks appeared and form a circle around them . Sora and the Guardians summoned their weapons and Groot hopped out of Aiden's pocket without anyone noticing, so he could fight. For a baby alien tree, he was pretty tough to deal with. Groot growled and formed his hands into axes.

"IRIS. Play us something cool." Aiden smirked while looking at the enemies.

Just then giant neon speakers appeared and attached themselves to the walls of the bridge so everyone nearby could hear.

* * *

**( Electric Light Orchestra - Mr Blue Sky)**

**Morning! Today's forecast calls for blue skies**

"Huh?" Sora looked confused hearing the music coming from the speakers behind them.

"It's good for moral Sora, just focus on fighting." Aiden smirked while spinning his keyblades.

"Right." Sora nodded as he glowed until he turned into his valor form. He spins his two keyblades as well. As the team charged at the Dusks, while Groot was dancing to the music. The little tree danced on the steps of the ground while the team was fighting the Nobodies.

**Sun is shinin' in the sky**

**There ain't a cloud in sight**

**It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play**

**And don't you know**

**It's a beautiful new day, hey hey**

Groot matched the rhythm while avoiding the fight. He spotted a square shaped step on the ground glowing from one of Aiden's neon blasts, he jumped on top and kept hopping on it like he was playing hopscotch in place.

**Runnin' down the avenue**

**See how the sun shines brightly in the city**

**On the streets where once was pity**

**Mister blue sky is living here today, hey hey**

Sora landed behind Groot after getting hit by a counter attack from one of the Dusks. He spotted Groot shaking his hips to the groove while on the glowing step. Sora got up and tried to get his attention.

"Groot!" Sora called until he got kicked away by another Dusk's tail. Only for Sora to slash that Dusk away.

**Mister blue sky please tell us why**

**You had to hide away for so long (so long)**

**Where did we go wrong?**

Groot started skipping to the beat, heading over to a fountain, built in to one of the walls of a short until near the stairs. While Donald kept getting knocked up and down in the air from behind. Groot jumped in and started slashing in the fountain. Victoria was nearby slashing and shooting some Dusks down with her lightning blasts. When she spotted Groot playing in the fountain.

**Mister blue sky please tell us why**

**You had to hide away for so long (so long)**

**Where did we go wrong?**

"Groot! Get out of the way, you're gonna get hurt!" Victoria called, only to Groot smile and wave a her. She shot another Dusk down with fire and looked back, Victoria smiled and quickly said. "Hi."

Then she flew back over to the action. Funny thing is that Groot would've been hurt if it weren't for the town's defenses lighting up and destroying any nobodies nearby that would've hurt him.

So Groot hopped out of the water and shook it off as he continued dancing back over to the action. Goofy landed on his butt behind the dancing tree after getting hit by a Dusk, he turned over to see baby Groot dancing, which made him laugh.

"I guess you dance to anything that's a 'poplar' hit. Hyuck! Get it?" Goofy laughed at Groot's dancing.

But then Goofy got back up and went over to the fight. Groot kept dancing until he spotted a butterfly in the air near him. And glared at it.

**Hey you with the pretty face**

**Welcome to the human race**

**A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'**

**And today is the day we've waited for**

Groot chased after the butterfly passing by the heroes that were fighting Nobodies, trying to grab it. Until he stretched his arms long to grab the butterfly as it tried to fly away. Then Aiden flew over and spot Groot eating the butterfly.

**Oh mister blue sky please tell us why**

**You had to hide away for so long (so long)**

**Where did we go wrong?**

"No no!" Aiden flew down and grabbed Groot and scolded him as he tried to pull the butterfly out of his mouth. "Spit it out! Spit it out! Come on!"

Aiden lightly smack Groot's tiny head causing him to cough the bug out. And he sat Groot back on the ground.

"Disgusting." Aiden muttered as he flew back into the fight.

**Hey there mister blue**

**We're so pleased to be with you**

**Look around see what you do**

**Everybody smiles at you**

Groot decided to help as well, as he saw a Dusk in front of Donald, before the duck magician could shoot the Dusk with fire. Groot wrapped his arm vines around the Nobody. Then it tried to shake the baby tree off it's own body.

**Hey there mister blue**

**We're so pleased to be with you**

**Look around see what you do**

**Everybody smiles at you**

**(Chorus)**

Groot extended his legs into vines to grab another Dusk and smack them to together. While that was going on, Aiden and Sora were standing back to back with each other. Aiden converted his keyblades into pistols than he over charges his weapons to blast a good number of the Dusks down. Sora spins himself like a ninja with his keyblades in the valor form while slash some Dusks down, then he jumped in the air. And slash some more down. Aiden spotted him about to land back down. So he held his main keyblade up for Sora to hit it. Sora got the idea, so he hit his keyblade with Aiden's causing a chain reaction of Sora's light and Aiden's neon to vaporize all of the Dusks in the area.

**Mr blue sky.**

* * *

Once the Dusks were dealt with. The guardians took their breaths as Groot through the last Dusk to the ground. Finishing it off. Groot Victoria caught Groot in the air, making him laugh.

"What am i gonna do with him?" Aiden shook his head. Slightly amused.

Yuffie hopped down from the platform and landed in front of Victoria.

"Nice moves! Dancers and fighters! You folks will fit in just fine around here. Call me Yuffie. The Great Ninja Yuffie." Yuffie said holding her hand out.

"Charmed." Victoria grinned shaking her hand.

"Great Ninja? Is that was the undies say?" Aiden inquired shaking her hand as well. While getting his arm hit by his girlfriend for making the 'undies' comment.

"I'm Victoria. And this idiot is my boyfriend, Aiden." Victoria introduced.

"Legendary idiot actually. Top ten, copyright M. " Aiden added with a joke with a wink.

Yuffie giggled. "Nice to meet you both." then she turned to Sora and his pals.

"What'd you expect?" Sora fist bumped his chest. "Looks like your doing okay."

"Well, what did you expect?" Yuffie said back with a chuckle.

"How are the others?" Donald asked.

"Great!" Yuffie answered.

"Others? Huh, i expected this place to be more like the ruins of Hurricane Katrina, but with Heartless and corpses instead of water." Aiden said looking around.

"Yeah this place use to be a mess last year, but we're bringing this place back to what it use to be, thanks to Sora here, who made this all possible." Yuffie stated winking at Sora. "You use to live here?"

Aiden took a deep breath hanging his head back. "If you only knew." He moaned.

"Hey Yuffie. Have you seen Riku and the King?" Sora asked.

"Nope!" She chirped as she was walking away.

Sora groaned at this.

"But i had a feeling i'd see you guys again." Yuffie sang back at them.

Sora smiled back and started mimicking someone with two fingers held in front of his face. "We may never meet again. But we will never forget each other." He said in a deep voice.

"What?" Aiden muttered giving him a weird look.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie asked. While Goofy and Donald laughed quietly.

"Everybody's working on stuff at Merlin's house." Yuffie pointed back at a house just up ahead. "Follow me."

As they followed the short pants ninja girl. Aiden whispered in Victoria's ear as Groot hopped back into his coat pocket.

"You should take some pointers from her in playing dress up." He joked about Yuffie's outfit.

"Not today Aiden." Victoria smirked.

* * *

Once they went inside Merlin's house, they met up with the rest of Yuffie's group. A guy with a toothpick in his mouth name Cid was busy on a terminal computer. A girl with a ponytail and a red bow name Aerith. And a tall guy with a large shot gun sword and a black leather Jacket, named Leon.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie introduce them all to the new guys.

Her group turned to greet them.

"We miss you guys! Oh, and you've brought guests." Aerith smiled.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." Cid greeted.

"I knew it." Leon grinned.

"Knew what?" Sora asked.

"A while back, everyone remembered you guys. All at the same time." Leon said to Sora, then he look at Aiden and Victoria. "And who are these two?"

"Right, these are the Guardians Of The Multiverse. That's Aiden, he's the Maverick." Sora introduced.

"The needs of the many." Aiden quipped while doing the Vulcan hand symbol.

"And that's his girlfriend, Victoria. We also call her Blaze." Sora added.

"I am Groot." Groot popped out of Aiden's coat pocket.

"Awwwwww!" Yuffie and Aerith beamed.

"Yes you can hold him." Aiden said holding Groot out like a puppy, while he smiled at the girls.

Yuffie held as the girls tickle his belly and scratch his chin.

"Hey there little guy." Aerith cooed.

"Who's a cutie? You are! Yes you are." Yuffie teased.

"Dang. Never thought we would meet an actual Maverick." Leon said looking at Maverick.

"Yeah you should see him in action- wait 'Remember us'?" Sora and his gang was now getting that station. "Wait, does that mean you forgot about us?!"

"Thank!." Donald spat sarcastically.

"Come on people! It can't be that hard to remember Sore Eye, i mean Sarah…..What's your name again?" AidenTeased earning a glare from Sora while the others laughed.

"So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked while holding Groot.

"We were sleeping." Goofy said point blank.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid asked sarcastically.

"No, we were sleeping on him." Sora joked grinning back at Aiden. Calling him cold storage because of his ice powers.

"That's what she said." Aiden snickered.

"It doesn't matter now. This is great. Everyone's together again!" Aerith beamed.

"So, um….We're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you see em?" Sora asked. They shook their heads.

"Right." Sora sighed downcast.

"Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?" Aerith said.

"Okay, thanks." Sora nodded.

"Don't go thankin us just yet." Cid nagged up at his face.

"Hollow Bastion's got problem. A big problem." Leon stated.

"Like 'call the national guard' big? Or 'The Happening' big?" Aiden asked humorously.

"Oh i hated that movie!" Yuffie moaned.

"This is serious. We're talking Heartless and some creatures called the Nobodies." Leon informed them.

"In other words it's both, got it." Aiden nodded.

"Sounds like you could use some real help." Victoria said summoning her keyblade.

"Then let's cut to the chase. Guardians. We were hoping you guys might give us a hand around here." Leon stated.

"Like we're gonna say no?" Sora quipped.

"Just try and stop us." Victoria grinned.

"Just let me check my schedule. Oh wait, i don't have one!" Aiden jokes.

" I forgot who I'm dealing with." Leon grinned at Sora with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean by that?" Donald sounded offended.

"Think of it as a sort of 'Leon complement' ." Aerith smiled.

"When your done here, meet me to the Bailey. There's something you all need to see." Leon said walking out.

Just as Leon went out the door, Merlin the Wizard appeared in the room. With his bags.

"Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!" Merlin said to them. then he looked at Aiden. " Well! As i live and breath! You must be the Maverick."

"I'd….would ask if my ears are burning, but i'm too 'cool' for that." Aiden said making an ice pun.

"No need to be stiff my boy, I've known you for quite some time!" Merlin said patting Aiden on the back. "I've even watch all of your achievements and recently your past life here."

"It's fine Gandalf, i am way over what happen to me here, before all of this. But right now we need to go meet Leo at-" Aiden tried to say.

"Leon!" Everyone corrected

"Leon, at the bailey. We'll help out as soon as we get back." Aiden finished.

"Of course, but before you all go. Did Aerith give you your cards yet?" Merlin asked.

"Cards?" Sora inquired.

"Oh. Here. They're presents for all of you. Leon thought you might like to have them." Aerith held some cards out for them.

Each of the Guardians took a card with their own names, each of them were purple membership cards with the background of Hollow Bastion and a description in front.

_Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member._

"Membership Cards!" Donald Realized.

"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy remarked.

"Thanks folks. Does this mean we're ninjas now?" Aiden quipped.

"Dream on." Yuffie giggled.

"Still I'll definitely see about funding this place with royal cash as soon as we're done. But we really gotta go." Aiden insisted as he walked out. "Come on Spike."

"After you Frosty." Sora joked as he was about to walk out with him.

"Just a moment Sora." Merlin stopped him. "What about your magic?"

"Huh? Oh, that's right." Sora looked down realizing that his magic is still weak from waking up.

"Maybe you forgot it while you were asleep!" Yuffie guessed.

Which was true. All of his spells weren't as powerful as they were during the fight with Ansem.

"Now what am i to do with you? I suppose i have to lend you a few spells. But be careful with them." Merlin warned Sora as he waved his wand, and granted him a Blizzard spell.

"Thanks Merlin!" Sora said.

"To the bailey and fast!" Donald ran out with Goofy.

" Right. Groot, stay here with them. We'll be back soon." Victoria said to the baby tree who looked worried.

"Don't worry little guy, they'll be fine." Yuffie cooed. She looked at Victoria. "We'll take good care of him."

Victoria smiled "We hold you girls to that. Come on boys!" She said as with out the door with Sora, Donald and Goofy to catch up with Aiden.

* * *

They went up to the walkway of fortified walls, and may their way over to the bailey, where they found Leon and Aiden staring out from the top of a bricked balcony.

"Get a load of that view." Aiden muttered watching the view with a pair of binoculars.

The others looked to see a good view of the villains vale. Miles out in the middle of a empty rocky desert. Sora had that familiar sense of victory looking at the fallen fortress of his enemies. But he gasped seeing a dark pool surrounding the broken castle.

"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it use to be. who knows! Maybe something better." Leon stated. " There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we'll handle everything."

"Believe me Leroy. i can do more than just handle a butt load of hard tasks." Aiden quipped putting down the binoculars.

"It's Leon actually, but sure. What i think we should focus on is that." Leon pointed at the dark pool first. "And that."

He pointed at some Dusks out on the mountains, heading out towards the Villain's vale.

"We'll deal with em." Sora said to Leon.

"Well that's Good to hear." Leon replied. "So Sora do you know what's going on then?"

"There's this, Pete. Who's been going around, plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes." Sora jokes as he explained.

"Or even see his shoes. The bozo's so fat, he's on both sides lying down." Aiden added humorously.

"But he is still a threat regardless, since he's with the Heartless, even if he is a small 'fat' threat. The dirtbags we need to worry about are those misshapen spit drones called the Nobodies." Victoria pointed out.

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge two." Goofy added.

"You called?" A mysterious voice caught them all off guard.

Uh oh! Trouble!

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**If you played the game then you some more action will happen in the next chapter. But i hope you all like what you see here. I will finish 'TQATM Vol 2' as i work with this story.**

**Also if you know anyone out there that can draw and create pictures for free. Let me know if you want to know what Victoria looks like and her Blaze suit.**

**Since i never got a responds to my last chapter in Vol 2, i went with the name 'Blaze' because of her fire powers. And it matches with her electrical powers as well. Her suit's colors in this story is chrome with red and purple patterns of fire. While Aiden's Maverick suit is Chrome with royal blue and green patterns of neon.**

**But let me know if you guys have any other ideas for this story if you can and thank you all for reading!**

**See you real soon folks and as always!**

**FISTBUMP!**


	3. Of Dragons And Men

**Were back folks!**

**Thank you for not getting impatient for this next chapter!**

**I needed to reach a stopping point in my TQATM story before i could continue here. At this point that story told us all we needed to know before continuing from here. But don't worry, i will update 'The Queen And The Maverick Vol 2. soon, i just need ideas for how to continue it.**

**Anyway, soon i will have a midquel story about Aiden and his Frozen Family taking him to visit Corona for the first visit time. I just need to know how does Tangled series continue after that shocking twist in the finale of season 2.**

**And also as a tribute to 5UP3RN0V4 for letting me use his OC. I have plans on making a Blake Ryo solo story. I just need time and inspiration in writing it down, i may post it either here or i will send what i write for it to be posted on his channel. **

**So now that we have that info out of the way, and since there are no reviews for the last chapter, we'll just go right on ahead.**

**"It's okay, the viewers still love us. Right? Right?! RIGHT?!" Aiden asked desperately.**

**Anyway. Aiden along with his new friend Sora, and his friends. Are about to meet Organization 13. ****Who are also the ones responsible for the death of Aiden's birth mother Amelia Nelson.**

**As you can tell, things will get serious when it comes to them.**

**"Ya think?!" Aiden inquired.**

**So without further delay.**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

**Of Dragons And Men.**

* * *

**_Continuing in Radiant Garden..._**

"You called?" a mysterious voice said from outside.

The team ran out to see who it was, they knew I wasn't any good.

"Your looking well." Another voice out of nowhere.

"Who's That?!" Sora demanded flinging his keyblade out. Aiden and Victoria summon theirs too.

"This calls for a celebration." Was the response they got.

Then some Dusks appeared in front of them.

"I didn't know it was bring your kids to work day." Aiden mocked at the dusks.

But most of the Dusk slithered in the bailey, causing Aiden and Sora to follow, leaving Donald and Goofy with Victoria outside to fight the other Dusks.

Leon stood with them, as he held his shot gun sword, but even more Dusks appeared.

"Well the Dusk bunnies invited us to party." Aiden grinned at Sora. "What do you say we wear are tuxes?

Sora nodded as he shifted into his armored form. Then Aiden shifted into his Maverick form.

" So you can do that now?" Leon asked amusingly.

"It's complicated." Sora shrugged in his armored form.

"In his defense i've done it first, so your about ten years late Leroy." Maverick said while spinning his keyblades in a battle stance.

"It's….Leon. Anyway." Leon said before the fight started.

Maverick teleported each time the Dusks tried to counter attack him, and he would freeze them solid as he flipped around the Dusks. Leon was just slashing and shooting at them like a cowboy brute, while Sora was shooting ice out of his keyblade to take down five of them. Then he would slash at more before shooting ice at them.

"Hey! Ice is my Shtick!" Maverick whined humorously.

"Sue me Frosty!" Sora laughed.

Just then, Leon sliced through the rest of them with his sword, leaving the last Dusk for Maverick to teleport behind it and smack it's head with an ice golf club.

"FORE!" Maverick smack the dusk out the window. "Damn, that's a penalty." he muttered in mocking disappointment.

Once the fight was over, Sora figured their friends need their help. "Come on. Let's see if the others need help."

* * *

Sora and Maverick ran out of the bailey, to help his friends, Victoria was there with Donald and Goofy, while in her Blaze form. When suddenly they heard voices

"The keyblade. Truly a marvelous weapon. Were it only in more…...capable hands." The voice mocked lightly, and the other voices chuckled at that.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" Sora yelled in anger.

Donald, Goofy and the other teammates stood with Sora as they saw a tall man in a black coat appear on top of the city wall. Along with five others in dark robes. They looked down at the guardians with their faces hidden, but their intentions obvious.

"ORGANIZATION XIII!" Goofy realized.

Maverick glared hard at them, as he felt some familiar pain locked inside. The one's responsible for his mother's death were right there in front of him.

"Alright then, Come on down so we can redecorate whatever's under those hoods!" Blaze yelled at them.

"What a shame. And here i thought we could be friends." Their leader said to them.

The other member's laughed as they disappeared into darkness with their leader.

"STOP!" Donald yelled at them.

Just then, one of the member's named Xigbar appeared in front of them, with his hood still on so it was hard to recognise him. Making the Guardian's stand in defense.

"What's the big idea?!" Donald spat.

"Oopsy-daisy!" Xigbar mocked holding his hands out.

"Move!" Sora barked at him.

"Now do you think that's polite? Shutting me down like that?" Xigbar quipped.

" I'll say it clear and to the point." Blaze said charging up her electric fists while holding her keyblades. "Get the ***k out of our way or we'll paint the town red with your spine!"

"Woah! You kiss your mother with that mouth?!" Xigbar mocked in a fake quiver. Then he stood. "You can say it all you want, but that won't change a thing."

" Then we're gonna make you move!" Donald held his mage staff, ready to attack.

"See that would work, if i were just any old dude. Cept i'm not, i'm with the organization. Nothing any old about me." Xigbar scoffed.

"So your not part of the clergy?" Maverick quipped.

"Ha! Tough talk from someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkies did the fighting!" Sora jeered.

"Oh dear. I think you got the wrong impression." Xigbar wags his finger at him.

"Oh shit, NOW I know why you were black! Your an unemployed nursemaid!" Maverick laughed.

"Your gonna cry?" Sora smirked with him.

"As if! Why don't i remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?" Xigbar stated.

"Remind me?" Sora faltered, but he glared back.

The guy laughed. "That's RIGHT! He used to give me that exact same look!" Xigbar smirked. " I can see it under the armor."

"Okay i don't know what aftershave you've been inhaling at the Charles Manson club, but he doesn't know anything about you." Maverick defended Sora.

"But you do, don't you Nelson? Or is it Elsonov now?" Xigbar grinned at Maverick. "Underneath that tough armored exterior. Your still just that same sick boy crying for his mommy in the car."

On that note, a long sharp ice sickle gave out of the ground next to Xigbar. As a warning from Maverick to leave. But the guy didn't flinch from it or Maverick's angry look.

"Be good boys now." Xigbar wags his finger at them before opening a dark portal.

"Wait!" Donald ran after and tried to jump him, but he fell on the ground the moment Xigbar disappeared. "Nuts. He got away."

"Good, that could've gotten a lot worse if he said one more thing." Maverick said as he shifted back into Aiden.

He was almost ready to kill that guy.

"That was weird." Sora shifted out of his armor.

"What was?" Blaze asked him as she shifted back into Victoria.

"Who gave him the same look?" Sora repeated in a question.

"Y'know, i think he was just trying to confuse ya." Goofy said.

"I don't know about that Goof. I couldn't detect if they were lying or not." Aiden pointed out.

"You can detect if people are lying?" Sora inquired.

"Yeah in addition to giving me an armored form, my magic ring has a lie detector built in. I usually can detect if someone's bullcraping us from reading their hearts. But…." Aiden stated.

"Nobodies don't have hearts." Sora nodded in understanding.

"Exactly…..wait, why is your pocket glowing?" Aiden pointed down at his pants.

"Aiden!" Victoria scolded.

"Not that pocket, his left pocket!" Aiden clarified.

"Huh?" Sora reached down and pulled his membership card out.

The card was glowing, then is started to floated up in the air as everyone watched in fascination. Then Sora's keyblade started to light up as well.

"Garsh, ya think…?" Goofy wondered.

"Well i'll be." Leon came over and grinned.

Then the area around Sora began to ship in between dimensions, like he was standing over night clouds and thunderstorms. Sora held his keyblade forward with both hands as a light ray in the shape of a crown formed underneath him as the card above shot a beam up above. And revealed a keyhole. Sora spins his keyblade and points at the keyhole, then a beam of light shot inside the keyhole. Then he heard the sound of large gate unlocking as it shines brightly beyond belief. Then the area shifted back around Sora and he was standing with his friends again.

"Oh. now I get it." Sora says as he realized what he just did.

"You think our cards and do that too?" Aiden asked Victoria while they held their membership cards together.

"That must've been the gate Yen Sid was talking about." Sora said looking up at the sky.

"Oh Boy!" Donald smiled.

"Sorry to run Leon, but other worlds are calling." Sora said to Leon.

Leon nodded. "Organization XIII. They look tough, be careful out there." he crossed his arms.

They nodded as Aiden called out IRIS on his ring. " Get ready to beam us up Scotty." He said in his William Shatner impression.

"Let's pick Groot back up from Yuffie and get going." Victoria said to the others.

"Right, See you soon Leon." Sora said to Leon before he and the others turned and left.

Leon grinned, knowing in full confidence that they'll succeed.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the lair of the Organisation….._**

What was left of the Organisation gathered at the round room, as they sat on their thrones in a meeting to report about their encounter with Sora and the guardians.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Xaldin inquired. "Do they really have the power to wield keyblades? They're nothing but children."

"Except one's the Maverick, today's model and the other is his squeeze." Xigbar joked. "But as for the other kid is their newest member of their little boy band. give them a chance. It means he's straight as an arrow. Their pure of heart, unlike all of us here."

"They had better be, or else their worthless to us." Saix stated.

"I truly hope that boy Sora, is enjoying himself on his adventure with the Guardians." Luxord played with his magic cards, and picked one. "Maybe he'd like a hand to determine his fate."

"Hey as long as he works in our favor. We can let him do what he wants for now. Then we'll all jump in if needed." Demyx pointed out.

"Those are bold words coming from you." Xigbar remarked. "Are you saying you'll volunteer to take care of it if things go wrong? Huh?"

"What? Me?!" Demyx waved his hand dismissively. "No, you got the wrong guy. I'm not comfortable with that."

"You act as though you have a conscience." Xaldin pointed out. "When was the last time anyone of us felt anything?"

"Truer words were never spoken." Luxord agreed while holding his cards, then making one disappear. "Well, I suppose our fun will have to wait."

"Do you know what happen to those who lose their true purpose?" Siax inquired. "Inevitably, they destroy themselves."

"Which is why the boss man here tried to get rid of that Maverick kid years ago." Xigbar pointed out with a grin.

" huh?" Demyx asked. "Oh! you mean that whole Lash affair back in Arendelle?"

"Yes kid, did you get the memo?" Xibar said sarcastically.

"We all heard the stories about the Maverick's previous endeavors. Back then, it was just him against the world." Siax said.

" And now, the little glowing ice prince and what's left of his Guardians, are now helping Sora and the king's lackey." Luxord grinned holding a full set of cards. "Oh I do love a challenge."

"But, won't that complicate things for us?" Demyx asked.

"Gentlemen. The hero of the keyblade has embarked on a new adventure, with the Guardians of the Multiverse." Xemnas said to all of them. "Make sure it is one that he will remember. Now go."

One that note, they all left in portals of darkness.

It seems that the organization is ready for anything. But do they truly know what they are up against? Sure they heard the stories, but they never experienced it.

Let's see how this goes.

* * *

**_Back on the Highwind….._**

**( Raspberries - Go all the way.)**

**I never knew how complete love could be**

**'Til she kissed me and said**

**Baby, please, go all the way**

**It feels so right (feels so right)**

**Being with you here tonight**

**Please, go all the way**

**Just hold me close (hold me close)**

**Don't ever let me go**

While the music was playing in the background, Aiden was busy eating out of a bowl of ice cream with a spoon, while Sora was busy flying the ship through the center of a large asteroid in space. Blasting at a bunch of heartless enemy ships, blowing up turrets with their ship's missiles and flying pass metallic structural components within the asteroids.

Aiden being the only one up on the bridge with Sora, who is unfazed by all of the action see's an exit down bellow.

"See that large hole pass those stony ships?" Aiden pointed at the hole with his spoon, with his mouth full of ice cream.

"I see it!" Sora replied with his hands on the controls. He was so into the action, unlike Aiden.

Once Sora used the lasers to shoot pass the enemies, he flew the ship toward the exit. Once they were out of the asteroid. Multiple smaller rocks were about to hit their ship, along with some more spawned heartless drones.

"There's too many!" Sora yelled while shooting.

"Allow me Spike." Aiden leaned forward and sat his ice cream down. Then he placed his hands inside two open slots of the controls and used his neon powers to charge a large neo-cannon on the ship.

After a few seconds, the neo-cannon charged and fire, sending a large beam of neon energy through all of the enemies and asteroids. Incinerating them into oblivion.

Once the enemies were gone, Sora saw a keyhole up ahead and went through it, as they went through a wormhole toward their next world.

"And that's that." Sora wiped his hands with a satisfied smile, having just won the space battle for the team.

* * *

"Nice flying Spike! If it weren't for the whole world order thing, i would've filmed it all and post it on the interest." Aiden remarked.

"I thought you said Mavericks don't follow the world order." Sora inquired leaning back in his chair.

"I don't. But why ruin it for everyone else?" Aiden shrugged. " Besides your Duck Dynasty friend would flip his feathers if i so much as- Hold on, our next stop is coming up."

As the ship got in close to their next world. IRIS scanned to see what it was. Aiden and Sora got a good look at themselves seeing it from the window. It looks like another earth. As usual.

" _My readings indicate that this world is an Earth based in between the 11th and 12th centuries. One important event is taking place right now during the __Northern Wei Dynasty in China." _IRIS stated.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"She's talking about the Hun invasion that took place centuries back. This world must be going through it right now." Aiden explained, then he pressed a button on the intercom. "Attention Guardians, were coming up on our next stop and we'll be beaming down soon. Or immediately, whichever comes first, or hurts first."

"_YOU BETTER NOT! I'M STILL TAKING A SHOWER YOU DOUCHE BAG!" _Victoria bellowed from below.

Aiden snickered. "It wouldn't hurt to say please." He replied on the intercom.

"So what do you think were doing here?" Sora asked looking at Aiden.

"The best I can understand is that your keyblade brought us here. My guess is the next gate will open after we help win a war for whoever's down bellow. Not the first time I've done Middle-Aged community service." Aiden scoffed.

"Anything else I should know about before we land?" Sora asked about the world.

Aiden sat back down and looks at Sora. "Have you ever studied Chinese history in school?"

"I ...may have fell asleep here and there in class." Sora rubbed the back of his head while chuckling.

"Don't we all? Anyway around this time, an army of barbaric invaders called the Huns invaded China by breaching the Great Wall. Their leader was a ruthless jackass named Shun Yu." Aiden stated. "Imagine Genghis Khan but gray-er."

"How ruthless is he?" Sora asked.

"He raids villages, invaded hundreds of homes belonging to innocents, takes no prisoners, especially those who fight back. He makes babies cry and pisses on puppies." Aiden stated with an added hint of humor. "Basically he's your easy to hate villain."

"So let's stop him and safe China." Sora grinned while leaning back in his chair. "Piece of cake."

"If whatever Good Samaritan act we do down there helps us find the next gateway. I'm up for an easy to win war." Aiden agreed with a grin of his own.

_" If i may point out, this world's China is a land of a mystical background. As we speak. Shun Yu is using one of those dark paths to his advantage." IRIS _added from her analysis of the world._  
_

"Damn, so mush for an easy war. That's going to make it difficult for us to track him down. Even with magic." Aiden sighed and slumped on his chair. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Organization Token Club are helping him out."

" I wouldn't put it past them. Hmm... What if we start with Shun Yu's next target? We'll find him faster if we're with who ever he's going after next." Sora suggest.

"It's not that simple Spike." Aiden scoffed with an eyebrow up. "All of China is his target. Any one of them could be his next meal."

"Alright then let's join up with the competition. Someone in China might know might know where Shun Yu is." Sora recommended.

"Or ready to whoop his ass. But who?" Aiden wondered.

"I might have something to add to that." Somebody said from down below

"Who said that?" Aiden looked around.

"Oh! I forgot." Sora realized as Jiminy Cricket hopped on Sora's shoulder. "This is Jiminy, he's with Donald, Goofy and i."

Aiden looked a little weirded out seeing a talking cricket. "I totally didn't notice you standing down there. Is the ships automatic pest control still on? Not that your pest, I just don't want your bullying bigger in-laws to invade the floor." Aiden quickly stated that last part.

"Don't worry. The ship recognizes me. I serve the king along with Donald and Goofy. And I document everything that happens on Sora's journey." Jiminy smiled and tipped his hat to Aiden. "Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket."

"Wait, your the Cricket from Pinocchio's world." Aiden figured out.

"Indeed." Jiminy hopped on the control dash in front of Aiden. "But that's a story for another time. Since you're going down to China, you must know that around this time. The Chinese emperor orders a general mobilization, with conscription notices requiring one man from each family to join the Chinese army."

" Alright well there's a start. Any historical characters we should meet up with or no, stay out of their yard?" Aiden asked.

Jiminy pondered for a second before a world alert popped up on the screen in front of Aiden. Jiminy read it it for them.

"Well. There is one in particular you should talk too. look for General Li. According to this worlds current reports i've just received. Right now his men are station at the Wu Zhong camp." Jiminy said to them.

"Then we should start there at General Li's camp. We'll find and stop Shun Yu with his help." Sora stated.

"Just a moment, you should also know that they don't allow women into their army encampment." Jiminy warned them. "They consider it a dishonor against their troops. And it's punishable by death."

"Harsh..." Sora cringed while holding his neck.

"Well it's a good thing none of us are wome- oh." Aiden realized, Victoria.

"Do you think she'll be okay staying up here on the sip?" Sora asked carefully.

"No way. One thing I know about my girl. Is that she hates being left out of the ass kicking." Aiden shook his head. "But what other choice do we have?"

"Not to worry. According to this worlds records. The Emperor's army welcomes support from any foreign royalty from outside the border. Since your son of Queen Elsa and King J'son. They'll accept your support." Jiminy Cricket told them.

"And Victoria?" Sora inquired.

"Just tell them she's your betrothed. She is your girlfriend after all." Jiminy suggested.

"And a electrifying one at that." Aiden pointed out humorously.

"He gets it Jiminy. Thanks for helping as always." Sora spoke up.

"No problem Sora, if anyone needs me, I'll be up here documenting your journey." Jiminy said hopping up near the windows and sitting there.

Aiden usually has IRIS to document everything, but it doesn't hurt to have copies.

"Alright." Sora stood up and nodded. "Come on Aiden, let's get the gang ready to head out."

"Right behind you Bigfoot." Aiden walked out with him.

"What was that?" Sora looked confused. He didn't get the name.

"Nothing." Aiden snickered.

Joke went right past him.

* * *

**_Down in the land of dragons….._**

As smoke rises from the ashes of Huns stand over the destruction of several villages. With the Huns was their leader, and in addiction to the Hun army were hundreds of heartless. Under the command of the Hun leader himself.

Several of the Huns approach leader with two captured soldiers.

"Imperial scouts!" One of the Huns say ad they toss them at the feet of their leaders horse.

Their leader steps down and slowly approaches them with an intimidating presence. As he pulls down his hood to reveal himself to the scouts.

"Shun Yu." The first scout says in fear as they back away on the ground, looking up at him.

As the tyrant himself smiles evilly at them, with his falcon flying at his arm. He knelt down to their height and got up to their faces.

"Nice work gentlemen, you have found the Hun army." shun Yu says to them, showing how unstoppable his troops and monsters are.

Some of the Huns laugh quietly at this. But the second scout felt bold to replied defiantly at him.

"The emperor, will stop you!" He glared at the Hun leader.

"Stop me?" Shun Yu mocks with a hand on his chest. Then smiles. "He invited me."

Then he grabs the scout by the neck picking him up.

"By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well." Shun Yu pulled his sword out and held it in front of the scout he was choking. "I'm here to play his game."

The scout struggles fearfully at the tyrant, regretting his come back.

"GO!" Shun Yu barked as he flung the scout to the ground, then he points his sword at the other one making him crawl away and stand up. " Tell your emperor to send his strongest armies! I'm ready."

The last part he whispers as he watches them run away in fear. And as he scratches his chin he smirks.

"How many men does it take to deliver a message?" He asked one of his men.

One of the Huns drew his bow and pointed an arrow at one of the scouts. Ready to shoot with a simple answer.

"One." The Hun answered before releasing the arrow.

One of those imperial scouts didn't make it back.

* * *

**_In the bamboo grove..._**

Over the hills into the bamboo forest, a young girl named Mulan, disguised as a boy watches the smoke raises of a destroyed village.

"See that Mulan? it's Shun Yu, leader of the Hun Amy! C'mon, girl. This is your big chance! I can see it now: 'Fa Mulan whups public enemy number one!' Your gonna be famous! I'm talkin' A list!" A dragon named Mushu told her while casting his shadow over some rocks with fire for effect.

"Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet." Mulan turned to Mushu looking nervous. "I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered."

"Whatever, your just scared, admit it." The dragon shrugged.

A small cricket chirped from the ground.

"Nobody asked you Cri-Kee." Mushu responded.

"Aren't you?" Mulan asked if Mushu was scared, the only response she got from the dragon was a head shake while face-palming himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Guardians of the Multiverse walked through the forest, seeking out for the army encampment. Having just beamed down from their ship. Ad Sora and the other walk. They could hear Aiden break the silence with a humorous narration in the background.

"Last time on Sora Shoe Z**.**" Aiden narrated while mimicking Kyle Henry Hebert. "The guardians had finally gotten on another final frontier, with three badass stooges for new recruits. One is a Mini Me Goku with shoes so big, they could serve as a suite for the Hobbit**.**"

"Hey my shoes aren't that big! Are they?" Sora looks down at his shoes to see if he had a point.

"The other is a Duck with the voice of an angel." Aiden continued.

"Aw, your just saying that." Donald smiled at the complement.

"If that angel was being strangled by Christian Bale." Aiden added in narration.

"WHA! Hey!?" Donald quaked in offense.

"And the other, is… A dog man? Thing?" Aiden tried to best describe Goofy.

"Ah hyuck!" Goofy laughed.

"Will these new recruits survive there next adventure after sleeping for a whole year? Will this land before Tokyo eat them first? Find out, as i RUN FOR IT!" Aiden dropped the voice at that last part when he caught Donald and Sora coming after him for those remarks.

"Take that back!" Donald yelled as he and Sora chased him.

Sora and Donald tried to jump him, but Aiden teleported out of the way and they fell to the ground. Aiden appeared from behind as Sora got back up first to attack again.

"Quick question, boxers or briefs?" Aiden quipped an in joke while popping in and out, avoiding Sora who was trying to grab or swipe at him.

"Hold still!" Sora got frustrated as he kept trying to catch Aiden.

But it was really false anger, Sora can be really competitive with almost every friend he makes. He even got into moments like this with Riku.

"Wait a loin cloth?! DIRTY!" Aiden joked that last a Scottish accent while he was still teleporting and dodging Sora.

"Get him Sora!" Donald cheered for him. "Make him pay!"

Yep they were getting along.

Victoria rolled her eyes and grinned at her boyfriends antics While Goofy looked over to see something at a corner.

"Huh?" Goofy caught Mulan looking scared facing a shadowy figure. "Hey guys!"

Everyone stopped and looked to see what Goofy found. They all huddled together.

"Heartless?" Sora whispered.

"What else?" Donald responded.

"Let's get the jump on em." Sora suggested.

"On it." Victoria nodded.

But Aiden stood up as he was the only one who noticed something was off.

"Wait guys! That's not a- and their off." Aiden said sarcastically as the others took off running.

They all charged to attack with battle cries. Even Baby Groot joined in running faster than the rest. "I am Groot!"

scaring both Mulan and Mushu. Even Mulan's horse whined in surprise. But the team stopped seeing that they weren't attacking, instead they huddled up.

"Gawrsh, I think we made a mistake." Goofy stated.

"Ya think?" Aiden retorted while coming up to them.

"Hey, is that Mushu?" Donald noticed the little dragon.

"That's right, i know ya'll heard of me!" Mushu popped up from Mulan's shoulder and warned them. "I'm a little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

"I am Groot. I am Groot." Groot eased while backing away with his hands up, even trees can't handle fire from a dragon, no matter how small.

"Hey Mushu! We missed you!" Sora smiled.

"Wait, you know him?" Victoria inquired.

"Yeah well you better hope i miss you! Or else your... you're- Sora! Donald Goofy!" Mushu recognized them and smiled.

"Do you know them?" Mulan asked as she stood up.

Even the horse and their lucky cricket looked confused.

"Know them?! Man we use to kick all kinds of none ordinary butt back together!" Mushu stated as he approaches them. " Yeah ya know, i helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. Except for these three freshmen."

He meant Aiden, Victoria and baby Groot.

"Oh, that's Aiden, Victoria and Groot. There with us." Sora introduced them. "Guys, this is Mushu. He use to be one of our summon stones."

"Hey." Victoria nodded.

"Sup." Aiden held peace gang sign.

"I am Groot." Groot copied Aiden while standing on his shoulder.

"Well since you three are new, you should know i'm a mighty dragon! Right?" Mushu leaned on Sora's foot, asking for him to back him up on his statement.

"More or less." Sora snickered as he moved his foot away, making Mushu trip.

"And you are?" Aiden inquired at Mulan.

"I'm Mulan- um." Mulan stuttered. "No uh i mean!"

"Ping!" Mushu answered for her.

"O-kay? Mulan Ping?" Victoria crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Just... Ping. I am Ping. Son of Fa Zhou."Mulan lied as she deepened her voice and posed like a male warrior.

"Right…." Aiden mutters as his ring's lie detective readings told him something was off.

"And you know Mushu?" Sora asked.

"Mushu is one of my family's guardians." Mulan answered.

"We didn't know were borrowin something as important as a family guardian." Goofy spoke for the other two.

"Yeah that's right! And that puts you three up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here! " Mushu gloated then slithered up to Mulan's shoulder, making her smile nervously. " Well guess what kiddies? It's payback time!"

"Mushu…" Mulan scolded in a whisper.

"Ah they don't mind. Ain't that right?"

"Bummer, your in the dog house dude." Aiden quipped at Sora.

"Hmm. Sounds fair." Sora shrugged in response.

"Whatever you say. My wallet's out of the Short-zilla's mouth." Aiden muttered to him.

" Ping here was just on his way to the imperial army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp. If Ping succeeds in joining the army, and defeats Shun-Yu, along with his army of deadbeats and monsters, it will bring great honor to his family." Mushu explained.

"Monsters?" Donald inquired.

"Ah, right. Remember those dang heartless we use to chop up. Well there back. And their with Shun Yu's army." Mushu emphasized.

Aiden and Sora figured that was the case.

"Yeah, we're dealing with them too." Sora hung his keyblade over his shoulder. "Sounds like a job for the Guardians."

"Guardians huh? Is that what your team's called?" Mushu chuckled then leaned into Cri-Kee and whispered. "Remind me to sue them for copy rights when this is all over."

Cri-Kee chirped in response.

"So you'll join us? It will be easier to fit in with guys like you." Mulan requested them.

"But you should also know that the army's camp has a 'no girls allowed' sign. Ya know with the whole 'dishonorable acts', 'punishable by death' and all that. So your dumpling partner here is on the black list." Mushu pointed at Victoria.

"Your one to talk Tobasco Breath." Victoria retorted with her arms crossed.

"You caught a whiff of the cheese as well?" Aiden asked her.

Even Victoria wasn't someone to fool, even without lie detective powers.

"Caught on to what?" Sora asked them being confused.

"Well, um uh…. Don't worry about that." Mushu chuckled nervously.

"I'll give you a hint, 'other guys'?" Victoria gestured at Mulan.

"Wait, your pretendin to be a boy aren't ya?" Goofy realized.

"Now you're catching on." Aiden wagged his finger at him.

"I am Groot." rolled his eyes. Translate: _"It's so obvious, I could see her panties from down there."_

Sora and Donald gasped at this. Ping is really a boy in disguise.

"Wha?! YOUR A GIRL?!" Sora said in shock.

Mulan stood smiling meekly with her hands to her mouth. "You didn't notice?" She replied in her real voice.

"Not me." Sora answered still shocked.

"Uh uh." Donald shook his head.

"I think it's working." Mulan smiled at Mushu.

"I don't know. Those two would fall for anything." Mushu said doubtfully

"Believe me, their senses are so tiny, they got locked in a supermarket. And starved." Aiden joked.

Everyone laughed hard at his joke, except for Donald and Sora whom took offense.

"I'm standing right here!" Sora protested with his arms out in annoyance.

"Hey!" Donald scowled.

"So besides the whole 'medal of honor' deal, why sign up for the army? And why risk dressing up as a dude of all things?" Victoria asked Mulan.

"Well, technically my father was supposed to join the army, but he was too old and sick to fight. having no sons of his own, I took the risk and stole his armor, so i could take his place."

"Sounds like you didn't have a choice." Aiden understood.

"I didn't." Mulan looked down sadly.

"Don't worry, our lips our sealed." Victoria assured her.

"That's right." Sora agreed and everyone else nodded.

"Yeah thanks for the loyalty and all, but that still leaves one question. Won't Sunshine here need a cover?" Mushu asked about Victoria.

"Yeah it's called showing our royal badges." Aiden stated wrapped his arm around Victoria's arm. "I come from Arendelle, and my parents our rulers there."

"And more importantly." Victoria teased while wrapping her arms around Aiden's neck.

Then Victoria leaned up and pulled Aiden in for a good kiss to the mouth. He kissed back, not caring who was watching.

"Ah I see, you got monarchical VIP, and she's your future baby-mama." Mushu gave them a thumbs up. "That'll keep the heat off ya for sure."

"Well now that you all get the sub-plot." Aiden said as he and Victoria broke out of the kiss, he asked Mulan and Mushu. "What do you say?"

"Well Victoria, Groot. Sora, Donald, Goofy. And Your Highness." Mulan bowed her head to Aiden. "My real name is Mulan, and it will be an honor to fight beside you and your friends."

"Lead the way, Mulan." Sora smiled standing with the team.

"You can count on us." Goofy added.

"Yeah." Donald agree.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled.

"Just point us to all the action." Victoria smirked.

"And also you can call me Aiden or Aid. Just don't call me late for dinner." Aiden quipped.

"Of course the army's camp is right this way." Mulan lead the way.

"Okie dokie, let's get the show on the road! Cri Kee get the bags! Let's move it Heffa!" Mushu said to everyone and Mulan's horse rolled his eyes at the 'cow' name.

Then the team followed Mulan and Mushu to the army camp. With the Guardian's of the Multiverse involved with a war against a tyrant and heartless combined together. Who will this be hard for. The enemy or them?

One things for sure, once they make it to the camp of the imperial army. They'll be ready for anything.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Whelp, we made it to Mulan's world. I always started with this when i play Kingdom Hearts II. Also because i thought some parts of the KH II's replacement plot points were kind of weaker compared to the movie. I decided to mix in parts of the Mulan movie in with the game.**

**And For those who didn't keep up with continuity.**

**"Which in this case are the Disney remakes." Aiden quipped.**

**General**** Li is Captain Li Shang's father from the movie. Those of you who saw the movie know where that plot is going.**

**Also i for some parts of filler and that part where Aiden uses his royal identity to help he and Victoria get pass the royal army, was barrow from a story by Spiderfriend626. Thank you for letting use this.**

**Thank you all for reading! Please leave comments and opinions on what you thought of this, and until next time Kingdom Hearts fans!**

**FISTBUMP!**


	4. Where Do i Sign Up For Some Hun Whoopin?

**Were Back Folks!**

**Sorry for the late update, I intended to put this up last week, but so much was going on, I didn't have time. But i do now.**

**I do have something to say about a film that came out a few weeks ago. Um, how do i put this delicately?...**

**" I AM PISSED OFF BEYOND ALL CONFIDENCE! NO WANER BROS I DON'T WANT ANY CANDY!" Maverick bellows in anger.**

**What he just said….**

**Listen everyone, all of you are entitled to your opinions, but these last few Disney remakes…..I didn't like them. They had some effort in their special effects and colors. But Dumbo 2019 was last straw when it comes to Tim Burton's career. Aladdin 2019 did not put me in a whole new world and Lion king 2019 was much worse for me.**

**" YOUR TOO ***KING NICE!" Maverick spat then mimicked Judge Frollo while holding a match. "Those remakes are a SIN AND THEY WILL BURN!"**

**Anyway, if you all disagree and have enjoyed those Disney Remakes this year, i wish i were you.**

**"And he shall slay the mediocre and plunge them into a fiery pit!" Maverick quoted before dropping his voice and speaking normally. "You know, like Twitter or Youtube. They can be mean to the films that are 50/50."**

**Yeah they're just like you!**

**"Ain't no thing in this universe who is like me, except me!" Maverick quipped. "Now let's answer is one comment before we try to make more, or before the world formerly known as ' ' ends. Whichever comes first."**

**Alrighty then.**

**KingdomWarrior125: Thank you. I really appreciate that.**

**Okay now that were all here.**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

**_Where Do i Sign Up For Some Hun Whoopin?_**

**_Imperial army camp…_**

Inside the main tent of the camp. General Li discusses his war plan with his son Li Shang and the Emperor's advisor/weasel, Chi Fu. While this was going on, Aiden looked up a certain intriguing info on General Li and came up with an approach he would not refuse.

So Aiden tasked Groot to sneak in and place a forged urgent message from 'someone' the General will listen to.

"The Hun's have struck here, here and here." The General stated as he pointed at the map with his pointer, while moving some models. "I will take the main troops from the Tung Shao Pass, and stop Shun Yu before he destroys this village."

"Excellent strategy sir." Chi Fu praised the general's plan. More like 'kissed his butt' if you know what that means.

Just then an imperial soldier walked in with an important letter.

"Yes?" General Li stood up.

"Forgive my interruption sir, but we have some royal visitors from Arendelle who wishes to speak with you." The soldier informed the general.

This got General Li's attention as his eyes widened. But the adviser scoffed.

"Trooper, were in the middle of a war right now! We have no time to make trades with a forgine-" Chi Fu tried to say.

"Hold on. Arendelle? Let me see!" General Li took the letter and read it.

He recognized the seal. And the M symbol on the signature. This could only mean one thing.

"He has just arrived, minutes before we got the letter that is." The soldier added while clearing his throat.

The General grinned and said. "Bring our him in. And treat him with respect."

"Yes sir." The soldier bowed before leaving to escort their 'guest' in.

"Arendelle? Could that mean?" Shang stood up with his eyes widening in realization.

"Indeed my son, it seems that our ancestors are in our favor." The General smiled at his son.

"Sir with all do respect, is this really a good time for visitors. We can't be responsible for any royal casualties that could backfire on us." Chi Fu said.

So General Li answered his question with a question.

"Chi Fu? Do you Recall the story, about the Battle of Dongxing?" The General asked.

"Of course! It was one of the biggest wars in history." Chi Fu answered. "Why do you ask Sir?"

"Well…." The general chuckled lightly. "We didn't win that war alone. And it seems we won't be winning this one alone either."

Just then as unexpected. Kai, also known as Queen Elsa's overseer from castle Arendelle, walks in with two guardsmen from Arendelle itself.

"Greeting General. I hope this isn't a bad time for introductions." Kai bowed his head in respect.

"Well now that you mentioned it of coure-" Chi Fu almost interjected. But the General held his hand up silencing him.

"For Arendelle, there's always a good time." General Li smiled.

" Thank you. My name is Kai, a representative of Queen Elsa and King J'son of Arendelle." Kai gestured in respect.

"A pleasure, and I thank you for your surprising arrival." General Li shook his hand and turned to Shang and Chi Fu. "For those of you who don't know, years ago the previous king of Arendelle. King Reidar came here and helped my grandfather when the war, under the warrior's name, 'the Maverick'. Now the current prince has come to help us stop Shun Yu. Am i right?"

"Indeed. Allow me to introduce, Prince Aiden of Arendelle." Kai Projected as Aiden entered in, wearing his blue navy princely attire from back home. "And his Betrothed, Lady Victoria."

Then Victoria entered wearing a purple female attire matching Arendelle as well. Much to her surprise no one seemed offended by having her walk in. Since any form of royalty is given full rights to come and go. Therefore they have to treat her as if she's a Chinese princess.

"Welcome both of you." General Li bowed his head to them. "I'd take it your King Raider great grandson. Who is also the current Maverick?"

"Third Great, actually. But who's counting." Aiden shrugged humorously. "And also. Yeah. I've been wearing the ring for the past eight years."

All of China remembers the legend of the Maverick. King Raider, the previous Maverick fought here on this world and helped China win the Battle of Dongxing. But what made this world's historical battle different from others is that in this world. China's enemies had the heartless with them. King Raider the Maverick took them down and saved China's victory.

It would seem it was Aiden's turn to do the same.

"A Maverick?!" Chi Fu gasped in shock. But then he regained his posture as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the young prince. "Wait…..Aren't you a little too young to be a Maverick?"

Aiden immediately shifted into his Maverick form and stared down at the advisor. Even Victoria transformed into her Blaze form. Shocking everyone in the room. Except for Kai and the guardsmen with him, but that's a given.

"Aren't you a little too fragile to be castrated?" Maverick glared at him. " To say yes, say something that'll piss me off."

The advisor gulped and shook his head. "I...i mean make yourselves at home. It's n-n-not a bad time to come. I do love surprises." Chi Fu laughed nervously.

Everyone gave Chi Fu an unamused look then turned their attention back to the royals.

"I'd take it your General Li?" Blaze asked him.

"Indeed. And it would seem your a Maverick as well?" The General asked her.

"More or less. But everyone calls me Blaze." She shrugged.

"Very well, China welcomes you both. I am General Li, and this is my son and apprentice Shang." General Li shook his hand and introduced Shang who came over.

" I have to say. It is an unexpected honor to meet you Your Highness." Shang shook Maverick's hand (like a college student meeting his favorite athlete). "I heard the stories, but I never thought I would meet an actual Maverick in person."

"See? Told you i had fans in high places." Maverick whispered braggingly at Blaze, who rolled her eyes in response.

"I hope you are aware of the recent attacks that have been going on, by the Huns?" Chi Fu asked him.

"As if we're came here for the wontons or to save the Pandas AKA your paternal cousins. Yes. I came here because their leader just shook hands with a common enemy of ours that are on our blacklist." Maverick stated.

"Very well. If we may discuss this in private." General Li requested.

Then Maverick turned to Kai and the guards from Arendelle.

"We'll take it from here Gentlemen. Thank you for the escort." Maverick thanked them.

One of the guards raised his hand, about to ask a question. "No your not getting a raise, put your hand down Rob." Maverick said quickly without even looking at him.

The guard slumped his hand down in disappointment, as the other guard patted his back.

"We will see you back on the ship once your done here." Kai stated as he took his leave.

"Thanks Kai." Maverick nodded.

"My pleasure." Kai nodded before walking out with the two guardsmen.

* * *

**_Back outside….._**

Once they made it outside the camp, they went over to Sora and his friends who were with Mulan. They were waiting for Aiden to let them know if they can enter the camp and join the army.

"Well?" Donald inquired.

"My work here is done gentlemen, You are clear to enter." Kai stated as he and the two guards were beamed back up to the ship.

And just like that, Kai was immediately sent back to Arendelle.

Earlier, Aiden contacted his mother Elsa and asked if had Kai and several of the guards beamed over here for something important. And of course it worked, Elsa didn't need to be convinced about how important this was when it comes to Aiden's team. Back then she would worry if this was too dangerous, but after his previous adventure. She was convinced that her son could handle anything.

So Aiden used the ships teleporter that was linked to the portal back home to send Kai and the guards here to make Aiden's princely appearance in front of the general, authentic.

And of course it worked.

And surprisingly the general knew about Arendelle and the previous Maverick. But these people are under the assumption that Arendelle is a kingdom far far away. They have no idea it's actually another world.

Talk about subtle.

"Alright guys. Time to sign up." Sora said to the others as they walked into the camp

Mulan was about to walk in with them when Mushu spoke from her shoulder.

"Okay time to show them your man walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up! And ...strut!" Mushu instructed each part as Mulan did what she was told and started marching ...ridiculously. It was a miracle nobody didn't noticed her.

Sora heard Mushu and turned back to notice Mulan's weird walk, So he ran up to her and stopped her.

"That's...not how men walk. Just do as you normally do but with your arms straight, alright?" Sora eased her.

"Oh alright." Mulan nodded and walked with them.

The team got in line with the other soldiers. But Sora was pushed aside by a short guy named Yao. "Bout time we got some grub." He Mumbled.

"Hey! No cutting!" Sora glared.

"Get out!" Donald barked.

Yao quickly turned and punched Sora in the face in retaliation, Donald muttered angrily and attacked the small man.

"Back Off!" Yao and Donald went at it while the others just watched wondering what to do.

"Uh oh…" Goofy looked worried that they might have overstayed their welcome.

Soon a skinny soldier name Ling walked in and pushed them both aside. "Hey, a space in line!"

However, they were all pushed aside by a huge fat soldier name Chien-Po.

"I wonder what they're serving for lunch today." He wondered.

"Knuckle Sandwiches!" Yao went to attack the other two soldiers.

"That's it!' Sora rejoined the fight.

Soon everyone was fighting each other except for Mulan and Goofy.

* * *

**_Back inside the general's tent….._**

Everyone sat around the map as Aiden and Victoria explained to General Li and Shang about why they are here in China and about their enemies.

"And you're sure that Shun Yu's horde of black demons came from this 'Organization' you spoke of?" The General quizzed after hearing Aiden's side of the story.

"We call them 'The Heartless' actually. But yeah we're pretty sure." Victoria nodded.

"What do you know about them?" Shang asked. "Anything you might add could be helpful to us."

"What we do know is that their creatures from the darkness that are attracted to the hearts of all living creatures." Aiden answered. "It's our job to stop them."

"Hearts?" Shang asked.

"More like Metaphysical hearts. that thing of light and darkness that makes you who you are." Victoria explained. "Think of it as a Ying Yang, but prettier."

"But getting back to the Heartless. Even though their so dumb, they could throw a rock at the ground and miss. They are dangerous. And they've done more damage than you can ever realize. Not just here in China." Aiden stated seriously. "I have a team outside who needed and decided to tag along with us in our quest to put some dirt in the eye of organization XIII."

"So, men in black coats and monsters who are after people's hearts. You don't suppose this camp could be a target?" General li scratched his chin.

"I would bet my life savings on it. They want you to lose the war. And they know it's a helluva guarantee if they bring this camp down." Aiden told them.

"Which will be difficult, unless they get past me and Mav here first." Victoria added while pooping her electric knuckles.

" Then by all means." The General turned to Shang. "Shang, you will stay and train the new recruits we have at our camp. When Chi Fu believes you are ready, you and are new allies here will join us. Captain."

He stated this as he past a seethed sword over to Shang. Who of course looked astonished.

"Captain?" Shang asked as he took the sword in his hands.

Chi Fu gasped. "This is an enormous responsibility General!" He said sounding baffled. "Uh- perhaps a soldier with more experience?..."

'_Like who? Your potty training coach?' _Victoria thought, but didn't say out loud.

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques." The general listed his son's qualities. Then bragged about the last one. "An impressive military lineage. I believe Li Shang will do an excellent job."

"Oh i will. I won't let you down. This is…. I mean." Shang cleared his throat and bowed his head in respect to his father. "Yes sir."

"Very good then." The General smiled and stood up with his helmet in his arms. "We'll all toast China's victory at the Imperial City."

Then he gave a look of appreciation at Aiden and Victoria.

"With my son leading these men and you both at our side. I have full confidence that victory is ours." The General stated before looking at Chi Fu. "I'll expect a full report in three weeks."

"And I won't leave anything out." Chi Fu gave Shang a pompous warning statement.

Before he and the general walked out of the camp.

"You know I'd smack his head off, but that would be animal abuse." Victoria whispered in Aiden ear. Making him snickered.

"Looks like the Man just got promoted. We'll let you savored the moment." Aiden stated to Shang before walking out with Victoria.

Shang smiled at them before looking down at his sword.

"Captain Li Shang. Hmm." He said to himself while looking confident as he placed the sword on the belt of his uniform. "Leader of China's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time."

As he admired the nice ring that name had, he was immediately jinxed as he saw the fighting that was going on outside with his troops. It was so intense they knocked down the large stew pot that was baking for lunch. Rice was getting everywhere. Chickens were running all over and tents were falling.

Shang, Aiden and Victoria dropped their jaws at the commotion that was going on. A random dizzy soldier stumbled over. He saluted the captain and general before falling to the ground. Aiden was even annoyed to see Sora and Donald in the middle of a fight. Granted he's one to talk, given that he's did some crazy crap in the past. But this was unprofessional.

"What..." Victoria muttered.

"The…." Aiden added.

"***k." Victoria finished.

"Most impressive." Chi Fu scowled at Captain Shang.

The General ignored the chaos and mounted himself on his horse.

"Good luck Captain! And you too Maverick!" He bid them farewell before riding off. "Hiyah!"

Then the general and his squad of soldiers left on horse back to their base. Leaving Shang in charge of the camp, and Aiden to deal with his teams chaos.

"Good luck ...Father." Shang whispered looking ahead as the general road off. He sighed as he felt the responsibility that was placed on his shoulders.

And hearing Chi Fu state. "Day ...One."

* * *

**_Meanwhile…._**

"Please!" Mulan exclaimed making everyone stop and look at her weirdly.

"Please?" Ling rose an eyebrow.

"What a girl." Yao shook his head.

"Uh…. I mean… Knock it off!" Mulan ordered in her Ping's voice.

"Knock what off?" Yao shrugged.

"You punched me!" Sora glared at him.

"Cutting in line!" Donald added.

"What a shrimp!" Ling scoffed.

"Shrimp?! Who are you callin' shrimp, panda lips?! I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!" Mushu popped up from Mulan's shoulder. However, before the others could noticed the small dragon, she shoved him back into hiding.

"Look, let's just get back in line." Mulan tried to reason with all of them.

"Who's side are you on? I just got slugged!" Sora complained.

"Want some more?!" Yao threatened before spitting to the ground.

***HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!***

Everyone covered their ears at the sound of Aiden blowing an air horn, And it was a long blast. Once it ceased everyone calmed down.

"What on earth was that?" Chi fu inquired as he uncovered his ears.

"One of the things that can pacify a union dispute." Aiden flipped the can. "And it puts all of the freshmen in their place."

Shang grinned at Aiden before marching up to his troops and giving them a hard stare.

"SOLDIERS! STAND DOWN!" Shang ordered them. Causing them to stand at attention. Then he walked in front of all of his men. "

"These newcomers are allies! They came along with the Prince of Arendelle who has agreed to help us out. Therefore, you will treat Prince Aiden here as if he were me, his Betrothal Victoria as if she was a daughter of the Emperor himself, and these men as your fellow soldiers. Am I understood?" Shang spoke with authority.

"SIR YES SIR!" All the men and Mulan exclaimed in acknowledgement. Then they bowed at Aiden. "Your Highness!"

"Thank you, your all kind ...to a point. Please don't throw flowers, send money instead. Hehe." Aiden waved at them as he and Victoria approached Sora.

"So how did it go with the general?" Sora asked Aiden and Victoria.

"Fantastic, he just gave his son Shang a promotion before leaving." Victoria pointed back over at the captain. "And now we're Chinese bureaucrats."

"And not the Communist type. That means we don't have to burn down churches to the Flying Noodle Monster to get on their good side." Aiden quipped.

"Great! So we're friends to the army now." Goofy smiled.

"Yeah it's a good thing that little food fight we just walked into didn't get us on their bad side." Aiden raised an eyebrow at Sora.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault! That little hard-knocks midget socked me in the jaw earlier." Sora said

"Yeah and he cut in line!" Donald interjected.

"Of course he did. Didn't you ever watch Stripes? That's how they say hello in the army." Aiden condescendingly patted Sora's shoulder, earning a bemused look from him. "Besides as soon as they see the great amount of ass we're about to kick and serve, they'll become fans of us."

"What the hell is Stripes?" Victoria inquired.

Before Aiden could answer. Spawns of Heartless started popping up around the camp. Alarming everyone as those monsters looked hostile toward everyone in their path.

"What are those?!" Mulan asked pulling out her sword and holding it the wrong way.

"Heartless! Keep your guard up!" Victoria said as she summoned her keyblades, and turning Mulan's sword up the right way.

"We're under attack! Get to your positions men! We must not allow them to take this camp!" Shang order all of the soldiers.

All of the men did what their told and ran to their positions. Aiden and Victoria shifted into the Maverick and Blaze, Sora shifted into his armor too as he and the guardians summoned their weapons and started fighting back against the heartless. Even Groot was running around screaming and swiping his long arms at them.

"Is that stick attacking?" Ling gave Baby Groot a weird look as he passed by.

"You sure that's a stick?" Yao raised an eyebrow at him as well.

Maverick teleported from place to place as fast as a heartless kept popping up only to be cut down instantly. Sora despite his lack of his former full power held his own pretty well with Donald and Goofy. Blaze flew up and rained thunderbolts on the heartless.

As the guardians were winning the fight, Shang and his men kept taking the heartless known as Nightwalkers (Not to be confused with Daywalker).

Shang was amazed by the skill and power that the guardians had along with the Maverick. He even noticed 'Ping' in action. And how impressive she really was, the fact that the poor kid kept dropping her weapon every time she took one down was giving her a lousy first impression.

Though the other recruits like Ling, Chien-Po and Yao aren't doing so well either. If the Three Stooges were Chinese, these guys would fit.

Once the heartless were done and the camp was secured. Sora and Maverick caught their breathes along with the team as they put away their keyblades.

"IRIS, how many casualties?" Maverick asked IRIS as Groot hopped back on Blaze's shoulder.

"_No civilian or troop casualties reported Sir." _IRIS responded.

"Yep. We're that good." Sora quipped as he stretched his shoulder.

"Well we do, but the drag Avenger over there has some more ground to cover." Maverick muttered looking at Mulan who got off the ground and wiped the dust off herself.

* * *

Shang walked over to Aiden along with Chi Fu who got out of hiding. The captain shook the young Maverick's hand

"Thank you Your Highness. Your battle skills are honorable and your power is unlike anything China has ever seen." Shang complemented.

"Thanks, too bad your old man wasn't here to see it. But don't worry, There will be plenty more to come." Maverick winked.

"And you three, what are your names?" Shang inquired Sora and his friends.

"Sora." "Donald." "Goofy." They all answered their names.

"You're all welcomed in my camp. The Maverick has picked his troops well." Shang said to them.

"Are you sure Captain? They aren't exactly-" Chi Fu gawked.

"I am sure. They fought off the heartless with encouraging battle skills. We'll need men like them." Shang interrupted him.

Mulan as Ping came over "Captain? If i may, i am Ping, the son of-" She tried to say.

"You should return home." the captain cut her off with a firm look.

"But ...But that will dishonor my family name!" The disguised woman gasped.

"Would you rather dishonor the captain's troops?" Chi Fu inquired.

"No offense, but it's not like your other recruits are a trip to Paris." Blaze gestured over at some of the other soldiers.

Like Ling who was flexing his muscles causing his pants to drop. He looked embarrassed as You Laughed and Chen Po was tip toeing over spilled rice from earlier.

"Well i…" The skinny advisor didn't have a comeback, but he did try to act superior. "Know your place girl!"

Blaze clenched her fist and caused a lightning bolt to strike near the advisor, making him squeal like a girl.

"Please?" Chi Fu squeaked with a nervous smile.

"If Ping trained hard and does his best with the others, he'll get stronger in no time." Sora spoke up for Mulan.

"Hmm…" Shang pondered at this. "You may have a point, but this army is too important for those who aren't prepared for war."

"Didn't some local who lived here once said that, 'a single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat'? Did i say it right?" Maverick quoted.

Or in this case, a woman can mean the difference between victory and defeat.

"The Emperor said that actually." Shang said with a nod. He sighed and looked at Ping. " Let me see your conscription notice."

Mulan handed her notice to him, once the captain read it. He was very surprised. "Fa Zhou? THE Fe Zhou?"

"I didn't know Fa Zhou had a son." Chi Fu agreed looking at Mulan in suspicion.

Mulan looked nervous. "Er, he ... doesn't talk about me much." Mulan lied as she attempted to spit like Yao did earlier to look tough.

It failed.

"Oh god…" Blaze held her mouth trying not to gagged, that was pretty gross.

" I can see why, the boy is an absolute lunatic." Chi Fu whispered to Shang with a laugh.

"I'm standing right here." Maverick narrowed his eyes at him, thinking he meant him.

"In any case. I hope you are ready to be tested."

"I won't let you don't captain." Mulan wiped her mouth nodded.

"We'll see." Shang stated as he looked at the rest of his men. " Alright gentlemen. Let's start tonight by cleaning this camp up. Because tomorrow, the real work begins.

All of the troops grumbled at this but obeyed. Seeing how late it was getting, training for the troops will have to wait until tomorrow. Then Captain Shang addressed the guardians.

"Sora? Your Highness? You and your team should get some rest. I will brief you on some mission details once my scouts return from the mountains." Shang said to them before walking off with Chi Fu.

"You know, we have to work on your people skills." Mushu whispered to Mulan.

"Him or you?" Maverick snickered before they walked off to set up camp.

With Maverick able to make a royal class tent with his ice powers, sleep would go well for the team. Even though Aiden and the others offered Mulan to bunk with them, she politely refused and decided to go and camp near the army. To try and socialize. Needless to say, she was barely able to during clean up since everyone was mean to Ping, saying 'he was weak and puny like girl' (irony).

Hopefully when training is over, Mulan will be made a full armed and able warrior. And they'll all see.

* * *

_T**he next day inside Mulan's tent.**_

As mulan slept on her mat. With the cricket sleeping on top of the blanket. Mushu walked in and winded up Cri Kee like a clock and set of an alarm waking Mulan up.

"All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, hup, hup, hup!" Mushu knocked on her head.

But Mulan pulls the blanket over her body, Mushu enthusiastically pulls it off of her making her shiver.

"Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast ready." Mushu brought a bowl up to her. "Look, you get porridge! And it's happy to see you!"

By that he made a smiley face in a porridge with a piece of bacon with two eggs. Even Cri kee was resting happily in the bowl of porridge. But Mushu uses chopsticks to fish him out.

"Hey, get out of there! You're gonna make people sick!" Mushu snapped as he tossed the cricket away.

"Am I late?" Mulan moaned trying to wake up completely.

Only to have Mushu stuff porridge in her mouth, over and over until her mouth was so full

" No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt." Mushu spoke like a happy parent sending his girl off to school.

"But I don't want to kick the other kids' butts." Mulan said with her mouth full of breakfast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Mushu scolded. "Now let's see your war face."

Mulan looked at Mushu with her cheeks bulging with porridge.

"Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. C'mon, scare me, girl!" Mushu got up to her face after she swallowed.

Mulan made the little dragon fall over with the bowl to the ground as she growled. " Rrrrraaaaarrrgggghhhhh!"

"Yeah! That's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make me proud!" Mushu praised her and cupped her cheeks.

Just then baby Groot barged in the tent.

"What are you doing here Junior Splinter?! My girl needs to get ready." Mushu asked him. "You better be glad she slept in her underclothes."

"I am Groot!" Groot said frantically.

"What do you mean, the troops just left?" Mushu understood.

"They what?" Mulan gasped.

Once she was fully dressed, she rushes out of the tent causing it to fall as she ran to join the troops.

"Wait, you forgot your sword!" Mushu came out the tent dragging the sword.

But she was already gone, and the little dragon started acting like a parent watching their girl get on the bus.

"My little baby, off to destroy people …" Mushu sniffed while humorously tuning up to tears.

Cri Kee patted his back while baby Groot stood next to Mushu.

"I am Groot." Groot said looking off.

"What do you mean you know how a feel?" Mushu inquired.

"I am Groot." Groot explained.

"You helped raised the Mav kid? And you were once a full grown tree?" Mushu said in shock.

"I am Groot." Groot sighed.

"Oy vey, I don't know whether to envy you for the fact you get to relive your glorious childhood days. Or the fact that you lost your adulthood." Mushu remarked.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"What do you mean how old am i?! Look at me!" Mushu spread his arms out.

Only for him to realize he's no bigger than Groot. Then he slumped in exasperation.

"Take it for prepubescent salad bar to pull me out of my sweet, sweet delusions." Mushu muttered walking away.

* * *

**_After that Inside captain Shang's tent…._**

Shang was debriefing the Guardians on a mission he was giving them. As he pointed at a map of where they should go.

"I sent three of our scouts to survey the path to the mountain summit. Two of them came back this morning stating they were attacked once they made it to the first checkpoints." Shang informed them. "No doubt those enemies are ready to ambush us further from there."

"Heartless?" Sora asked.

"We're not sure yet. They claimed that they were white and moving like vipers with their deformed limbs." Shang described.

"Those would be the Dusks." Victoria concluded.

"Dusks?" Shang asked.

" They are like the empty shells of people left behind after a heartless is forms. We call them nobodies." Victoria explained.

"Wait. A heartless is a heart without a body, and nobody is a body without a heart. Shouldn't those names be the other way around?" Shang stated raising his eyebrow.

"See? I told you blue-pencils pushers that those names were backgrounds and should be switched. But you all said 'Noooo.' " Aiden mocked while quoting his team.

"Don't blame us, we didn't name them!" Donald said back.

"Continue Captain." Sora urged Shang.

"Right, anyway. Are orders are to travel from this mountain summit further into the from those checkpoints once our troops are fully trained. We need that way cleared." Shang stated. " You five will be the advance party."

"Achem, i am Groot?" Groot cleared his throat from down below with a frown.

"Sorry, six of you. Head up there, take down those enemies and report back." Shang stated.

"That's it? No prob." Sora said with cockiness.

"You got it Captain Beatty." Aiden shifted back into Maverick.

"And if we find your missing men alive, we'll bring them back safely." Goofy added.

"I admire your optimism, about doubt that their alive, Shun Yu usually never takes any prisoners." Shang said.

"Then will make it a just-in-case notion." Maverick stated.

"We'll smash them before they hurt anyone else!" Donald said confidently.

" Alright, I'll let you all get to it then. While your doing your mission, I'll be training your friend the other recruits." The captain stood up to leave and gave one final note to their mission. "Remember, while this mission may seem small to you. But the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose."

"I hear that." Sora remarked.

"Good luck Guardians." Shang nodded to them as they left.

But before Maverick walked out with them. Shang said something to him at the entrance of the tent.

"You should know that i followed your advice in allowing Ping to train with our recruits. But I can't promise that he'll go to war with us until he can prove himself to be a strong fighter." Shang said to him.

"I understand. Believe me i do. You want this to work, beat the crap out of a lot of Huns, save China. And make your dad proud. But so does Ping." Maverick pointed out.

Shang knew he was right. He lives with the heavy task of not letting his father down, he had to wonder, maybe Ping lives with that same weight.

They heard chatter from the crowd of rookies outside.

"Guess that means Captain Li Shang's 'School Of Bump Slapping' is now in session?" Maverick quipped.

"Pretty much. I'll get to it then." Shang sighed looking at his immature troops.

"We'll see you after class Or after we check out of work, whichever comes first. Go get em tiger." Maverick encouraged him before teleporting away.

Shang shook his head with a smile before walking over to train his troops. Whether those men were ready or not. It was time to make men out of all of them.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**We'll pick up on Sora, Aiden and the teams mission in the next chapter, will even include the funny scene where Mulan was bathing.**

**"Also if you're wondering how the training went. I posted it on Youtube and edited it in a musical using magic technology. Look for it under the name ' I'll Make A Man Out Of You'. And no i don't want it made into any kind of cash grabbing, second rate remakes. So stop asking!" Maverick said.**

**Anyway, i promise to update this when i get the chance but I make no promises on how soon that will be.**

**Also i'll pick up on 'The Queen And The Maverick Vol.2', onceI figure out what's next for that story.**

**Until next time Disney/Square Enix Fans!**

**FISTBUMP!**


	5. For Honor

**We're back folks!**

**I have to say though, despite that I'm merging both the Mulan story from the movie, and the Mulan story from the KH game. It may not be like that for all the worlds. I may add a little dialogue from a film here or there, but there are some disney movies i haven't seen in a while and don't plan to again any time soon. Particularly 'Pirates Of The Caribbean'. The sequels just took the joy out of em. So i may ask help from other fanfic writers to help with those parts of this story, once i have the Guardians meet Jack Sparrow or Jack Skelington.**

**"Wait, you never watch films about Jack? What did he ever do to you?!" Maverick asked.**

**The point is, i may need help later on. Or i might find some free time to watch those films again, who knows?**

**Haxorus Knight: Oh a storm is coming alright. And an even bigger one os coming in Hercules's world. Hint hint.**

**Alright now that we're here!**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

**For Honor.**

**_Up near the mountain checkpoints….._**

It took days maybe weeks of proper searching and travel throughout the mountains. But Aiden and Sora's team managed to track down and destroy every single Nobody spawn that were ready to ambush the troops on the mountains.

Now all that's left is to find the last troop. The guardians were up near the mountain ridge taking down what's left of the nobody's.

Sora shifted into valor form using two key blades with precision and speed spinning and jumping to take down what's left.

Once he finished them off, Sora shifted back into normal form.

Victoria flew over and landed next to Sora while Aiden appeared next to her.

"Could've saved a few for us." Victoria remarked.

"Eh, reward over consequence." Sora grinned.

"Nah you're just greedy." Aiden joked before touching his ring. " IRIS, anyone else up here?"

'_Detecting no activity of nobodies or signs of life.' _IRIS reported.

"You sure? Not even one sign of life?" Aiden asked.

'_Positive.' _IRIS answered.

"Where could that last troop have gone?" Sora wondered.

"Well not up here" Aiden concluded. "If it weren't for our magic clothing, this place would freeze the butts off of anyone who would stick around and-"

"Aiden come look at this!" Victoria call over looking down at a pile of snow near the edge of a cliff.

Aiden teleported over to her. "What is it?" He asked.

"Look." Victoria pointed at the pile of snow.

Using his ice powers, Aiden melted the snow away. Revealing something that made Aiden's eyes widen in horror and made Groot in his pocket gag in disgust.

It was Captain Shang's missing troop. Or what's left of him.

"Find anything?!" Donald came up the ridge with Goofy.

"Don't look!" Victoria stopped them.

"What's wrong?" Sora inquired. He couldn't see from where he was standing.

"Serious guys, unless if you've watched Robocop, I really wouldn't want to see this.

Then Aiden pulled up a piece of paper wrapped up with blood on the edges. He unwrapped it and read it. Then he looked at the team.

"The captain will want to see this." Aiden stated.

* * *

**_Returning to the imperial army camp…._**

When the guardians returned they night, they entered Shang's tent to give him a report. Aiden and Sora did most of the talking.

"We cleared off road and any surprises that were ready to blow up in our faces. It's safe to say that the roads clear and it will stay clear now." Aiden informed the captain.

"And did you find the missing scout?" Shang asked sitting down while the others stood.

Sora and Aiden looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm sorry captain, but. We found his body." Sora said sadly.

Shang's face dropped.

"He was carrying this. Right where his head should be." Aiden handed him the bloody note.

Shang opened it up and read it. He glared at the words. **_ 'Your Emperor sent for me. Consider this the first of many, for the wall.'_**

"Shun Yu wrote this." Shang knew.

"With that guy's blood." Aiden took a deep breath. " And he meant the Great Wall right?"

" You can read Chinese?" Sora asked Aiden.

"Every form of it. There's not a language I can't read, except women." Aiden grinned.

"I heard that." Victoria deadpanned from behind.

"You know this Organization, what would they be doing with Shun Yu?" Shang asked.

"I wish we knew. But we're going to find out once we all head up that mountain." Sora stated.

"Speaking of which, how was training coming along?" Goofy asked.

"They all completed their training, honorably. Including Ping. I've underestimated him, that's for sure, even if he's a strange one." Shang commented.

They decided not to ask what that meant. Clearly she's not completely getting a hand on being a boy and what not to say to another guy….Unless your in San Francisco.

"Okay so when did we all head out then?" Donald asked.

"We won't. Our dear friend Chi Fu is going to send a report that were all not fit for battle." Shang scoffed sarcastically. "We won't be able to head out without my father's approval."

"Why don't I fly down there and talk to him. I have my ways of winning folks over." Aiden offered.

"With all due respect your Highness, I don't think everyone will take the word from a forgine Prince against the Emperor's council." Shang replied.

"You'd be surprised." Aiden remarked.

Before the captain could respond, Chi Fu barged right in the tent…...Wearing a towel. Looking anxious.

"Captain! Urgent news from the General! We're needed at the front!" Chi Fu stressed.

"Talk about a light turn." Victoria muttered.

"I'll go round up the troops." Shang stood up.

"Swell, if anyone needs me i'll be packing my bags. And Chow Fi put some clothes on, nobody wants to see your junk." Aiden said last to Chi Fu before walking out with his team.

"Hmph. It's Chi fu." he scowled and deadpanned quietly.

* * *

While the Guardian's were in their tent to packing up. Which wouldn't be a problem putting down seeing how Aiden made the tent out of ice fabrics.

Mushu crawled up onto Sora's shoulder while he was rolling up his bed and got their attention for a second from packing. "You can all thank me later." he gloated.

"Wait, you wrote that letter from the general?" Sora inquired.

"Guilty. So are we packing up or staring at the grass?" Mushu said excitedly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Aiden smirked referring to the little dragon as 'grass'.

Everyone snickered at that.

"Oh real funny , remind me that your not on my pay list." Mushu said sarcastically.

Mulan came in from the tent entrance, still in her Ping disguise when she greeted everyone.

"Hey everyone." She smiled.

"There she is." Sora turned to face her.

"We heard you did well during training." Goofy said.

"Congrats." Donald added.

"Thanks. And i hear were moving to join with the Emperor's army up in the mountains." Mulan said.

"You can thank Chinese Rango for that one." Aiden pointed back at Mushu.

"That mysterious title better be a complement or you'll be tasting roasted ice dumplings in your hair." Mushu warned.

"I am Groot?" Baby Groot asked from the ground.

"I don't get that oxymoron threat either." Aiden whispered back.

"Anyway girl you better go and get your backs ready before we miss our ride. And you know how much i hate sitting at the back." Mushu urged her to go out the tent and pack with him.

"I am Groot." Groot cringed a little at Mushu's joke.

"Yeah that does sound uncomfortable." Aiden muttered in agreement.

After those left, the guardians continued setting up to march up the mountains with Shang's troops.

* * *

**_Days later on the trail…..._**

All of the troops marched up the mountains, as the temperature dropped getting closer to the summit. Everyone was singing a road song about a girl worth fighting for. Singing and laughing like all troops would to pass the time.

**What do we want?**

**A girl worth fighting for!**

**Wish that i had!**

**A girl worth fighting for!**

The Guardians were walking in front, guarding the troops from anything that might happen. Despite clearing the road, they can't be too careful. Not that this was a fun road trip, for example Aiden and Victoria were getting annoyed by the song the troops were singing.

"If they sing another verse, i will lick the dirt and chew off my own legs." Aiden gritted his teeth.

"If they sing another verse, i will burn their boots off and make them sing like Rob Zombie." Victoria twitched her eye.

"I am Groot." Groot covered his ears while sitting on Victoria's shoulder.

"I like the song." Goofy commented.

"Of course you do." Donald rolled his eyes.

"Hang in there guys, we're almost there." Sora said positively.

"You said that last night." Aiden muttered.

**A ****girl worth fighting for!**

The song was getting louder each day.

"Make it stop!" Aiden pulled at his own hair.

**A ****girl worth fighting-**

The troops stopped singing when they all saw something horrible up ahead. The Guardians and everyone else at the back couldn't see what was up ahead so they were wondering.

"What did I say a secret matra or something?" Aiden looked around in confusion.

Mulan rode up to them on her horse. "Guys, we got a problem." she said.

The guardians followed her up to the front, and saw what everyone else is seeing.

The entire village burned to a crisp. A few bodies on the ground. And debris everywhere.

It looked very recent, like maybe a few hours or a day ago when this attack happened.

Shang order his men to search for survivors. While the guardians investigate the area for answers.

"There aren't a lot of bodies out here." Victoria observed the homes.

"This has the heartless written all over it." Sora balled his fist.

"IRIS, why wasn't i informed about this attack?" Aiden inquired.

'_This entire area is being blocked by a dark signal. Whatever the interference might be, my sensors scrambled as we speak. I am sorry for any inconveniences.' _IRIS stated.

"Inconveniences is putting it mildly. But don't we sorry, we'll fix this problem once were back on the ship, for now. In the meantime. See if you can trace the interference back to its source." Aiden told IRIS.

'_Yes Maverick' _IRIS confirmed his command.

Victoria kept looking around at the destruction while holding Baby Groot, who was shivering in fear at what he was seeing.

"It's okay little guy, nothings going to hurt you." Victoria cued to Groot holding him like a baby.

Meanwhile Mulan walked up to a burnt house and found a little girl's doll on the ground. She picked it up and held it while she looked in horror. Shang approached her and got off his horse looking worried.

"I don't understand. My father should've been here." Shang said.

"Captain!" Chi Fu called him over from the ridge.

The advisor pointed down bellow, Shang looked out among the valley, and saw an open field full of dead bodies. Hun and imperial troops. Much to his shock when Chen Po came up him from among the fallen, holding his father's helmet.

"The General." he held it up to him somberly.

With shaky hands, Shang retrieved the helmet. And went away to mourn silently. All of the troops incloud Sora everyone else came over to see the devastation. Much to their horror.

"Jesus Christ." Aiden whispered looking at all of the bodies. Those Huns were merciless.

He even saw the general's body. Feeling sorry for the man that stood up for him and welcomed him and his friends in the imperial camp. It felt wrong that he fell like this.

"This isn't on you." Victoria knew what Aiden was thinking. "It's on us. We should've been here."

"No. This is on them. It always is." Aiden said grimly thinking about the organization.

They looked to see Captain Shang, standing near the edge of a cliff as he unsheathed his sword and stab it into the snow. Then he placed his father's helmet on top and knelt down, paying respect to the approached him and place her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said sympathetically.

Shang's head rose up as stood up and touched her shoulder, looking at her in appreciation. Then he walked back to the others, he approached his horse and took a deep breath. Before mounting on top with a look of determination and addressed his troops.

"The Huns are moving quickly, we'll make better time to the imperial city through the Tung Shao pass." Shang stated to his men and looked at Sora and Aiden's team. "We're the only hope for the emperor now. Especially you, guardians."

"We're with you Captain." Sora nodded.

Shang smiled before turning his horse and marching out with his troops. But before leaving, Mulan went over and placed the lost girl doll she found and placed it on Shangs sword, with the general's helmet.

Somehow this was symbolic like a girl who would become a warrior. She could only hope that she'll live up to that symbol.

* * *

**_Hours later in the Tung Shao past…_**

As the troops marched in the snowy mountains. Everything was quiet, too quiet. the kind of eerie silence that you don't find with the sounds of marching and singing.

The captain rode ahead leading the caravan while Aiden and Sora's team stayed with Mulan's wagon.

Some how Sora's magic clothing kept him warm. Which is one of its many features, Donald and Goofy's included. While Victoria kept herself warm with her heating powers. Aiden being the son of Elsa the snow queen, wasn't bothered by the cold.

At first Aiden offered to fly up and see if he could spot the enemy. But the captain declined knowing that their position would be given away. And he was right, despite Aiden and Victoria's stealth skills, flying above the snowy mountains would make the heartless aware of their presence.

As they walked with Mulan, Victoria began the conversation by commenting.

"You know if you had signed up for Arendelle's army instead of singing up with these boy scouts. They would let you in regardless of your gender." She said.

Mulan smiled at this.

"Thanks, but I'm only here to keep my father out of this war. I felt that it was my duty to step up and take his place, when no one else would." Mulan spoke confidently

"Spoken like a true legend, but why am i getting the vibes that, there's more to it than that, for you?" Victoria pointed out.

Mulan thought on this, was there really another reason why she stole her father's armor and set out for war? Maybe it wasn't just duty, but a desire to prove that she's more honorable than what she or anyone else realized.

"I bet all of the snow out here remind you of Arendelle." Sora said to Aiden.

"Not even close. The cold out here is not wearing a blue dress." Aiden remarked with a scoff about his mom's wrath.

Sure his mother is kind and gentle, but she can be scary and ticked off when she needs to be.

Aiden could hear and sense the sounds of wings flapping from a distance. He looked up and saw a falcon flying in the air. He could feel something dark about that falcon.

From the look on Aiden's face, Victoria could tell something was wrong, so she passed Groot over to Goofy.

"Groot, stay with Goofy." Victoria said to the little tree.

"I am Groot?" Baby Groot asked and reached for her.

"Trust me." Victoria said firmly and the little tree nodded obediently.

Then in an instant Maverick could hear the sound of a bow being drawn and pulled back. Aiden's eyes widened as he used his super speed to teleport next to Captain Shang and caught an arrow with his hand before it could pierce the captain's head.

"What the!" Shang exclaimed and his horse was alarmed.

"GET DOWN!" Aiden yelled seeing more arrows coming from the mountain on their left side. Sora and the other guardians took up to see that a large group of armored archer heartless were covering behind rocks, raining down more arrows toward the troops.

"Get out of range!" Shang ordered his men as they retreated.

Aiden shifted into the Maverick and turns to Victoria. "VIC! BRING THE RAIN!" he said to her.

"ON IT!" Victoria nodded and shifted into Blaze.

Aidne conjured up a neon shield over the troops while Blaze flies up to rain down lightning bolts on the Heartless, striking them down.

Shang looked over to see the wagon full of their cannons were about to blow.

"Save the cannons!" Shang ordered.

"We got it!" Sora ran over with Donald and Goofy.

They pull out as many as they can carry. Ling, Yao and Chen Po came and helped as well. Even Baby Groot carried some cannons with his long strong vines. Mulan cut her horse free and they all got away before the wagon blew up. The explosion cause Mulan to fall of her horse, and Mushu and the cricket fell next to her, covered in ash.

"I sure save the horse." Mushu huffed sarcastically.

They ran ahead to join Shang and the other troops, Sora and the others brought the cannons, just in time when the Heartless appear from the mountain on their right.

Victoria focused on both mountains, raining down thunder and fire balls. While the troops prepared to fire their cannons as extra means to defend themselves just in case. But no one fired at the Heartless, since they were still behind Maverick's neon shield.

Maverick flew up to join Blaze and form two giant balls of neon. Blaze filled those balls full of fire and Maverick slammed them into the mountains, wiping out the heartless.

Everyone shielded their eyes until the smoke cleared.

Everyone saw that the Heartless were cleared out, but then on top of the mountain ridge. They saw the tyrant himself. Shun Yu, on his horse.

Maverick dropped his shield over the troops allowing them to assemble and ready to fight.

Sora shifted into his armor as Maverick landed next to him.

"Just one? Well this will be easy." Sora remarked.

Just then an army of Huns and Heartless came up from behind Shun Yu, with him leading as they shouted a war cry. With swords drawn thirsty for the blood of more of the emperors troops.

"You just had to jinx us." Maverick said to Sora.

Blaze was still hovering over the mountains and saw how big Shun Yu's army was. Just as she was about to rain hellfire on them. Something big appear and knocked her aside. A giant Heartless dragon under the name of a Storm Rider, came from the sky and stuck Blaze with it's tale.

"UGH!" Blaze fell from the tale whip.

"VIC!" Maverick yelled and formed a neon platform in the air and caught his girlfriend before she could hit the ground.

"No way!" Sora's eyes widen seeing the dragon.

Shang's troops widened their eyes in terror. But Shang narrowed his eyes at the monster and stood firm. "Have no fear soldiers, the prince of Arendelle and the guardians will deal with the dragon . Prepare to fight Shun Yu. If we die, we die with honor!" He raised his sword.

The troops riased their swords and cheered a wore cry including Ling Yao, Chen Po and Mulan. Even Donald and Goofy raised their weapons. Then the Shun Yu charged down the mountain ridge with his army charging behind him. Out numbering Shang's troops with over a hundred to a few.

Maverick grabbed Sora's hand and said "Hang on!" before flying upwards. He flew up towards dragon with Blaze next to him. Maverick got just above the dragon and looked at Sora.

"Ready Spike?!" Maverick asked him.

"I was born ready!" Sora confirmed.

Maverick shrugged and let him go, Sora landed on the dragons back and held onto one of the spiky horns on its back. Sora pulled on the horn making the Dragon ride upward towards the clouds while Maverick and Blaze flew after him and the dragon.

The troops prepared their cannons, ready to fire at the Huns. Despite their extra firepower, there's no way they'll be able to take out all of the Huns. And with Sora, Maverick and Blaze busy with the Heartless dragon in the sky, they won't be able to slay the monster in time to help the troops. If they stop now, that dragon will tear everyone apart. Either way, they were certain that not everyone will survive this fight. Shang had to make sure their main threat was taken out.

"Yao, Aim your cannon at Shun Yu." Shang ordered Yao.

He nodded and started aiming as the Hun leader was riding in closer.

"Uh shouldn't we use thunder Donald?" Goofy said nervously seeing the army getting closer.

"No You big palooka! We'll cause an avalanche! Besides we forgot all our spells." Donald pointed out.

Mulan heard Donald and instantly came out with an idea when she saw the snowy mountain above the Hun army. She took her own cannon and ran ahead of the troops up toward the ridge, toward Shun Yu.

"Ping wait! Stop!" Shang called after her.

"Wait!" Donald called and he and Shang ran after her. "Goofy stay with the Soldiers!"

"You got it!" Goofy nodded.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot saluted from Goofy's shoulder.

Mulan ran just close enough and placed her cannon on the ground, she aimed for the mountain as Shun Yu was getting closer. Mushu was on her shoulder looking worried.

"Alright you might want to light it right about now ...Quickly quick-ly!" Mushu urged her.

Mulan tried to use her lighter but then Shun Yu's falcon knocked her down, making her lose her lighter.

"Come on! We gotta help! Yao said to Ling and Chan Po, then they ran down to help Mulan with their swords.

Mulan searched on the ground for it but all she found was Mushu. Her eyes lit up with an idea. Mushu saw the look on her face and tried to run, but she quickly grabbed him and squeezed fire how of him and lit the fuse. Just as Shun Yu came up to her, the cannon fired right passed Shun Yu toward the mountain. With Mushu on top of the rocket in shock.

"YOU MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISSED?! HE WAS THREE FEET IN FRONT OF YOU!" Mushu complaints echoed as the rocket hit the mountain.

*****BOOM!*****

Mulan smirked seeing that the snow erupted from the cannon fire on the mountain, creating an avalanche hurling down upon Shun Yu's army. The tyrant looked shocked to see his army dying and his Heartless being destroyed by the avalanche and he glared down at Mulan and yelled as he slashed his sword at her.

"Ah!" Mulan fell in the snow and ran away from the tyrant.

Shang was right next to Donald as they looked up in shock to see how Mulan's idea was working.

Mulan ran up and grabbed Shang's arm and they both ran for cover from the avalanche, including Donald. Ling, Yao and Chen Po kept running to save their friends. But when they saw the avalanche they all three retreated.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Shun Yu got swept away in the snow.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot muttered in shock seeing how an avalanche wiped out an entire army.

"Yeah, you said it. Uh….What did you say?" Goofy responded.

Just then Mulan's horse Khan ran for her to rescue her and the others. But as Mulan mounted her horse. She got caught in the snow along with Shang and Donald.

"WAK WAKWAKWAK!" Donald yelled as the snow impacted him.

All of the troops and Goofy hidden behind some rocks to take cover from the avalanche.

* * *

Up in the avalanche, while Maverick and Blaze were still miles high up in the sky, the clouds were blocking their view of what was happening down below.

"WE NEED TO KILL THIS CRAPZILLA FAST!" Blaze fired lighting. "THEY NEED US DOWN THERE!"

They had no idea what was happening down below.

"I KNOW!" Maverick kept flying around the dragon looking for a weak point.

It kept firing cannon balls at Maverick who kept dodging and blocking with his keyblades. Sora was still on it's back when he spotted a weak spot.

"GUYS!" Sora called getting their attention. "THE ANTENNA ON THE CENTER!"

Sora pointed at the spike on top of it's head.

Maverick nodded. "Vic, Ready your keyblade!"

Baze summoned both of her keyblades and Maverick summon his. Sora was still riding the dragon as it kept flying and shaking wildly to get the boy off of it's back. Sora found an opportunity and jumped in the air as the Storm Rider flipped in the air.

Maverick zoomed over with both keyblades in the form of a snowy commit. And Blaze flew fast next to him in the form of a fireball. They both stuck the monster. Maverick hit the stomach and Blaze hit it's jaw. Making it's head rise and Sora came down with his keyblade and smashed it's antenna to pieces.

"Yea- GAH!" Maverick was hit by it's large clawed wing tip, Then a cannon bomb fell from the monster's belly as it landed on top of Mavericks back. He muttered realizing that this was going to hurt. "Oh shit."

******KA-BOOM******

The bomb exploded causing Maverick to fall out of the sky and hurl fast toward the ground.

"AIDEN!" Blaze screamed in horror.

"NO!" Sora yelled as he jumpped off the Heartless Dragon.

Then the Creature vanished releasing a large heart and then it faded. With the Storm Rider destroyed all that's left is for Blaze and Sora to save Maverick and then their friends.

* * *

Down below Muchu was riding. More like surfing on an armored shield riding and searching for Mulan in the snow.

"MULAAAN!" He called for her. "MULAAAN!"

He saw some hair buried just in front of him.

"Mulan?!" Mushu pulled the hair up revealing a Hun scream. He dropped him. "Nope…...Mulan!"

Then he spotted a pair of antennas and recognized Cri Kee, he caught him and remarked. "Man you are one lucky bug."

Cri Kee dropped his eyes unamused as they surfed ahead and found Mulan who pulled herself out of the snow. She turned and saw Shang who was knocked out and falling on a pile of snow.

"Shang!" She gasped and turned to rescue him.

Mulan rode hard in the snow as difficult as it was, but she manage to save him and pull him on her horse. Donald came out of the snow and pulled himself on the horse.

"What now?" Donald muttered looking around panicking, then he saw Goofy ahead with the others, he waved at them. "GOOFY!"

"Do you see them?!" Chen Poe held up Ling with one strong arm. While Ling was holding up Yao who was searching for Mulan and the others. Goofy stood on a large rock and was the first one to spot the horse.

"Over there!" Goofy pointed.

"Alright!" Yao yelled and fired an arrow with a rope attached. "Perfect! Now i'll pull them to safe-"

He had just missed the rope as it ran out on him while talking. "Ty." Yao muttered that last part embarrassed.

"I am Groot." baby Groot smacked his own forehead. Translate: 'What an idiot."

"Hey Mulan!" Mushu came out to her in his shield.

"Where's Sora and the other!?" She asked.

"No idea but i found the lucky cricket!" Muchu held up the cricket.

"We need help." Mulan deadpanned.

Then the arrow with the rope landed next to them on the snow. Mushu came up and sat on the horse complementing the cricket. Thinking he made the arrow appear.

"Oooh nice. Very nice! You can sit by me." Mushu sat Cri Kee next to him on the horse.

"Oh brother.." Donald rolled his eyes at them, then he and Mushu looked and screamed in terror. "AAAAAH!"

They were heading towards the edge of the cliff.

Seeing the danger, Mulan acted fast and quickly grabbed the rope. She brought up her bow as they started to fall off the cliff, then she fired the arrow back up.

"HOLD ME HOLD ME!" Donald and Mushu both yelled holding each other along with the Cricket getting squeezed in between him.

"I let them slip through my fingers…" Yao sobbed as the others mopped.

Then the arrow fell on his hands. "Huh?" He caught it by accident then it pulled him over. Immediately Ling along with Goofy and three other troops caught Yao before he could fall off the edge, but was they were being dragged towards the edge. Chen Po picked them all up with a confident smile and pulled them up. Baby Groot even helped growing his little branch arms and pulled on Chen Po.

They all worked together pulled Mulan and others back up, including her horse. As they were being lifted Mushu and Donald cheered.

"I knew you could do it! You Da Man!" Mushu socked her arm earning a smile from her. "Well. Sort off."

She and her horse gave the little dragon a look for that comment as they were being pulled up.

* * *

Just as the troops pulled them off the edge. They helped them up and placed them on the ground. Mulan got Shang off her horse as he was waking up.

"Step back guys, give them some air." Ling said to the troops as they gave them some space.

Donald came off and shook the snow off of him babbling like a duck. "Donald!" Goofy came up and hugged him, making him cringe as he squeezed tight. "I thought you were a goner back there pal."

"Ah don't worry Goofy." Donald mused. "I'm fine. NOW LET ME GO!"

"Oops sorry." Goofy let him go allowing him to breathe.

Blaze and Sora landed back down, gaining the attention of Groot, Donald and Goofy.

"Sora! Are you alright!?" Donald ran up to them.

"I'm fine Donald. But…." Sora said somberly.

"Where's Aiden?" Goofy worried.

"I am Groot?" Baby Groot whimpered on the ground.

"I don't know. I'm going to look for him." Blaze said with stress and worry in her voice. "Stay with the other!"

"I am Groot!" Groot hopped on to her shoulder. Translate: _'I'm coming with you!'_

Blaze didn't refuse Groot, they both needed to find Maverick. So she flew off toward the sky to look for him. Sora, Donald and Goofy watched sadly as they stayed behind to check on Mulan and the others.

"I hope he's okay." Sora looked down.

Sora had just made a new friend, one that he would hate to lose.

"Don't worry Sora, Aiden is strong. He can handle anything." Goofy placed his hand on his shoulder and assured him.

"Yeah, we've known him for awhile. He survived worse than this." Donald added.

"I hope your right. Come on, let's check on Mu- I mean Ping." Sora walked over to join the others.

Shang sat up in the show after catching his breath and gave Mulan a look.

"Ping, you are the craziest man i've ever met." Then Shang smiled. "For that i owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust."

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR PING! THE BRAVEST OF US ALL!" Ling cheered as the others started cheering.

"Your king of the mountains!" Yao cheered.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Chen Po cheered with them.

Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded with smiles, still worried about their new comrade but they were happy for Mulan. This was a good day for her. But as Mulan was helping Shang up on his feet, she felt a sharp pain in her side and cried out.

"Ping, what's wrong?" Shang caught her. His eyes widened when he saw blood on her hands from holding her side. "He's wounded! Get help!"

The troops gasped in horror at this, they didn't want to lose their friend and hero.

Even Sora's eyes widened hearing this. "No. come on, we gotta heal her." He said to Donald and Goofy.

"But Sora we lost our healing spells!" Goofy reminded him.

That year long sleep they had in Diz's chamber had drained them of so many important abilities.

"We gotta do something!" Sora exclaimed.

"They have a doctor, let him help her." Donald reminded him.

Sora knew Donald was right, but he hated being this helpless. Mulan was losing consciousness as the last thing she heard was Shang whispering to her.

"Ping Hold on….Hold on…." Then she blacked out.

* * *

**_Hours later….._**

The troops sat in silence, while the captain paced back and forth in front of the doctors tent. Ling, Yao and Chen Po sat biting their nails and tapping their fingers hoping for some good news.

Sora stood looking up in the mountains along with Donald and Goofy. Blaze and Baby Groot hadn't returned yet with Aiden. If they were here, they would've healed Mulan in an instant. They could only hope that the doctor could help her.

If only they knew how much of a bad idea that was. But their about to find out now. The doctor exited the tent as Shang faced him. The doctor had an unreadable expression as he gestured for the captain to come here and he whispered in his ear.

From what Shang heard, he had a face with disbelief.

Mushu and the cricket hid behind the tent, while their looked afraid knowing that Mulan is about to be exposed.

Shang walked in tent as Mulan stirred awake from the bed pad. She smiled and sat up from the cover, revealing her upper feminene shaped body wrapped in gauze. Shang's eyes widened in shock.

Mulan looked down and realized the secret is out as she covered herself. "I can explain." She tried to say.

But Shang shook his head in disappointed glare and turned to leave. Chi fu came in and gasped.

"So it's true!" The advisor glared.

"Shang!" Mulan called for the captain as he walked out on her.

Sora heard the commotion and walked over to Shang who marched out of the tent. "What's going on?" he asked Shang who had his back turned.

"You all knew, didn't you?" Shang glared at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "So did Prince Aiden and Victoria?!"

"Knew what?" Sora looked surprised.

Chi Fu came out and pulled on Mulan's arm bringing her out.

"I knew there was something wrong with you!" He pulled her hair sting revealing her long hair. "A woman!"

Everyone gasped at this. Including Ling, Yao and Chen Po.

"Oh no…" Donald looked sadly.

"Treacherous snake!" Chi Fu tossed Mulan in the snow, but Sora caught her before she fell and glared at the advisor.

"My name is Mulan. I did it to save my father." She said to everyone including Shang.

Shang had a conflicting sad look, knowing she what position she was in. But now he's in a position that he did not want to be in. Concerning the law of dishonor.

"High Treason!" Chi Fu yelled in anoucnent.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far!" Mulan said to Shang.

Then Chi Fu yelled in her ear. "Ultimate Dishonor!"

"We get it already!" Sora pushed him away as he tripped in the snow.

"It was the only way! Please believe me!" Mulan begged Shang.

He still had his back to her. As the advisor huffed as he wiped the snow and glared back, before approaching Shang.

"Captain?" Chi Fu gave him a look to say ' carry out the law'.

Shang looked back before he unsheath her sword from Mulan's horse. Khan exclaimed and tried to stop him.

"Restrain him!" Chi fu order the troops which they obey and held the horse down.

Shang slowly marched over to Mulan with a sword, while Ling Yao and Chen Po ran to stop him. But Chi Fu held his hand up to them.

"You know the law!" he said firmly while crossing his arms smiling at Shang, thinking he was about to execute her.

As Shang got closer, Sora stood in front of her with his keyblade in his hand giving the captain a look.

"Captain. Think carefully on your next move." Sora warned him ready to defend her.

Donald and Goofy stood next to him with their weapons drawn. Shang glared and raised his sword. But instead of striking, he threw the sword at their feet. Refusing to strike any of them. This surprised all of them.

"A life for a life. My debt is repaid." Shang said to them.

Because Mulan saved his life from the avalanche, this gave her a boon which allowed the captain to spare her life. Sora, Donald and Goofy lowered their weapons and sighed in relief that Shang spared Mulan's life.

As he walked away Shang ordered his men. "Move out!"

Chi Fu gawked at the captains decision to leave her alive. "Bu-but you can't just!"

But Shang grabbed him by his collar and glared hard. "I said. Move out."

The advisor backed down as all of the troops got up to leave Mulan and her friends. Ling, Yao and Chen Po looked back sadly, the look on their faces let Mulan know that they held nothing against her for her secret. Before they turned to catch up with the group. Pretty soon Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulan were alone.

* * *

Sora started a fire, using his camping skill that Riku taught him when he was younger. And they all sat on the fire.

"I was this close. This close, to impressing the Ancestors. Getting the top shelf. An entourage." Mushu listed while depressingly roasting a dumpling in the fire. "Man, all the find work we did. Down the hatch."

"I should've never left home." Mulan said looking down.

"You did what you had to do. It's not your fault." Goofy said to her.

"The creepy dog guy is right, you went to save your father's life. Who we'd all end up shaming him and disgracing your ancestors and-" Mushu relented.

"Thanks Mushu, we got the memo." Sora stopped him and said to Mulan. "Your father's still alive though. And China's biggest threat is gone. So what if no one threw us a parade?"

"I don't know Sora. Maybe it's not that simple." Mulan looked down, then she thought about what Victoria said. "Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what i really wanted, was to prove I could do things right."

She picked up her helmet and looked at her reflection.

"So when i looked in the mirror. I'd see someone worth while." Mulan shed a tear as her voice broke. "But i was wrong. I see nothing."

Then she through the helmet down on the ground. Sora looked at her and sighed. Then he thought of something to say.

"Is that what you say, or what they said you were? Maybe this world doesn't really know what a woman's worth. And maybe you don't know yet either." Sora spoke profoundly.

While Mulan was thinking about that statement, Mushu looked down as it was his time to confess.

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy who nodded in agreement.

"As for us Guardians. Well, we don't belong in this world. Our home is much further from yours. Including Aiden and Victoria's…..And Groot's." Sora stated looking down.

"Really?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah. We travel from world to world helping those in need, and never revealing who we are. Because of the world border we have to follow." Goofy nodded.

"Order Goofy." Donald corrected and added. "Everything would be chaos if all of the worlds found out."

"You are one of the very few who know about this Mulan. We'd like to keep it that way." Sora said to Mulan.

"Trust me. I'm good at keeping secrets. Except when i'm not." Mulan smile and they all laughed at that statement.

"I guess we all had our secrets that didn't show us how we're worth." Mushu muttered.

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked her.

"The truth is Mulan and i. We're both frouds. Her Ancestors never really sent me. They don't even like me. Not after I was demoted from being a family guardian." Mushu admitted looking down.

Sora wasn't expecting to hear that there were tricked, but they couldn't be mad at him because they did the same thing.

"Sounds like you were both in the same boat." Sora nodded.

"Yeah except she risked her life to help the people she loved. I risked her life to help myself. At least Mulan here had good intentions." Mushu remarked looking at Mulan, who smiled back.

Just then Cri Kee started crying and chirping something that only Mushu could understand.

"What?! What do you mean your not lucky?!" Mushu picked him up. "You lied to me?"

The cricket nodded.

"And what are you a sheep?!" Mushu inquired at the horse who snarled back at him, making Mushu groan and drop Cri kee in annoyance.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm sorry i dragged you into this mess." Mulan said sincerely to Sora and his friends.

"It's no big deal. So, ping. uh i mean Mulan. Where are gonna go from here?" Sora asked.

"All that's left now is for me to head home. I'll have to face my father sooner or later." Mulan said looking down.

"Yeah, this ain't going to be pretty, but." Mushu came up to Mulan. "Don't worry kid, things will work out. We started this thing together. And that's how will finish it."

Mulan hugged Mushu and he hugged back. "I promise."

While they were hugging Sora grabbed Donald and Goofy. "If anything, we'll take our share of the blame." Sora remarked.

"We will?!" Donald looked at him with disbelief.

"Just. As soon as the others come back." Sora said looking back up.

"I hope your friend is okay." Mulan said sympathetically looking up.

"You and me both." Sora nodded.

Sora wasn't just thinking about Aiden. But also Riku, wherever he is.

* * *

**_Down the mountain…_**

For hours Victoria searched and searched through miles of snow, remaining from the avalanche. Looking for her boyfriend. She even took up her armored form so she could search with her own eyes.

She used her fiery hands to dig through the snow. Grunting and huffing. "Come on! Come on!" Victoria yelled desperately.

"AIDEN!" Her voice echoed through the mountains.

Even Baby Groot was looking through the snow. Soon he heard some rocks crumble and turn over.

"I am Groot!" Groot pointed.

Victoria looked over the rocks to see they finally found Maverick, grunting as he stood up out of the pile of rocks….. with his head backwards.

"Somethings so terribly terribly wrong." Maverick moaned, then he felt his head that was backwards. "Oh."

He turned his head around hard, popping it back in head in the right direction. Which was painful. "Gah! Oh God that hurts." He gritted his teeth.

Maverick tripped and fell while Victoria gasped seeing him alright. Maverick shifted back into Aiden when he fell on the ground. She caught him and held him tight.

"Thank God you're okay." Victoria said with tears, hugging him close.

Aiden hugged back. "Define okay." he muttered.

Her response was a kiss on his lips. He kissed back passionately. Baby Groot ran up and reached for him.

"Hey Toothpick." Aiden cued picking him up. "Sorry, did i scare you? Again?"

"I am Groot." Baby Groot wrapped his tiny branch arms around his chest, hugging him.

"Come on, the others are waiting." Victoria helped him up.

* * *

**_Back over with Mulan and the others….._**

Mulan changed her outfit and packed up her horse. Just then they saw Aiden and and Victoria fly over and land in front of them.

"Your back!" Sora l happily came up to them.

"Yeah. I lost my way of saying ow years ago." Aiden cringed while rubbing his sore neck.

"How are you feeling?" Goofy asked in concern.

"I'm good, i can walk it off." Aiden assured them.

"Healing factor, right?" Donald assumed.

"Yeah. Question. How long was i out?" Aiden tiredly noticed how dark it was.

"And where are the others?" Victoria noticed Shang and the troops weren't with them.

"That. Is a long story." Sora chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck as he began explaining to them what happened earlier.

While that was going on, down by the cliffs, berried in the snow as a result of the avalanche. A hand rose out of the snow.

SHUN YU's HAND!

That's right, Shun Yu survived the avalanche. And now he's out for blood.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**"Dun dun duuuuun! Oh don't pretend you didn't see the movie." Aiden pointed at the audience.**

**I know right, question. How are you going to react when you find out that Shang left you all up in the mountains?**

**"Wouldn't you like to know." Aiden teased.**

**"Just wait until the next chapter for our reactions." Victoria stated.**

**Right. Also i want to point out that i thought the scene where Mulan got exposed in KH II was rushed and weak, it wasn't awful or anything it just wasn't as natural as the way she was exposed in the movie. That's why i went with the film's version. Sure it was a PS2 game back then and games had improved it's movie type style ever since, but i couldn't go with it for this story. **

**I might keep doing that later for other worlds depending on the scene. Also some new ideas have come in and once we get to their second visit to Hollow Bastian. Some things are going to be different from the game since Aiden is in this one.**

**For now i can't say, but i promise you will love it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed and until next time Disney/Square Enix fans!**

**FISTBUMP!**


	6. And Glory At The Side

**We're back folks!**

**Welcome to a universe where Mulan 2 never happened.**

**"YAAAAAY!" The audience cheered.**

**"Let's just hope Frozen II creates the first Disney Princess sequel that doesn't suck." Aiden remarked**

**"We can only hope." Victoria added.**

**Haxorus Knight: Buddy, i like the way you think. We'll go with that.**

**"Can your next comment be about how cool i am?" Aiden asked politely.**

**"And how cool we are?" The other guardian members asked.**

**Speaking of which, Sora. You never mention your parents in the video games. It was only hint at least once or twice in the first game. And Riku mentioned his dad once.**

**"Well i'm not sure about what the game series might bring about that in the future. But to make sense of it here in this story, Me, Riku and Kairi are orphans in this story." Sora revealed.**

**"Aw don't feel bad Spike, us orphan's got it good in this story. Now if you'll excuse me, Mom's making lamb a l'orange tonight." Aiden said before teleporting away.**

**Huh ...well this is awkward.**

**Alright now that we're all here!**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

**And Glory On The Side.**

**_Up in the snowy mountains of China….._**

After Sora explained what happened, Aiden was not happy. In fact he and Victoria were way past upset. If there was any reason why the Maverick was beyond rules, this was one of them.

"OH HELL NO!" Aiden exclaimed angrily. "That glorified hall monitor and his Teacher's Pet!"

Shang and Chi Fu.

"After everything we did for them and they decided to dump us out here and take the glory?!" Victoria snapped.

"Guys! Please come down! China has laws that keep this nation from falling apart. I'm the one who broke the law and took advantage of everyone." Mulan protested.

"No, what you did. Is win the war for them." Aiden corrected looking at her. "They barley killed a single Hun when Shun Yu and his pack of exterminators came. Because you wiped them out with one shot. And now your telling me that their going to celebrate and take credit for a double A win that you caused."

"Except Shang spared my life. I know his actions seem unfair, but-" Mulan tried to say.

"No, unjust is when someone messes up your order at a Chinese restaurant! This is way past unfair!"

"Eh she's got a point there girl. They could've at least left us a medal for second place." Mushu pointed out while sitting on the horse.

" I am Groot." Baby Groot cursed at him.

"But still, he could've killed Mulan, but he didn't. I could see the look on his face and tell that in his heart he didn't want to." Sora spoke up.

"That's cause the captain likes her." Goofy pointed out.

Milan's eyes widened as she blushed. "Wha no! That's not the point! He-"

"Your face is red." Donald snickered.

"It's fine. The violent folk are always irresistible." Aiden quipped looking at Victoria.

"I'm still not apologizing." Victoria grinned.

"For what?" Sora looked confused.

"Our first meeting." Victoria clarified.

"Anyway not to interrupt your romantic comedy life story. But we're all packed now and taking Mulan here home." Mushu tied a knot around the pack on the horse.

"Wait. So we're done? We're just going to let them go off the hook?" Aiden inquired about the army leaving them.

"Aiden their not going to let us back in." Sora reminded him.

"But do i have to remind everyone that the gateway to our next stop hasn't opened yet? Which means we're not done here." Aiden said to his team. "And giving up is obviously not going to open it."

"No one's saying that we should give up." Sora held his hands up.

"Yes we are." Mushu quickly.

"Shut it!" Sora and Aiden say in unison to the small dragon.

"Alright." Mushu back away.

"Look Aiden. We may have won the war for them. But we also took advantage of them." Mulan said in defense.

"And i get that, strict uncompromising laws that holds everything together. But I'm looking at the results. They would've lost the war if it weren't for you." Aiden pointed out.

"They only have those laws against women because they don't understand how valuable girl power really is. Take it from me." Victoria stated.

"I appreciate that Victoria. But there's no way we can convince them of that." Mulan looked down.

Before Aiden could say what his plan was. They heard an angry yell over the horizon.

"Huh?" Sora looked over the edge to see Shun Yu come out of the snow. Along with five Huns and some heartless. "Guys look!"

The guardians and Mulan looked over and saw the tyrant leading his only surviving men toward the imperial city. No doubt for revenge.

" Looks very convincing, wouldn't you say so Mulan?" Victoria asked.

"Yep. Very." Mulan said with a determined look.

Just then Aiden received an alert from his magic ring. "What is it IRIS?" Aiden inquired while touching the ring.

He was told something was up. Something that Aiden kept tabs on. And he couldn't afford to ignore this one.

"We have to warn the captain!" Sora said to the team.

"On it." Mulan went to grab her sword and stepped on to her horse.

"Uh. Home is that way." Mushu pointed at the other direction.

"We have to do something." Mulan stated.

"You guys go on ahead. I need to get on the shop real fast." Aiden said before shifting into Maverick.

"What why?" Sora looked confused.

"There's been a malfunction. The ship was just got hit by a meteor. Gotta be careful where we park you know." Maverick lied. "I'll catch up with you all as soon as i can."

"Aiden is this really important right now?" Victoria inquired. "Cause we need to-"

"If anything happens to our ship, we're stranded. That and the C R components need to be updated." Maverick winked at her.

That statement was giving her a hint. Victoria's eyes widened in realizations.

"Ah, gotcha. Come on team. Let's get going." Victoria smirked.

"Wait, shouldn't we help him with the ship? Sora was still confused.

"No, Aiden can handle it, he's a genius. We're needed in China." Victoria insisted.

"Mulan come on, didn't you see those Huns and heartless?! They popped out of the snow! Like Daisies!" Mushu argued.

Mulan looked down at Mushu while Sora, Donald and Goofy hopped on the back of her horse. The noble horse seemed strong enough to carry them too.

"Are we in this together or not." Mulan asked the dragon.

Mushu looked at the cricket who grinned and chirped something at him. Mushu smirked and yelled "Well let's go kick some honey bunch!"

"Yeah!" the team yelled before they took off on the horse.

Victoria shifted into Blaze before flying next to the team. While Maverick beamed onto the ship to do some 'repairs'.

Right?

* * *

**_Down at the imperial city….._**

That night, China celebrated it's victory with a parade and fireworks. Every citizen gathered to watch as Chang and his troops marched with the parade of Chinese drummers, acrobats and a large paper mache dragon marching right behind the troops.

Once they got there, Mulan and the guardians looked around to see what was happening in this parade. So far nothing serious.

"We could be anywhere." Mulan stated.

"Then we'll have to spit up and cover more grounds." Blaze suggested before flying up toward the rooftops.

"Good idea. Here Mulan, put this in your ear." Sora handed her an earpiece.

"What does it do?" Mulan asked while placing it in her ear.

"It will allow us to communicate, discreetly while were in different parts around here." Sora explained. "

"Incredible." Mulan was impressed by their technology. "Alright, i'll try to warn Shang. Let me know if you found anything."

"Make way for the heroes of China!" They announced for Shang's troops while the crowd cheered and clapped.

The captain was on his horse while his troops marched behind him. Ling held a flag while his friends marched with him. But despite the praises and cheers. Even if Chi Fu was enjoying it all like the jackass he was. Shang felt disheartened. So did Yao, Ling and Chen Po. They missed their friends and wished they were here celebrating with them.

"Shang!" Mulan came in on her horse.

Sora and the others weren't with her, given that they split up earlier to search the city and find Shun Yu.

"Mulan?" Shang was surprised that she would come back after everything.

Mulan brought her horse up next to his. "The Huns are alive! There in the city!"

But he didn't believe her. "You don't belong here Mulan. Go home."

He tried to ride away but she insisted. "Shang we saw them in the mountains. The guardians are searching for him right now. You have to believe me."

"Why should i?" Shang glared.

But Mulan glare back and brought her horse in front to stop him.

"Why else would i come back? You said you'd trust Ping. Why is Mulan any different?" Mulan stated.

Despite the fact that she had a point. He didn't respond, instead he went past her while Ling Yao and Chen Po looked worried.

"Keep your eyes open. They're here somewhere." Mulan said to them and they nodded before she rode off.

* * *

Somewhere on the rooftops. Blaze flew around town searching but came up with nothing. Shun Yu masked his scent in darkness and darkness is concealing him from all of her sensors. Down below Sora, Donald and Goofy moved searched through the crowd to see where the Hun's or heartless would be hiding.

"No clue. I've scanned almost every part of the city. Shun Yu isn't walking out in the open or hiding in the buildings." Blaze spoke in Sora's earpiece. "His darkness is really thick."

"We checked the town and almost every dark alley near here. We still haven't found him or any of his flunkies." Sora stated.

"Then that leaves only one place we haven't checked yet. The palace." Mulan responded in Sora's ear.

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked over at the parade, up at the steps toward the palace entrance. Where Shang preceded the sword of Shun Yu to the Emperor.

"Should we tell them?" Goofy suggested.

"I think their about to find out." Donald pointed at the falcon in the air.

Shun Yu's falcon swooped down and pluck the sword from Shang, before flying upward toward one of the gargoyles of the palace roof. and dropping in front of Shun Yu, who caught it. And revealed himself as he stood on the roof.

The crowd gasped in fear seeing him. While the troops and Shang were shocked to see that Mulan was right. Just then another giant heartless dragon. A Storm Rider came from out of the shadows behind Shun Yu.

Then several huns tore past the paper mache dragon, they've been hiding there the whole time. Must've killed the original marchers who were going to use that dragon.

Shang drew his sword to fight them, but they moved fast and knocked him down. Then they snatched the emperor and went towards the entrance of the palace. Closing the blocking the entry.

"I'm going in!" Blaze flew towards them. But the Storm Rider zoomed over and caught her in his mouth. "DAMMIT!" Blaze raged trying to get out of the dragon's jaw as it flew away.

"NO!" Shang yelled running after the Huns, but it was too late.

* * *

The palace doors were shut and locked, with the emperor held hostage inside. Shun Yu laughed loudly from the top.

Ling, Yao and Chen Po ran up to the captain, along with several palace guards and some of his troops.

"Men! We need to break the doors down Come on!" Shang ordered.

While Ling, Yao and Chen Po went to grab a statue to use as a battery ram. The guards weren't moving, they seemed woozy and unresponsive.

"That's an order!" Shang exclaimed at the soldiers.

But then suddenly, darkness overtook those soldiers and they were immediately turned into heartless, much to Shang's horror. Then more heartless popped up all around the courtyard, more than they can handle. A bunch of Shadow Heartless, Silver Rocks, Hammer Frames, Assault Riders and Bolt Tower heartless.

"Behind you!" Sora announced as he landed in front and slammed his keyblade down. Knocking a bunch of shadow heartless down.

Then Donald and Goofy stood beside them to fend off the heartless.

"We can take them! Go and save the emperor!" Sora said to the captain.

"That's an order!" Donald added.

"You heard them men! Let's go!" Shang said to the others.

They proceed to try and knock the doors down, with no progress of even cracking it. But with Blaze busy with the Dragon. And Sora and his friends busy with the heartless, they had no other way of getting inside. That is until Mulan concluded.

"They'll never reach the emperor in time." Mulan then thought of a plan. She whistled and got Shang and the troops attention. "Hey guys! I've got an idea!"

Ling, Yao and Chen Po proceeded to follow her along with their captain. Her plan however was weird, but effective. Ling, Yao and Chen Po suited up to climb and scale a pillow on the other side of the palace. Dress as women except for Shang. I know weird.

But what other choice did they have?

* * *

Out in the air. Blaze Lit on fire making the dragon roar as it let her go. Then she blasted some fire in it's mouth killing it. But then ten more Storm Rider dragons came flying in.

Somehow they were weaker then the first Storm Rider they fought back in the mountains, but that gives them an edge to come in pairs.

The heartless dragons Surrounded her in the air. Blaze summoned her keyblades ready to take them down on her own. Until…. she heard music playing and booming from the sky. Making her grin.

"Your ass is grass now Dragon Hearts." Blaze mocked the heartless dragons.

**(Fist Bump - Douglas Rob)**

Maverick came flying out of the sky in large streams of neon, illuminating the night sky and making the crowd below watch in awe. He flew right up to Blaze and smiled.

"Remember what we practiced, my burn muffin?" Maverick the asked her sounding flirty.

"Let's dance." Blaze smirked and grabbed both of his hands and they both spinned. Fusing their powers together as they took the form of a giant tornado made of fire, ice, neon and electricity.

The Storm Rider flew in to attack only to get sucked into their tornado and ripped apart. More dragons keep spawning as they kept tearing them apart.

"QUESTION! WHY DIDN'T WE DO THIS BEFORE!?" Blaze asked him.

Good question. Their super move right now could've helped back in the mountains earlier.

"HONESTLY I'M NOT SURE! I DIDN'T THINK I'D GET THAT FAR!" Maverick answered sounding embarrassed.

Before they both sped up the tornado causing a sonic wave of lighting as they tore through the dragons.

**Together, we can show the world what we can do**

**You are next to me and I'm next to you**

**Push me on through until the battle's won**

Down below Sora, Donald and Goofy swung their weapons at the heartless. Sora rode on top of an Assault Rider as he rammed it into a Bolt Tower Heartless before jumping off and air slashing another assault rider.

Donald sent thunder strikes with his mage staff while Goof ran some down with his shield. Baby Groot was with them as well….. Dancing on the ground again.

Oh well…. at least no one's attacking him.

**No one's gonna give a thing to us**

**Into each other we put our trust**

**Standing united, after the fight**

* * *

**_Back inside the palace…_**

The Huns dragged the emperor up to the palace balcony, in view of his entire empire as his subjects watched in fear. Shun Yu poked out his head from the roof and mocked the emperor.

"Boo." Shun Yu landed and stood in front of him. Then he ordered his men. "Guard the door."

While his men obey, Shun Yu walked slowly around the emperor staring down at him, smiling evilly while the emperor showed no fear.

"Your walls an armies have fallen. And now it's your turn." Shun Yu stated sinisterly before ordering him. "Bow to me."

If the emperor does bow. That would be an immediate surrender of his entire empire to Shun Yu. Making the tyrant China's new emperor.

Back inside the palace halls wear the Huns were guarding the doors. Mulan peared from behind a corner surveying their entrance. She went back behind the corner and whispered. "Okay, any questions?"

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Yao asked earning a smack. "Ow!"

Just then Ling, Yao and Chen Po, started giggling like girls while waving their fans.

"Who's there!?" One of the Hun's were alerted.

They turned to see the 'ladies' come out giggling and acting flirty. Along with Mulan who obviously is a natural woman. While the others acted silly. Yao tripped a little in the dress but no one notices as he regained his fake feminine posture.

"Concubines." A hun said lowering the other's weapon.

"Ugly concubines." Another Hun noted.

"Oh his so cute." Ling said in a high pitch voice waving at them.

One of the Hun's waved back a little earning a disapproving shove from his comrade. "What?" He wondered.

Ling dropped a have eaten apple from his dress, making them look up at him weirdly. He just giggled nervously. It obviously was used as a fake boob.

Shang from behind the corner groaned nervously seeing this. While Shun Yu's falcon saw from above one of the windows. Before it could alert the enemies. The falcon was suddenly lit up by Mushu. Burning it's feathers off. The falcon covered itself bocking like an embarrassed chicken. It looked up to see mushu smirking at him along with his cricket friend.

"Now that's what i call Mongolian barbecue." Mushu joked before puffing a smoke ring in the falcon's face, Cri Kee was trying not to laugh.

One of the Hun's offered the apple back to Ling, but his, Yao and Chen Po's response were bringing out more fruit from their dresses. And smacked their faces with it, although Ling was wondering why Yao had a banana. ( Seriously look that scene up.) They and Mulan overpowered the Hun's with their training.

"Shang go!" Mulan said to the captain while holding one down.

Shang ran for the balcony to rescue the emperor.

* * *

"I tire of your arrogance old man! BOW TO ME!" Shun Yu barked and held his sword to the emperor's face.

"No matter how the wind howls. The mountain cannot bow to it." The emperor gave his only response as a refusal to give in to the tyrant.

This angered Shun Yu. "Then you will kneel in pieces!" He was about to strike down the emperor.

But Shang came in and clashed his sword with him. They both fought Mulan came up with the others.

"Chen Po! Get the emperor!" Mulan said to the big guy.

"Sorry Your Majesty." Chen Po bowed before he picked up the Emperor and head for the edge of the balcony.

Shun Yu's eyes widened seeing that his victory is being taken from him once again. "NO!"

Chen Po grabbed on to a paper lantern spring and slid down the rope. But Shun Yu Elbowed Shang who was pinning him down. Then he tyrant smashed his head into the captain's face, making Mulan flinch seeing it.

Then he ran for the rope but Mulan quickly cut it before he could catch it. Thus saving the emperor.

The crowd cheered as Shun Yu looked down at his failure. "No." Then he roared in anger as darkness blazed from him like a fire. He turned towards Shang who was getting back up, but he was knocked back down By Shun Yu who grabbed him.

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY VICTORY!" He held his sword at the captain. But then a shoe was thrown at him.

"No! I did!" Mulan held here hair up revealing herself as Ping to him.

Shun Yu's eyes widened. "The Soldier from the mountains." He knocked Shang back down and glared at Mulan menacingly.

With Sora, Donald and Goofy still busy with the heartless and The Maverick and Blaze still dealing with the dragons in the sky. And Of course Shang out cold. Mulan was on her own against Shun Yu. Mulan ran for the stairs and closed the doors. Shun Yu smashed his fist through the doors as she ran for the hall.

Mushu was riding a fatherless falcon like a horse right up to Mulan and he wondered.

"So what's the plan!?" Mushu asked her.

"Um…" Mulan kept running.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN!?" Mushu exclaimed.

"Hey i'm making this up as i…..go." Mulan spotted some fireworks from a tower. This gave her an idea. "Mushu?"

He caught on to her plan and smiled.

"Way ahead of ya sister. Come on Cri Kee!" Mushu grabbed the cricket and ran for the window.

The little dragon hopped onto a kite and guided it over towards the fireworks tower.

Shun Yu bursted into the hall chasing after Mulan who quickly climbed up a pillar avoiding his sword. But Shun Yu chopped the pillar making it crash outside. Mulan quickly jumped and caught on to some rings on the roof.

Over at the fireworks tower Mushu landed on the edge taking the workers attention.

"Citizens, i need firepower." Mushu spoke like a cast of Superfriends.

They gasped. "Who are you?!"

Mushu and Cri Kee spread their fake wings and spoke like Batman. "Your worst nightmare."

Both the workers got scared off as they took control of the fireworks.

Mulan made it to the top as she aimed for the fireworks tower. But then she's immediately cornered by Shun Yu who bursts from beneath the roof, walking slowly and threateningly to her. Mulan pulled out a fan, hoping it was a weapon.

She looked around for help but the Guardian's were still being swarmed by the heartless. They couldn't get out of their fights for fear of what they might do to the citizens.

"It looks like your out of ideas." Shun Yu chuckled before he thrusted his sword.

But Mulan blocked it with her fan and maneuvered it out of his hands, taking his sword and standing like a fire. "Not quite. Ready Mushu!" Mulan called over.

Shun Yu looked behind and gasped to see Mushu standing behind him from the other end of the roof. With a big firework missile.

"I AM READY BABY! LIGHT ME!" Mushu and Cri Kee lit the fuse.

Shun Yu growled and tried to attack Mulan, but she thrust the sword into his stomach, which had little effect due to the darkness around him. Then she trip kicked him making him fall. As the Firework launched straight at him.

Maverick and Blaze had finally finished off the dragons and flew down to see what was happening on the roof.

Maverick and Blaze nodded knowing what to do

His eyes lit up as Shun Yu was hit by the missile blasting him towards the fireworks tower.

Within a few nanoseconds. Maverick moved in super speed to placed a few neon proto bombs on Shun Yu and covered the firework missile in a neon energy. Shun Yu's eyes widened in horror seeing him.

"Tick tick boom!" Maverick held up two middle fingers at him before he flew away back in normal speed

"GET OFF THE ROOf GET OFF THE ROOF GET OFF THE ROOF GET OFF THE ROOF!" Mulan kept repeating as she jumped off the roof before it could blow.

*****BOOM!*****

Then the missile impacted the tower of fireworks. Blowing Shun Yu up to bits and killing the tyrant instantly.

One that note, all of the heartless vanished. Thus ending the fight for the Guardians in this world.

Mulan fell off the roof but Blaze flew in and caught her before landing her safely to the ground. Mulan smiled in appreciation while Maverick flew up and shot ice at the tower, to put out the fire.

Mushu landed on the ground laughing at what he just saw, Shun Yu's metaphor of burning China to the ground, blew up in his face. Then the Cricket fell hard next to the little dragon.

"You, and a lucky bug." Mushu complemented the cricket while putting the fire out from it's antenna.

With the battle over Sora, Donald and Goofy along with Blaze and Baby Groot stood with Mulan watching the crowd cheer for the heroes. Even Ling, Yao and Chen Po cheered for them. Maverick landed in front of Mulan and complemented her.

"You are crazy cool on so many levels. You know that right?" Maverick grinned.

"Well, i learn from the best." Mulan looked and smiled at all of the guardians members.

Shang ran outside the entrance and found Mulan the others standing. "Are you alright?" Shang asked her.

"Yes, i'm fine Shang." Mulan assured the captain.

"What about you captain?" Sora noticed some of his bruises.

"I'm good Sora. Just a few bruises is all." Shang reassured him.

"Good, cause those bruises just saved you a multiversal can of whoop ass, by me at you. For that stunt you pulled on the mountains." Maverick patted Shang on the back making him wince a little. "That and helping us save the city is the icing on top of the cake."

Shang chuckled nervously. "Right. I'm sorry your highness. We don't deserve, or rather I don't deserve your forgiveness." He said and bowed his head remorsefully.

Maverick scoffed before shifting back into Aiden. "No you don't. But you have it anyway." He shook his hand.

"For what it's worth. I think your father would be proud." Blaze added before she shifted back into Victoria.

"Very proud." Sora nodded.

"Thanks." Shang smiled at them.

"Pardon, are you boys wearing dresses?" Victoria inquired at Mulan's friends.

"It was her idea!" Yao pointed at Mulan in defense.

"Calm down Ma'am, you look glamorous. The Wachowski Brothers would be proud." Aiden teased them sounding like a makeup artist.

"The who?" Sora inquired confusingly.

"Your killing me Spike." Aiden moaned in annoyance.

Everyone laughed a little, despite most of them not knowing what Aiden was joking about. But then their victorious pats on the back was cut short when Chi Fu came marching out covered in ash from the explosion.

"THAT WAS A DELIBERATE ATTEMPT ON MY LIFE!" Chi Fu ranted coming down the steps. "Where is she? Now she's done it! What a mess! Stand aside! That creature is not worth protecting!"

But everyone blocked him and glared at him.

"Screw you, you glorified typewriter." Victoria snapped at him.

"She's a hero." Shang glared at him.

"She's a woman. She'll never be worth anything!" The advisor said pompously.

"Why you!" Sora got angry

"Alright! That's it!" Victoria flared up in anger.

"Let me freeze his nuts off!" Aiden was offended by that guy's prejudice.

"Listen you Pompous!" Shang grabbed him by his collar.

"That is enough!" The emperor came out walking down the was silenced and the guardians backed down.

"Your Majesty. I can explain." Shang tried to say.

But the emperor held his hand up silencing him. And everyone stood aside as he approaches Mulan. Even the guardians respect authority and royalty. Mulan looked up at the emperor in fear and bowed her head to him. It's obviously he wanted to have a word with her before all of China.

"I've heard a great deal about you Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armor. Ran away from home. Impersonated a soldier. Deceived your commanding officer. Dishonored the Chinese army, destroyed my palace!" the emperor listed her crimes while Chi fu smirked.

"We get the picture." Sora sighed quietly.

"Wait for it." Aiden muttered to Sora who looked at him in confusion.

"You are a young woman, and in the end!" The emperor's expression shifted in gratitude. "You have saved us all."

Mulan looked up surprised as the Emperor gave her an honorable bowed to her. Chi Fu looked shocked but he fell to the ground, in fear of what might happen if he doesn't. Then Shang, Ling, Yao and Chen Po smiled and bowed to her.

Then she looked back as all of the citizens of China bowed to her. The guardians smiled seeing this. The first time that China ever bowed to a woman. Mushu was on his horse watching this happen while happily crying silently and of along with Cri Kee.

"My little baby is all ground up, and savin China." he sniffed. "You have a tissue?"

After bowing, The Emperor looked at his advisor. "Chi Fu?"

"Your excellency?" He acknowledged.

"See to it that this woman is made a member of my council." The emperor stated.

Chi Fu gawked nervously. "Uh member bu- what? But. There are no counselor positions open, Your Majesty." he made an excuse while smiling in relief.

But Aiden leaned over and whispered an idea in the Emperor's ears, which he approved.

"Very well." The Emperor looks at Mulan. "You can have his job."

He revered to Chi Fu's position, meaning that he's fired.

"Wha! Mine?" Chi Fu gasped and fainting old cold.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said from Sora's shoulder.

"Yeah it does serve him right." Victoria agreed with the little tree.

"We all due respect, Your Excellency. I think I've been away from home long enough." Mulan smiled with respect.

The emperor smiled and understood. "Very well. Then take this. So your family will know what you have done for me." He handed her his necklace.

"Nice." Aiden grinned.

"And this." The emperor handed her the sword of Shun Yu. "So the world will know what you have done for China."

Mulan smiled as she came up and hugged the emperor. The Emperor looked surprised at first but chuckled kindly.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Yao asked.

Everyone shrugged. Then she came over and hugged Yao, Ling And Chen Po who all of course hugged back tearfully. Chen Po had the biggest arms hugging them all.

Then she went up to the Guardians and hugged each and everyone of them. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Victoria and Aiden, Even Baby Groot. They of course hugged back.

But when she approached Shang, he looked nervous while she smiled. "Um, you. You fight good." he patted her on the back.

"Seriously?" Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever even talked to a girl Cap?"

"I agree with the Maverick here Captain." The Emperor spoke up. "The flower that blooms in adversity, is the rare and beautiful of all."

"Sir?" Shang asked by what that meant.

"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty Captain. If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan. China's bravest woman. You'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that." The Emperor smirked at the captain, before chuckling.

Shang looked more nervous, didn't know what to say.

"Take it from me, girls love poetry with a hint of spice. Here it's called Asian Zing." Aiden added humorously.

"Even if it sucks sometimes." Victoria muttered and rolled her eyes at her boyfriends enthusiasm.

"Can I get an autograph?" Sora made a joke to Mulan.

"Careful Spike, your talking to a celebrity now. She might charge for each letter." Aiden added making Mulan giggle.

"Thank you, Sora. For everything." Mulan smiled at Sora.

"Don't mention it." Sora replied.

"You too Aiden. We were lucky to have you and Victoria. Especially Groot." Mulan thanked Aiden.

"Hey! what about us?" Donald inquired that he and Goofy weren't given any thanks.

But Mulan was getting to them until.

"What about you?" Sora teased.

"Burn!" Aiden snickered.

Everyone laughed at this. Especially Donald who took a joke, for once.

Before anything else could happen. Shun Yu's sword started to light up and float in the air must to Mulan's surprise. Everyone watched in astonishment while Aiden grinned at Sora.

"The spotlight's on you Spike." He quipped.

Sora nodded and opened up another pathway in the same sequence back in Hollow Bastion.

* * *

The area around Sora began to ship in between dimensions, like he was standing over night clouds and thunderstorms. Sora held his keyblade forward with both hands as a light ray in the shape of a crown formed underneath him as the sword of Shun Yu floating above, shot a beam up to the sky. And revealed a keyhole. Sora spins his keyblade and points at the keyhole, then a beam of light shot inside the keyhole. Then he heard the sound of large gate unlocking as it shines brightly beyond belief. Then the area shifted back around Sora and he was standing with his friends again.

"Okay!" Donald lit up in joy.

"Guess it's about time to move on." Goofy stated.

"You shall be missed. Thank you, Guardians of the Multiverse." The emperor said to the team.

"Don't worry, next time we'll hang out longer. And start a Mahjong club or sometimes." Aiden said to them.

"Yeah. We're just a couple of worlds away. We'll come back to visit soon." Sora assured mulan with a wink.

"Of course." Mulan smiled.

"We will look forward to your return." Shang agreed.

"You two play nice." Sora teasingly warned Shang and Mulan.

"Don't skip past first based." Aiden winked at them before turning away with his team.

Mulan bushed and giggled. While Shang blushed nervously.

"Woah…. watch it soldier." Shang chuckled nervously rubbing his neck while Mulan smiled up at him.

"Oh and also communism is a bad word. Trust me the tourist will hate it. Anyway. Peace out China! Cause 'Mavy and the Guard Dogs' are OUT!" Aiden said while walking away backwards.

On that note. the guardians were beamed back on to their ship. China was saved and their work there was done.

"What's communism? Does it hurt?" Yao asked.

"Sounds like a rash treatment." Chen Po pondered.

"Ew!" Ling said in disgust.

* * *

**_Back on the Highwind….._**

"IRIS, set a course for the next world." Sora sat in his pilot seat.

'_Of course Mr Sora, setting a course now' _IRIS replied as the ship went forward.

Aiden was seated in the co-pilot seat, eating a bowl of dumplings with chopsticks. He leaned back and closed his eyes in total bliz.

"I swear to Godfrey, the food back down there knocks Panda Express out of the water." Aiden said while chewing.

"I hope you didn't forget to bring fortune cookies." Sora inquired in sarcasm.

"Fortune Cookies? What are you five? Besides fortune cookies are American." Aiden scoffed. "They didn't become a thing until the 1900s."

"Oh right. Duh!" Sora smacked his own forehead. "I really wish i paid attention in class."

"I never asked, what was your life like? Before juggling keys in space?" Aiden asked while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Sora thought for a second. "Well, me Riku and Kairi grew up in the same orphanage in Destiny Island. During all of those long walks on the beach, playing kick ball and playing in the water. We seemed to be the only family we had." he recollected with a small smile.

"What are they like?" Aiden asked curiously.

"Well Riku, for one your hair color almost looks like his but longer." Sora commented humorously.

"When we meet and shake hands, i'll sue him." Aiden deadpanned, which might Sora chuckle.

"Anyway, we were like brothers. He would put up with my competitive curiosity. By being competitive with me. Even if he was better at everything." Sora smirked to himself.

"I am Groot?" Groot hopped on Aiden shoulder. Translate: _'Was?'_

Sora had little pride to his success as a keyblade wielder. But he never thought negative about Riku, even during those moments of betrayal last year.

"But he always was a huge motivator for me. Even when he'd use to beat me at everything I got better, eventually sure but." Sora went on. "That's why i had the strength to keep following my heart. Because he was apart of mine. Just like Kairi."

Aiden notice how Sora's face fell when he said Kairi's name just now.

"Well as corny as that sounds, i hope you find him. But if you ask me, I don't think he's the only thing that's vacant in that chest of yours." Aiden pointed out while giving Baby Groot a dumpling to munch on.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well you just mentioned…. Kara just now. Did i get that right?" Aiden asked while hiding his smile.

"It's Kairi actually. She didn't show up until i was maybe five or six years old. But boy when she did. Our lives became an adventure. We'd always talk about how we wanted to set sails across the stars and discover new worlds." Sora looked out the window seeing the stars. "I left her behind despite her always being there with me, because i didn't want anything to happen to her. She had already been through enough when she lost her heart and was taken."

"I read about that in Yen Sid's records, next to the page about Mickey flooding his basement. It also mentioned she was a princess of heart?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, one of the seven." Sora nodded. "She along with a few other princesses opened the door to darkness. After she was released from my heart. I turned into a heartless, but her voice, her light. Our connection called me back to the light. I came back to her. What we had was always special."

"My intuitive sense are detecting some major feels coming between you both." Aiden took a sip of some soda. Then he gave a can to Sora.

"Thanks." Sora's eyes widened when he realized what Aiden was getting at. "Uh! It was nothing like how you are with Victoria or anything!"

"Really." Aiden muttered not believing that. "Then how much do you care about her?"

Sora pulled out the lucky charm that Kairi made. The one shaped like a star. And he looked at it while he was letting his heart do the talking.

"More than you know. Riku always motivated me to be better. The best thing about having Kairi as a friend. Is that, when i see her. I feel this urge to be the best even if i wasn't. Because she always treated me like i was the best. Even if she always called me a lazy bum. But to me she was always the best. And she deserves nothing but the best, but back then all i could ever do is hope that i was the best. But i don't know if i am. The best that is." Sora said all of this while looking down at the lucky charm.

"You know you just said 'best' seven times." Aiden quipped. "In a sappy speech that sounds like a Sam Rami film. But i digress."

"I think it sounds sweet." Sora's felt like his physical heart stopped when he heard that sweet voice.

Could it be?

"Aid. You didn't!" Sora said in shock.

Aiden started laughing like a maniac comedian. While Groot was laughing with him. Then he turned and looked at the entryway to the lower deck of the ship.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked while laughing.

Then so Sora's overwhelming shock. Kairi came up the steps. Yes, Kairi is really here. On the ship, with Sora and the guardians.

"Oh, enough." Kairi giggled. "I knew you cared that much Sora, but that was a bit much."

"Kairi? Is that, really you?!" Sora stood up from his seat.

"Hi Sora." Kairi smiled cheekily and waved a little.

"I…..Wow, i had no idea you." Sora was fumbling with his words.

But then she immediately wrapped her arms around him. Taking him by surprise.

"This is real." Kairi whispered while sniffing a little.

"Hey it's okay." Sora hugged her back.

**( Don't You Want Me - Human League)**

They were interrupted by music playing in the background and Aiden singing in a perfect tune.

**"Don't you want me Baby?! Don't you want me, ooh?!"** Aiden sung to the music, his way of teasing the two obvious love birds. Then he switched the music off. "Sorry too soon?"

Sora frowned and moaned while Kairi giggled.

"But i bet you're wondering. 'Wha? My best friend who's more than a friend is here? I must be high or tipsy right now!' Well it all happened a few hours ago. Like before the final fight with Shun Yu." Aiden began explaining (After mimicking Sora with an opera woman's voice).

* * *

**_A few hours ago on the Highwind…_**

Maverick appeared on the bridge and pressed a few buttons on the controls. He received an emergency alert warning just before he told his friends that there was a problem with the ship. Well there was a problem, but not with the ship.

"IRIS! Prepare an instant space bridge to set a quick course to Destiny Islands! When i give the word you teleport me and anyone I bring back to this ship immediately!" Maverick ordered.

'_Yes Maverick. Opening space bridge now.' _IRIS obeyed.

* * *

**_Evening on Destiny Islands….._**

Kairi stood on the beach after class. Looking out at the ocean in wonderment. Ever since she remembered Sora, she made it your decision to return and wait for him. Even though he has not returned she won't give up on him. No matter what anyone says.

"Maybe, waiting isn't good enough." Kairi said to herself.

"My thoughts exactly. If you have a dream, don't wait! Act!" She heard a mocking voice say which startled her.

Just then a dark portal opened up as Axel appeared in front of her. With a sinister look.

"One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" Axel stated.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked fearfully.

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's." Axel offered his hand to her. "Way don't we go see him?"

Kairi was backing away a little, she could tell Axel couldn't be trusted.

"Like hell you are!" Kairi heard another voice behind her say.

She turned and saw Maverick run fast and knock Axel down. Axel quickly regained his stance as chuckled and coughed.

"Let me guess, Maverick right? I thought they were referring to a Texas Basketball team every time they talked about you." Axel joked while standing against him.

"Sweet, my reputation precedes me. Ain't that shocking." Maverick quipped before incasing him in ice.

"What?!" Axel was immediately frozen in a block of ice, with only his fingers and head free.

While he was struggling to get out, Maverick turned to Kairi and spoke seriously.

"Listen to me, i'm with Sora. this guy over here is with a group of shady psychopaths who will do anything to get there way." Maverick said honestly to her.

At first she wasn't sure, but Kairi could tell by how Maverick looked that he can be trust. But then the Dusks started to appear and surround them. They scared Kairi enough for her to run to Maverick, she hid behind him as he summoned his keyblades.

"IRIS! Get us out of here!" Maverick grabbed on to Kari. "Hang on!"

"Come on Kairi! We have a lot in common! You and I both miss someone we care about." Axel said with an untrustfull smile, without shivering. "I mean hey….I feel like we're both friends already."

Kairi glared at him. "You're not acting very friendly!"

"And define 'Feel'!" Maverick added before he and Kairi beamed away.

Axel flared out and burned the ice off. Thawing himself out of the ice block. Then he sighed.

"Bummer, she kinda sounded like…..Nah." Axel muttered to himself.

Who was he revering to?

* * *

**_Back on the Highwind…._**

Maverick reappeared with Kairi on the lower deck. As he walked around showing her the luxurious and futuristic interior.

"Welcome to the SS awesome. AKA the Highwind. What do you think? Pretty cool up here in space right?" Maverick asked her.

"Yes, thank you." Kairi giggled a bit, then she gasped. "Wait. We're up in space?!"

"Yeah but don't panic, your safe here." Maverick assured her before shifting back into Aiden much to her surprise seeing him. " I wish I had time to explain but my team needs me down below."

"Okay but..." Kairi looked around. "Where's Sora?"

"Don't worry i'll bringing him in. But if you don't mind, I'd like to surprised him. In a very cruel fashion if you know what i mean?" Aiden smirked.

"Okay. Sure." Kairi nodded with a smirk of her own.

"Anyway make yourself at home, IRIS runs the ship and also." Maverick stated before beaming away. "Welcome to the Guardians of the Multiverse."

* * *

**_Present…._**

"And so I brought her along. I hope your not gonna pass out Spike." Aiden snapped his finger in front of Sora, who was leaning on the wall trying to contemplate all of this.

Sora was happy, but also shocked. "I just might." He chuckled.

"But. You are happy i'm here, right Sora?" Kairi looked at Sora with her beautiful hopeful eyes.

Sora stood up and smiled at her. "More than you know." He stated taking her hand and holding it.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**I bet you weren't expecting that! Bringing Kairi here early and joining the team!**

**" I aim to please." Maverick quipped.**

**Well this idea was credited by a genius author named Haxorus Knight. Thank you for this idea!**

**And rest assured there will be more alternate takes like this to the story while keeping true to as much to what happened in the game.**

**"But in the game Kairi was not-" Maverick almosted said.**

**SHUT IT!**

**"Alright! Damn!" Maverick said in defence. "I should've joined DC and Walking Dead instead."**

**Anyway thanks for reading, i'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Don't forget to Comment and review, letting me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**And as always Disney/Square Enix fans!**

**FISTBUMP!**

**"Now if you'll excuse me i need to check my email." Aiden quickly said.**

**But Then Sora fused up. "WHY YOU**


	7. Zero To Heroine!

**We're back folks!**

**And i have to ask. Am i the only one excited for DisneyPlus? Let me know if i'm not.**

**Also this chapter is co written by Haxorus Knight. Thank you for pouring fresh ideas for this story!**

**"And making me even more shiny. Not that it's even possible." Maverick gloated.**

**Haxorus Knight: Thanks! And no. Your awesome, and don't you forget that!**

**Kingdomwarrior125: Glad you approve. I hated the fact that every time Kairi tried to shine in the video games, they keep deciding to make her into a damsel in distress. WELL NOT IN THIS STORY BABY!**

**Anyway, now that we're all here.**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

**Zero To Heroine!**

**_The test labs of Organization 13…._**

Xigbar walked down the hall of the facility and opened a door to a containment cell. The room inside was white, pale, and it seems to have no emotion. The white walls had tubes filled with some kind of liquid in them.

In the center of the room is tube holding a mysterious young man with glowing red veins in a circuit like pattern. His hair was black with thin grey stripes. His mouth was covered by a mask supplying his oxygen. His body is muscular for teenager body with 8 pack abs of steel. His 10 glowing energy tails covered his lower region like snakes around a tree. The arms are also strong but slim like his legs. His hands and feet has glowing retractable sharp cat-like claws under the fingernails and toenails. The water glowed blue, bubbles floating up to the surface.

This was their latest Test Subject.

Then the Test Subject's red eyes opened. With flashes of lightning like bolts in a storm. He tested his body, moving his limbs in normal pattern. The tails uncurled and retracted, showing the black and red full body swimsuit shorts to spread out to 5 feet long to vanish in black smoke. His hands pulled pried on the restrains and broke loose, then the Subject the tube doors open.

Letting the water out before taking off the oxygen mask. On his back, there was a huge tattoo of the Nobody symbol in black and white with a red nobody star. Also with other tattoos of predatory beast and the double helixes in red, black, and white.

Then lights turned on to the room, and another steel white door opened for the Test Subject to walk through. While in his shorts, the teenage boy Subject walked right in. Leading him into a large white room for training.

Then suddenly. A horde of heartless surrounded and faced against the Test Subject. A group of Armored Knights, Darkballs, Invisibles, Neoshadows and Lance soldiers.

But no fear nor anger were in his eyes but there was a bit of boredom. The Subject then growled like a beast, and formed his Keyblade and dashed toward the heartless. He slaughtered them like pigs and sheep. The Subject jumped and sliced an Invisible heartless in half. Then he summoned a second keyblade while stabbing a soldier in the chest , tearing it apart like paper, spilling out shadows like blood. Then he landed and threw the Keyblades at a bunch of heartless like an oversized shuriken, slicing the horde like Swiss cheese and ham.

His Keyblades left shadows in their wake, leaving no shadows behind, then a huge Darkside heartless appeared, making the dark boy look up at it, with a feudal wild man like smile. Like one of a berserker if they could smile. Now that is a sight to be feared.

Behind the unbreakable glass window on the right side of the room, Xigbar and Siax stood in another room watching everything behind the window.

"Concerning Sora's newest companions, we based the Subjects powers on their powers. One from the Maverick and the other from his girl." Siax stated.

"Only you add a few tweaks to those powers like we asked?" Xigbar inquired sarcastically.

"Vexen did. Before his defeat at the hands of Sora." Siax stated.

The Subject charged at the Darkside heartless, as it smashed it's fist down to kill the Subject. But then the Subject jumped and raised his blade and sliced it in one flash of neon and punched it with a neon construct of a fist finishing it off. Then the Subject let out a roaring scream like a beast of great power. With lightning bolts striking all over the place.

Then another Darkside hearts appeared right behind the Subject. Shooting dark bubbles out of its chest. But then the Subject turned and constructed out of his hand, some huge neon sparking jaws in the shape of Spinosaurus. And bit the Darkside Heartless in half, killing it.

But afterwards, eight more Darkside heartless appeared in front of him, ready to attack. Then without warning, the Subject summoned many giant neon spikes and impaled of the giant heartless. Holding them in place. Then he let out a another roaring beast like scream and struck them down with huge strikes of lightning. Taking them down. As soon as every darkside heartless was slain. The Subject breathed and panted as he stood covered in dark fluids like blood stains slain from beasts. Gripping his keyblades so hard it made his pale knuckles turn white.

Siax stood behind the glass, smiling at the Subject's savage progress.

"Xemnas will want to see this for himself." Siax stated.

"Whelp, what are we waiting for? Let's bring him in. He's ready." Xaldin clicked his tongue and pointed at Siax.

"First things first." Siax said with no emotions as he walked into the room and stood in front of Subject.

The Subject stared at Siax. Retracting his neon claws and toenail claws to look normal as he was beginning to calm down. And began to calculate the data that was programed into his mind. Or rather, his purpose.

"State your prime directive." Siax ordered.

The Subject glared. "Kill the Maverick." He growled.

Siax smiled evilly. "Good. Your armor will be ready soon, in the meantime. He wants to meet you." he said to the Subject.

* * *

**_In the round room…._**

Xemnas sat in his throne looking down as Siax brought the Subject and presented him to Xemnas. Xemnas stared down at the Subject who was wearing a black coat for clothing and grinned at his appearance. The fact that the Test Subject looks just like…..

"Is our new specimen ready?" Xemnas asked.

"It is." Siax nodded. "Even with Zexion and Vexen gone, their research was completed and we were able to improvised with great results."

"Good, you will be the one to bring the Maverick to his knees. Follow our orders, and you will have your chance." Xemnas said to the Test Subject who acknowledged with a nod. "Also Demyx will lead you to him."

"Wait what?!" Demyx stumbles in his throne in shock

* * *

**_Back on the hignwind….._**

While Jiminy Cricket remained on the bridge documenting everything the guardians did in China. The rest of the team was down in the lower deck. Everyone was seated comfortably listening to Aiden and Victoria's story. Or rather those two were telling Kairi everything since she missed out on a lot. Sora was on the sofa with Kairi, while Donald and Goofy sat on some Lounge chairs. Kairi leaned forward with her hands on her knees while Sora leaned back with his hands behind his head. Donald and Goofy sat casually like employees listening to a meeting.

While Groot was on the coffee table eating a bag of chips.

Kairi listened about Aiden's hard early life, and how it all got resolved once he was adopted by a certain snow queen. Victoria told the other half of the story involving how the guardian's got started, or rather a shorter version of it. Not going into details about the worlds they've been to. Needless to say, Kairi was so intrigued and fascinated hearing their story.

"And after about a year or so later, Vic and i got commissioned by a couple of visions i had about the organization and that's when we met bigfoot over there." Aiden gestured Sora.

Kairi arched her eyebrows, chuckling a little. "big foot?"

"Hey! My shoes aren't that big! Are they Kairi?"' Sora asked her.

But Kairi's eyes lit up in realization. "Oh! Well. Your shoes are big enough to break a baby brick." She giggled. "But that's one of your charms."

" Like how Aiden's charm is to look like a hybrid of Jack Frost and Michael Jackson." Victoria teased Aiden.

"OH BURN!" Aiden exclaimed humorously.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said from the table, eating chips. Translate: _'He always was cold to touch._'

"Aw! You have a pet talking tree?!" Kairi gushed at how cute Groot looked.

"I am Groot?" Groot frowned cutely.

"He doesn't like being called a pet. Believe me i'd have the scars to prove it. But i heal too fast." Aiden quipped.

"Can i hold him?" Kairi asked.

"Sure, he doesn't bite... much." Victoria stated while gesturing her to go ahead and hold him.

"As long as your not a villain or the Director of Babylon A.D. , he'll treat you like a friend. He's good with anybody." Aiden added. "He even raise me back when he was grown teenager, and we were living on the streets."

"Hey there little guy?" Kairi said softly picking up baby Groot, like he was... well a baby.

But he didn't seem to mind. She scratched his chin which was something he always liked.

"Aren't you just the cutest little tree. Yes you are." Kairi cued.

"I am...Groot." Groot sighed and smiled. Translate: _'Oh that feels good, please tell me your single?'_

"What did he say?" Kairi asked

"He said that feels good." Victoria answered without telling the rest.

Aiden smiled before turning to address the whole team.

"Anyway, we'll be landing in about two hours. So question. Is anybody here familiar with Greek myth?" Aiden asked the team.

"I studied Greek myths in school while Sora and Riku always fell asleep during class." Kairi remarked.

"We didn't fall asleep." Sora retorted.

"Really? Who was greek god of sleeping?" Kairi asked smugly.

"And the greek god of wine?" Victoria added.

"Okay that's easy…. Let's see uh." Sora pondered for too long.

"Thought so." Kairi smirked.

"Anyway, maybe this can ring a bell. Is anyone familiar with the world of Hercules?" Victoria asked the team.

"Oh We are! We competed in the Olympus Coliseum!" Sora said with delight.

"Small multiverse. Cause so did we. Infact it was the first world we went to." Victoria stated.

"Really? We went to Wonderland for our first world." Sora stated.

"Yep." Goofy and Donald nodded. "Uh huh."

"We know. We heard about Alice, AKA the star of the book, AKA the first princess of heart being taken from there during the whole door to darkness affair." Aiden stated. "But how did you guys deal with the Mad Hatter and his Bugs Bunny?"

"Well we didn't run into them per say. Except for a crazy painting." Sora pointed out.

"Believe one thing i've learned from going there once, is that Wonderland doesn't make any since. And it'll hurt much worse if you try to make since out of that place." Aiden said.

"Tell me about it." Victoria muttered.

"So what did you guys do on Herc's world?" Sora asked.

"They were there to collect the first shard of the M'kraan crystal." Goofy stated. "You know, from their story?"

"Yeah! We were with Queen Elsa when he was off with the original Guardians." Donald added.

"And a certain goat man you might be familiar with, was the one who gave us our team name." Victoria revealed.

"Phil?!" Sora asked in shock.

"No, Mr Tomnas! YES Phil!" Aiden tossed a snowball at him.

"Hey!" Sora ducked his head from getting hit.

"Sorry, force of habit. I get it from my dad." Aiden shrugged.

"Infact when we went in, Pil was pretty uptight about letting us in." Victoria said.

"Don't we know what that's like." Sora muttered.

"He even gave us our junior heroes title! Ah-Hyuck! Ah-hoo-hoo-hoo HOO!" Goofy laughed.

"Ah Phooey!" Donald groaned.

"Well..." Aiden said while hiding a laugh. "Sorry, it's just. When we went in. I showed him that i was The Maverick. And just like that, it made me and my team obligated for instant hero status. Which we took, but-"

"WHAAAAT!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"How?! He never did that for us?!" Donald whined.

"NO FAIR!" Sora pouted.

Kairi giggled at Sora's pout.

'_Sounds like the Philly Cheese gave these guys the horns.' _Aiden thought.

"Actually it was totally fair spike. My title as the Maverick was past on from generation to generation. Since before the dawn of time. The ones that came before this gorgeous nutcase you see before you, that's me. We're legends." Aiden explained. " Since i took the title of an independent keyblade warrior. Phil said that's what qualifies me for Instant hero status."

"Oh man." Sora dropped his head.

"Aw don't be like that Sora." Kairi smiled. "Your always instant hero to me."

"Thanks. I guess." Sora sighed.

"I guess? You mean my thoughts aren't enough?!" Kairi crossed her arms pretending to pout and sound offended.

"What?! No! I mean-" Sora panicked.

"Relax Sora, i was just kidding." Kairi giggled.

"Seriously you two. Get a room." Victoria joked which made them blush.

"Anyway you folks should've been there. There was a crowd of gods and men cheering us on as we kicked all kinds of ass! We even met Zambron the crusher our original member there! Or rather we won a fight against him and earned his respect before he joined, but I digress. But we also fought Taskmaster who tried to killjoy us from winning the competition! We even stopped an invasion of alien bugs from hurting civilians like a 50s monster thriller! And best of all! Hold onto your butts for this one! Cause thanks to my sway and swag over ice! I made Hydros The Ice Titan, do push ups!" Aiden recollected in such thrill at those memories.

Sora's jaw dropped at this. Aiden made the ice titan do push ups. Kairi smiled and closed his jaw for him with one small finger.

"Cheater. Icy cheap shot. Even cheaper than Uncle Scrooge." Donald muttered under his breath.

But Then Donald jumped off his seat feeling something cold under his tail. "WAK!" He yelled and saw some ice cubes on his seat that made him jump. He glared at Aiden knowing he did that to get back for that 'cheater' comment.

"Mom once said that our enemies 'will never play fair'. So we have to be jackasses back at them." Aiden stated.

"Besides if we're going down there, they'll expect all of us to fight. Which reminds me. Kairi, do you have any experience in combat of any kind?" Victoria asked Kairi.

"Oh! well... I have been learning how to offense and defense in martial arts class. I just earned my black belt." Kairi said.

"That's wonderful Kairi! I bet your as good of a fighter as Sora." Goofy said.

"You will be when I'm through with you." Victoria remarked.

"Meaning?" Sora and Kairi inquired.

Victoria and Aiden looked at each other and nodded.

"IRIS. Prepare to launch basic training simulation. Project everything on screen." Aiden said to the ship's computer.

_'Yes Maverick. Preparing basic training simulation.'_ IRIS stated.

The big screen TV turned on by itself. And Aiden teleported for a second and came back with two devices that looked like virtual reality helmets.

"Aright ladies it's game time. Vic you take this one. Rosebud this is yours." Aiden handed both girls their helmets.

"Rosebud?" Kairi inquired.

"I'm a huge fan of Citizen Kane." Aiden stated.

"Gotcha." Kairi laughed a little then looked at her helmet curiously. "So what is this helmet for?"

"Well first you'll need to take a seat." Aiden constructed two comfortable ice chairs in between the screen.

"That is neural transfer helmet. It's a device designed by some of the biggest of biggest minds across the multiverse, including Aiden. Once we put it on, our astral forms will be projected inside that dojo you see on screen." Victoria explained how it works

"Astral form?" Sora said seriously.

"An astral form is a connection to the physical form, it's a configuration of where the intellect can travel outside the anatomy. Like a ghost but less lethal. " Aiden described.

"Huh?" Sora looked at Victoria asking what that meant.

"Basically our bodies will be here while our minds are on TV." Victoria translated.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" Sora said to Aiden.

"Anyway, everyone take a seat, the show's about to begin. Ladies, you get VIP." Aiden gestured both girls to sit on the ice seats.

Sora, Donald and Goofy sat on the sofa ready to watch them train on the TV. While Victoria and Kairi sat on the ice chairs. They both nodded at each other putting the helmets on.

* * *

Then Kairi and Victoria went to sleep and awoke into a huge virtual white room. It's appearance was like a dojo, but with a few silver looking trees that looked alive for decor in the corners. In fact, this area is the same dojo they had just seen on the screen. The boys were watching them on the screen. Kairi was amazed by the room she was standing in, it was like she was dreaming, but it felt so real.

"Woah." She whispered, then she noticed what she was wearing. "Huh?

Kairi looked down at herself. She was wearing some pink gym shorts with a matching tank top and was barefooted. Her clothing weren't too short to be inappropriate, but Sora was feeling some butterflies in his stomach seeing her on screen. He thought she looked hot.

'_Woah! Why do i feel wierd looking at her now?' _Sora thought to himself.

"I am Groot. Groot commented to Sora about having Kairi. Translate: _'Sora. You're a lucky bugger.' _

"Yeah, but take a look at my boopsky on the other end." Aiden whispered to Groot while looking at his girlfriend.

Victoria was facing Kairi a few meters away in the dojo, wearing the same clothing. Only her tank top and shorts were purple. Victoria was equally beautiful. Their good looks and great shapes were perfect in everyway. Aiden felt so lucky to have a girl like Victoria in his life. Sora should feel the same about Kairi.

"The rule of this round is simple, if you can knock me down, you win. Give up and you lose. Ready to begin?" Victoria asked Kairi while stretching her arms and legs.

"Ready." Kairi nodded after stretching as well.

Then a neon bo staff appeared in kairi's hand, constructed by Aiden. Victoria constructed her own bo staff from her fire powers. But she made her staff physical and solid enough to not burn anyone.

"I taught her how to do that." Aiden pointed out.

"Nice." Sora said impressed.

**(Calamari Inkantation - Splatoon)**

As Kairi and Victoria stood on the battle ground, ready to face off against each other. All is silent. Moves were yet to be made on the virtual dojo, the tension is thick with energy, and breaths are steady drum beats of the beginning of a battle. A little silver leaf fell from one of the trees, slowly to the ground. The grips on their bo staffs tighten and their feet move in position. The wind slowly blow through, playing with the leaf in the air like a child with a toy. When the playful wind drop the ice leaf, the nimble leaf started to finish the descent down, the female competitive warriors and comrades narrowed their eyes like an ignited rivalry.

The moment the leaf touches the ground, Victoria blazed off in a sprint form of flames, Kairi flowed with grace and elegance when she ran to the center of the field. And their staffs collided.

Kairi land and swung her staff, but Victoria ducked adn swung hers low, only for kairi to leap over. Victoria backflipped away and stood. Kairi bend her knees standing on her toes before leaping into the air as Victoria did the same and their bo staffs clashed hard again

"Oh boy catfight." Aiden quipped with enthusiasm while passing a bowl to Sora. " Popcorn?"

But Sora didn't pay attention. was too focused on watching Kairi on screen.

"More for me." Aiden shrugged and kept eating and watching.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot reached for some popcorn.

"Sure." Aiden passed the bowl for the little tree.

Sora was looking at Kairi fight with great fascination and love in his eyes. for She pulled off a great heroine look with great skills. He was also blushing a little bit.

"I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot I am Groot." Groot sung teasingly at Sora. Translate: _'Sora and Kairi sitting in a tree. K.I.S-somthing somthing somthing- G."_

Meanwhile on the training field Kairi spun and danced around Victoria with great skill, striking any way she can, but Victoria kept blocking all of her attacks with ease.

"You may be a black belt sweetheart. But i am an alien fighter trained by Shi'ar to kill, instead i use those skills to build and set free." Victoria taunted while walking around Kairi.

Kairi took a deep breath and spun her bo staff from behind before tossing it up in the air. Kairi ran and slid pass Victoria before catching her staff and spin striking her. Victoria caught the end with her hand before it could hit her, however she grinned because she was impressed with Sora's friend/crush.

"Not bad, you pulled off an old classic. But you need to be unpredictable." Victoria stated. "Some enemies know how to memorize what they see. Don't always let your best moves be your first move."

At the last second. Victoria flicked her wrist and knocked Kairi's foot up in the air with her staff. Making her trip.

"Woah, ugh!" Kairi grunted fell on her back while Victoria spin and aimed at the other end of her staff at Kairi's face.

"And also, don't let whatever your opponent is telling you, distract you." Victoria added, making Kairi take the hint. "Someone who rambles non stop is an open for-"

"Hiyah!" Kairi Victoria sweep kicks Victoria's leg, knocking her down this time. Then Kairi flipped back on her feet and swung her staff, pointing it at Victoria. She smiled at the redhead.

Kairi won the first test. Now for the second one.

"And also, payback is a bitch." Victoria jested before standing up.

'_Training completed. Welcome to the Guardians of the Mutliverse.' _ IRIS said over the intercom before the training simulator shut down.

* * *

Kairi and Victoria took up their helmets, and Kairi felt a little dizzy as she stood up from her seat and tripped. Sora caught her.

"Easy girlfriend. Having your Astral form separated over a certain period can make the room spin." Victoria while standing up with Aiden's help.

"You alright Kairi?" Sora asked her. But her eyes lit up.

"Alright?! Did you see me in there?! I was a total dance queen!" Kairi shrieked in excitement.

"Yeah, you sure were! Ah-hyuck!" Goofy complemented.

"You were great Kairi!" Donald added.

"I am Groot!" Baby Groot cheered.

"Yeah! You were amazing!" Sora said equally excited and held her hand. "Oh i almost forgot."

Sora took Kairi's good luck charm from out of his pocket and gave it back to her. She gasped seeing that he held onto it all this time.

"You didn't lose it." Kairi beamed that he kept his promise.

"Yeah. Nothing was going to keep me from bringing it back to you." Sora smiled.

Kairi blushed with a shy smile looking up at him. Sora looked at her with adornment. But Aiden cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"I hate to interrupt your optic foreplay. But a package just arrived with Kairi's name on it." Aiden pointed at the table.

They looked over to see too briefcases on the table. One of them had a note. Donald brought the note to Kairi and Goofy brought the bags to her.

"It's from Master Yen Sid." Donald handed her the note.

Kairi read it. "It says 'welcome Kairi. be sure to take these with you, to wherever Sora's light leads you' I wonder..."

She opened one of the cases. In the first one was a new outfit, and in the other case she opened was a keyblade. One made just for her. Kairi awed at the design.

This keyblade was called the Destiny's Embrace. The design was round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking blue ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a glorious sunset. The green vine connects to a bouquet of beautiful colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the beautiful Keyblade and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the paopu fruit, a yellow star fruit, token, a symbol of the bond between Sora and Kairi. Fitting for the princess of the heart.

And the newest Guardian of the Multiverse.

Aiden humed in approval. "I was wondering why The Wiz asked me to design that."

"You made this?" Kairi picked up her keyblade and held his in her hand.

"No not the keyblade, that came on it's own. I was talking about the outfit. Yen Sid asked me to add a few incentives to it. Much like how Sora is still getting use to his new suit. You figure it out as you'll go along." Aiden explained.

"Hey i've gotten use to my outfit." Sora retorted.

"Yeah but humanity hasn't. We haven't lost enough sanity." Aiden quipped.

"Anyway, we'll let you get dressed. When your ready to meet us on the bridge. We'll be at our next stop soon." Victoria said to Kairi.

"Okay." Kairi nodded.

Unfortunately, their next stop is a place that's down hill. More like under.

Get the hint?

* * *

**_Up on the Olympus Coliseum…._**

On the battlegrounds in front of a whole crowd of mortals. The rock titan Lythos fell in defeat. Then he was pulled by the leg and was spun around and thrown into orbit. By none other than the champion who puts the glad in gladiator. Hercules!

Hercules raised his sword in triumph as the audience cheer for his victory in that match.

* * *

**_Down at the Underworld Entrance….._**

The guardians were beamed down to the Underworld including Kairi. Who was now wearing a new keyblade outfit.

She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a matching skirt with pink leg covers underneath. Over it was a shirtsleeve hooded jacket that had the pattern of pink on the front and black on the back, with a white line in between the pattern. She also with a yellow armband on her left arm. And she was wearing some long pink combat boots that went all the way up below her knees.

Needless to say, Kairi had the looks, the skill and now she's on another world with Sora. Even though this world is not what they expected. The guardians looked around in confusion wondering where they are.

"Are ya sure this is the coliseum?" Goofy asked Sora.

"Yeah this looks more like a, Necropolis Coliseum." Aiden saw how dead and creepy this place looked.

"Sora? Where are we?" Kairi didn't like how this place looked.

"We might be just a little ways off." Sora figured.

"A little ways?" Victoria snorted looking at him.

"There's the coliseum!" Donald pointed at a large double doors with a staircase to the heavens. In this case the mortal world.

"Right. Let's all just head up and-" Sora was interrupted by someone screaming in terror.

The guardians turn to see a woman in a purple Greek like attire running from a couple of Rabid Dog Heartless across a walkway leading out of a cave entrance. The woman tripped and fell as the Heartless were getting closer.

"Heartless!" Sora pointed.

"Lick my ice pig piggies!" Aiden jested in a western accent.

Then he formed two ice handguns and shot at the heartless with ice bullets. Taking them before they could hurt the woman.

"Awesome Aiden!" Kairi cheered.

"Damn straight." Aiden spun his hand guns before making them evaporate.

"Wha- I'm awesome too!" Sora whined.

"Could we please focus!" Victoria half yelled and pointed out the obvious. "Lady? Almost died?"

"Oh right." Sora ran over with the team to check on the lady who was on the ground. "Are you alright?"

Sora offered his hand to the woman but she scoffed and stood up by herself.

"Thanks, but…..I'm fine." She wiped the dust off herself. Before raising an eyebrow at everyone. "And your all supposed be?"

"Guardians. I'm Sora. He's Donald, that's Goofy. My friend Kairi." Sora introduced."

" *cough* girlfriend." Aiden said in a fake cough.

"And that's Aiden and Victoria." Sora introduced the rest.

"I am Groot?" Baby Groot inquired from Victoria's shoulder. Translate _'What about me?'_

"Oh and that's Groot." Sora added then said. " We came to see how Hercules was doing."

"You, all know Wonderboy?" She inquired.

"Yeah, cause we're heroes too!" Donald posed like Superman.

"Ya mean 'Junior Heroes' Donald." Goofy chuckled earning a glare from Donald.

"Speak for yourselves. You've got Instant non artificially flavor heroes right here ma'am." Aiden said still with a western accent.

"Drop the accent." Victoria deadpanned.

"Alright." Aiden dropped the act.

"Looks like we have a friend in common." The lady snickered. "Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."

"What's does your enemies call you." Aiden made an innuendo. "Ow."

Victoria elbowed him.

"So how's Herc?" Sora asked.

"Wonderboy? Well. He's been duking it out at the coliseum every day. You know 'A hero's work is never done' and all that." Meg said so blase and looked concerned. "He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits."

"Your worried about him aren't you?" Kairi asked her.

"You have no idea. These opponents are bad news. Special delivery from Hades himself." Meg said.

"Hades? As in 'ruler of the underworld' Hades?" Aiden specified.

"Right. Where do you think you're standing in? Troy?" Meg asked sassy like.

"No i thought this place was Ralph Bakshi's house." Aiden said looking around in realization.

"Don't ask." Victoria said to Meg.

"Unfortunately I was on my way to see Hades." Meg continued. "Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happens to that kid."

"Gawrsh... Sound like you're more than just friends." Goofy noticed.

"Oh….uh...I mean." Meg stuttered nervously.

"More like some unspoken thing." Victoria added.

'_I got to stop teaching Vic certain words. She always likes sharing.' _Aiden thought to himself.

"Tell you what. We'll go have a talk with Hades." Sora offered. "We sure would hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him."

"You folks really want to do that?" Meg looked at all of them.

"We'll make him co-operate." Victoria assured her.

"Alright, it'll save me a lot of walk time anyway. But let's keep this whole chit chat-with-Hades our little secret, okay?" Meg suggested.

"Are lips are sealed." Sora promised.

"Cross are hearts and hope the devil dies. All that jazz." Aiden agreed.

"Where do we find Hades?" Kairi asked.

"Through that cave over there." Meg pointed at the cave entrance to the right. " You can reach the room Hades is in. But be careful, it is said that the underworld saps the strength of every Mortal. Be Careful for falling rocks."

"Thanks for the advice. But trust us, were not just mere mortals." Victoria reassured her.

"Damn straight. Alright guardians and Junior heroes." Aiden held a snickered. "Let's roll out."

Once they started walking toward the entrance. Donald glared at Aiden for that Junior Heroes comment.

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed.

* * *

**_Down in Hades' Chamber…._**

Hades the Lord of the dead himself was listening to the report from Maleficent's stooge Pete. Needless to say be was both downcasted and annoyed that the three heroes who beat him last time now has new blood with them. Calling themselves the Guardians of the Multiverse.

"Where do they keep digging these freaks up. Geez louise." Hades groaned sitting on his throne.

"Oh, their nuttin but trouble, the whole lot of em! So, uh...what're you gonna do about Hercules? He's made mincemeat outta every fighter you sent at him." Pete said standing before Hades. "Pretty soon the underworld's gonna be standing room only. Say, why don't you just pick someone who's already dead, and save him the trouble?"

At first Hades sat up looking mad at Pete, who quivered in fear while the lord of the dead's minions Pain and Panic hid behind Pete to avoid Hades's wrath. Just then Hades thought of something.

"Dead? Dead is good! And i know just the warrior." Hades smiled evilly.

Unknown to him and the others. The test subject from Organization 13 was spying on them from bony roof of the chamber. Wearing his new armor. Something told him that the Maverick will be there soon. And when he gets there, the Test Subject will be waiting right there to strike. And kill him.

' _I'll just sit back and wait for my chance. The bastard won't know what hit him.' _The Test Subject thought to himself.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**So we got a glimpse of how well Kairi can fight. But can she hold her own in a real fight?**

**Who is this Test Subject? And why does he hate Maverick? Why does he want to kill him? And why does this guy have Maverick's neon powers and Blaze's lightning powers?**

**I'll give you a hint. Our mysterious Test Subject, whoever he might be is an OC written by Haxorus Knight.**

**Other then that info. Find out in the next chapter! And until next time Disney/Square Enix fans!**

**FISTBUMP!**


	8. Incoming Storm

**Were back folks!**

**Now we're about to find out who are mysterious Test Subject is. But first a word from our sponsors.**

**"Mr Turtle. How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?" Boy asked Turtle.**

**"I never make it without biting. Ask Mr Bear." Turtle suggested.**

**"Mr Bear. How many-" Boy asked then suddenly.**

******ROOOOAR!*****

**"AAAAAH!" Boy screams and runs from the bear.**

**Remember kids. 'Don't Talk To Bears' They eat people and your box office money. Just ask the Jungle Book. Now back to are ****regularly**** sequel fanfiction.**

**Haxorus Knight: No sir, no you don't. I pity the poor sap...But he'll be fine as long as he doesn't piss the Test Subject off or make it to Hollow ****Bastion****.**

**(Also warning, the following fight scene contains brutality and harshness that only a boy like the Maverick can handle.)**

**Anyway, now that we're all here.**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

**Incoming Storm.**

**_In the cave of the dead passage…._**

As the team was walking through the caves, all was quiet, with nothing but small heartless that kept getting struck down by Victoria's thunder bolts and fallen rocks. Earlier they had to deal with some Helm Body heartless, which Kairi showed some fitness when dealing with them.

But soon it became too quiet. So Aiden decided to break the silence with his antics.

"Last time we left on Sora Shoe Z." Aiden narrated at Kyle Hebert.

"Not again." Sora moaned in annoyance.

"Aw nuts." Donald down casted.

"After the guardians took down China's second biggest threat until the live action 'Ghost in the Shell'." Aiden went on. " We find our heroes and Junior Heroes with a new recruit."

"How many times do we how to tell you! WE'RE NOT JUNIOR HEROES!" Donald exclaimed.

"They bring in Mini Me Goku's girlfriend. Red Dead Or Alive. But everyone calls her Kairi." Aiden narrated. "A girl who pulled off more combo moves in training than most boys have done in real life."

"If by 'most boys', you mean me?" Sora inquired sarcastically while Kairi was giggling.

"Who else?" Aiden said with the voice. "Now they are on their way to bargain with the Greek Devil himself. Louis Leterrier uh... i mean Hades. Now that i mentioned it. Their about the same."

"I am Groot." Groot said _'Don't remind me of that crappy movie.'_

Once they made it to the end of the tunnels, right in the inner chamber. They saw a guy in a black coat running towards them. They all summon their keyblades to fight. But the guy ran past all of them. As if he was running from something else.

Or Demyx actually was running from someone else.

"RUN! RUN AWAY!" Demyx screamed while running in a dark portal.

Leaving the team confused and weirded out as to why that happened.

"Okay?" Sora could only say.

"Damn, if only political correctness could do that each time a film shows up." Aiden muttered.

"Hey guys, there's a way out." Kairi pointed at the entry to the Valley of the Dead.

"Alright, let's get ready to call ourselves TBN." Aiden gestured the team to move forward.

But once they made it to the valley walkway, nothing but green illuminated around the area. Which was a scary side along with moaning that could be heard down below. Which was the world's fallen dwellers. Kairi look a little intimidated seeing all of this, so Sora walked up to her and took her hand, his way of showing comfort with a smile. She of course smiled back. Donald and Goofy on the other hand were shaking and chattering teeth. Donald whimpered like a duck.

"I'm scared too Donald." Goofy quivered.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot whimpered while lashing on to Victoria, who held him close like a baby.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Victoria cooed to Groot.

Sora went up and glared up at Hades lair. "Hades! Come out!" He called, but no answer.

"Hmm no answer. Maybe the devil left a spare key under the mat." Aiden grinned at Sora who grinned back and nodded. As they and the team pressed on towards the lair.

* * *

**_Inside Hades' chamber…_**

Pete and Hades stood near the edge of whirling green pool that appeared to be a portal to the river of death. Pain and Panic were especially curious.

"By the by uh, what's down there?" Pete pondered.

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon." Hades chuckled excitedly. "This time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys!"

Though Pete wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that. The intimidating look on Hades' face made him back away a bit. "You don't say?...Well maybe i should go." Pete said nervously.

Hades then twirls his fingers, conjuring flames as he sends two blasts of fire down the green hole, thus to the deepest prison. A smoke of black clouds and electricity releases Hades prisoner. Which turns out to be a man with his arm in a sling name Auron.

Hades chuckles evilly "Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer, no strings, you be free as a bird."

Auron looked at the henchmen who were backed up in a wall shivering in fear.

"And all for one little job. Fight Hercules, in the coliseum. To the death!" Hades offered.

Auron's only response to the underworld leader was this.

"This is my story. And your not part of it." Auron stated plainly.

Refusing Hades' offer as he raised his sword and stood against Hades. This angered him.

"Did you forget who YOUR TAKING TO!? I AM THE LORD OF THE DEAD!" Hades roared.

Auron smirked. "No wonder no one wants to die." He scoffed.

"YOU ARE FIRED!" Hades blazed up in red flames.

Then Auron swings his sword only to get it caught in Hades' grip. As they were struggling, Sora ran in with the Guardians.

"YOU AGAIN!" Hades saw them.

While he was distracted. Auron slashed again pushing Hades back.

"FIGHT!" Auron yelled.

Auron struck again only for Hades to punch Auron down with a fist of flames. But before He could finish Auron off. Blaze flew in and blocked his fists with her palms.

"A little help here?!" Blaze called the team.

"Take this Hades!" Sora ran in and slashed.

"Take this? can you be more of a noob?" Maverick stuck lighting on Hades.

"Focus Aiden!" Donald yelled shooting gravity bubbles at Hades.

"We gotta take him down!" Kairi jump slashes at Hades.

"I am Groot!" Baby Groot was trying to shake Auron awake.

"Charges!" Goofy performed a spin attack on Hades.

Unfortunately all of their attacks had no effect as Hades just stood there smirking and yawning. While everyone's attacks kept flying through him.

Eventually the Guardians ceased their attacks feeling a dark aura over them.

"Something wrong!" Donald noticed.

"I feel kinda funny." Sora huffed in exhaustion.

"Me too." Kairi breathed holding her knees.

"Also is just me or are we just flying past this bastards?" Maverick pointed out.

"That's right. See, that's the thing. In the Underworld. Heroes are Zeros. Comes with the territory." Hades gloated and looked at Maverick. "Also, is it just me your do you look like a glorified can opener?"

"Your one to talk, given i don't dress like a trans bratz doll." Maverick quipped about Hades

"Eh, i heard better comebacks from a spicy pita pocket. Oh and by the way, you got a fan upstairs." Hades pointed up at the ceiling.

Before Maverick could say, he felt what looked like tentacles made of….Neon?! Black and red colored neons wrap around his arms and pulled him through the ceiling.

"Aiden!" The team cried.

Then Blaze was pulled out by another tentacle wrapped around her.

"Woah!" Blaze was pulled out the window.

"Tori!" Kairi reached her hand out to her new friend.

"Where were we again? Oh yes." Hades charged at the Guardians.

But Auron got up and stood between him and the team. Slashing his sword causing Hades to smoke away and pop back in front of him.

"Go now!" Auron told the team.

"But i've gotta talk to Hades!" Sora protested.

"What was that?" Hades covered his ears.

"Sora we gotta go!" Kairi pulled him away.

Sora didn't resist knowing she was right. So they and Auron ran out with Hades and a bunch of heartless following.

* * *

**(Kid Rock - Bawitdaba)**

**Bawitdaba, da bang, da dang diggy diggy, diggy, said the boogie, said up jump the boogie**

Above Hades skull lair. Blaze was left in the air by a large dark neon tentacle, while Maverick was thrown out onto the ground of a rocky platform. Along with the pain, he heard the sound of rock music playing in the background.

"Okay. Who's mimicking my shtick this time? And why Robert Richie of all people?" Maverick struggled and stood up. "Umph!"

**My name is kid**  
**Kid rock!**

Only to be socked in the jaw by someone's keyblade. Falling on the ground. Standing over Maverick was none other, then the organization's the Test Subject. Wearing an armored suit form. Just like Maverick's. In fact, the Test Subject is wearing the same a Maverick suit. But the colors are black and dark red instead of his custom blue and green. And with red eyes on the helmet instead of blue.

A dark Maverick perhaps?

**Bawitdaba da bang da bang diggy diggy diggy**

**Shake the boogie said up jump the boogie**  
**Bawitdaba da bang da bang diggy diggy diggy**  
**Shake the boogie said up jump the boogie**

"So. Your the Maverick. You don't look much." The Test Subject says looking at him struggle to get up and cough.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. Given that you've been in my closet." Maverick demanded while struggling to get up. "Care to comment?"

The Test Subject knocked Maverick back down, with his foot.

"The name, is Stormur. This suit was a gift, from names like ...Lash. Taskmaster. Deathbird all of them giving notes to some dude in a black coat. Ring any bells? Prey?" The Test Subject name Stormur sneered mockingly down at Maverick while walking around.

It seems this is what the Organization was making all this time. From Lash tell now. This is where all of their data collected from watching Maverick, went to.

Making a nobody Test Subject, called Stormur. The anti Maverick.

"We do look alike but there is one thing that makes me different...I can evolve, obverse in fear and awe!" Stormur says.

Technically they both can.

"Ditto." Maverick winced getting back up.

"And. I never hold back." Stormur added confidently.

"Oh. Don't tell me. Your the 'Boys in the Hood's' Illegitimate son!" Maverick laughed which angered Stormur. " Alright so you got my likenesses but did they have to make you look and sound like Batman if he was an emo?"

"You May be a wise ass comedian, but that's hides weakness and fear I smell in you." Stormur growled

Darkness users have great sense of smell.

"Well smell again jackass. Everything you have is on me. And there's only room for one, TM." Maverick jabbed back. "But since i pissed you off enough, let's dance. And by dance, i mean let's try to kick each other's asses." Maverick summoned his keyblades and spun them as they ran to each other.

"BRING IT!" Stormur roared with summon of Keyblades and clashed with Maverick.

**Bawitdaba da bang da bang diggy diggy diggy**

**Shake the boogie said up jump the boogie**  
**Bawitdaba da bang da bang diggy diggy diggy**  
**Shake the boogie said up jump the boogie**

* * *

Down below Sora and the others were fighting heartless while avoiding Hades' giant fireballs. Kairi slashed several down then looks up to see something very shocking.

"Guys look!" Kairi pointed up on the platform.

They all could see Maverick and Stormur fighting like Jedi knights in the final prequel on top of the platform.

"What?! Two Maverick?!" Sora gasped. "What's going on up there!?"

"Less talking more running!" Auron suggested.

"We got to help him!" Kairi pleaded.

"We can't! There's no way to reach him!" Donald dejected.

"We gotta get outta here guys!" Goofy yelled covering his head with a shield to watch out for falling rock and Hades' fireballs.

* * *

**And this is for the questions that don't have an answer**  
**The midnight glances**  
**And the topless dancers**  
**The can of freaks**

Back up at the platform. Maverick kicked Stormur, causing him to roll back. Then Stormur constructed some dark neon scorpions claw arms and a electric tail appeared from his back.

"Eww! I hope that's been clean!" Maverick quipped at his intimidating looks.

Stormur tries to strike him with his dark neon scorpion tails but Maverick kept doing back flips as it kept striking at him. Dodging out of the way until he teleported behind Stormur and slices the tail off of Stormur.

"Gross!" Maverick sang.

"Better than being lame ass frost boy! Ice is so last century! For the storms are coming in!" Stormur cracked as he ran up to him with his scorpion clawed arms.

**Cars packed with speakers**  
**The g's with the forty's**  
**And the chicks with beepers**  
**The northern lights**

Maverick constructed huge ice blade arms and flipped while dodging the claws, and blocking them with his ice blades. Then Maverick flipped kicked up, Knocking Stormur down and then Maverick slammed an ice wrecking ball down on Stormur, breaking his scorpion claws.

**And the southern comfort**  
**And it don't even matter if your veins are punctured**  
**All the crackheads, the critics, the cities**  
**And all my heroes at the methodone clinics**

"Ice is what now Douchebag?! But I've never seen dry rain before!" Maverick mocked as he rolled back up.

Stormur shook off the pain and got up to constructed a dark neon Ankylosaurus tail covered in spikes, whacking Maverick away.

"You will now!" Stormur screeched as he summon rain of fiery dark neon beams and lighting at him."Extra hot!"

Now the Hot air did no good with lighting and flames as they grew making a tight ring.

Ground also glowed with dark neon colored flames and metal poles emerged from the ground, conduct lighting. Maverick moved at the speed of light avoiding the lightning and dark neon strikes. He even constructed a neon umbrella to block the neon rain drops. Then he runs up and wacks Stormur with the umbrella. Breaking it in half.

As Maverick got out of the ring, with the help of an ice force field bubble around himself to pass through the dark neon flames everywhere Maverick went back into normal speed and yelled humorously. "I'm fireproof Mav Wannabe!"

But then Stormur started getting vicious!

* * *

Back up on the roof of Hades' lair, Baby Groot climbed up to Blaze who was still tied up in Stormur's Dark neon tentacles.

"Groot?! Hey! A little help honey?!" Blaze called over.

Baby Groot hopped over to and climbed up on blaze, and landed on her back to cut the tentacles lose.

"I am Groot!" He chirped as he formed his hands into wooden scissors. Those should cut easily.

* * *

**All you bastards at the i.r.s.**  
**For the crooked cops and the cluttered desks**  
**For the shots of jack and the caps of meth**  
**Half pints of love and a fifth of stress**

"But are you lighting proof, Frost eyes?" Stormur inquired.

Suddenly a summoned construct of lighting and neon appeared and charged at the shied, breaking it and shocking Maverick pretty good.

Something was wrong! Maverick should have repelled all of that! And he's usually impervious to lightning…..At least while wearing the suit. Maybe it's the Underworld curse down there.

Stormur then charged with great speed at the shocked and dazed armored keyblader and starts a fast punching, painful beat down with rage.

**All the hookers that are tricking out in hollywood**  
**And for my hoods of the world misunderstood**  
**I said it's all good and it's all in fun**  
**Now get in the pit and try to love someone!**

Maverick's suit starts cracking from the multi layered punches from his dark copy. Then Stormur uppercuts Maverick in the air and caught him by the leg. Stormur Then slams Maverick in to the ground like a cartoon Loki.

"THIRD! FLOOR! MEN'S! SOCKS!" Maverick kept repeating each time Stormur slams him into the ground. It was knocking the wind out of him alright.

Then Stormur drops him. And then he smirked evilly as he decides to go for an old classic.

"I could kill you now, but that would end the fun of fighting you, and toying with you." Stormur picked Maverick up holding him over his head. "Maybe even end a greater fight before it just got started… But first, i'll make you suffer... BREAK TIME!"

Stormur roared as he did the bane's back breaker on Maverick's back. Breaking it of course.

But it didn't faze Maverick despite the pain.

"Oh great! You broke me! What is this, 2012!?" Maverick rolled his eyes as he was dropped to the ground.

But Maverick's back quickly healed back in it's place as he sat back up on his knees. This gave Stormur another idea.

"I wonder if the rumors are true." Stormur said as he spun his keyblades in a lightening effect.

"No they are, Batman gets more reboots then America gets good opinions about their- shit." Maverick quickly quips as he sees Stormur blasting a dark neon beam through his stomach.

**Bawitdaba da bang da bang diggy diggy diggy**

**Shake the boogie said up jump the boogie**  
**Bawitdaba da bang da bang diggy diggy diggy**  
**Shake the boogie said up jump the boogie**

Maverick fell on his knees coughing as Stormur dashes in to deliver several punches and kicks everywhere on him, before slicing Maverick's arms off with his dark keyblades.

***SLICE DICE*** two arms fell off in sparking pieces.

"OH GOD! I'M UNARMED! Get it?" Maverick snickered until. "Woah wait!"

Because his magic ring fell off, he was immediately shifted back into Aiden. Who looked beaten beyond mercy and bleeding horribly from his arm stumps. But Aiden wasn't acting like he was hurt, instead he rolled it off.

"Don't feel bad, even i can't kill me." Aiden smirked up at Stormur.

Stormur was getting annoyed. He was hurting Aiden, but not making him suffer. He was getting bored already.

"You can't, but maybe i can now." Stormur roses his keyblade ready to strike.

"If i had a nickel for every time i heard that." Aiden deadpanned while coughing, he was feeling a lot of pain. But he could handle it.

But before Stormur could bring his keyblade down and kill Aiden. Blaze from the other said and blasted a really large mountain size beam of fire and sending Stormur through a wall.

"GAHHHHH!" Stormur yelled as he was sent kilometers through the brimstone wall.

"Aiden!" Blaze flew over and was horrified to see the state he was.

Cuts all over his face and body like he was a used cat's scratching post. He even had a right black eye. And his arms cut off like slice salami. But the arms were already slowly growing back. While some fragments of glowing red and hot like embers pieces were falling off his regrown skin. Those were elements from Stormur's dark powers. Blaze shook away her thoughts and picked Aiden up and flew him out of there.

"Hang on Baby." Blaze's voice cracked, she hated seeing him like this.

"Hear that Groot? She called me baby." Aiden sounded delirious.

" I am Groot." Baby Groot pointed out while hanging onto Blaze as well.

"Oh right, she always does." Aiden muttered in realization.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back with the other Guardians…..._**

The team ran to the inner chamber outside the valley of the dead. Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy had just escaped the heartless and Hades before they all could become an underworld flambe. Even Auron an ex prisoner escaped with the team. Once they made it to the exit of the inner chamber. the team fell to the ground exhausted having just escape from their doom.

Kairi sat up and looked up at their strange assistant Auron and the team felt grateful for his help..

"You were really good back here. Are you some kind of hero?" Kairi asked Auron who had his back to everyone.

"No. No hero I'm just an...Auron." He could only responded.

"Huh?" They all asked in confusion.

"My name." He clarified.

"I'm Sora." Sora came up.

"Donald." Donald hopped on top of Sora.

"Goofy." Goofy came on top of them, and they all fell to the ground.

"And I'm Kairi." Kairi said while trying not to giggle at her friends antics.

"Seems to me like your all in need of a guardian." Auron remarked.

"Thanks but no thanks, we're already guardians." Sora sat up and stated politely.

"GUYS!" They all heard Blaze.

The armored heroine came flying in from out of the dead valley entrance and landed in front of them with Aiden in her arms. Since Blaze is the size of a few grown woman, she was tall enough to carry Aiden, except for when she's Victoria in which Aiden is taller than her.

She laid him on the ground and shifted back into Victoria . The team is shocked to see him beaten, bruised, cut and armless.

"Hey Guardions...Gordons…..Gardens…..Guard Dogs…. What are we called again?" Aiden greeted the team sound dizzy before dropping his head and coughing up blood.

"Aiden!" Sora and the others ran over to him.

"Oh my gosh! What happen!?" Kairi gasped running over to check how bad were the boy's conditions.

Auron frowned at the state of the hero, while others stared in horror. Aiden was looking like he was in a match with Hulk Hogan if he was a demon.

"Looks like a brutal beatdown of the wild men if you ask me." Auron observed.

Victoria cupped Aiden's face. "Hey. Aiden? Can you hear me? Aiden?!" Her voice broke seeing her boyfriend in this state.

"I am Groot?" Baby Groot crawled up on Aiden's chest and looked up at him with worry in his eyes.

Aiden opened his eyes only to see them crossed.

"More chili fries for The Pope's table." Aiden muttered before shaking his own head and got his eyes back to focusing.

"I am Groot." gave the team a thumbs up. Translate:_ 'He'll live.'_

Victoria shed tears of relieved as she hugged and kissed Aiden on the lips. "Are you sure you okay Aid?" She cued.

"Aw." Kairi beamed quietly at the young couple.

"I'm fine Vicky. Ugh.. now i am. And now i know how Superman felt when he met Bizarro. Alright Where's the phony emo twerp who looks like me?!" Aiden asked coming to himself while his arms were regrowing. and his cuts and bruises were disappearing.

"Huh?" Sora inquired.

"Some Maverick wannabe in dark colors Aiden was fighting. He's probably dead after getting barbecued by one of the biggest hits." Victoria said.

"No I don't think so. If he has my neon abilities and your storm abilities, he's probably still alive." Aiden said as his arms finally grew back and his magic ring appeared back on his finger.

"he did all of that to you?!" Sora said in shock.

"Yeah, but he shouldn't have. I should've repelled most of his lightning shots and his neon shouldn't have that much of an effect on my armor." Aiden stated trying to think.

'_That is because your Nobody. Dianex AKA Stormur. Was using the advantage of the Underworld curse to weaken and kill you.' _IRIS spoke up from his Mav ring.

"Wait hold on. Dianex?" Aiden inquired.

"His Nobody?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Stormur?" Victoria inquired.

"Underworld curse?!" Donald and Goofy gasped. "Oh wait, we knew that."

_'Of course. I've scanned Stormur while you were fighting him. He has the same genetic and metaphysical signature as the Nobodies themselves. Decoding his identity was easy, due to him having a magic ring just like yours. With his name and image on file.'_ IRIS elaborated.

"Does his file have anything on his background or origins maybe?" Aiden inquired.

_'Of course, but I'm only able to display fragments of the classified Nobody texts, it will take a short moment for the rest of the info to upload.' _IRIS answered.

"Wait Aiden was never turned into a heartless! Were you?" Sora asked Aiden.

"No! There's no way i could have an empty shell clone…..Unless….." Aiden then immediately thought back.

* * *

**_Flashback To Maverick Final Fight With Lash…_**

_Elsa and Maverick were watching as the heart of Lash was dying off. Explaining his role._

_"I didn't do it on my own, and neither did Shay. It seemed that i was always meant to be... just a conduit. Even from the start. If not for Shay's, then maybe for the organization."_

_"What organization?" Elsa asked frowning._

_"The ones that started all of this, the ones responsible for the absence of Wise Ansem. And the ones that shroud themselves in dark hoods." Lash answer breaking up. "System failure, system wipe out procedure engaged."_

_"Wait! What guys in dark hoods!?" Maverick caught that detail. Where they the same ones that killed his mom?_

_But the red Sphere that was once Lash, faded and shattered to pieces. Until the heart that was in the center, like all hearts. Ascended into nothing._

_Lash was no more._

* * *

**_Returning to the present….._**

"OH. MY GOD." Aiden zoned out as it was all coming back to him.

"What? What is it?" Sora tried talking as Aiden walked past him in his thoughts.

Aiden even thought back to Taskmaster and Deathbird. They had dark powers with the same data as Lash. Organization XIII weren't just helping them. They were helping the Organization. Each time they fought the Maverick or sent people out to fight him. The Organization was gathering data off of Maverick so they could finally create a weapon of equal if not greater power.

A weapon going by the name of Dianex AKA Stormur.

"YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME!" Aiden bellowed as it was all coming back to him now.

"What?!" Sora threw his arms in frustration but Aiden wasn't listening to him.

"I hate it when he does this." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"I hate to interrupt the exposition, but we're not out of Hades domain yet." Auron spoke up to the team.

"Right….He's right." Aiden sighed and looked to the team. "I'll explain everything once we're all out of here. In the meantime."

Aiden then shifted back into Maverick. And Victoria shifted into Blaze.

"Were going to need all the protection we can use." Blaze said to everyone.

"Right." Sora and Kairi nodded.

As Sora touched his glove shifting into armored Sora, and Kairi touched her arm band and shifted into an armored Kairi. Her armored form looked just like Sora's but more feminine looking and pink with hints of silver colors.

"You guys are good?" Blaze asked Donald and Goofy.

"Yep." Donald nodded.

"We're A okay." Goofy gave an okay sign.

"And what about you? Looks like your arm could use some help." Maverick asked Auron.

Look who's talking, considering you were literally disarmed." Auron scoffed at him.

Maverick fake squeezed a laugh. "HA! Fake laugh, hiding real pain." He quipped before saying. "We're getting out of death valley, this place is draining us. So are you coming with us? Hacksaw Ridge?"

Auron raise his eyebrows at that name. "is that some kind of nickname?" he inquired.

Maverick guessed he's not from a modern world.

"Order." Donald warned him.

"I know Duck Dynasty." Maverick rolled his eyes, even though he's not bound by the world order. He has to respect it when teaming up with folks who follow those rules.

"I'll take that as a yes." Auron sighed.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Sora lead the team through the tunnels. They had to fight their way through a few heartless, but they made it at the end.

* * *

**_Back in Hades' lair….._**

Pete was leaning back on a table table speaking condescendingly to Hades who was passing back in worth, thinking of what will be his next move.

"I got heartless all over the Underworld now. So you can leave those pip-squeak guardians to me." Pete chuckled lightly and walked up to Hades. "Look pal, you just keep working on turning Hercules into a heartless. Then he'll be all mine!"

But then Hades blaze red in anger at Pete. "THIS IS MY UNDERWORLD YOU IDIOT! I'LL HANDLE THIS MYSELF!" He bellowed making Pete fall backwards and scared out of his wits.

Then Hades turned to the window and snapped his finger summoning the giant three headed dog, Cerberus! Cerberus rose up and growled in acknowledgement to the lord of the dead.

"Cerberus. Go!" Hades ordered.

The monster dog nodded and ran off to carry out his duty. Kill the guardians.

* * *

**_At the Cave of the Dead entrance…._**

Sora who was still in his armored form. Along with Donald and Goofy ran ahead of the others to see that the two doors leading outside is closes.

"What?! It's close!" Donald yelled.

The three half pints tried pulling the big doors open by hand, all to no effect. "It's gonna budge..." Goofy grunted.

"Come on open…." Sora was trying too hard and ignoring the big lock right above them.

"Uh guys?" Blaze tried calling them.

"Sora?" Kairi who was still in her armored form tried getting their attention.

"Earth to spike?" Maverick finally tried, but Sora, Donald and Goofy were ignoring them. Aiden sighed and looked at Kairi. "Care to do the honors Rosebud?"

"Gladly." Kairi nodded and pointed her keyblades at the lock that was holding the doors together. A light beam shot out of Kairi's keyblade toward the lock, making it vanish and unlocking the gate to the outside.

Sora and his two buddies back away in realization and embarrassment.

"Oh uh, right i was. Gonna do that after…." Sora chuckled nervously.

"Sure you were. Lazy Bum." Kairi chirped her old nickname for Sora when they were younger.

"Okay can we get the hell out of hell now?" Maverick inquired.

***ROOOOAR!***

Suddenly Cerberus appeared right behind the team snapping his three headed jaws like sharks.

"GO NOW!" Auron jumped up and slashed at the monster, blocking the exit as it opened slightly while the others ran out.

But Sora, Kairi, Maverick and Blaze stopped and looked back at Auron and were all looking at each other with guilt.

"Ugh…. I'll do it. But i'll hate myself in the morning." Blaze sighed.

"But that's hours away babe." Maverick ran back inside with Sora.

"GUYS WAIT!" Donald called back as he and Goofy and even Baby Groot were blocked outside as the doors were shutting separating them.

"I am Groot!" Baby Groot called back to Maverick as the doors shut.

Maverick and Victoria flew around Cerberus getting his attention.

"Look at us Cujo! We're a distraction!" Maverick yelled making fun of the three head dog as he angrily tried biting at him and Blaze. All to no effect.

Kairi jumped and shot freeze blasts at it's butt making it whine like a three headed puppy. Cerberus turned to bite her, but then Auron slashed at it's jaw again blocking him from attacking her. Blaze struck fireballs getting it's attention back. Sora ran and hopped on two of it's heads before the two heads trapped Sora to try squeezing him in. Then the third head tried to eat him only for Sora to break out and slash his keyblade up, hit second head and jump off the first head. In the air Sora slammed back down on all three heads Knocking Cerberus down.

Then Kairi fall a big rock about to fall on Cerberus's butt. So while the monster dog tried standing. She ran grabbed it's tail with her keyblade and slid under, making Cerberus whine as he was flipped over, as the big rock fell on Cerberus's head.

Knocking Cerberus out.

"Nice one Kairi!" Sora cheered.

Blaze landed and fistbumped Kairi. "Cheers girlfriend."

"Thanks." Kairi smiled.

After the fight. The doors finally opened. "Come on!" Donald gestured them to hurry.

They all ran through before the doors started closing again. Cerberus rose it's heads up to see the team making fun of him on the other end. Goofy waved silly like while Donald shook his head at him with his tongue out making duck noises. Sora shifted out of his armor to hold his cheeks open while crossed eyed. Kairi shifted out of her armor to blow raspberries at the creature, while Blaze shifted back into Victoria, and shook her booty at demon mutt. And Maverick shifted back into Aiden and gave the giant dog two middle fingers.

Cerberus got angry seeing them and tried running after the team. Only to hit all three of it's heads at the doors when it closes. Knocking the underworld mutt out cold.

* * *

**_Back up at the Olympus Coliseum…._**

Meg was with Hercules in the lobby trying to convince the exhausted hero to stop fighting.

"Come on Wonderboy. Play hookie for a day." Meg cued leaning into his face. "For old times sake."

Hercules grind and kiss her lips before separating and refusing. "They came to see me. They came to see a hero. I can't let them down." He said looking down.

Meg sighed sadly looking at him with sympathy.

Herc saw the look on her face and smiled reassuringly as he stood up.

"Don't worry Meg. I'll be fine. What does a hero need rest for, huh?" Hercules flexed his big arms and waved before leaving. "See ya!

Meg smiled slightly at him as he left. But afterwards she looked worried while whispering to herself. "Sora, don't let me down."

* * *

**_Back down in the Underworld entrance….._**

"Whew. I need a massage after all of that." Sora stressed his arms and sighed in relief that they were out of there

Kairi Blushed at the thought of her messaging him, but she shook it off when she noticed something. "Hey, where's Auron?"

They all looked back to see that he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Goofy asked.

"That guy can take care of himself." Victoria stated.

"Yeah, and i've had my fill of this literal hellhole." Aiden agreed.

"Let's go to the Coliseum and find Meg. Maybe we can try again after we take a breather." Sora suggested.

"Totally agree." Aiden nodded as did the other members agreed.

"Come on Groot." Kairi chirped picking Baby Groot up and holding him like a sugar bear pet.

As the team was walking toward the stairways to the Mortal world. Victoria smiled at Baby Groot and pretended to look jealous.

"Got a new favorite i see?" Victoria snickered while walking next to Kairi and stroking the little trees cheek.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot sighed and smiled at Victoria's touch. Translate: _'Nothing can ever replace you.'_

While they were walking up the stairway, Sora started talking with Aiden.

"You still haven't told us, what did you find out about….Dianex?" Sora asked him, while the others were listening.

After Aiden had finished reading the file IRIS had on Stormur, he could finally conclude what he knew about this test subject.

"Apparently he's not born like other Nobodies." Aiden clarified. "He was a living test subject made in a lab, by the Organization."

"Woah. How is that possible?" Sora asked wildly shocked to here that.

"Do you remember me telling you about Lash, Taskmaster and Deathbird?" Aiden quizzed.

"All of your former enemies? Yeah why?" Sora wondered.

"Well according to what they said to me in different terms, and what IRIS's info states. They all got their dark powers from the same people." Aiden revealed.

"The Organization?" Kairi asked.

"Who else? I've been on their hit list since they killed my mother and tried to kill me when Hollow Bastion fell. All this time they were gathering a psychological and biological signature of my DNA and heart. And using all of it as data so that could make….. Stormur." Aiden confirmed.

"God that's a weird name, Stormur. And I'm guessing they borrowed those stormy elements from studying me." Victoria concluded that part sarcastically. "Which means we are looking at a wannabe hybrid. 99% you and 1% me."

"But mostly me. Dad always said I was my worst enemy." Aiden sighed.

"Don't worry Aiden, we'll all be ready for him next time." Sora said confidently.

"I love the optimism Spike, but. The hell we will be." Aiden said making him look confused. "No offense or anything, it's just. If he's anything like me. Dianex is unpredictable. Which means we'll all have to be if were going to try and break him next time."

"But he did take advantage of that underworld curse during your fight with him. Maybe he won't be so lucky without it." Sora pointed out. "And besides you've got us now. He won't stand a chance against all of us at once."

Sora has become a friend to Aiden so quickly. He always had that effect on every world he visited. Including Aiden.

"I hope your right Spike. For now. I'm going to try a little cheat trick of my own." Aiden thought of an idea for the next fight, as he started working with IRIS to get ready for Stormur's next surprise attack.

What that might be, we'll see soon enough.

* * *

**_Back in the Valley of the dead…._**

Demyx ran up the walkway looking nervously at the crater in the wall that Stormur was thrown through. He gasped seeing Stormur hover out like he was never hit…..If you don't count the dents and scrapes on his suit.

He landed hard in front of Demyx, frightening him. Stormur then shifted out of his armored form, revealing himself as Dianex.

Dianex was wearing an outfit that looked just like Aiden's keyblader outfit. Only instead of green and blue. His was black and red. Dianex's even had the same face, height, size and hair style as Aiden. Only his hair was black with fringes of red instead of white with fringes of blue. And his eye color was red instead of blue.

This boy looks like an anti Aiden.

"Are you...Oka-" Demyx asked nervously but was cut off.

"I'm fine." Dianex growled scowling at him.

"Okay just checking." Demyx trembled a little.

"SIXIR. Status." Dianex said to his magic ring, that looked like Maverick's ring only with a red S Symbol instead of blue M symbol.

In fact, SIXIR is the Nobody's version of IRIS.

'_The Guardians of the Multiverse have left the underworld. But they still seem to be present in this world.'_ SIXIR stated.

Then Dianex overheard a meeting going on up in Hades' Lair.

* * *

Hades' sat on his throne listening to Pete explain the guardians.

"Let me see if i've got this right? That brat and his co-workers keyblades works on any lock?" Hades inquired.

"That's right." Pete confirmed.

Hades chuckled as he thought of something. "Have i ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld?" He said to Pete. "It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool."

"Than that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc The Jerk's winnin streak!" Pete slammed his fist down on the table.

"Problem. Zeus locked it tight." Hades pointed out.

Pete moaned in annoyance, until he saw Hades chuckle at the thought he was having. Pete then realized what he was thinking. The Guardian's keyblades!

"Bingo… All we gotta do is swipe one of their keys. And then reopen the Underdrome!" Hades suggested.

"Hate to tell ya, but their keys are kinda particular. All of em won't work for just anybody. And that kid they have with them, especially the Maverick ain't no pushover." Pete dejected.

Hades scoffed and said. "I think this calls for a woman's touch." He showed a smoky image of Meg in his hand.

* * *

Dianex was listening outside and thought of an idea. He hovered back down to Demyx who opened a dark portal for both of them to take their leave.

"So, what are you thinking?" Demyx asked him.

"I'll wait. Right after you have your turn." Dianex said simply in a low tone.

"Huh? A-Are you sure? I mean the Maverick and his girlfriend may not get so lucky next time." Demyx stated nervously.

Dianex scoffed. "That wasn't sheer luck i saw earlier. That was love. I should know." He stated his correction. "Let's go."

Dianex and Demyx then went through the portal and disappeared. But how would Dianex know what love is if Nobodies don't feel anything? Who was he referring to about love? And what is his next move to try to kill Maverick?

Time will tell. We can only hope that Aiden can win the next battle.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**So now you all know, the Test Subject that Organization XII created in the last chapter. Was the Nobody of Aiden AKA the Maverick. This Nobody is named Dianex (It's pronounce DNA with an X at the end). AKA Stormur.**

**Dianex Is an OC inspired by Shadow the hedgehog and he is an OC created by Haxorus Knight. Thank you for letting me get creative with this psycho you gave me.**

**"*Cough* Just please no more bane reverences alright?! Oh my back!" Maverick moaned in pain.**

**I make no promises.**

**Anyway, just like Aiden. Dianex is voiced by Aaron Dismuke. Only is sound's more dark and emotionless then Aiden. A little more grunty. **

**And just like Maverick. Stormur is voiced by Troy Baker. Only he uses the same dark robot voice Batman had in the Telltale series.**

**"So he's me if i was directed by Zack Snyder." Maverick quipped.**

**"Watch it Prey!" Stormur spat.**

**"Who are you calling Prey you Emo Transformer?!" Maverick snapped back at Stormur.**

**Okay i better get going before the fight starts again! Please add comments and let me know what you thought about this chapter. And as- WOAH!**

***Gunfire***

**And as always Disney/Square Enix fans!**

**FISTBUMP!**


	9. A Hero's Work

**We're back folks!**

**(Re-edited: 7/21- 2020... I forgot that Vexen was taken down in Castle Oblivion way before Xion and Roxas became friends and Xion gained a personality. What can i say? I don't play a lot of 358/2 days.)**

**And YAAAAY! Frozen 2 is coming out this week. And sadly i've seen some of the early reviews. Most of them are positive but there are some that are just as hateful as they were with the first one. And they came from two of my Favorite movie reviewers on youtube (Can you guess who those two are?)**

**Also someone has a word to the Frozen haters.**

**"**K THE CRITICS! IF I HEAR ONE MORE NEGATIVE COMMENT ABOUT MY MOTHER! I'LL NAIL YOU ALL TO THE WALL!" Maverick bellowed in anger holding an ice bazooka.**

**Easy Mav.**

**But yeah, everyone's entitled to their opinion.**

**I'm still looking forward to the movie and if it turns out well if not better then the first Frozen film, i'll use the story for the KH III based story after this one. But it will be more of an AU depended on where everything goes.**

**"Please no spoilers alright?" Maverick warned the audience. "I don't want you all to pull a Sony on me."**

**You won't get any Frozen 2 spoilers from me folks**

**Also...Speaking of spoilers.**

**Haxorus knight: "WOAH! Spoiler alert man!" Maverick exclaimed. "We didn't even tell people about them!"**

**But seriously. Thank you Haxorus Knight for the ideas you've been giving me and helping me improve this story. Now the audience will now what that means if they didn't before.**

**Also this chapter doesn't have a lot of action like the first one, but we'll get there next time. I was in a rush to finish this when i noticed i was a few weeks late, but we're here now.**

**And now that we're all here.**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

**A Hero's Work.**

**_A flashback to Dianex's first few weeks….._**

Inside the lair of Organization XIII. Known as 'The Castle That Never Was'. There was a lab that was under tight security and watched at all times. Holding one of their most powerful weapons that's not a what. But a who.

Inside of the secure labs of the Organizations, They've created a new kind of Nobody life form, a nobody who is not born as an empty shell. But a second shell, or rather a weapon. A powerful weapon that will be used as the Maverick's end.

That shell is called Dianex AKA Stormur, Nobody of Aiden Elsenov the Maverick.

Dianex who was wearing a black and red neon jumpsuit. Was sitting legs crossed on his bed, minding his own business with a task of solving an equation on the walls of his cell room. It was a pretty advance living space for a room to be locked in isolation.

White walls with red writings of DNA info from the late Nobody scientist Vexen. But after his betrayal and fall in Castle Oblivion, Dianex is handed over to Luxord.

At this moment, Fianex is tasked by Luxord with solving some of his locked and hidden notes about Ansem own research which made Dianex bored.

But that didn't make him lose his focus.

Inside of a cell room had black metal walls, several pieces of furniture including a bed, a table, a mounted TV, a chair and a rug. Also a door to a bathroom. But no window to the outside. The cell room had some kind of spell inside to keep him from using his powers. The only window he had was a tinted window next to the exit door, in which people can see him. But he can't see them.

Or so they think.

On the other end Roxas Axel and Xion were with Siax listening to Siax. describe Dianex as a test subject. They had just brought Dianex to life a few weeks ago. So to to those three, he was something new.

"As you can see, all of the data collected by our previous allies from the Shi'ar and the late Hollow Bastion came out perfectly in this specimen you see before you." Luxord says to the members.

While Siax asked about Dianex's powers. "And what about It's 'special abilities'? Our reports were stated that it couldn't have ice powers." He Inquired.

Originally they never revered to Dianex by name. Or call him a he. But a thing, a It, a weapon.

"Ah that's correct, you see. The Maverick's ice powers were not his own. They belonged to the Snow Queen, and the special connection they have. Hard to explain but it's something we could not replicate. Not without the understanding of the heart." Luxord explained.

"Which is why you have the Test Subject researching Ansem's secret notes, so we can." Siax understood.

"That is correct." Luxord nodded looking through the window.

"Aren't those the same notes we brought back a week ago?" Roxas asked.

"They are. But No one has the knowledge and intellect to solve them. Except for the Subject. It was gifted with the same intelligence of our recon target, the Maverick." Luxord stated.

After Dianex was finished with his task for the day of writing. He had solved at least 50% of Ansem's secret notes. During the first week he was tasked. But now that he was done, he went over to play some video games on the TV. The only thing from keeping him bored due to a huge video game system that keeps him entertained and sane.

A value entertainment Aiden shares, even in his earliest youth.

Despite the tinted window Dianex can hear them without any trouble but he doesn't understand the exact meaning due to music on the TV as he plays DOOM on V.R.

"This video game you see It playing was Vexen's idea. He stated that it's supposed to encourage It to become a brutal fighter by making It less likely to finch at the harshest acts of brutality." Luxord remarked.

One of the few things that separates him from Maverick is killing. Aiden would never kill a human being, except for heartless, monsters and creatures that are completely in darkness.

Dianex however won't hesitate to become a monster. And kill savagely, innocent or guilty.

But Xion being a girl who knew very little about the value of power. Could see the Dianex and feel how lonely this 'monster' truly felt. The loneliness is covered by the thrill of killing of the demonic creatures in front of his avatar. The feel of his fists on a face. The shots on a soldier. Most of all, the thrill of using the trademark of Slaughter of Doom, the chainsaw.

The other video games are also bloody and rate M which he likes, like Resident Evil, Houses of the Dead, Halo, Mortal kombat X, Grand Theft Auto, Predator (from Alien/Predator video games), and many more.

And of course. He loves music. Like Aiden, only the more violent sounding music. Like heavy metal, punk rock, rock and roll, and hard rap tends to energize his blood (if he had any) and his entire being with the thirst for battle.

"The problem is we still haven't found a way for It to communicate normally. It usually signals everything It says and nods to whatever we ask It." Luxord stated.

Xion thought of an idea. If it worked on her when Roxas spoke to her, it might work on Dianex.

"Why don't i try talking to him? He might warm up if i-" Xion tried to suggest but Siax coldly refuses her.

The fact that she says 'him' instead of 'It' spoke loud and clear to Axel. He grinned knowing what's on Xion's mind.

"No. It does not need your presence interfering with it's process for-" Xiax almost finished until...

*****SPLAT!*****

A ball of garbage, neon slime and a little bit of something that should be left unsaid hit the glass of the tinted window. He tried to aim at Saix's face, with the video game at pause and Dianex holding up a sign that rudely says **'Shut up you bland ***ker! Trying to pay attention here!'**

Xion laughed quietly at the boy's antics. It usually would gross girls out, but Xion is not like other girls. But Siax just rolled his eyes and gestured the others to leave. Since it was soon time for his training again.

* * *

As they walked out in the hall of empty melodies. Axel and Roxas were chatting while Xion was still blushing, thinking about that boy.

"Whelp there's goes my dinner for tonight, man that was gross!" Axel said grossed out from Dianex's pile hitting the window.

"Yeah. I can't think of anything that creative to gross us out for life." Roxas joked, then noticed a blush on Xion's face. "Are you alright Xion. Your face is red?"

"Huh? Oh. I'm….fine, just thinking." Xion said nervously trying to hide her blush.

"Like about what the black knight cooked for Saix?" Axel teasingly whispers in her ear.

"What?! No! It's not like that at all." Xion quickly said in denial.

"Then why are you blushing like a cherry?" Axel smirked.

"Blushing?" Roxas asked curiously.

"I'm not blushing!" Xion whined. "It just feels hot in here, that's all."

"I don't feel hot in here." Roxas said confused.

"Blushing, is when someone's face tries to hide the embarrassment of having the hots for someone. But it's really a dead giveaway." Axel explained then smirk. "Basically Xion here has a crush on the Maverick's doppelganger back there."

Roxas eyes widened and smiled at Xion. "Really?! Is that true Xion?!"

Xion tried to deny it, but she couldn't. She didn't want to lie to a friend. But she couldn't say her feelings either. As if she was too ashamed to admit it.

"I-I don't know Roxas. I'm just….feeling sad for him. He looked so lonely in there." Xion said looking down sadly.

"Yeah. He could use a friend." Roxas felt sympathy for him as well. Then he came up with an idea. "Hey, I got it!"

Xion listened curiously to Roxas as he explained his plan to get Xion talking to Dianex.

* * *

**_That night in Dianex's cell….._**

Dianex was brought back in an hour ago after doing so much combat training. He flopped on the bed, exhausted and covered in bruises from training to hard. Despite his keyblades having some spells and his neon was strong at this period. Unfortunately he hasn't obtained the Cure Spell yet. So he has to wait for the bruises to heal.

The moment he heard the metal doors slide open and someone walking inside. His head jerked to see Xion walk in after looking both ways to see if anyone was around. Somehow she snuck in and had a key to his cell.

Thanks to Roxas and Axel distracting the guard Xalden with saying there was an emergency and they needed their help outside. Axel pickpocketed a key from Xalden and handed it to Xion who when in the lab and snuck inside Dianex's cell.

With them both alone, Xion walked in. wearing a hood that Dianex thought as a hideous big parasite-bug on a magnificent princess's face, hiding her beauty to him. But when she pulled the hood down. His face softened looking at her. All he could do was stare at her beautiful eyes. He didn't know what to say given he hasn't spoken before, and he never socialized with anyone.

Not that Dianex knows what that is.

"Um…. hi." Xion waved a little at Dianex with a cute smile.

Xion can speak to him. But will he speak back? Can he?

* * *

**_Flashback Over….._**

As Dianex was leaving with Demyx, he felt sad looking back at that wonderful memory. The day he first met her. He knows what love is. But he can never have that again. Not as long as the Maverick is alive.

He shook his thoughts away and walked through the dark portal with Demyx.

* * *

**_Back in the Olympus Coliseum gates….._**

Once the Guardian's walked inside of the Coliseum's gates. Kairi gazes at the cultural theme and holy glows of the pillars and clouds. For everyone else it was reminding them of their first journey.

Aiden starts muttering a countdown. "5…..4…..3….2….1."

Then the Olympus fanfare played in the background as they stood in the

"Behold! The second best arena to Staple Square!" Aiden mimics a deep voice. While looking up at the hero statues between the door to the lobby.

"This place is, amazing!" Kairi gushed looking at the godly designs of coliseum. This was her first time seeing it.

"Pretty nice huh?" Sora asked her. "This is where I trained to master my keyblade skills."

"And it's the first world and Aiden here traveled to. It's where our team started." Victoria recollected on how it was all done here.

"Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories." Goofy remarked. They all agree.

The doors to the lobby opened as Hercules came out looking drained and exhausted. He looks up and is surprised to see Sora and his friends.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! When did you get here?!" Hercules greeted them.

"Hey Herc!" Sora greeted back

"Hi!" Donald waved.

"Howdy there!" Goofy greeted.

Then Hercules looked at the others

"And if it isn't the Mav man himself!" Hercules approached them looking at Aiden.

"How's it going Greek Kent?!" Aiden smack his hand with his.

Hercules sighed. "A little drained but nothing i can't handle. So are you two playing nice now?" He smirked at Victoria and Aiden.

"Define nice." Aiden inquired earning a smack upside the head from his girlfriend. "I'm kidding i'm kidding! Give me some suga."

Aiden and Victoria shared a quick kiss.

"If your wondering, Sora and his semi dynamic trio are our newest recruits. Including his strawberry crush." Victoria said smugly looking at them.

"Hey! What do you mean semi?!" Donald scowled.

Kairi and Sora blushed a little at that 'strawberry crush' comment. (DO NOT MAKE ANY FOODFIGHT REVERENCES!)

"So who's your friend Sora?" Hercules asked looking at Kairi.

"Oh, this is Kairi. We grew up together on our world." Sora introduced.

"Hi?" Kairi said meekly with a small wave. "You look so much better than your statues."

"Yeah, thats what they all say. Nice to meet another fan." Hercules smiled.

"Kairi here is a keyblade wielder now. Just like Sora." Goofy stated.

"Nice! You couldn't ask to be with a better group of heroes and these guardians." Hercules said to Kairi. "You stick with Sora and you'll rise up to the top."

She smiled at Sora. "I'll keep that in mind." Kairi says.

"So your all guardian's now. On another adventure?" Hercules grinned.

"Yeah, tracking down some friends, wiping out some heartless." Sora listed casually.

"Kicking ass, taking names. Drilling some hard abs, seeing sights and blowing up the bad ones." Aiden added. "The usual awesome crap."

"Aid and me are here to add fuel to their fire." Victoria stated.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot nodded on her shoulder.

"Hero's work is never done." Hercules gave Sora a high wave.

"You know it!" Sora smiled.

* * *

**_Later Inside the lobby…._**

Sora explained what has been going on in his journey to Hercules and Meg, while Herc was sitting and Meg was standing right beside him.

"So, did you find those friends of yours?" Hercules asked.

"Still working on it. When we got here, we ran into Meg-" Sora had his mouth covered by Kairi.

"Mega trouble! He was going to say mega trouble. Right?" Kairi gave him a look.

"Oh right." He chuckled nervously about almost spilling the beans. "So we had to help somebody out. We even tried to go and teach Hades a thing or two…"

"But we had to hightail it out of there, because of the underworld curse draining the living hell out of us." Victoria stated.

"And i had my ass handed to me by some new dark fish that looks like me. But it's nothing I couldn't handle." Aiden said.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot shook his head disagreeing since he could barely punch back.

"Hush." Aiden deadpanned.

"So, is there anyway we can protect ourselves from the underworld curse?" Kairi asked hercules.

"Well, there is a stone that guards against the underworld curse." Hercules revealed. "The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there."

"So….is there any chance we can borrow this stone so our rear ends can stay firm?" Aiden asked.

"I don't see why not." Hercules shrugged. "I'll go and ask my father to lend it over. He'll be more than willing to help the guardians."

"Thanks." Donald said.

"Real nice of you." Goofy added.

"But Hades is no pushover, even with the Olympus Stone. And i have a match today, so i can't go with you." Hercules informed them.

Victoria looked over at kairi and asked the son of Zeus. "Any chance the training grounds are open?"

"Absolutely. You all should go talk to Phill, he might give you some more pointers for later." Hercules said.

"Great idea." Sora approved.

"But first if you'll give me a second." Aiden ran out in super speed and came back wearing a 'Kellan Lutz Sucks' t-shirt under his jacket. "This, should be your mantra Herc."

"Don't ask." Victoria muttered to Hercules.

* * *

**_Inside the Coliseum….._**

The team made it inside to find Hercules trainer Phil setting up courses for Herc's next training. His back was towards everyone so he didn't see who walked in. But he heard their footsteps and assumed it was his star pupil Hercules.

"Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn out hero, capiche?" Phil said while he finishes the final touches. "Remember what i told you, victory in the games come down to two simple words: Eat. Bathe. Sleep."

Goofy and Donald counted in confusion while Kairi and Sora snickered.

"You know those last not so two rules sound dirty when you put them together right Philly's steak?" Aiden quipped.

"Wait…. I know that quippish voice." Phil turned and smiled to see Aiden and gave him some a fist pound shake. "Well if it ain't the instant hero himself! How ya doin kid?!"

"Never better Mickey Goatmill, how are things?" Aiden he greeted with a fist pound.

"Never better. and - Hey! Look who's back as well, the junior heroes!" Phill greeted Sora.

Kairi smiled seeing how many friends Sora made in this world.

"Looking Good Phil!" Sora shook his hand.

"Like i said, never better. How you guys been?" Phill asked the trio.

"Well since Darkwing and Zambron benched after the Shi'ar war, we add the junior heroes here to our ranks." Victoria grinned.

"Hey!" Sora whined.

While they were talking, Aiden receives an alert from IRIS on his ring. He was blown away by what he was told

"Really? You took in for Darkwing and the blow hard? For the guardians?" Phil crossed his arms smiling?

"Absolutely." Sora looked confident.

"Well kid, i hate to break it to ya. But a retired nurse with a senior's degree could fill in that roll." Phil snorted with a chuckle.

"What? Come on!" Sora groaned.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get your true hero wings. So what are you all up to?" Phil inquires the whole team.

"Well earlier we took a trip to the underworld unprepared, now we're all just passing the time getting prepared for our second visit." Victoria says.

Phil looked blank at first, then he started laughing. "Ha Ha ha ha haaaa! Your all gonna take on Hades!?" Phil scoffed.

"What's so funny?" Donald frowned.

"You all got a lot of nerves, i like that. But hey, you never know. Stranger things have happened right? What do ya need training for. Muscle? Gymnastics? Cardio training?" Phil asked.

"Do you have Pilates here?" Victoria asked humorously.

"Pilates? Is that like a dance?" Phil inquired confused. "Or is that the idiot who tempted fate in the holy la-"

"No! Not that." Victoria stopped him. "It's like a…. Calisthenics. But whatever."

"Actually." Aiden came up to Phil. "You wouldn't happen to have an obstacle course would you? And I don't mean the kind that's made of balloons or attracts the Argonauts."

"As a matter of fact i do. Why?" Phil asked him.

Aiden just answered with one simple word looking at Sora and Kairi. "Freeflow magic."

"WHAT?!" Phil exclaimed in shock.

"Freewhat magic?" Sora inquired as Aiden walked up to him.

" Freeflow. Imagine if The Matrix and Spider-Man both banged and gave birth to an illegitimate mutant baby." Aiden described which made Sora lose him.

Victoria rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"Basically run run to climb on anything and everyone. Throw and dance on everything and everyone. And use a magic sling shot on the right targets and do all kinds of imaginable shit." She stated.

"And not just you, but also Kairi." Aiden stated.

"Me?" Kairi looked surprised.

"The moment you took a keyblade, your shtick matches Spike here, because of the connection you both have." Aiden stated, then muttered. "And yet your both are still virgins."

"Um we are too, Slurpee." Victoria deadpanned.

"Right where was i?" Aiden turned over to Phil. "Can you get the course started?"

"Yeah but, freeflow? Come on, Is he really compatible of-" Phil tried to ask.

"I can't nutshell the whole deal right now, but trust me. He doesn't need a hero badge for this." Aiden assured the satyr trainer.

Phil sighed and shrugs "Alright. This i gotta see." He nods.

* * *

**_Freeflow Training Course….._**

Sora and Kairi stood behind a white line, looking at an obstacle course for freeflow magic. In Front five pairs of flowing stone walls elevating up to some rail beams that loop around some targets. At the jump point of the rails are small points of pillars to land on. After that it's a long drop to dive and smash some pile of pottery, that are position in the form of two large targets from the view standing above.

Kairi stretched her arms while Sora was stretching her legs.

"Alright rookies! Listen up!" Phil paced back and forth in front of them. "This course is going to leave you dizzy at first. But when were through, you'll make your enemies have Pink Eye trying to keep up and land a hit. You'll either land and perform with style or you'll become the equivalent of a fireworks show. Flashy but dead once the lights go out!"

Victoria leaned over and whispered to Aiden "He's talking about you." She grinned at his look.

"You both will have 60 seconds to complete the course. And FYI, the Maverick finished it in 30." Phil pointed out to them.

"Piece of cake." Sora stood confidently.

"We'll see. Alright places people places!" Phil said stepping off.

Aiden teleported over to Sora and Kairi to give them some pointers.

"Just to give you both a reminder. Kairi, your new to this whole experience. And that means you have a chance to start your own pace without the means to copy Destiny's Child over here." Aiden said to Kairi, then he turned to Sora. "Spike, remember. Let your eyes do most of the work, and I don't mean in that double dutch kind of way. Focus on where you want to go, and let your light do the rest with your body, like prom night. Got it?"

"Got it." Sora gave him a thumbs up.

"Uh huh." Kairi nodded.

"Alright. Also don't be afraid of heights or becoming a street pizza supreme. Your outfits granted you both the ability to survive heights." Aiden added. " So no need to look for something soft to land on if you miss a step. This isn't Assassins Creed."

"Huh?" Sora looked confused.

"Look it up after we're done. Anyway." Aiden shifted into Maverick before stepping back. "IRIS, cue the music."

**(Skrillex - Rock N Roll)**

As the training music begun. Donald and Goofy were seated at a bench watching the whole thing, while Aiden and Victoria were standing. Groot was one Victoria's shoulder eating a candy bar. As they all watched.

Sora and Kairi stood side by side, and ready themselves to sprint. As they focused on the sides of the floating walls. They could feel of strong magic work through their bodies like energy. They invited it as the counted down started. 3…..2…..1…..GO!

They both ran as their bodies started to radiate light. Sora's light was a bright yellow and kairi was pink. As they both ran and wall jumped from wall to wall in freeflow magic.

**Hello again, to all my friends, together we can play some rock n' roll**

**Hello again, to all my friends, together we can play some rock n' roll**

**Hello again, to all my friends, together we can play some rock n' roll**

**Hello again, to all my friends, together we can play some rock n' roll**

Sora was ahead of Kairi as he landed and grinds on the rails, sliding with the loops and shoot as some floating targets with his keyblade. Kairi was doing the same thing, they had a rhythm to their movements like two dancing roller coasters.

**Rock n' roll**

**Rock n' roll**

**Rock n' roll**

**Rock n' roll**

**Rock n' roll**

**Rock n' roll**

Sora and kairi slid on the rails like a modern Sonic video game, then they used the freeflow magic within them to jump from a small point to small point, landing like ninjas on the rooftops and leaping over them like rocks on the river. They could both feel the magic aurora around them, helping them move without the need to balance or tense themselves.

"My gods." phill looked on astonished at how they moved.

* * *

Once they both landed and smashed the two pottery targets. The music stopped and Phil timed them.

"So. How long did we go?" Sora asked looking cool while the others came up to them.

"I say about….." Phill looked at the magic timer on the wall. "32 seconds. Which is still gold."

"Great!" Kairi beamed.

"Aw man!" Sora slumped that he didn't beat Aiden's record.

"Anyway you guardian's take a breather, i gotta take off for a bit." Phil stated walking away.

"Where to?" Sora asked.

"None of your beeswax." Phil said before he left.

Just then Hercules ran in looking anxious. "Guys. I'm sorry but the Olympus Stone has been stolen."

"WHAT!?" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"By who?!" Sora asked.

"All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a back hooded cloak. And he had accomplices in white." Hercules described.

"I am Groot?" Baby Groot guessed.

who else?" Aiden muttered quietly.

"Someone you know?" Hercules asked the team.

"Unfortunately." Aiden muttered.

"Listen, if we get the stone back. You'll let us borrow it for a bit, right?" Victoria asked.

"Sure. Also you haven't seen Meg around have you?" Hercules asked the team.

"Sorry, we haven't seen here during training." Kairi replied. The rest of the team confirmed much to Hercules worry.

Hercules sighed sadly. "Figures."

Then a puff of black spoke popped up behind Hercules, revealing Hades who taps on his shoulder.

"What's wrong your Hero-ness? Feeling Under the weather?" Hades mocked as Hercules turns to glare at the lord of the dead. "You know I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description. You know what i'm saying?"

"Honestly, for an eight of a second. I thought you were a Chevy salesman ." Aiden quipped looking at him.

"Eh, maybe i am. So your the Maverick right? Don't answer. And is that your hot streak?" Hades looked at Victoria who of course flashed a middle finger at him.

"I'm touched." Hades replied.

Goofy tapped on Sora's shoulder reminding him of what they tried to do earlier.

"Oh right. Hades, we gotta talk!" Sora demanded, only for Hades to flick him in the face, knocking him down.

"Hey!" Kairi glared hard at Hades.

Aiden helped Sora back up. "No offense Spike, but we're way past that now. He's the devil not the leasing office." He muttered.

"I came to share a bit of mildly interesting news. Seems your dear sweet little Nutmeg…" Hades teleported the other end when Hercules tried to attack from behind. " Went and got herself lost in the Underworld."

"You mean you kidnapped her!" Hercules snapped.

"Well, maybe… but why get caught up in all the details?" Hades shrugged and chuckled looking smug.

"So why are you telling us? Here to sell insurance?" Victoria asked sarcastically.

"Your boyfriend could use a little. I saw the fight earliest. The lost was definitely 10 out of 10." Hades snickered.

Mocking the fact that Aiden almost got killed by Dianex in the underworld.

"***k you." Victoria sheathed.

Hercules whistled and called for Pegasus. The winged horse came in and landed in front of them. But as Hercules was about to mount his horse.

"Ah ah ah." Hades mocked. "You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important match today. Against um… The blood thirsty Hydra! I mean if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of 'accidents' might happen?"

"You mean accidents you cause." Kairi spat.

"Like i said girly, details. Who needs em?" Hades shrugged.

"Now i know who's the voice behind After Earth." Aiden muttered.

"Hush babe." Victoria shushed him.

"Your just a coward!" Hercules snapped.

"Ah well, we can't all be heroes." Hades said as he popped away. Leaving them.

Hercules crossed his arms and breathed through his nose, irate by the situation he's in. Sora came up to him.

"Can you handle this?" Hercules asked.

"You got it, we're heroes!" Donald smiled.

"Junior heroes, Donald." Goofy whispered in his ear, earning a scowl from the Duck.

"You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest." Sora assured him as he shifted into his armor.

Kairi shifted into hers, then Aiden shifted into the Maverick and Victoria shifted into Blaze. And Baby Groot stood like he was tall on Blaze's shoulder.

"I am Groot." He nodded.

Hercules nodded and addressed Pegasus. "You gotta find meg." He patted his neck.

Pegasus nodded, but before he could let Sora mount him. He flew off. Hercules sighed at his wing horses rush.

"It's fine we'll walk." Sora looked at Maverick, he nodded as he held his hands out.

"Bust a move Herc." Maverick said before he teleported the whole team away.

* * *

**_Back down in the Underworld entrance…._**

The Guardian's arrived back in the underworld, and spotted Phil on the ground. Looking like someone knocked his lights out.

"Phill!" Sora ran over to check on him.

"Ohhh… oy vey." Phil moaned and stood back up.

"What happened?" Kairi asked in concern.

"I spotted this weirdo dressed in black. I chased him down here and he turned on me. The next thing i knew, i was seeing stars." Phil explained.

"It's gotta be whoever stole the Olympus Stone." Blaze figured.

"Where did he run off to?" Goofy asked.

"Down there in the Underworld." Phil answered looking at the big stone door covered in green symbols.

"They had to use both of my main colors. And i didn't even get paid." Maverick shook his head at the fact that both of the doors are either blue or green.

"That hooded nut is a bad apple all right. And all i wanted was to find a back up hero." Phill stated. "Just in case Herc needed to take a break."

"Down here?" Maverick raised an eyebrow. "You might as well good look for a health product at the candy shop."

"Well that, and you could've asked us!" Sora added.

"Really? You know someone!?" Phil's eyes lit up.

They all summoned their keyblades, which made Phill groaned . "Oh, good one."

"Just wait out here Phil, we got this. Let's go Guardians." Sora said as they advanced toward the door.

Whatever's behind that next door in the Underworld, the Guardians of the Multiverse can only hope their next fight is easier than the last one.

And that Meg was alright. Wherever she is down there.

* * *

**That's all for now folk!**

**I am so sorry this took a long time, i was taking a break for getting some personal work done. I can't promise it won't happen again.**

**"We all got lives of our own people." Maverick added.**

**But i won't make you wait long. Just give me any ideas for the next fight.**

**Also yes. Xion had a crush on Dianex, back when she was around. Since i'm more shipped with RoxasXNamine, i made it seem like Xion and Roxas were more like siblings. So i'm aiming for a love triangle between Xion and Dianex. **

**How do you think it went between them? **

**Find out as we continue!**

**Again, thanks to Ha****xorus Knight for the Xion And Dianex idea!**

**Let me know in the comments what you think and don't forget to Fave and Follow this story if you like what you see.**

**And as always Disney/Square Enix fans!**

**FISTBUMP!**


	10. Why Do We Fall? (Don't Answer)

**We're back folks!**

**And boy i have so much to say about Frozen II. All good! I really enjoyed it. But I'm going to save all of my thoughts at the bottom. And don't worry if you haven't seen it yet...**

**"WHY!?" Maverick screamed pointing a gun.**

**Don't worry about spoilers. Because after i say my 'That's all for now folks' catchphrase. I will only give a spoiler free review.**

**I'd like to know your thoughts on Frozen II as well.**

**"And they better be good, cause that last guy that insulted my mom…..May he rest in pieces." Maverick mocked.**

**Maverick!**

**"What I'm joking! I don't kill. Though the few backlashes this movie is tempting me to go Zack Snyder." Maverick said while twirling a knife.**

**He's kidding folks.**

**"Am i?" Maverick said darkly. "Sheesh! I'm starting to sound like Stormur."**

**Anyway, everyone is entitled to their own opinion and to like what they like. Anyway let's answer a few comments.**

**Khfan: Don't worry. I'm not going to spoil the whole movie. I'm pretty sure people have seen it by now, but i'll be as vague as possible. **

**Haxorus Knight: Oh trust me, they'll be ready to rumble many times after this. **

**Alright. Now that it's all said and done.**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

**Why Do We Fall? ( Don't Answer.)**

**_Olympus Coliseum….._**

As the hydra fell to the ground, defeated by Hercules's steel sword. The Crowd cheered "HERCULES! HERCULES HERCULES!"

"Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it!" Hercules said and waved to his adoring public before storming out of the coliseum. With the match over, he can only hope he can get to the Guardians in time.

* * *

**_Underworld Caverns…._**

Following the alternate route to finding the hooded thief that made off with the Olympus Stone. Maverick, Blaze, Armored Sora and Armored Kairi. Donald, Goofy and Baby Groot fought off pairs of heartless as they advanced. After taking out another group of heartless. Sora circled his sore arm.

"Man. This Underworld curse is really getting to me." Sora grunted.

"I don't think my legs has ever felt this sore before." Kairi was stretching her armored limbs.

"I am Groot!" Baby Groot joked. Translate: _"Wimps!"_

"We have to suck it up for now ladies. The sooner we get that stone back, the better." Blaze said walking by them.

"Who is she calling lady, me or you?" Maverick asked Sora. He just shrugged.

Once they made it to the atrium. They saw Demyx standing at the door to the Underworld lock room. His back was toward them as they approach him. His back was toward them, but when he heard their footsteps, he turned around and pulled his hood down.

"AH?! YOU!?" Then Demyx stared at Sora. "Wait a sec….Roxas? Roxas is that you?!"

"Excuse me?" Sora raised and eyebrow.

"Oh it's no use." Demyx slumped looking down.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sora inquired.

"Is it just me, or did someone slip some green in Justin Beiber's Kool-Aid?" Maverick looked confused too.

"Where did you hear that name?" Kairi asked all of the sudden.

"Wait, you know who he's talking about?" Sora asked her.

Then Demyx pulls a script card out. "Let's see here… 'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition.' Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one." He grumbled a little.

Maverick held his hands up. "WOAH MAN! We don't roll like that! Besides were all still virgins!" He responded.

Maverick what Demyx said as a suggestive statement.

"I don't think that's what he means Aiden." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Your bizarre." Sora crossed his arms looking at Demyx weirdly.

Then they saw the Olympus Stone in his hand.

"Huh? He's Gotta be the thief!" Goofy pointed.

"Hand it over, or we'll paint the devil's basement with your organs." Blaze threatened with her keyblades.

Then the rest of the team held their keyblades.

"Now that's just plain rude." Demyx said mocked as he summoned his magic guitar as a weapon to control water.

"Okay, now i'm convinced this guy is an extra from the Naked Brothers Band." Maverick muttered.

Demyx summoned many nobody water dancers. The team spit in pairs, as Maverick and Blaze sliced theirs down fast while Sora and Kairi used their free flow abilities to take their enemies down. Bouncing from wall to wall and slamming them into Demyx.

* * *

After they were dealt with, Demyx had a sore shoulder after losing the fight.

"Roxas. Come back to us." Demyx pretended to whine before disappearing in a dark portal.

"That guy's a broken record." Sora held his keyblade like a pro.

"A total fruit cake." Maverick agreed.

"So where did you hear the name Roxas?" Blaze asked Kairi.

"I remembered getting in contact with a boy by that name. He spoke from inside here." Kairi touching her heart.

"What did he say to you? Did he tell you who he was?" Sora asked.

" He called me Namine for some reason, and he sounded like he made a mistake contacting me. I don't know who he is but he knew you and what i meant to you." Kairi explained.

Goofy thought of something. "Maybe Roxas is what some of those guys in the Organization calls Sora." He wondered.

"And it was Sora trying to contact you instead, but in a different name." Donald added.

"Except his voice sounded much different from Sora, because i heard Sora's voice after Roxas spoke." Kairi stated.

This left the group confused.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot held his head stating that he's confused.

"Honestly, i think this is all just some bull crap subplot to get us distracted." Maverick figured.

"I guess your right. We need to stay focus." Sora agreed.

"Look!" Donald pointed on the ground.

Sora saw the Olympus Stone on the ground and picked it up. Once he did, he held the stone up high and a light radiated from it's magic. Granting an immunity from the Underworld curse. They all felt much better after that, including Maverick who had his full strength and stamina back.

"Oh i feel like a ate whole can of spinach!" Maverick exhaled.

"I feel great!" Kairi gushed.

"Glad that curse is over." Blaze said in relief.

"Alright guys, let's go. Meg needs us." Sora persisted. They nodded and went on.

* * *

The team made it to The lock chamber, where they found a rock column with the image of a woman in some kind of fetal position. With a lock in front. The woman in the image resembles Meg. Over the rock was a dark light beam that was moving like a shadow effect of holding someone prisoner. Surrounding the area around the rock were walls that had images of swamp like trees that take after dark Greek paintings.

This place would bring anyone shivers of fright. But then again this place was Hell.

"Now what if you bet." Kairi observed the rock and held her keyblade up toward the keyhole, then a light beam shot out from her keyblade and into the rock hole. The rock make the sound of something unlocking as it began to light up so bright it illuminated the whole room. Then the light fades revealing that the rock disappeared and the area shifted into a green light beam leading who knows where.

"Your really in the zone girlfriend." Blaze patted Kairi's back which made her smile under her armored form.

Sora and Maverick stood up to the beam. Sora thought for a second while Maverick had a mischievous look.

"After you Jim." Maverick playfully pushed Sora into the beam, making him trip as he is show upward to another area, then the rest of the team went afward after maverick jumped in.

The team appeared in another rocky area similar to the lock chamber, but with white clouds on the ground. Sora was the first to fall in due to Maverick shoving him. Then the rest of the team made it through.

"Cheap shot." Sora got up and scowled at Maverick.

"I'll keep dishing it out as long as you keep taking it Spike." Maverick shrugged and snickered.

"Uh guys?" Kairi got their attention.

They both looked and summoned their keyblades and pointed at Hades, who happened to be in the room with Meg who was a bound hostage. Hades chuckled with his arms crossed.

"Now that's what i call keys." Hades clasped his hands together and mocked them. "Gee! Thanks for all of your help. Now have a nice day. Bye bye. Oh and Mav, can i call you Mav? Try not to bleed everywhere, this place still needs some renovating."

Then Hades disappears in a puff of black smoke. Maverick shakes his head unamused as he walks over and cuts Meg's restraints off. Then…..

"Behind you!" Meg warns Maverick.

Maverick turns only to get slammed into the wall by Stormer, AKA his nobody Dianex. Maverick grunted as he was held down on the wall, but he retaliates and blasts Stormur off with an ice beam. Maverick and Sormur stands against each other with their two keyblades at hand.

Sora and the others were about to help until Pete pops in laughing with a hoard of Heartless Hook Bats. With the team busy fighting off the heartless and Pete, Blaze came in and stood side by side with Maverick.

Stormur span his keyblades and slams them to the ground in an electric stands against the duo. Maverick dashes towards Stormur while Blaze jumps and slashes, Stomur blocks their attacks as the two fences against Stomur like ninja's while Stomur blocks their attacks with precision.

"Your fighting in your prime now. Nice." Stormur says as he blocks and jumps over Maverick, Then Maverick turns to block him. Holding his keyblade up. "It's boring to fight easy prey."

"Don't tell me your a cannibal. That's a sick image for me." Maverick gagged humorously.

Blaze came in and blew fire out of her hands. Stomur blocks it with a neon shielding Then Aiden teleports and flip kicked Stomur upside the head to get him to drop his guard. But he back flips out the way and slashes back at them. Blaze blocks and punches while Maverick unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks to Stomur, Blaze doing the same as they wail into him. With Stormur on his knees, taking the punches and kicks, he roars and strikes lightning at them.

Maverick teleports out of the way, but Blaze takes it given that she was electrical power as well. Then she and Stomur goes into a one on one keyblade duel.

Back over with Sora and Kairi, Kairi was bouncing from wall to wall in freeflow as she slashes and takes down five Hook Bat heartless but more kept coming from the ground. While Kairi kept bouncing in the air, Sora along with Donald and Goofy attacks from the ground.

Meg was taking cover from behind some rocks when she saw Hercules crashing in on Pete, Knocking him down.

Sora turns and smiles as Hercules charges through with his fists and sword, taking down the remaining heartless with brute force.

While Stomur and Blaze were clashing with their keyblades, he didn't notice Maverick coming down hard in the spinning form of an ice drill.

"Hey Copyright!" Maverick yells as he crashes down on Stormur creating a small explosion of neon. Maverick got back up when the glowing smoke cleared and saw that Stomur was gone.

"Did we end him?" Blaze wondered.

"No, if i don't lose easily. Neither does he." Maverick shook his head.

"Thank God they didn't clone me instead." Blaze remarked.

"Don't give me nightmares." Maverick deadpanned as they ran to help their friends.

After the heartless were dealt with. Sora turned to see that Pete was gone, must've ran off while they were fighting. And the caves started shaking, which was their cue to get out of there. So Hercules picks up Meg and ran out with the Guardians.

After they left, Hades wonders around the empty cave and looked so excited. "Could today get any better? Wonder-Breath is going down for good this time." He says to himself.

* * *

**_Back out at the Underworld Entrance….._**

The heroes ran out and stop to catch their breaths. But Maverick and blaze was flying instead of running.

"Wimps." Blaze muttered as she lands with her boyfriend.

Hercules allows Meg to stand as she crosses her arms with a remorseful look.

"For the record Wonderboy, i don't like being a damsel. I was down here to convince your tall dark and annoying uncle to give you a break." Meg revealed.

"Don't worry about it Meg, your safe. That's all that matters." Hercules assured her.

Then Hades pops up in front of the team.

"Sure…..She's safe, but can you say the same for the fans upstairs?" Hades stated with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about?!" Hercules glared.

"Better shake a leg Champ. The Hydra might have room for seconds." Hades vanished.

"Wait what?!" Sora gasped.

Hercules looked worried and ran out.

"Herc Wait!" Maverick flew after him.

The team ran out as well. Whatever's happening at the Coliseum, it's not good.

* * *

_**Olympus Coliseum…..**_

Hercules ran faster than the others, with only Maverick keeping up with him. But when Sora and the team made it to the Coliseum. Hercules was crashed into a wall by what he and Maverick was fighting. They look up in horror.

The Hydra with eleven heads. Maverick was flying around cutting heads off and freezing the stomps. But they only slow them down.

"A little help here A Team?!" Maverick called out Sora and the rest.

Sora ran up to help as he dodges the heads. Kairi was jumping on the heads, flipping and twirling to d swerve past the heads and shoot fireballs at the heads with her keyblade. Donald and Goofy were helping…..by being bait for the many heads. Running and screaming like sissies. Though that wasn't their intention.

But Pegasus was flying around courage as being a third distraction.

Phil was watching from above a pile of Rocks, when he spots and exposed area on the many headed creatures.

"HEY SORA! GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK!" Phill called out.

Sora nodded as he ran and jump flips past the heads and lands on the back of the hydra. The hydra feels Sora on top and gets his many heads to turn. Then Sora stuns the head with a thunder spell. Striking the heads.

Blaze flies to the back and lights up the tail. Making the monster roar in it's many heads. With the Hydra distracted. Sora jumps from the back and dashes in free flow, and slices many heads with his keyblade. Maverick ran in the super speed of light of his neon abilities and slices the rest of the heads. Then Blaze comes over in the air and dashed past the many stumps and burns them cauterizing them to keep them from growing back.

As one final blow, the whole team lands together and Maverick lands in front. Then he summons a large ice pillar to come up from under the hydra. And impales it from underneath.

Then the creature fell limp and dead.

Sora and Kairi shifts out of their armored form while Maverick and Blaze shifts back into Aiden and Victoria. Aiden lands in front of Sora.

"THAT WAS SICK MAN! Give me Some!" Aiden held his hand up.

"Yeah!" Sora gave him a high five.

"You were awesome back there girl." Victoria complemented Kairi.

"Thanks." Kairi smiled. "You too."

* * *

**_The aftermath of the fight…..._**

Hercules was sitting on the steps of the now destroyed Olympus Coliseum. Looking pale and depressed over losing the battle and letting all of this destruction happen. Everyone tries to cheer him up but he wouldn't let up on himself.

"I'm just no use. I'm sorry i let all of you down." Hercules sulked with Meg sitting next to him with her arms around his big arm.

"It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted." Meg assured him.

Just then Maverick flew in and shifted back into Aiden after landing. He came back from after scanning the area for casualties.

"You'll be happy to know that there were no casualties, except for King Ghidorah over there." Aiden pointed at the Hydra corpse. "And only a few in the crowd were injured but i took care of that."

Hercules nodded. "That's good. You all would make better heroes than me." He sighed.

"There's no such thing as better heroes. Just heroes. Even if you count this as a failure, it doesn't stack up with the many victories you had before." Aiden stated.

"So this means I'm not as strong as i use to be." Hercules said sadly.

Victoria pitched in. " Not true. Failure is an assurance that you will do better. Failure teaches us how to become stronger and make better decisions. And teaches others to do the same." She says with assurance in her voice.

"Their right. Give yourself a chance to rest." Sora said.

"There won't be any games for a while anyway." Goofy pointed out.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot nodded.

"Groot just quoted Batman Begins." Aiden muttered in Sora's ear. Earning a small laugh under their breaths.

Meg stood up and gave the team a smile.

"Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll look after him." Meg said to them. "Sora, Aiden. I owe you and your team big time."

"Hey, it's no big deal. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it." Sora guaranteed.

"By making Hades freeze over." Aiden held a two frozen finger peace sign.

"Yeah cause that's what heroes are for." Donald stated.

"When did you three make heroes?" Meg says smugly.

"Let's save that for another time." Sora grin.

"We better jet so….To be continued." Aiden adds.

"Okay. Don't be strangers." Meg scoffs with a smile.

"Gawrsh, i hope ya feel better soon Hercules." Goofy says to Herc.

"Yeah….." Hercules nods sadly.

"Well take care Guardians. Stay a little longer next time. And Mav?" Phil says to Aiden.

"hmm?" Aiden says.

"Your four new recruits still has some serious training to catch up on." Phil said to him.

"Get use to it folks. That's the closest thing Phil ever gets to saying he's impressed by how you all fought." Victoria said to the four of them.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot smiled up at Kairi from the ground.

"He said, you did well too Kairi." Victoria translated.

"Aw, Thanks Groot." Kairi beamed down at the little guy and scratched his chin.

"Anyhow before we fly off. Spike, the stone?" Aiden pointed at Sora's pocket.

"Oh. Thanks for reminding me. Here Herc." Sora handed the stone out to him.

But when he did. The stone started glowing and the team smiled knowing what that means.

The area around Sora began to ship in between dimensions, like he was standing over night clouds and thunderstorms. Sora held his keyblade forward with both hands as a light ray in the shape of a crown formed underneath him as the Olympus Stone floating above, shot a beam up to the sky. And revealed a keyhole. Sora spins his keyblade and points at the keyhole, then a beam of light shot inside the keyhole. Then he heard the sound of large gate unlocking as it shines brightly beyond belief. Then the area shifted back around Sora and he was standing with his friends again.

As they are beamed back on the Highwind. the ship flies off. Stormur who was standing over a pillar sees them leave as he shifts back into Dianex and glares up at the sky.

"Next time Maverick. I'll mount your head on the wall." He promised in a low dark tone.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**And now here are my thoughts on Frozen 2. And this is a short spoiler free review here:**

* * *

**"So please people no warnings or flames for anything my author says." Maverick said to the readers.**

**I really really really REALLY! love Frozen II. To the humor and heart and fantastic animations. I had a magical blast with this film.**

**Granted it's not better then other sequels before like Toy Story's sequels or How To Train Your Dragon's sequels.**

**But i put Frozen II next to Ralph Breaks The Internet and Incredibles 2.**

**Now without getting to details about the plot or what happens in the film. I'd like you all to know, that i am aware of some of the negative or average reviews this sequel was getting compared to the first Frozen. Like how Elsa wasn't growing as a character or the side characters betrayed everything they stood for.**

**I know this film isn't perfect and it has some issues. But So did the first movie. And….Personally i think people can be dramatic or very touchy about the changes that were done in this film. I understand so i won't judge but i had a different vision and experience with the two Frozen films.**

**Frozen II demonstrated to me that a Disney sequels true goal is to evolve beyond the first film and not be limited by it. Which is the mistake that Disney Direct sequels made in the past.**

**Frozen II made not live up to the hype that the last one made for many folks, but to me it was a breath of fresh air. Away from those lackluster cash grabbing Disney remakes we've been getting back to back this year. Non living up to the classics they were based on.**

**Also This sequel gave me the three things i wanted to see. Now i won't touch on all the aspects yet, because i've only seen this film once, and i'll only talk about the ones that stood out the most.**

**Sisterhood: Elsa and Anna's relationship as sister shines so brightly in this film. Even better then the first. The moments they have and the actions and antics they get into is just how i imagined it. and it plays a bigger role for everything coming to ahead in the ending. That if they weren't together or in a strong relationship. Then it would've been the opposite for everything going on.**

**Maturity: Now before anyone asks, I'm not talking about the dark grim themes of this film. Infact it plays rather safe for a sequel. But I'm talking about characters like Anna. She's not that naive, air-headed princess she use to be in the first film (keep in mind her previous attitude played a role in the first film). But she's becoming a supportive. Strong and determined woman. Who gets put into a rocky situation and translates her troubles and mistakes into action. And that! my friends is the definition of evolving beyond your first act. If i have any complaints, is that Kristoff didn't really grow so much after the first film. But to me he doesn't get in the way or become a huge distraction from me getting invested in the movie.**

**KEEP ELSA SINGLE! I am sick and tired of hearing possibilities of turning Elsa's independence into Chocolate pudding, just so a 3% of the world's population can have a rushed role model. STOP ASKING FOR A GIRLFRIEND!**

**The only girl Elsa ever had a relationship with is her sister. and that's where the line should stay. On top of that. She doesn't need a true love to find happiness or move ahead in the world. And the way how the movie ends (not giving anything away.) proves it.**

**If she were to ever fall in love i hope it's with a guy (Yes i said guy) with powers that are similar to hers. I didn't go with that in this fanfic series because this is based on a different vision i had of Frozen.**

**And that's the power of Frozen. That film came out at a time when people were forgetting what made Disney such a Phenomenon in the first place. And to me that's what the sequel does for all the crappy remakes we were getting. But before anyone says or points out how Disney Remakes and Frozen 2 did similar drastic changes and I'm being cynical and hypocritical.**

**The difference between Disney Remakes and Frozen 2 is that. The Disney Remakes took stories that were good on their own and missed the mark, by being limited themselves to being live action and having bland acting replace wide range emotions and focused on wrong elements that gave us films that are nostalgic but feels wrong. But again I won't judge if you like those remakes. Infact i hope you do, and i'll be glad that you had a much better experience with those films then I did. There are some Disney Remakes that hit the mark for me, like Jungle Book and a few more. But not all.**

**Frozen 2 left Frozen one alone and expands on it. giving us new songs without autotuning the original songs. Beautiful girls with many expressions and Incredible voice acting and a story that even though it has been done in a few other films. It's not repeating the first film and gives us it's own take on the coming of age heroine act.**

**And I believe the many reactions that Frozen II is receiving is based on people's different visions and impacts of what the first film gave them.**

**If you have a specific version of Frozen. Odds are You may or may not like this one. But if you just out right love these characters no matter what and adore 4K style animation. And are open to changes big or small.**

**Then you are all in for a trip Into The Unknown.**

**"Ah i see what you did there." Maverick smirked.**

**So overall i really enjoyed Frozen II and i hope all of you do or did as well. If you want to know the rest of my thoughts for the film. Check out LukeNukem's review of Frozen II.**

* * *

**And now back to my fanfic. The next world the guardians of the multiverse will travel to is the Beast's Castle. If you have any ideas for what should be included let me know.**

**Don't forget to comment on what you thought of this chapter.**

**And let me know your thoughts on Frozen II. Please stay civil if you disagree with my opinions of the movie and let me know if there's anyone out there that enjoyed Frozen II. And please respect my opinion as well as everyone else's, and understand we all don't have to like or hate the same thing.**

**"But still, Let us know that we're not alone please." Maverick requested to the audience.**

**Quiet Maverick!**

**"Fine! Crap!" Maverick exclaimed. Then winked at the audience and whispered. "Let us know."**

**And as always Disney/Square Enix fans!**

**FISTBUMP!**


	11. Beauty And The Beast

**We're Back Folks!**

**Sorry for the long wait. The holidays have been pretty hard these past weeks. But i'm free now and i can go back to adding more to this story.**

**Also here's a question i would like to know. And i know i'm more than a week late to ask this but. Did anyone out there like Star Wars: The Rise Of Skywalker?**

**If you want to know my thoughts. I didn't hate it, because i had low expectations from it and i just wanted a popcorn flick to just go and enjoy some action. And that's all it was, not an amazing film. Just a popcorn flick. I remembered people coming home from seeing ' The Force Awakens' and they were like "IT'S AMAZING!" And i'm like really? Don't get me wrong i really liked that film but not as much as the original films.**

**And that's how I treated 'Revenge Of The Sith' and especially 'The Last Jedi.' In Spite of the problems those movies had. I'm about the same with this movie 'The Rise of Skywalker'. If you want to know why, i can't tell you yet, because i don't want to spoil anything for anyone until it comes out on Blu Ray.**

**So no need to tell me no spoilers and please don't hate me for saying i like this movie. Okay? Good…...Maverick put the pie down.**

**"What?" Maverick said hiding a lemon meringue pie behind his back.**

**Haxorus Knight: LOL! That was the Devil May Cry Cerberus Battle theme. Thanks for that little treat. If you want i can add that to the second fight with Cerberus. Yes there will be another one in this story.**

**KingdomWarrior125: Well i'm glad you enjoyed Frozen II, so did i. And i'm glad to know that your enjoying this story.**

**Alright. Now that we're all here.**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

**Beauty And The Beast.**

**_On the Highwind…..._**

While Sora was piloting the ship through an asteroid field, shooting down Heavy Laser heartless ships. Maverick was flying through space, shooting down some extra heartless ships with large beams of neon shooting out of his hands. Space fighting like he's a male Captain Marvel.

The whole team watched as they sat on the bridge, working like a ship crew on a smaller enterprise.

Sora was almost shooting down heartless ships at the same rate Maverick was fighting. But some machine's can't match the power of super speed and super wits.

"WHOO!" Maverick flew around in a spiral as he passes a line group of enemy ships. Blowing them out of the sky.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Sora complained as he flew the ship to keep up with Maverick.

"EAT WHAT'S IN YOUR BAG, SPIKE! WHOO HOO!" Maverick spoke from the ships comms.

"He always treated space threats like a drive thru meal." Victoria said to Kairi with a bemused look.

Just as they were making it to their next jump point. Maverick flew next to the ship as they spot a Hunter class heartless ship, with it's four leg laser shoots beams at them.

Maverick constructs an ice shield wall over the ship, blocking the shots.

"Spike! Send in Mr happy!" Maverick smirked evilly as he drops the ice shield.

"You got it!" Sora pushed a button, launching a homing missile that had a crazy face with teeth painting on the head.

The missile avoided rocks and shots as if it were self aware when it was heading directly to the Hunter ship. But once the missile hit, it impaled inside the center between the eyes of the Hunter ship.

"Damn it! Mr Happy failed us!" Maverick groaned in disappointment.

"Settle down Aid. Where just trying to run them out of the sky." Victoria stated.

"Well then!" Maverick constructed a neon fire leach rocket launcher and aimed at the center of the ship, where the homing missile was stuck. "It's about time for them to start running!"

***BAM!***

He shot a rocket straight at Mr Happy which was still impaled in the Hunter ship. Maverick teleported back inside the ship, before it collided.

***BOOOOM!***

**(1812 Overture - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky.)**

The Hunter blew the bits while Maverick played music from the ship. Then as he sat next to Sora's captains chair. He shifted back into Aiden as he laid back to watch the fireworks.

The Hunter heartless ship kept blowing up like a grand finale, thanks to the Mr Happy homing missile. Then the Highwind ship flew at high speed towards the next jump route, in this case a giant glowing keyhole shaped portal. Once they made it through they were heading towards their next world.

"Alrighty, IRIS? What's our next stop for our not so final frontier?" Aiden started scanning their next world.

'_I'm detecting a castle down below with a strong Nobody activity. It could be something of interest.' _IRIS stated.

"Only one way to find out." Sora stated as he and the team prepared to beam down below.

* * *

**_The Beast's Castle…_**

Sora and his party appeared in the entrance hall of the castle. Once they arrived they were taking in the Gothic theme with how grey the walls looked. The gargoyle statues all over the pillars just added to how haunting it felt inside.

"Hey, what is this place?" Sora looked around.

"Got me." Aiden shrug and spoke to his. "IRIS, when you said castle. I was expecting Buckingham Palace or Bill Gate's house. Are you sure this is the right place?"

'_Affirmative. I am certain.' _IRIS confirmed.

"I am Groot?" Baby Groot asked from Aiden's shoulder.

"No Groot, it's not Batman's mansion." Aiden deadpanned. "We would've seen a giant portrait of a dead couple by now."

"This place is huge." Donald commented.

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy asked.

"Eh,that's just another reason Corona's castle looked way better." Victoria said not looking that impressed.

"Don't tell me your thinking of moving already." Aiden quipped at his girlfriend.

"No, i'm just saying if we had HGTV back in Arendelle. We would lose in an instant to Rapunzel's crib." Victoria rephrased.

"But Arendelle's castle does look better right?" Kairi asked them.

"Oh yeah, just remove the gargoyles." Victoria started.

"And the lack of color." Aiden added.

"Put up a few green and purple banners." Victoria pointed.

"And a talking snowman." Aiden added.

"Who still lacks the magic ability to shut up, but you can't kill because he's too innocent and likable." Victoria muttered the last part before she exhaled through her nose in irritation.

She must've not gotten along with Olaf at first.

***ROAR!***

"What was that?!" Kairi summoned her keyblade along with Aiden and Victoria.

"I don't know. Be ready for anything." Victoria stood ready to fight.

"Hey wait, Sora don't you recognize that sound?" Goofy asked.

"I do. It's monster thriller talk for the black guy dies first." Aiden quipped as he spins his keyblades.

"No wait!" Sora realized and stopped Aiden. "That's the Beast!"

"The who?" Victoria looked confused.

"Wait, you mean the same Beast you tagged with in Hollow Bastion a year back?" Aiden figured out and lowered his guard.

"Yeah." Donald nodded.

"Then we should deal with the pest instead." Victoria pointed behind the team.

Sora and the others turned to see a Heartless shadow roaming into a small parlor.

"Come on!" Donald yelled.

Then the team ran over it, they burst through the parlor doors hoping to catch the heartless or at least get some answers. But once they were inside the parlor, the heartless was gone.

"Darn it, It's gone." Kairi said.

"I am Groot." Groot told them to look on the bright side.

"Yeah you're right. This does looks nicer than what's outside." Aiden agreed admiring the parlor's decor and fireplace.

The fireplace was so intricately crafted. It must've cost a fortune to build.

But Donald was admiring this glowing red rose in a glass casing. He smiled like a monkey looking at a red jewel as he approaches the rose. While no one was looking. But before he could reach for it, the heartless appeared in front of him. Catching Donald off guard.

"Found it!" Donald jumped in surprise.

Then more shadow heartless appeared all around the team as they formed a circle together and attacked. Sora and Aiden was taking out most of them. Victoria was holding her fire powers and Lighting back so she wouldn't cause damage in the room as she slashes some heartless down, along with Kairi who was fighting well. Sora uses his valor form to bring out two keyblades to fight. Ironically. So did Kairi, which surprised Sora but didn't have time to say anything. Since they were too busy fighting to talk.

But the more the guardians kept taking out heartless, the more it was starting to get repetitive. They just kept coming.

"Ah come on! Enough already!" Sora exclaimed as he slashed several heartless down.

"I have dreams to haunt too you know!" Aiden quipped in irritation as he slams his keyblade down on a couple more.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" Donald screamed as they were getting tired of fighting.

* * *

***ROAR!***

Just then, the beast bursts through the doors. Sora and his comrades were happy to see him. He rages in and slaughters the rest of the heartless with his claws and roars like a demon lion. After he finished the heartless off. Sora and Aiden was standing in front of Beast as he came over with an angry look.

"Just in time!" Sora smiled hold his hand up for a high five.

"I am Groot?" Baby Groot asked if something was wrong, because Beast looked mad for some reason.

But Aiden never chooses a good time to make a joke.

"Hey wait…..Your not Hank Mc- Woah!" Aiden was cut off when the Beast swatted them away.

"Ugh!" Sora grunted when he and Aiden hit the wall hard. Even Baby Groot fell down.

"Sora!" Kairi ran over to help him.

Donald and Goofy looked scared before they were swatted away. Then the Beast was about to hit Victoria who glared back. But she blocked him with her arm.

"Do it. And i'll turn your ass into a seat cover." Victoria glared at him.

Beast glares back and just passes by her with a disgruntled noise. "Hmph."

It's beneath him to attack girls. So the Beast approaches the rose with a worried look. And took it in it's glass case. Then he walks out without acknowledging the guardians that he just knocked down. Kairi helped Sora up form the floor while Victoria was helping Aiden up. They watched as the Beast walked out, leaving the team to wonder what the heck was that all about.

"Why did he have to do that?" Donald complained rubbing his own sore cheek.

"No offense Sora. But you never told us your friend was a dick." Victoria said while glaring back at the doors where the Beast left.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot hopped back on Aiden's shoulder and glared as well.

"Still, he hits like a nun compared to how my Nobody hits." Aiden grunts a little while rotating his other shoulder.

"Hey, Beast wasn't like this before." Sora said in his defense.

"Gee, ya think he might've forgotten about us?" Goofy wondered.

"With this many heartless around, something is up." Sora figured.

With that the team walked out of the parlor and went back in the entrance hall. Seeing that the Beast was nowhere to be found. But Donald was looking up at the stairs with a curious look.

"Found something Donald?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah, i think i just saw a lady run at the top of those stairs." Donald pointed at stairs, where the doors to the east wing were.

"Well. If the Beast is here. Then that must've been Belle, right?" Goofy said.

"Who's Belle?" Kairi asked.

"Don't you remember? She's one of the Princesses of Heart, just like you." Donald answered.

"No. I was empty, remember?" Kairi said sarcastically.

She didn't get to meet Belle due to being an empty vessel back in Maleficent's lair in Hollow Bastion.

"Oh yeah i remember. You were inside me." Sora remembered.

"That's what she said." Aiden quipped which made Baby Groot laugh.

"No i mean her heart was inside mine when-" Sora tried to explain.

"We know Sora, we heard the whole story." Victoria held her hand up to ease him.

"Still. If Belle's here. She might know what happened to the Beast." Kairi figured.

"Just what i was thinking." Sora smiled which caused Aiden to smirk at them. "What?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's find Belle, and we better have our name cards ready for another intro/reunion." Aiden said.

The team nodded and went up stairs to the east wing.

* * *

**_Up in the east wing…_**

The team made it down the hall. With no surprises or Heartless to fight. But Sora heard some noises behind the door to a bedroom. He leaned in to listen but was having a hard time trying to hear when the team caught up with him.

"I think we're in France. I know a Simon Vouet painting when i see one." Aiden said looking at the paintings

"Shhh." Sora shushed him and the rest, which they nodded.

Then Sora snuck up to the door, along with Donald and Goofy. Sora hid on the side and leaned in. Hearing a voice inside.

**"_What am i going to do?" _**He heard.

Sora pointed at the door. Donald nodded figuring someone was trapped inside. So he stood back, ready to bust the door open.

"Okay." Donald stood ready.

"Wait a second Donald!" Kairi tried to stop him.

But then the door opened causing Donald to fall on the floor.

"Hey! Who opened the door?" Donald complained raising his head up.

The team saw that it was Belle who opened the door. And boy did she look happy to see them. Mostly Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Oh, i'm so happy your here!" Belle picked up Donald and hugged him, Donald of course was quaking up and struggling to get out of her grip. "Donald!"

"Hey let go!" Donald groaned.

"Sora! Goofy!" Belle smiled seeing the other two.

"Hiya." Sora greeted along with Goofy who waved.

"Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" Donald yelled.

"Oh, sorry." Belle chuckled nervously as she put Donald down.

When the team walked in, Aiden whistled at how nice the room looked. "This has the deluxe suite vibe." He said.

"Who are your new friends Sora?" Belle asked.

"We're more than that ma'am. We're his co-workers. But I'm the manager." Aiden quipped earning a small smack on the arm by his girlfriend.

"We're the guardians of the multiverse. I'm Victoria AKA Blaze and my idiot boyfriend is Aiden the Maverick. Who of course likes to blow crap up." Victoria clarified with sassy tone.

"Yeah well, we all have hobbies." Aiden shrugged.

Then Baby Groot hopped and Aiden's shoulder.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot greeted.

"Get use to it, that's all he can say." Donald specified.

"Why, hello there." Belle chirped stroking Baby Groot's chin.

"You probably can't tell, but they've been at this whole keyblading thing a lot longer than I have." Sora commented about Aiden and Victoria. Even Groot.

"And he's been at this much longer than i have." Kairi said about Sora before offering her hand to Belle. "I'm Kairi, AKA the seventh princess of heart."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Kairi. Me and the other princesses knew about you." Belle shook her hand with a smile. "I had hoped to meet you when everything was over, but we were all brought back to our worlds after everything returns to normal."

Kairi smile in response. And wondered. "Speaking of normal. What's been going on with your big friend out there?" Kairi asked.

"Oh. You mean the Beast." Belle said looking down sadly. "We don't talk like we used to."

"Used to?" Victoria inquired.

"She and the Beast are pretty close." Goofy said to her.

"Did something happened?" Sora asked Belle.

"Yes. Isn't that why your here?" Belle asked the team curiously.

The team looked at Sora who just shrugged, they all wondered why the gateway brought them to this world. So Aiden gave an answer

"Kinda sorta. Let's just say when the stars goes out of whack or some generic antagonist comes along for some plans of dominants or whatever, the worlds need to know that the multiverse has a response. We, are that response." He spoke like a pro in his own way.

"You stole that from the Iron Giant." Victoria pointed out with an amused look.

"Shh." Aiden shushed her.

"The Beast won't talk to you?" Donald asked Belle.

"He's been acting strange lately." Belle said. "The only ones who might know are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them but…"

"Wait a second, who locked who up?" Sora inquired.

"The Beast locked up his servants." Belle said.

"But why?" Donald asked.

"That's what i don't know." Belle said solemnly.

"Okay so we're dealing with civil house arrest and a possible break up." Aiden elucidated.

"Huh? Oh! It's not like that, were not a couple!" Belle said in defensive denial.

"I am Groot" Baby Groot rolled his eyes. Translate: _"Doesn't everyone get tired of hearing that?"_ He never knew why everyone denies what they feel when it comes to romance.

"You'll get it when your older twig." Aiden whispered to Groot.

"I am Groot!" Baby Groot hissed back.

"Emphasis on 'use to be older'. But i digress." Aiden muttered back.

"Where can we find this dungeon?" Victoria asked.

"If you head down to the underloft of the west hall. The dungeon is down there." Belle stated to the team.

"West hall. Got it." Sora nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on Belle while the rest of you head down to look for the servants." Kairi volunteered to be the bodyguard.

"Kairi, are you sure?" Sora was cautious since she's knew to the whole thing.

"I'm sure Sora, i can take care of myself." Kairi grinned holding her keyblade.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot walked up to them and also volunteered.

"He wants to be the back up." Victoria translated with a smirked.

"Well. I feel safer already with someone like you around." Belle smiled bending down to tap Groot's nose.

"You should, nothing crawls under the bed anymore, because he eats it." Aiden said about how Groot eats up pest.

"Anyway we should head out. We'll be back later." Sora stated as the team heads out.

" Be careful down there." Belle said out of care and caution.

"We mean it Sora." Kairi said like a concern girlfriend. Even you can't deny it.

"You too." Sora smiled and gave a thumb up before he walked out with the other Guardians.

Whatever is happening inside this castle is not normal, if it ever was. Aiden and Sora suspects that this Is the works of Organization XIII. Everything else seems to be at this point. But it's nothing they can't handle. They just hope that it will stay that way.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**I'm sorry if this was shorter then the others, but there will be more in the next chapter.**

**As you can tell, i'm using the animated Beauty And The Beast film just like Kingdom Hearts did. Because it's still superior. Let me know if any of you have ideas for what i should add next. And does anybody know what the Beast's real name is?**

**Let me know in the comment section below. And as always Disney/Square Enix fans!**

**FISTBUMP!**


	12. Be Our Heroic Guests

**We're back folks!**

**I AM SO SORRY! My absence was based on an overdue visit from my brother. He's loud, obnoxious, and he hijacks the house and the overall mood of the house.**

**"Just like NFL." Maverick quipped.**

**so I couldn't find the time or space. Even the quiet inspiration that gives me encouragement to write. But I'm back now! Yaaaaay!**

**Also I noticed my other KH story called 'Silver Lining' hasn't gotten any reviews except for one. So could you people please read and add your thoughts to the story. Is it good or bad? Should I keep going with 'Silver Lining' or should I scrap it?**

**Please let me know!**

**Haxorus Knight: Okay I love your support and passion for my stories and this one. But could you leave real statements instead of pre-wrestling quips? Because saying 'Let the next battle commence' won't let everyone know in full detail what you think of my chapter.**

**Neo-Warkid4: I thought so. Okay. Thank you.**

**Okay. Thank you all for sticking around. And forgive me for any typos you might see, because I might be a little out of practice. Luckily I still got it.**

**"And so do I. Oh yeah." Maverick posed with his keyblade.**

**Now that we're all here!**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

**Be Our Heroic Guests.**

**_Up in the east wing….._**

With Kairi and Baby Groot guarding Belle inside her room. The others went out the door. While standing outside in the east wing, Victoria had thought of something.

"Guys wait." Victoria stopped the others from leaving to say this. "I think i should stay and guard the door. In case anybody or 'nobody' comes by."

"Huh? Are you sure?" Donald asked.

"I am. As much as I trust Groot and Kairi to keep an eye on Belle. A little more extra firepower wouldn't hurt." Victoria grinned while holding her fiery fist.

"She can handle it. She had to guard someone's pet T-Rex many times." Aiden stated to Sora.

And by 'T-Rex', Aiden was referring to Hayner's dog.

"Samson is not a T-Rex." Victoria defended her 'buddy'. Hayner's dog.

"No creature that big shouldn't exist and not be called a T-Rex." Aiden deadpanned humorously.

**_****RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR****_**

They heard the Beast roar from the otherside of the castle.

"Except for him." Aiden responded.

"We better get going. Belle's counting on us." Sora said to his teammates.

Aiden and Victoria nodded before they shared a quick kiss on the lips. "You know the rules babe."

"I know. No one gets in without a backstage." Victoria winked being reminded.

Then Aiden along with Sora, Donald and Goofy ran out to find the beast or this dungeon Belle mentioned. Whichever they run into first toward the west side of the castle.

* * *

**_The west hall…._**

Once Sora and the others passed two full sets of medieval suits of armor lined up in a row on boths sides as they entered the west hall. As they started looking around to see where the entrance to the undercroft was. While everyone was looking around. Donald was tapping his foot thinking. And Aiden was humming the theme to Castlevania.

There should be a way into the undercroft around here." Sora scanned the area and found another set of knight suits blocking the stairs to the west wing. "What about that way?"

" Nah. One thing I know about castles. They never keep their prisoners up where they could easily escape." Aiden stated.

"Right. The dungeon should be underground." Donald pointed out agreeing with Aiden.

"Hey guys!" Goofy got their attention as they turned to see him trying to push a wardrobe out the way. The wardrobe he found seemed to be blocking a secret door.

"I think….we can get to the underloft from here." Goofy grunted as he pushed but the wardrobe wouldn't budge.

"Alright Goof. Step aside." Aiden offered to push as he was walking over. "I'll take it from-"

Then the Wardrobe woke up. That's right. Woke up and revealed to have a female face on top of it's design. It started all of them but Aiden commented. "That's messed up."

The wardrobe stood up awake and scowled at Goofy. "Do you mind?!"

"Whoops. Sorry ma'am." Goofy nervously backed away.

The wardrobe sighed. "And i was just starting to get comfortable…" She said with a yawn.

"Just so we're clear Spike. I didn't slip any marijuana in our lunch. This is really happening." Aiden said to Sora in mild surprise.

"Well. Since you're all here. I am Madame Armoire. That's 'Ms Wardrobe' in French. May I help you?" The Wardrobe offered a friendly greeting.

"Uh…." Sora wasn't sure what to say at first and then he said. "Oh, right. Belle needs us to go to the dungeon."

Ms Wardrobe gasped. "Goodness! You're here to help my friends? Well, why didn't you say so?"

"Because if we started talking to furniture, we would be labeled a section 8. So we waited for you to make the first statement." Aiden explained in a quip.

"What's a section 8?" Goofy whispered in Donald's ear.

"I'll tell you later." Donald rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I started you. Oh I used to be human you know. Until the Enchantress casted her spell." Ms Wardrobe explained. "I was turned into a Wardrobe when the prince was turned into a Beast."

"Wak!" Donald gasped. "Wait! The prince is the Beast?!"

"The Beast is a prince?!" Goofy gasped.

"That's right." Ms Wardrobe nodded. "Although his behavior is far from princely at the time."

"What's this about a...spell?" Sora asked to catch that term she just used.

"Well, it's about a cold winter's night…" Ms Wardrobe started.

Sora, Donald and Goofy leaned in eager to listen. While Aiden groaned and did a time out gesture with his hands.

"Wait wait hold it!" Aiden stops her and explains to her calmly. " Look, as much we would love to hear you spew out some long mumbo jumbo intro, about Where the Beast came from, and why you're a talking closet…."

"Hmph. I'm actually a wardrobe." Ms Wardrobe scoffed looking offended.

"We're all in a rush to go and rescue your other Home Depot buddies and figure out why the beast of the house is going nuts." Aiden finished.

"He's right. Let's put the backstory on hold until we free your friends." Sora agreed with Aiden.

"Very well then. In the meantime…." Ms Wardrobe immediately went back to sleep.

"Alright then." Sora shrugged and walked through the door with the others. As they were leaving and making their way down to the underloft. Aiden made a comment.

"I'd be dog tired too if I had to be a prima donna's wardrobe." He quipped.

* * *

**_Down in the underloft…._**

Once the guardians made it down stairs under the castle. They saw a dark stony room with a couple of gargoyles. Wooden hutches. Some axes on the walls with more suits of armors blocking another entrance right above them. And a stony double door with two demonic looking monsters with big arms on the door handles.

"Hmm… Grim, silent, depressing…" Aiden listed as he looked around. "What do you think Spike?"

"This must be it." Sora concluded.

"Well then…" Donald walked up to open the double door.

But then. The eyes of two creature images on the stone door flashed, which made Donald freeze for a second. Then the duck was caught off guard when both stone creatures started glowing purple which frightened him enough to back away. Then the creatures came to life as heartless. Two twin heartless resembling gargoyles, each with a long arm with a big fist.

"WAAAK!" Donald jumped out of the way when one of them slammed it's fist down to smash the duck, but he ran back to the team as the two heartless fistbumpped each other.

"Well aren't you two a waste of floor space." Aiden summoned his keyblades as he and Sora stood in offense.

"Get ready guys!" Sora told Donald and Goofy as they all stood against this new heartless. "Something tells me we're not going in until he knocks these two thresholders to the curve."

"Thresholders. HA! Good one spike!" Aiden quipped as he threw five sharp ice rings at the thresholders.

But the thresholder heartless swung their arms and broke the ice rings in pieces. Then as the team came in and attacked all at once, the gargoyles heartless started appearing around the room. Causing them to go in different directions to take them on. Aiden shifted his keyblades into two shot guns and started blasting at the heartless while Sora ran around and slashed at them.

Sora twirled in the air and slashed three gargoyle heartless and shattered them with a lightning spell.

Donald froze four with a deep freeze spell and then did a spin attack with his staff. Shattering them like glass.

Goofy did a shield toss at five Hook Bat Heartless, taking them out, then he caught his shield when it came back. Then he swung his shield over and bashed a Gargoyle Warrior Heartless.

The team did excellent in keeping the Heartless at bay, as Aiden formed a big neon bubble and conjured up some ice grenades inside. "Spike now!" He called Sora over.

Sora nodded and ran up and swung his keyblade into the neon bubble, sending it hard into the Thresholders, stunning them. Sora saw an opening on them, so he stepped back and quickly swung to point his keyblade toward the opening. And shot a beam of light into it, which magically caused the Tresholders to die and turn solid gray stone again. Then a black ghost looking Heartless came out moving past.

Aiden recognised it as a Massive Possessor. So he ran at super speed and slashed it multiple times in the air with a Ars arcanum combo move. Thus taking it down.

Then all of the Heartless disappeared and the Thresholders remained as lifeless statues on the door, while the Massive Possessor faded into oblivion. And the statued Thresholders faded as well. Thus the team won the battle.

As everyone took a moment to catch their breath. Sora chuckled while breathing. "You know what I realized Aiden?"

"What?" Aiden asked while catching his breath.

"We gave the girls the easiest job earlier." Sora scoffed.

Aiden took a moment to realize what he meant, they did all the fighting while Kairi and Victoria were just standing by to guard a door in Belle's room.

Aiden snickered and then swayed his hand. "It's actually pretty even to me, i'll take this over babysitting Groot." He said.

"Come on fellas." Goofy gestures them to go inside.

"The Heartless are gone, let's check that door now." Donald said.

"Yep, break times over." Aiden stood back up with Sora as they all went past the door to the dungeon.

* * *

**_Inside the Dungeon…._**

But when the team went inside, they didn't see any people inside. Just some small piles of hay in the corners, along with some chairs, with inanimate objects on them.

"There's nobody here." Sora looked confused.

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" Donald sounded despondent.

"Guys…" Aiden was about to say, when suddenly they heard someone with a French accent speak.

"Did someone say rescue?" The voice asked which started everyone but Aiden.

"Shh shh! Keep quiet. It might be them." they heard an elegant British voice say. Sora and the others looked around to see where the voices were coming from, except Aiden who was looking directly at the

"Oh they look like nice boys to me." A female British voice said.

"We are nice, we're your friends!" Goof called out in the room.

"Yeah! Belle sent us to find you!" Sora called out as well while Aiden rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to get Sora's attentioned. Sora inquired. "What?"

Aiden's only answer was turning Sora's head with one hand to look down at the chairs, that had a white decorative porcelain teapot and a small matching teacup with a chip on the side. A small pendulum clock and a yellow candelabra with three candles already lit. All of these objects hopped off the chairs and over to the team. Who all gasped in awe.

"Woooow!" They all said instead of Aiden.

"Are you for real guys? We just spoke to a Wardrobe for God sake. I think this place write's itself." Aiden deadpanned while pointing out the obvious. Before introducing himself to the objects. "Anyway, hey folks, call me Aiden. AKA the Maverick."

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself and the others. "And he's Donald and that's Goofy."

Donald and Goofy were still fascinated as the objects were startled with Donald picked up the clock. As it was fighting to get out of his grip. While Donald messed with the gears.

"N-Now D-don't touch that! I'm self-winding, Sir! That's not how- Stop! Ah!" The Clock named Cogsworth yelled at Donald, who was still messing with him like a toy. Even shaking it. Goofy watched with him.

"I'm glad you're okay." Sora said to the objects/servants of the castle.

The Candelabra named Lumiere hopped onto a chair and responded. "It is we who are overjoyed to see you!" He smiled.

"Did somebody put a spell on you guys too?" Goofy asked Cogsworth while he was being fiddled by Donald.

"Yes, that's right you've heard. It was the Enchantress." Cogsworth stated.

"It seems so long ago…" Lumiere said sadly crossing his lit candle hands.

Aiden and Sora sat the Teapot and cup named Mrs Potts and Chip on on a chair.

"It was a cold winter's night… about 10 years ago." Mrs Potts recalled the tale. "When an old beggar woman came up to the castle and asked for shelter."

"But the Master of this castle, that is of course the prince…" Cogsworth was interrupted by Donald's constant fiddling when he opened his little glass door to the little swinging pendulum. But Cogsworth slammed it and snapped. "Stop that! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Donald immediately sat him on a chair.

He sighed in frustration. "Thank you. Now where was I? Oh yes. The Master turned the old woman away. All because of her...ahem, meager appearance." Cogsworth continued the tale.

"Crap, he left her out in the streets all because of her looks?" Aiden criticized.

"That's awful!" Goofy sounded appalled by how cruel the prince sounded.

"Oui. He was a spoiled prince. So selfish And, how shall i say….Cruel." Lumiere stated.

"Lumiere!" Cogsworth corrected for that comment, being a loyal servant.

"The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances. Still he would not take her in." Mrs Potts stated.

"And I'm guessing it all backfired right?" Aiden figured.

"Indeed. For the ugliness of the old woman melted away, revealing herself to be a beautiful enchantress." Cogsworth stated.

"She turned the princes into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart." Mrs Potts said.

"And to further punish him. Everyone of his loyal and most humble servants in the castle was enchanted too." Cogsworth said.

"That's us." Chip piped up.

"Woah….That's, quite a story." Sora admitted.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Goofy asked them.

"Let's get the Enchantress!" Donald offered to go and hunt her down and force her to turn everyone back to normal.

"Oh no dear." Mrs Potts declined politely.

"We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts…" Lumiere pointed out.

"He sure is acting weird…" Sora crossed his arms.

"Spike, I would act weird too if I had to live as Bigfoot in Phantom Of The Opera for ten years." Aiden deadpanned humorously.

"No, I mean weirder than usual . He's helped us out before. And he was never this hostile toward us ." Sora pointed out.

"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others." Mrs Potts dejected.

"You don't suppose he's been turned into a heartless do you?" Cogsworth wondered.

"No, I could still sense he still had a heart. But if they're involved in this somehow." Aiden stated.

"Then it's a good thing we're here." Sora added.

"Then let's go find the beast." Donald suggested.

"Splendid!" Cogsworth smiled.

"Follow me, messiures." Lumiere gesutred them to follow him outside in the underloft.

"The Master should be in his chamber which is toward the westwing. But i'm afraid it might be well guarded at the moment." Cogsworth stated as he went out with Lumiere.

And by 'well guarded' they mean this….

* * *

**_Outside in the west hall…._**

Everyone went out of the Underloft to see that the same set of knight suits blocking the stairs to the west wing, that the team saw earlier, were still there. Guarding the stairs.

"Just as i thought." Cogsworth sighed sadly. "I may be the chief stuart over the castle, but these guards will only take orders from the Master himself."

"Couldn't we just jump over them?" Donald asked.

"I'm afraid not, their project a magic barrier." Mr's pots pointed out.

Which would explain the invisable walls that kept everyone from passing over them when they wan't to get there quicker.

"Oui. We'll might as well take the short cut back in the Underloft. It will lead to a- Wha!" Lumiere almost said when he and Cogsworth were suddenly teleported a split second, right up the stairs. Which made them flabberbasted.

"What in the world just happened!?" Cogsworth looked around.

Suddenly Aiden teleported Sora, along with Donald and Goofy who were holding Mrs Potts and Chip.

Then Aiden teleported in front of them and smirked. "I gave us the scenic route. Your welcome, first ride's free." He quipped.

Aiden wasn't going to waste time going through a long underground tunnel with obviously complicated puzzles, if his powers can get them there quicker. So he decided to save time and show off.

"Well, that's quite an impressive magic you got there lad." Mr's Potts complement Aiden.

"Yeah, nice work Aiden." Sora smiled and fistbumped him.

"Um… Yes, quite inpressive indeed." Cogsworth also complemented him still looking a little suprised.

"So is this it?" Aiden pointed at the large double door.

"Oui. The Master chamber is just ahead once you go through." Lumiere answered.

"Alright, you guys wait out here while he go in and-" Sora offered.

"Absolutely not." Cogsworth declined and went up in front of them and looked up sternly. "The master is not in his right mind. He needs to hear a voice that he's familiar with if he's still there."

"He's got a point Spike, let the others stay out here while we bring Time Warner with us." Aiden suggested as his pun name gestured Cogsworth.

"Alright. Let's get going." Sora agreed.

So Lumiere, Mrs Potts and Chip waited outside while Cogsworth and Sora's theme went past the door. After passing a short hallway, they made it to a second double door, which leads directly to the beast's chamber.

* * *

**_Inside the beast's chamber..._**

The beast himself stood staring out of his shattered window, lost in deep thought as if he wasn't there at all. Just a lost husk of what was left, with nothing but anger, and a void of rage left behind of a lost royal soul. Anyone could take advantage of someone so dangerous and vulnerable. Even the Organization.

A Nobody named Xaldin, there under his black hood, he stood next to the beast as he spoke.

"It's time you dealt with Belle. She's scheming to take everything you have." Xaldin walked behind the Beast with his hands behind his back as he manipulated him. "This castle, your previous rose. And then, your life. Trust no one, feed your anger. Only anger can keep you strong."

The Beast sighed sadly looking down. "I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing i want." He said.

"What? To love, and be loved in return?" Xaldin scoffed with his arms crossed staring at the wall confidently. "Who could ever love a beast?"

_*ROOOOAR!* _

The Beast growled in anger at Xaldin for saying that, who of course looked unfazed as Sora and the team came in and spotted the Organization member. Which made Sora and Aiden summon their keyblades and stood against him. Along with Donald and Goofy who stood in defense with their weapons.

"You see? She already has accomplices." Xaldin said before disappearing into darkness.

"Hey Prince." Sora tried to walk up and greet him. But Aiden stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hold it Spike. Somethings wrong, he's not looking quite domestic right now." Aiden warned him, seeing the fictitious look in the Beast's eyes.

**_*ROOOAR*_**

"Oh dear! Master!" Cogsworth stepped up to intervene.

But the beast growled and leaped forward. Everyone jumped out of the way, even Aiden who ran up the wall and jumped over the beast, and landed in front of him. Then Aiden blasted a beam of ice to freeze him in place.

"SPIKE NOW!" Aiden yelled.

Then Sora quickly pointed his keyblade and shot a beam of light. Freeing the beast from the inflected influence of darkness. As a ray of light illuminated over the Beast. Then it dimmed out.

Thus ending the Beast's crazed condition.

When the Beast seemed to have backed down. Aiden unfroze him, detecting that he may not be a threat this time.

"Cogsworth? What...happened?" The beast inquired to his friend who hopped up to him.

"Well. Master….ah, you see….that is….how shall i say...ah, actually...mmm…" Cogsworth fumbled with his words nervously. Not sure how to say it.

"You took your entire staff on probation and locked them down stairs." Aiden got to the point for him.

"I did what?" The beast looked shocked.

"Ah...You did." Cogsworth nodded with a nervous look.

The Beast looked down in guilt. He didn't want to hurt his friends. Knowing he did enough damage to them already. He blames himself for the position they're with the spell that was brought on by the Enchantress. If he had not been such a cruel and selfish prince, then none of this would be happening with them.

And yet they're loyal to the Beast in the end.

"Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in black?" Sora asked, wondering if he knew.

The beast gasped looking up. "Xaldin…. That's his name. He came from the darkness. He...used my anger to control me. He took all sorrow. My pain. And turned it into rage." He looked a little angry before he groaned in anguish and continued. While looking at his own hands. "There was nothing I could do. I could no longer see the truth."

Aiden, being a kid who knew what it was like to live in pain and great depression. Knew what was going on inside the Beast's mind to know that truth.

"Then…. That's the reason why you locked everyone up. You had no control over your own actions. Or your claws for that matter. And didn't want anyone getting hurt because of it." Aiden figured out.

"Was that it? Was it because I wanted to protect them?" The Beast asked himself out loud.

"Sure. Aiden's right. Even we know your good inside." Goofy smiled.

"He's right Master. We've all seen how kind you can be." Cogsworth stated. "After all… Belle can see the goodness in your heart. But I'm afraid you've yet to-"

"Belle!" The beast gasped looking worried. And groaned sadly. "I've mistreated her and been so selfish."

"She didn't say anything about that." Sora stated trying to perk him up.

The beast put his hands on his head and sighed. "She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty. She's too good."

"You see. I'm afraid he's judged himself too harshly." Cogsworth muttered to them.

"Look. I know we haven't met before. But you're not as cruel as you think you are, if your willing to admit you were." Aiden said walking a little close to the Beast.

"You….think so?" The beast looked at him.

"It takes a real man to admit when he's wrong. And conviction is the first step in change." Aiden smiled at him. "And I think Belle sees it too. It's one of the reasons why she stuck around in the first place."

Aiden has his moments of not joking around.

"He's right Prince. Go and talk to Belle, and see for yourself." Sora encouraged him.

The Beast stood up and took a deep breath and looked at them.

"Adam." The Beast corrected.

"Huh?" Sora inquired.

"My name. Before the Enchantress, before this accursed spell. Was Prince Adam."

"Huh...Who knew?" Donald remarked.

"Alright then, Adam. Let's take you to go see Belle. She'll want to know you're okay." Sora smiled.

"But…" The Beast was a little nervous to go and talk to her after what he did.

"No excuses! Come on we'll go with you." Sora insisted.

The beast sighed and eventually nodded. "Alright then…"

"Yeah, but could you tell your bulletproof door men to take the day off?" Aiden asked Beast about the suits of armor still guarding outside.

But those guys were the least of their worries. Will the Beast make it right with everyone? Especially Belle. His friends seem to think so. Even the Guardians. But one thing's for sure. Whatever the Organization wants with the Beast, they're not done yet.

And Xaldin is just getting started.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**I had to make a few changes due to Aiden being a part of the team. He would make convenient short cuts. But don't worry, I will include a few extra worlds that weren't in the original Kingdom Hearts II.**

**And if you've played the game, you know what's going to happen next. Only the reason Belle is in the ballroom is changed a little bit due to Kairi and Victoria watching over her. Don't worry, they know how to keep a princess like Belle safe.**

**So, thank you all for reading and sticking around. Don't forget to leave comments and let me know your thoughts, Fav and Fallow if you like what you see.**

**And as always Disney/Square Enix fans!**

**FISTBUMP!**


	13. A Beastly Rumbly In My Tumbly

**We're back folks!**

**And once again no one has added any comments or reviews for my other story 'Kingdom Hearts: Silver Lining'. Since the last time I spoke about it, no one has told me whether I should continue or trash it. So please let me know what I should do wirh that story. Did you readers liked it or not?**

**Please let me know!**

**"Now that were done addressing the lessor loved Zootopia/KH crossover." Maverick stated smugly.**

**"Hey!" Blake Ryo frowned.**

**"Stay in your lane Blake!" Maverick shot back humorously then said to the author. "Let's continue with this wonder of wonders." **

**Right you are Mav!**

**Anyway. two things will be introduced in this chapter. One is a song that was played in the second chapter of my first story. And the other is some items that were given to Sora at the beginning of KH III. So i figured why not introduce both?**

**"I hope this experience will bring back memories...Of my golden days." Maverick remarked.**

* * *

**Now time to answer some comments!**

**Haxorus knight: Thank you! I'm glad your enjoying it. And thank you for the ideas I'll use in upcoming chapters.**

**"NO SPOILERS PLEASE!" Maverick warned and wondered."Wait? Who's Hurricane Dragoon? Is that a poison? A candy? Or both?"**

**KingdomWarrior125: Thank you! Spiderfan626 is okay the last I heard from him. In was in the middle of May. His family are all working from home at his place and it's hogging all the WIFI. He doesn't have the time he usually has to respond to messages or write chapters.**

**"I mean who do those common folk that are working to survive think they are?!" Maverick exclaimed humorously.**

**Anyway be patient with Spiderfan626. When he has time and enough bandwidth again. We'll hear from him soon enough. I'm sure of it.**

**olehbilenko93: Thank you! I appreciate your support. You'll love whqt comes next.**

**Alright. Now that we're all here.**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

**A Beastly Rumbly In My Tumbly.**

**_Back in Belle's bedroom…._**

While Victoria stood outside guarding the door. Kairi and Baby Groot passed the time with Belle, keeping her company until the boys got back with the Beast. Belle was sitting on the edge of her bed while Baby Groot sat at the edge of her nightstand. With his wooden legs wagging like a child.

Kairi sat on a wooden chair talking about the time when she was 10 years old. Sora and Riku pretended to be sick so they wouldn't go to the cherry blossom festival with her.

"I of course found out the moment I came home after the fair and heard them laughing in the bedroom, eating pizza and playing video games." Kairi groaned in annoyance.

"Were you upset?" Belle asked, interested in the story.

"Oh yeah, but instead of giving them a piece of my mind. I decided to get back at them with a little trick of my own." Kairi said smugly.

"What did you do?" Belle snickered a little.

"Well me and my friend Selphie looked up a rare disease called 'Bolvainian Brain Fever'. And we both pranked Sora and Riku into thinking they got it." Kairi smirked sinisterly. "You should've seen their faces. How they screamed like little girls."

Belle laughed at this. Thinking of the gags Kairi and her friend pulled off to make that happen.

"I should've felt bad for scaring them. But I thought it served them both right for lying to me." Kairi smiled cheekily.

"I am Groot?" Baby Groot asked leaning forward. Kairi didn't understand him. He either asked what's 'Bolvainian Brain Fever?' Or 'How did you do that?'

Just then Victoria opened the door and peered in looking serious. Since she was guarding the door, she would only give a serious look whenever troubles were on the way.

"Kairi. I just spotted a dark hood heading down the hall. I think I found our main castle invader." Victoria said to them.

Belle gasped. "What do we do?" She asked them.

"Come with us. You're not safe if they know you're here." Victoria suggested. "We'll protect you."

"Yeah, we got this covered." Kairi stood up and summoned her keyblade.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot stood up confidently on the nightstand.

Belle looked a little worried at first, knowing she's not well equipped to handle folks like the heartless. But she was a brave and courageous young woman. So she nodded and followed Kairi and Victoria out the door. To make sure they had extra protection, Kairi shifted into her armored form while Victoria shifted into her Blaze form as they ran down the hall, with Groot on Victoria's shoulder.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back in the entrance hall…._**

The others had just left the west hall and were on their way to regroup in Belle's room. The Beast was with them this time, back to normal and determined to make it right with Belle. Even if he wasn't sure if it would work out completely.

" _Just a couple word!" _They heard Kairi's armored voice.

"Huh?! Was that Kairi?!" Sora and the others stopped when they heard the commotion.

"_Stay back there Belle! We got this!" _They heard Blaze's voice as well.

"Belle?!" The Beast staggered hearing her name being called.

"Quick! It came from the ballroom!" Cogsworth told the others to run there.

"Stay here! We'll handle it!" Aiden told Cogsworth and Lumiere to stay with the other servants while he and the Guardians ran ahead.

Sora shifted into his armored form while Aiden shifted into the Maverick as they ran.

* * *

**_Inside the castle ballroom…_**

Belle stood outside the balcony with the doors closed and Baby Groot guarding her, while Kairi and Blaze were swinging their keyblades and slashing at some Gargoyle Knight heartless, smashing them to pieces. Along with some Large body Heartless who were being bowled and smacked around. After they had finished off most. Sora and Aiden along with the team came in to see Blaze, with her electrically charged keyblade. Knock the last Large Body Heartless in the air and Kairi dashing up there to air slash it down, and landing next to Blaze.

"Hey boys!" Kairi chirped at them looking snarky.

"You all missed one hell of a dance." Blaze smirked.

"And you lazy bums were too slow to join." Kairi smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Well excuse us for doing all of the hard work." Sora snorted with his arms crossed.

"Yeah. We got the Beast back to normal." Goofy showed them the Beast who was standing there, looking around worried for Belle.

"By normal we mean back to what he was before the cabin fever kicked in." Maverick quipped about the fact that he's still a Beast and not human.

So define normal.

"Belle!" He called out.

"I'm alright! I'm out here!" Belle answered him. Which the Beast sighed in relief.

Just then, before anything else could happen, the ballroom floor immediately turned black like a shadowy liquid. Alarming everyone as even the walls and the heavenly mural on the ceiling turned black as well. Suddenly a round orb like Heartless with spiky hair like tentacles and a chain wrapped around it's form, spawned up and floated in the air before the Guardians and the Beast.

This Heartless was called A Shadow Stalker.

"Sheesh! Did you get a bowl of soup with that haircut?" Maverick quipped at the heartless, saying how ugly it looks. "IRIS, play something retro."

'_Yes Maverick. Loading up a playlist now…'_ IRIS answered as she projected a neon speaker in the air and played a song from Maverick's playlist.

**(Sweet - Ballroom Blitz)**

**_*__Rooooar!*_**

The Shadow Stalker Heartless roared threateningly at the team as they summoned their weapons. And the Beast roared back. Even louder and more powerful than the Heartless.

**_*ROOOOOOAR!*_**

**Are you ready Steve? Uh-huh**

**Andy? Yeah**

**Mick? Okay**

**Alright fellas, let's go!**

Just then the Shadow Stalker Heartless teleported in and out until it's reflection displayed on the many windows.

"Look out!" Kairi quickly dodged out of the way.

Right when the Shadow Stalker Heartless sent waves of long shock blasts from the windows. Everyone either flipped or jumped out of the way. Of course Blaze flew out of the way while Maverick teleported. But the Beast was knocked by the waves, slamming him against the wall. He of course grunted and quickly recovered.

**Oh it's been getting so hard**

**Living with the things you do to me**

**My dreams are getting so strange**

**I'd like to tell you everything I see**

Then the Shadow Stalker Heartless flew up and into the Chandelier, taking over the object as it spun around the room and slammed down on the floor. Then it spun around with three dark beams shooting on both sides. But the Guardians dodged as Sora and the Beast paired up and performed a new signature move called a twin howl. They both shouted a battle cry as they dashed into the Chandelier and while Beast and Sora slashed at it. Either with a keyblade or a pair of claws. Maverick saw his chances and blasted a beam of neon while Blaze shot a blast of lightning from her hands. They both shot from above while Kairi slashed the other side of it.

**Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact**

**His eyes are as red as the sun**

**And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her**

**Cause she thinks she's the passionate one**

Then Beast roared out, sending a shock wave. Thus it stunned the chandelier. Then Maverick flipped in the air and slammed both of his keyblades down on the Chandelier, forcing the Shadow Stalker Heartless to fly out of it. Then they all focused their attacks on the round dark heartless. It's attacks consisted of bouncing and trying to use it's best attacks by going into the black ground or even the pillars. But Maverick froze both the ground and the pillars solid with his ice powers. To keep the Shadow Stalker heartless vulnerable.

**Oh yeah! It was like lightning**

**Everybody was fighting**

**And the music was soothing**

**And they all started grooving**

It kept trying to teleport away, but Maverick caught it and teleported with it, they both appeared into the air as Maverick caught it by a tentacle and swung it like a slingshot and slammed it down down to the floor. Then the Beast pounced it, and Kairi sent lightning spell strikes from her keyblade. And Blaze sent fireballs at it.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah**

**And the man in the back said everyone attack**

**And it turned into a ballroom blitz**

**And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you**

**It'll turn into a ballroom blitz**

**Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz**

Thus wearing it down. When the Shadow Stalker heartless had enough, it began to shake in the air and roared out. Right before darkness surrounded it and it began to change shapes. Then it became a new full blown heartless with arms and legs, teeth and horns with long red hair on it's back waving like strands of worms. This new Heartless landed on the ground and roared.

**Call this one a Dark Thorn.**

**Oh reaching out for something**

**Touching nothing's all I ever do**

**Oh I softly call you over**

**When you appear there's nothing left of you**

"Okay now I'm offended." Blaze commented on it's long red hair. Since she has red hair.

"Ditto." Kairi, also being a redhead, agreed.

**And the man in the back is ready to crack**

**As he raises his hands to the sky**

**And the girl in the corner is everyone's woman**

**She could kill you with a wink of her eye**

The Dark Thorn Heartless caused Darkball Heartless to appear. Which attacked Donald and Goofy, but they both fought back. Then the Dark Thorn Heartless turned invisible and began bouncing on the walls. But Maverick was just as quick and flipped in the air and started air dashing with his keyblades. And swung at the Dark Thorn Heartless each time it came by, slashing at it as Maverick bounced from wall to wall to keep up with it.

**Oh yeah! It was electric**

**So perfectly hectic**

**And the band started leaving**

**'Cause they all stopped breathing**

Sora of course step vaulted over a Darkball Heartless and flipped in the air, then Sora grabbed hold of the Chandelier support chain and began to spin around it to build up momentum. He started to swing the Chandelier around like a pendulum which knocked against the invisible Dark Thorn Heartless. Revealing itself as it became visible on impact and was swung against the chandelier. Once Sora stopped swinging, the Dark Thorn fell on the ground.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah**

**And the man in the back said everyone attack**

**And it turned into a ballroom blitz**

**And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you**

**It'll turn into a ballroom blitz**

**Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz**

But it recovered and started running around on all fours like an animal, tried using a spin attack with it's hair as it twirled around. But the Beast kept up with it. Running at the same pace. After a few spin attacks from the Dark Thorn Heartless, the Beast slammed his shoulder into the Dark Thorn Heartless, knocking it back down. Then Blaze swung a fire chain around the Dark Thorn Heartless and swung it into the wall. Kairi tossed her keyblade which spun and slammed into its face. Then the Beast came in growling and slammed his fist into it's torso.

Thus finishing it off.

* * *

Once the fight was over, the music stopped. And the Dark Thorn Heartless vanished into oblivion. And the black shadows around the room faded as well.

"We did it!" Sora cheered along with Donald and Goofy.

"Alright!" Kairi cheered as well and fist bumped Blaze.

"Red heads all the way!" Blaze quipped as she fist bumped her back.

"We'll keep dancing as long as the music keeps playing baby." Maverick fist pumped victoriously while sounding like Barry White. "Oh yeah.."

"So you think." They heard from behind.

Maverick and the others turned to see Xaldin standing there.

"Whop, there's a creep in the room." Maverick quipped a deadpan.

"Xaldin!" The Beast growled and ran after to tear him apart.

"Farewell." Xaldin disappeared quickly before the Beast could get his hands on him.

"Damn it! I was really looking forward to seeing you eat him." Maverick groaned while looking at the Beast.

"At least he and his dark pest are gone. For now." Blaze presumed.

"What does he want here?" The Beast asked.

"He's with a cultish looking group called Organization XIII." Maverick answered.

"Ever heard of the Nobodies?" Sora asked the Beast.

"No." The beast answered.

"Well the main Nobodies look like people only they dressed bland with those black robes they have a fetish for, for some reason, and act like lobotomized ventriloquist dummies." Maverick stated. "While the lesser ones look like white humanoid zippers. Those you definitely got to take down if you ever see them."

"Where do they come from?" The Beast asked.

"When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody is created too." Sora explained. "See, the Organization….they got control of all the Nobodies."

"Sort of like an alpha over the entire pack. And they always want more to add to their list of weirdos." Blaze stated.

"That's right. And they were gonna make you into a Heartless." Goofy realized. "That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it."

"Be glad we got to you before they could. Cause I already have a Nobody and it's a Class-A headache to have." Maverick remarked and winced at the thought of Dianex AKA Stormur.

"You're all right!" Belle came in looking happy to see the Beast. With Baby Groot riding on her shoulder.

"Belle!" The Beast ran for her looking happy that she was okay.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot winked and hopped off her shoulder. And ran up to the team. Translate_ "I'll give you too some privacy."_

Maverick picked up Groot and patted his head. "You did good pale." He whispered softly to him. The baby tree leaned into his touch as they watched the Beast and Belle make up.

Even Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs Potts and Chip came in just in time and watched the two.

"Belle. I..I'm sorry. I wasn't myself." The Beast apologized sincerely. "I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you. Forgive me."

Belle gave him an angelic smile that warmed his heart.

"I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize." Belle said softly. Then she did give a ridiculing look. "But I had hoped…that you might have changed a little bit."

The Beast winced when she wagged her finger lightly and scolded him. "I wish you could start trusting me." Belle crossed her arms and looked away.

The Beast moaned lightly looking guilty.

"Mama mia. He sure is in a burning doghouse." Maverick muttered.

"You would know." Blaze teased quietly, earning a look from Maverick's mask eyes.

"Oh, I am afraid time is running short." Lumiere stressed.

"What time?" Maverick Inquired.

"Remember the rose?" Lumiere whispered to Maverick and Sora.

"From the Beast's room?" Donald recollected.

"Precisely. You see, if the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls…." Cogsworth explained.

"The spell will be broken." Lumiere stated.

"Damn. This sounds worse than a marital peace treaty being signed by Bob Eubanks." Maverick winced.

"You think he's gotta make it?" Sora wondered looking at Belle and the Beast.

"We think so." Mrs Potts nodded confidently with Chip at her side.

"I think you're right." Goofy shared her confidence.

"Me too." Kairi agreed.

"I hope you're right." Sora shrugged looking unsure.

"No pressure or anything." Maverick bit his tongue.

"Yeah I take back what I said about the fuzzball earlier. When he's not savaged or crazed, he's not half bad." Blaze admitted as they were looking at how humble and timid the Beast was acting.

Just then Sora's keyblade was automatically summoned as he and the team knew it's time for another path to be opened.

Then the enchanted rose in Beast's room began to glow as the area around Sora began to shift in between dimensions, like he was standing over night clouds and thunderstorms. Sora held his keyblade forward with both hands as a light ray in the shape of a crown formed underneath him as the rose that was floating above, shot a beam up light upwards. And it revealed a keyhole. Sora spins his keyblade and points at the keyhole, then a beam of light shot inside the keyhole. Then he heard the sound of a large gate unlocking as it shines brightly beyond belief. Then the area shifted back around Sora and he was standing with his friends again.

"What happened?" The Beast asked as he and Belle just witnessed the light show.

"The gate is opened!" Donald announced in excitement.

"And our que to take off." Blaze added.

"Do you have to go?" Belle asked, sounding a little sad since she just met some of them.

"I'm afraid so. It's been so nice meeting you Belle." Kairi said as she shifted out of her armored form and shared a friendly hug to Belle.

"You too Kairi." Belle smiled and hugged back.

Those two being former Princesses of Heart easily became friends.

"We'll be back though. Count on it." Blaze promised as she shifted back into Victoria.

"Yeah." Sora agreed as he shifted out of his armored form.

"We'll just be in the neighborhood. AKA the multiverse, give or take a couple of cosmic blocks away." Maverick quipped as he shifted back into Aiden.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot nodded sitting on Aiden's shoulder.

"Now, no more arguin, okay?" Goofy playfully warned Belle and the Beast.

"Uh…" The Beast looked at Belle nervously as he blushed at her warm smile.

"We'll see to it." Lumiere assured the team.

"Take care dears." Mrs Potts bid them farewell.

"You're all welcome here anytime!" Cogsworth stated with a courtesy.

"Oh one more thing. When we get back. If you hear anything about Riku or King Mickey. The Heartless, the Organization. Anything at all. Let us know." Sora told Belle and The Beast.

"By contacting us with this." Aiden handed Belle a blue and green business card with an animated M logo that spun in the middle.

"Just press the M in the middle and it will let us know if you need help or anything else." Victoria explained.

"We'll show up quickly if we're not too busy kicking the crap out of dark folks or other Guardians stuff." Aiden added.

"We will." Belle promised with the Beast nodding.

"Okay. Gotta go!" Sora and the others waved at them.

"Beam us up Scotty- I mean IRIS." Aiden spoke to his computer on the ring.

'_Yes, right away Maverick.' _IRIS answered as Aiden and the rest of the team were beamed up to the Highwind Spaceship.

With their business done for now on Belle and the Beast's world their attention was called to another world elsewhere.

* * *

**_Back on the Highwind….._**

Once everyone sat up on the bridge. Sora sat in the captain's seat with Aiden sitting on his co-captain's chair.

"Now that we're out of Pee Wee Herman's Castlevania. Got any new abilities?" Aiden asked Sora.

"Hmmm…" Sora wondered and tested his keyblade out. He suddenly casted a healing spell over himself. "Nice! I got my cure spell back!"

"I have it too!" Kairi beamed when she tried her keyblade out.

"Sooo it's a new ability for each new world we visit and save?" Victoria figured.

"That's the idea, I've done it before in my last adventure but-" Sora was interrupted when the ship halted and started flying backwards. "Huh?! What's going on?!"

"IRIS what gives?! Why are we flying backwards!?" Victoria demanded of the computer.

'_The ship is being commandeered on a course for Hollow Bastion. My systems can not interfere.' _IRIS stated as the ship entered a quick space bridge for Hollow Bastion. Then it stationed itself above the clouds of that world.

"Being commandeered by what?!" Aiden demanded in an annoyed tone.

Then everyone was suddenly being beamed down to the world.

"Huh?!" Donald jumped in surprise as he was de-materializing for being teleported down below.

"I am Groot?!" Groot asked what was going on.

"OH COME ON?!" Aiden exclaimed as they suddenly vanished.

* * *

**_Down in the Hollow Bastion…..._**

The Guardians of the Multiverse suddenly reappeared at the entrance of the borough, right across from Merlin's house. They stood there confused wondering why they were sent back there. No one seemed to be around, not even the Nobodies or Heartless.

"I swear if we're being hijacked for cash, I'm going to pimp slap the first ski masked prick I see!" Aiden snapped, he really didn't want to come back to this world unless he absolutely had to.

"Come down Aiden. Let's just save the ass kicking for after we find out who brought us here." Victoria suggested as they walked and looked around.

"Any ideas?" Kairi asked Sora.

"No clue. I wonder what's up." Sora said as they went over to see that the front door of Merlin's house was open and a couple Soldier Heartless running out.

"Uh Oh!" Donald got the team's attention as they turned to see them.

But the Heartless suddenly vanished before they could do anything to them. For some reason the team must've arrived here too late to see anything.

"Come on!" Sora told the team as they ran inside Merlin's house.

* * *

**_Inside Merlin's house….._**

They ran in and saw Merlin who was getting off the floor. He must've gotten knocked down by those Heartless they saw just a few seconds ago. He stood back up and cleared his throat.

"Well now. Took your time did you?" Merlin remarked.

"Oh, was it you who summoned us Merlin?" Goofy realized.

"Yes, yes. But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those infernal Heartless…" Merlin huffed feeling exhausted.

"Oh, well you could've just called us. We thought we were being hijacked or something." Aiden reprimanded.

"I did try to call you! You didn't answer after i typed the number!" Merlin criticized holding a gummiphone up.

"Did you press call?" Victoria deadpanned.

Merlin's eyes widened as he looked at his phone and realized he didn't press the call button afterwards. "Oh. Well forgive me for being born in Medieval Times. I prefer using magic to technology anyway." He answered sarcastically. Then he looked a little surprised to see Kairi with him. And chuckled a little. "Oh. Well now! I see you brought the girl with you after all."

"Hehe. Hi Merlin, it's been a while." Kairi greeted with a smile.

"That it has my dear, that it has." Merlin greeted with a nod.

Kairi and Merlin met back in Traverse Town, after she escape from the Hollow Bastion castle with Sora and his friends.

"So what's been happening?" Sora asked the old Magician.

"Well. Firstly I happened to come across this in the Zero District." Merlin caused a familiar story book to appear on his hand in a puff of magic smoke. Then he handed it to Donald.

"It's Pooh's Storybook!" Sora beamed recognizing the cover of him and a yellow Teddy Bear walking together with a bouncing tiger.

"Winnie The Pooh?" Aiden guessed.

Sora looked at him surprised. "You know about Pooh?" Have asked.

Very few people knew about this book and heard about Winnie The Pooh. So how would Aiden know about him. Here's a little recap of Aiden's last adventure.

"Pretty much. My -40° Mom and UFO Dad had an encounter with Pooh and his friends back in Corona. During that same time Vic and I were hunting after the shards of the M'Kraan crystal." Aiden explained.

"Oh yeah. I remembered that. Me and Donald were there." Goofy stated.

"Yeah." Donald nodded.

"Aiden and I of course met Pooh Last year when Master Yen Sid had this book. He spoke a lot about you." Victoria also added to Sora.

"So Master Yen Sid must have sent the book to Merlin." Donald figured.

"That's right. I know you're a good friend of Winnie The Pooh, Sora. That's the first reason why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course I fought back with some rather powerful magic." Merlin went on explaining. "But then I began to fear that the book would be damaged, so I-"

"We get it. You needed some extra help in making sure the book wasn't screwed in anyway." Aiden politely stopped Merlin from talking. Or at least his version of polite.

"Precisely. Now the other reason I called you was that, well... I needed your help Aiden in figuring out a package that just arrived. It could be some new equipment for you and Sora. But As you can tell, I'm not that familiar with the technology." Merlin stated. "I could've had Leon and his friends to help me figure this out, but with them out and about, running errands and fixing the town. I'm not quite sure how to work this thing."

"Well I ain't no Apple support, but I'll do what I can." Aiden agreed to help Merlin.

"I'll help out as well." Victoria offered to assist. "So. Where's this package?"

"Why. It's right here!" Merlin waved his wand.

"Wait wha-" Before Aiden could finish.

**_*POOF!*_**

He and Victoria, along with Baby Groot who was riding the girl's shoulder, disappeared in a puff of smoke along with Merlin. Surprising the others as Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were left to wait with Pooh's book.

"I, guess...they got that covered then." Kairi shrugged looking at the others. "What now?"

"I wonder how Pooh's doing." Sora wondered looking at Pooh's book.

"Wanna find out?" Donald asked while holding the book.

"Yeah!" Sora beamed ready to step in and see the hundred acre woods again.

"Wait Sora, shouldn't we wait for the others?" Goofy asked out of concern.

"Goofy's right Sora, didn't Merlin say that the book might be damaged?" Kairi said, touching Sora's shoulder to make him think for a second.

Donald opened the book to check and saw that it was okay. "Looks fine to me." He smiled and held it open in front of Sora.

"It'll be fine Kairi, come with me. I can't wait for you to meet Pooh and the others." Sora took Kairi's hand, insisting that she come with him.

"Well...I don't." Kairi still looked unsure.

"It'll be fine. Trust me." Sora gave her an assuring smile.

Kairi sighed and smiled back. "Okay." She nodded. She wasn't completely sure but she trusted Sora with her life.

"But Sora!" Goofy tried to stop him.

"It's okay Goofy, cover for us." Sora winked at him before he and Kairi took hands.

Then they both were magically sent into the book by a ray of light. Leaving Donald and Goofy alone to guard the book and Merlin's house until Aiden and Victoria returns with the old hermit.

* * *

**_Down in the Hundred Acre Woods….._**

Sora and Kairi appeared right in the Hundred Acre Woods. And on the walkway which leads up to the tree... or rather, the house of Winnie The Pooh. Kairi looked around in awe of how beautiful and enchanting the rich green of the trees looked as well as the grass. The Blue sky. And many colors of the flowers planted all around. It was such a place to behold. Sora smiled and held Kairi's hand, Kairi looked at Sora and smiled back. Both feeling butterflies in their stomachs by how they stared into each other's eyes. They both faltered a bit and looked away while blushing.

"Um…" Sora chuckled nervously. "Maybe we should go see Pooh now."

"Good idea." Kairi chuckled the same way.

She followed Sora up to the house, where they saw a sitting log on the ground in front of the house, under the name of Sanders. Which means Pooh had the name _'Mr Sanders' _over the door in old letters. And Pooh lived under it.

Even though it could have meant something more than that. But given that the N and S in the name was backwards, it probably doesn't.

Sora and Kairi saw Winnie The Pooh himself. Sitting on the log, thinking as he usually does. Being a bear of very little brain. He usually takes a while for Pooh to come up with an idea of what to do next. But when the bear saw Sora and Kairi walking up to him. He smiled when he saw his old friend.

Sora got down to Pooh's height and greeted him. "Hey Pooh Bear. How are you doing? Finding enough honey lately?"

"Hi there. I'm Kairi." Kairi greeted with a cute smile.

"Hello Sora. And nice to meet you…. Sora's friend, Kairi." Pooh greeted Sora and Kairi. "Nice of you to stop by. I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you too like to join me."

Kairi giggled at how cute the bear seemed. "Sure." She chirped.

"Yeah, I'm game." Sora smiled.

But just as Pooh stepped off of the log, he froze. In the middle of the air. Like he was paused in time. This made them both confused and concerned.

"Sora?" Kairi asked as Sora reached to touch Pooh.

Then suddenly. A gust of wind pushed them both in the air. "WAAAHHH!" They both screamed as they went up in the sky and straight out of the book.

* * *

**_Back at Merlin's house….._**

Sora and Kairi were sent back to the outside world, falling on their rears, grunting against the floor of Merlin's house. Kairi moaned a little as she sat up and gasped when she saw a Soldier Heartless touching the book, ripping pages out and collecting them.

"Drop them!" Kairi snapped and swung her keyblade, taking out the heartless and causing him to drop the pages.

"Sora! Hurry up!" Donald shouted from outside, sounding like there was trouble.

Sora and Kairi turned to the open door to see Donald and Goofy taking on some more Heartless.

"Donald?!" Sora got alarmed.

"Go, you gotta help them! I'll take care of the book!" Kairi urged Sora to go outside and fight.

Sora quickly got up and ran out to help his friends. While Kairi collected all of the torn pages of Pooh's book and the book itself.

* * *

**_Back outside the Borough…._**

Donald and Goofy stood together on both ends, surrounded by Shadow Heartless and Soldier Heartless. Sora ran out to join them with his keyblade at hand.

"Did you bring the book Sora?!" Goofy asked while holding his knight's shield up.

"I got it!" Kairi came out holding the book protectively in one arm and her keyblade in the other hand.

Once they all stood together, they all began to fight the heartless. Sora changed into his valor form and began to swing two keyblades. Kairi copied him and her outfit changed into the same colors as Sora's red valor form. Much to Donald and Goofy's surprise. They both were flipping and slashing around. Into the air and on the ground. Shooting fire spells and ice spells. Lightning spells and multiple combo moves of their best keyblade moves. Sora did some triple air flips while swinging his keyblades, taking out five or six Soldier Heartless. While Kairi spun five times in the air slashing down six or seven Soldier Heartless.

Donald and Goofy took care of some heartless as well, even if their speed didn't match how fast Sora and Kairi were fighting. They even vaulted over each other like a game of leapfrog. Landing on the ground for each swing of their keyblades wiping form heartless out. Soon there were no more Heartless left.

Then the fight was over.

After the fight with the Heartless. Kairi opened the book and saw that the pages magically connected back to the tares in the book. But the cover was torn. So that can't be a book.

"You think it's okay?" Kairi asked Sora about Pooh's book.

"I don't know." Sora answered truthfully looking concerned for Pooh.

"Gawrsh. Maybe you two better go back and make sure Pooh is alright." Goofy suggested an idea.

"But what about Merlin?" Donald asked.

"I guess we could explain to him, Aiden and Victoria." Goofy figured.

"Alright. Come on Sora!" Kairi took his hand, anxious to check on Pooh just as Sora was.

Donald retrieved the book from Kairi and held it open so they both were magically sent back into the book. Sora was worried if this was worse than the last time the book was damaged. He remembered having to collect the missing pages from across the other worlds. But thankfully having Kairi here prevented that from happening.

Maybe this will be simple. Like a light breeze in the woods.

* * *

**_Back in the Hundred Acre Woods….._**

Sora and Kairi ran back to Pooh's house and saw the silly old bear sitting on the log, thinking again.

"Pooh!" Sora called out running up to him.

"Thank goodness." Kairi sighed in relief bending down to check on the little bear.

"I'm glad you're okay Pooh." Sora knelt down looking at Pooh.

"And I'm glad you both came to visit. But you see. I was just about to begin my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit again later. Some-People-I-Don't-Know." Pooh said politely to the two of them.

And rather oblivious of who they are. Sora and Kairi widened their eyes when Pooh referred to them as 'Some-People-I-Don't-Know'.

"Okay?..." Kairi raised an eyebrow as she stood back up.

"Oh...Sure…" Sora stood back up as well. Sounding a bit hurt as he allowed the bear to have some space. "So...How's Piglet these days?"

Sora's attempt at a conversation was ignored as Pooh focused on his stoutness exercises. The bear began to bend up and down with his arms up and then touching the ground. And even stretching his legs.

"I don't think I know anyone by that name. Now where was I? Oh yes. My stoutness exercises." Pooh continued his morning workout to make himself get in the mood, for food.

"Pooh? Hey Pooh?" Sora tried again. But nothing.

"Sora. Let's give him some space." Kairi held Sora's shoulder and softly encouraged him to let it go.

Sora sighed looking down at Pooh and nodded looking at Kairi. "You're right. Something very weird is happening here. Maybe We'd better go back and ask Merlin about this." He said.

"Good idea. Let's go." Kairi agreed and left the Hundred Acre Woods with him.

Whatever is happening in the wonder world of Winnie The Pooh. Sora had to find out. He owes to Pooh to do so. After all, this happened on his watch.

* * *

**_Back in Merlin's house….._**

Once Sora and Kairi came back out of the woods. They saw Donald and Goofy with Merlin. Along with Aiden and Victoria scowling at them with their arms crossed in a scolding like manner. Even Baby Groot was mimicking them as he stood on the table. The little tree wasn't really mad at Sora and Kairi, he was just being silly.

"Ten minutes! We were gone for ten minutes and you two couldn't hold your jazzed up britches long enough for us to get back?!" Aiden scolded as he walked up to them.

"Unbelievable." Victoria pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You couldn't even bother to wait for an old wizard either, eh?" Merlin looked just as mad.

Sora and kairi both looked guilty with nervous smiles and small chuckles. Kairi's hands were behind her back while looking down at her shoes. While Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry guys. I guess I got a little carried away." Sora apologized.

"Not just a little carried away. You lifted the cargo and drove it into a volcano." Aiden emphasized humorously on how badly Sora messed up. Then he sighed while dropping his scowl. "But, don't worry about it. We'll fix this, that's what we do."

"Are you sure?" Kairi looked worried for Pooh.

"Believe me Kairi. Cleaning up other people's messes is what we're good at. Might as well call us, the Janitors of the Multiverse." Victoria reassured Kairi with a hand on her shoulder.

Sora and Kairi smiled at them. Seeing how understanding they were. Aiden was more focused on getting things done and not dwelling on mistakes. He even taught Victoria to be the same way seeing that she agreed with him.

"So...what's been happening inside the book?" Victoria asked.

"Well...Pooh seemed to have forgotten all about me. And not just me, but all his other friends too." Sora answered while handing the book to Aiden.

"Yeah. that's not good." Aiden said looking at the book.

"Why? What's wrong?!" Kairi got worried hearing that.

"No I don't mean 'not good' as in, they're going to become Open Season. More like their history was erased the moment the pages tore out. Since Pooh's the main protagonist or Poohtagonist of this story.." Aiden quipped.

"Lame…" Victoria deadpanned about the Pooh pun.

"Your lame." Aiden quipped back and whispered. "God that sounded a lot better in my head."

"Basically this will only affect Pooh. Right now the book is repairing itself. So with it being unstable, it's best not to go in until it's fully repaired. After that it will take time for Pooh to get over his cosmic amnesia. We'll tell you how as soon as the book is safe to go in." Victoria explained.

The book was glowing yellow as the pages we're reconnecting and the images inside were repairing slowly.

"Until then. we'll put it on lock down on the ship. IRIS will let us know when the book is repaired for you and Kairi to go back inside." Aiden stated to Sora while he placed the book inside the magic compartment of his ring.

"This book is one of the world's most cherished items. Take good care of its guardians." Merlin told the team.

"We will!" They all responded.

"I am Groot!" Groot said the same thing with them.

"Good good… Now that book isn't all that's cherished. These are for all of you." Merlin handed them each a different colored heart shaped charm.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"That my boy, is a heart binder. Simply concentrate on it with all your heart. And you need only say the word to summon and ally, who will help you in your time of need." Merlin explained it's power.

"Like Simba and Mushu did, the last time we were here." Goofy beamed.

"Precisely!" Merlin smiled.

"So who will these summon?" Victoria wondered.

'_I'm detecting the identified allies of each of those heart binders. Are residents of Game Central Station.' _IRIS stated after scanning the heart binders.

"Holy mother of Markiplier! We're going to be summoning video games characters Spike!" Aiden exclaimed in excitement. While trying to hold back a Joker laugh

"Awesome!" Sora matched his excitement.

"Boys…" Kairi and Victoria both scoffed, looking at each other with bemused grins.

"Were these the package that you needed Aiden's help with Merlin?" Kairi asked while middling curiously with her beige colored heart binder. "Because these look more magical than technical."

"Which reminds me. No he needed help with two pocket treats in the package. And they had your names on it." Aiden took out two new Gummiphones and handed them to Sora and Kairi.

They both looked at them intrigued by the designs. And how they both matched.

"Cellphones?" Kairi asked, looking peaked.

"Not just any cell phone Candy Crush. Gummiphones ." Aiden smirked. "These baby gold nuggets do a hell of a lot more than your average Verizon store."

"Welcome to the real 21st century you two. Aid and I set the phones up for you, while Dumbledore here couldn't even figure out how to turn them on." Victoria stated sluggishly looking back at Merlin on that last part.

"You don't need to rub it in!" Merlin crossed his arms pouting with a frown.

"Anyway let's get back to the ship Spike Jobs. We'll show you how the phones work." Aiden said picking Baby Groot up and getting ready to beam them up.

He literally just called Sora Steve Jobs, because he knows nothing about cell phones.

"Okay sure." Sora nodded and gave a thumb up to Merlin. "Thanks again Merlin!"

"Go fourth Guardians! And may your journey achieve victory!" Merlin waved at them.

Then within a flash of light. The Guardians of the Multiverse were beamed back up to the Highwind. Ready to set sail across the stars and find out where their journey will take them next.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**So I you can tell. Having Aiden, Victoria, Baby Groot and Kairi on the team made a few changes to this part of the story. For example, no hunting after torn pages. And since Aiden already had a gummiphone in the last story, it would make sense every else should have one too.**

**As for the heart binders. You'll have to guess for now what some of them are. They are video game characters that will be summoned by the four young keyblade weirders. For now you'll have to guess who they are, and I'm open to any ideas who they might be.**

**Also in the next story. We'll visit Disney Castle. And those of you played KH II knows what that means later. It will be so much fun!**

**"Especially with a crystal clear pure glowing nutcase like me." Maverick winked. "See you then folks."**

**Thank you all for reading! Be sure to leave comments and reviews to let me know your thoughts. And if you like what you read, don't forget to follow this story and add to your favorites list.**

**And as always Disney/Square Enix fans!**

**FISTBUMP!**


	14. The Cornerstone Of Light

**We're back Folks!**

**And once again i apologize for the late update. So much was going on this month, nothing bad just work involved. Good work.**

**"God I love his job." Maverick quipped passionately.**

**That and I was about to finish this a week ago, but got depressed after playing 'The Last Of Us II'. I hated most of the choices they made in the story but understood why they did it. Even if it ended up becoming a gory gross propaganda cash grab. But if you enjoyed the game more power to ya...**

**RIP Joel Miller (Main character from Last Of Us.)**

**"You should've had Logan's ending!" Maverick exclaimed angrily." Sorry but he was voiced by my voice actor Troy Baker."**

**"And his killer was voiced by my voice actor." Blaze mused at her boyfriend.**

**"Awkward..." Maverick but his tongue looking weirded out.**

**olehbilenko93: Thank you! I really appreciate your support for me and my stories.**

**KingdomWarrior125: Your welcome. Don't worry, he'll be back to posting new chapters in no time. Also Yeah! I'm glad your excited for Pirates Of The Caribbean! Because that's were we are going after this next world.**

**Alight folks! Now that we're here!**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

**The Cornerstone Of Light.**

_**The next day at Disney Castle…**_

Down at Disney Town, the home of King Mickey Mouse. All was well and peaceful, even though the town had not seen their king for over a year due to his long journey. Queen Minnie Mouse had been running the kingdom in his absence. She had not alerted anyone because Mickey requested to leave it in the hands of Donald and Goofy, on the keyblade's chosen one they had been traveling with. And Minnie trusted Mickey to complete his journey, even if she had concern.

At the moment, Queen Minnie was in the castle library looking through a perfectly organized collection of books that were in order on the shelves. While the magic brooms or royal cleaners were keeping the place dust free and clean as always.

"Oh...hmmm. Now I wonder where that old album could be." Minnie pondered as she searches through the book shelf.

Just then, Chip And Dale, the king's chipmunk Gummi Ship operators. Both of them came in looking alarmed.

"QUEEN MINNIE!" Chip yelled.

"IT'S HORRIBLE!" Dale exclaimed.

The Chipmunks came rushing in, they first saluted their queen out of formalities. Then they both hopped up and down being overhyped and stressed over what they've seen.

"Something's wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone!" Chip yelled.

"There's real sharp thorns everywhere!" Dale added.

Being both concerned and curious, Minnie rushes over to the Hall of the Cornerstone to see what has gotten Chip and Dale so scared. When she got there, she gasped at the sight. Their precious Cornerstone of Light was in trouble and no one was around to help them.

"Oh King Mickey, I wish you could hear me. The castle is in danger! We've got to do something soon!" Minne prayed with her hands clasped together and her eyes shut with worry, hoping someone would hear, as her heart called out for help. "Donald….Goofy… Where are you?"

* * *

_**Back on the Highwind…..**_

Sora and Aiden were the only one's on the bridge as the ship was on autopilot. Aiden was showing Sora how to use his phone while Victoria was down below deck showing Kairi how to use hers.

"And that sums up all of the basic functions and the overhype crappy stuff that's used for marketing and competing with other cell companies." Aiden stated while showing the menu screen on Sora's phone. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what's this red icon for?" Sora pressed it and the screen turned black over showing the crown logo.

"That's the off switch Yu-Gi-Stein." Aiden deadpanned.

"Oops." Sora muttered.

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP!***_

Then they both heard a ping on the ship's console. Which is set to alert them in case of any dangers or emergency messages. Of course for a hip nutcase like Aiden, his definition of emergencies are stretched a few inches high.

"What's that alert?" Sora asked looking at the screen.

Aiden projected the message on the window screen in a holographic letter.

"That would be the Pizza bird, be right back Spike." Aiden beamed and teleported down below deck.

Aiden went up to the ship's airlock and turned on the oxygen shield around the entrance. Donald came up wondering how this works. And was a little excited to have pizza for lunch like everyone else.

"Hey, how are you ordering Pizza up in the interspace?" Donald asked standing behind Aiden.

" The only convoluted and wacky way possible." Aiden pressed the switch on the right side of the door and the airlock door slides open revealing a visitor holding up twelve extra large square boxes of steamy hot pizzas.

"WACK! Oh no…." Donald groaned seeing who the pizza deliverer is.

It was Donald's arch nuisance, the Aracuan Bird. Wearing a jetpack and a space helmet and a smile on his beak on his beak. The Aracuan Bird hands Aiden the stack of pizzas and chirps in his weird bird noises. And then he hands him a receipt.

"Thanks." Aiden said and then he read the total on the receipt. "Yeah I never carry a wallet when I'm working, ruins the lines on my suit. Do you have a gummi phone?"

The Aracuan Bird shook his head.

"Alright then Donald, you'll have to pay, I'm not really liquid right now." Aiden looked back at Donald while hiding a smugly expression.

"WHAT!?" Donald exclaimed in anger.

Then the Aracuan Bird took out his own gummiphone and laughed, showing that he was just messing with Donald. Even Aiden laughed with him.

"Oooh I tell ya, ducks are so easy. I know cause I worked with one." Aiden snickered as he linked his phone with the Aracuan Bird's phone.

"Ah phooey…" Donald glared and grumbled with his arms crossed.

After Aiden paid the Aracuan Bird using a pay app on the gummiphones. The bird saluted the young Maverick and took off on his jetpack and flew away humming his theme with a weird chippery tone.

"Weirdo." Aiden muttered amusingly before closing the door.

After Aiden went back up to the deck. He brought up two boxes of pizzas. One for himself and one for Sora. There are a million ways to pass the time in a magic rocket ship while doing hero work, and handling it like a dream. Doing so while eating pizza it's a kid's dream come true.

"Here. I got you the extra mushroom like you asked." Aiden handed Sora his pizza.

"Awesome. You're a king Aiden." Sora beamed and took the box from him.

"Well not yet, political awareness and sudden metaphorical climate changes have to happen first." Aiden quipped taking a slice out and sniffed it. "Ooooh hell yeah, you don't get these out of a magic bottle. Except for Totino's but that's processed."

Baby Groot was sitting on Aiden's lap eating a Pizza slice with both hands. "I am Goot." Groot hummed loving the taste and took another bite.

They all took bites of their pizzas enjoying each slice. Once they got to the second one, Sora began to ponder. "What do you think the Nobodies are really after?" He asked Aiden.

Aiden just shrugged while eating. "What they wanted from me was plain and simple. After having my ass pounded and shaped into a quarter pounder by my exact dark double, and having my ego used as a chew toy. It's obvious they just wanted to make another version of me. Only if I acted like a slasher comic was burnt in the oven." He quipped.

"Hehe right…." Sora snickered and wondered. "I'm just a little confused. Me, Donald and Goofy have been to all kinds of worlds before. Of all the times for them to be popping in and out of places. Why now?"

"Uh huh?" Aiden listened while stuffing his face with a pizza slice.

"And why did that mediocre punk rock dude call me Roxas?!" Sora through her hands up in confusion.

Sora was thinking about their encounter with the Nobody named Demyx.

"I have no idea. At first I thought it was the PMS talking but then I realized he was a dude." Aiden commented before taking another bite. After he swallowed he said. "Want my advice?"

"Yeah." Sora listened while taking a bite.

"Just keep 'em talking. One thing to know about pretentious tinfoiled hat wearing nut jobs, who replace their hats for robes… Is that they love to brag about how small minded everyone is by speaking theirs out in full detail." Aiden stated before taking another bite.

"So what you're saying is the more they talk, the more we'll understand what they don't want us to know?" Sora understood.

"Totally. Like digging in their pits with their permission." Aiden smirked while leaning back.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot groaned and took another bite.

"What? No that didn't sound dirty!" Aiden snorted. "I was-"

_***Beep! Beep! BEEEEEP!***_

"What is it?" Sora sat up hearing the alert on the dashboard.

"Oh that's the ship's alarm, it's supposed to let me know, NINJA TURTLES IS ON!" Aiden exclaimed in excitement, making Sora gasp and drop his jaw as they ran down to the lower deck with their pizzas.

"I AM GROOT!" Baby Groot beamed as he held on to Aiden as they ran down.

Sora and Aiden dashed to the ship's entertainment center with sofas and a giant screen TV. As they quickly took seats and Sora grabbed the remote. "WHAT CHANNEL?! WHAT CHANNEL?!" He quickly turned it on.

"Nickelodeon! GO GO GO GO GO!" Aiden yelled as they made it to the Nick channel and the TMNT 2014 theme opening played in the background. They both sat and looked and smiled at the screen like toddlers watching a Thanksgiving parade.

_**One hour of a season finale later…**_

Aiden was clinging on to a pillow with his mouth hung open, while Sora was wrapped in a blanket like a rope while biting his bottom lip. Baby Groot was on the front edge of the coffee table with his legs swinging back and forth as he watched. The table itself was surrounded by empty pizza boxes.

Pretty appropriate for the show they were watching.

'**Who saved the world!?'**

'**WE SAVED THE WORLD!'**

" That was awesome!" Sora exclaimed when the show ended.

"10 out of 10 baby!" Aiden beamed as they high fived.

After they sighed as the excitement passed. They heard the ship's autopilot IRIS announce. _'Attention Guardians. We're about to land in the next world.'_

"Wanna get back into action?" Sora asked as he stood up.

"Sure, what the hell." Aiden agreed as they went back up to the bridge.

Jiminy Cricket hopped on the messy coffee table. "Uh… guys? Who's going to clean the mess up?"

"DIBS ON THE DUCK!" They all yelled.

"AH NUTS!" Donald exclaimed with his arms crossed.

* * *

_**Later in Disney Castle Gummi Hanger…**_

The Highwind flew right into the hanger entryway and landed safety on a landing pad inside. Once the ship was parked, everyone exited out and took a look around at all of the large gears and high tech wheels that operated such a production to keep the king's gummi ships fully functional.

"So, this is your castle huh." Sora said to Donald and Goofy. He was impressed by how even the basement of this place was big.

"Hasn't really changed much since the last time we've been to this place." Victoria said while she fixed her jacket.

Aiden and Victoria would usually go there for royal business along with the Frozen family. Arendelle's borders have expanded with trade deals on other worlds ever since Aiden's last adventure.

"It must be nice for you two to be home right?" Kairi beamed at Donald And Goofy.

But they were both looking around at how quiet it is from usual. They both had a bad feeling.

"You know, somethin' just don't feel quite right…" Goofy said looking worried.

"Yeah…" Donald crossed his arms looking around.

Aiden wondered and pulled up his ring. "IRIS. chance the area. We might have some trouble." He told the computer.

'_Sorry Maverick. My scanner is being scramble by an unknown source of darkness.'_ IRIS stated.

"Is this the same darkness we dealt with in China?" Aiden pressed wondering if it's Mulan's world all over again.

'_No…..It's…. something forgine….' _IRIS couldn't quite say.

"Don't space out on us IRIS we need to-" Aiden almost insisted when he heard tiny voices and panting as he looked up to see two Chipmunks running or sliding down stairs.

They all recognized these two as Chip and Dale.

"You're back! And you've brought help!" Chip exclaimed in excitement.

"Move it! Let's go!" Dale gestured them stressfully to follow them outside.

"Woah slow down fuzz fitters." Victoria gently urged them to calm down. "No need to panic.

"Yeah. Tell us what's wrong?" Kairi bent down to see what's troubling them.

"Queen Minnie needs to see all of you!" Chip stressed.

"The castle's in danger. The whole courtyard is surrounded by Heartless!" Dale stated.

"We have to get to the library!" Chip added.

"In that case." Aiden shifted into Maverick and walked up the stairs. "Let's spray some teletubbies."

"Right behind you." Sora shifted into his armor as he followed him up stairs. Along with Donald and Goofy. Kairi who shifted into her armor and Victoria who shifted into Blaze.

* * *

_**Up in the Disney Castle Courtyard.**_

Surround by green, bushes and hedges in different shapes and sizes. The team made it up to the courtyard where the entire area was being surrounded by Minute Bomb heartless. These types always looked like eggs hopping around, walking on two legs with a sizzling stim and blowing up.

"Eggs?" Kairi raised an eyebrow at them.

"Damn. These heartless are getting cheaper by the dozen." Maverick shifted his keyblades into two laser shotguns.

"Really?" Blaze gave Maverick a look for that egg pun.

"Yes really. You can't dodge the joke you ask for. Even if it's genuinely mediocre." Maverick quips while gloating.

"Well at least you're honest. Mostly." Blaze shrugged and looked at Kairi. "Kairi, remember last night's training?"

"Oh yeah." Kairi smirked in her suit.

"Training? What training?" Sora asked them.

"Target practice." Kairi continued her smirk, as she shifted her keyblade into an auto laser shotgun.

And Blaze shifted her keyblades into two laser shot guns.

"Wha…" Maverick's eyes widened. He shook his head. "Whelp. Can't rinse and repeat."

Then Maverick shifted his keyblade into two sledge hammers.

Sora on the other hand shifted his suit into a Valor Mode. With red armor and two keyblades.

All of them ran in different directions using their skill and powers to take out as many of the egg shaped heartless as possible. Maverick flew in mid air, spinning in different directions using his sledge hammers to take them down.

"If none of you are caged free, get off my lawn!" Maverick quipped as he swung his hammer like a baseball bat. Knocking three heartless in the air to blow up like firecrackers.

Kairi and Blaze stood back to back as they shot down heartless left and right with their keyblade shotguns.

Baby Groot just sat on a bush, eating an apple while watching the team take out the heartless.

Sora stayed with Donald and Goofy as they ran around doing what they do best, fighting like a trio and taking out heartless with their magic weapons. Which was easy given Goofy's shield tossing ability and Donald's mage staff used as a fighting staff. And Sora spinning two keyblades in valor mode. Most fights would last a while, but these heartless were just exploding eggs. So it was a pretty short fight.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Maverick scoffed at how short the fight was.

"Still a step up from those mushrooms that were wearing nightgowns." Blaze shrugged, she was referring to Black Fungus, Pink Agaricus and Blue Truffle heartless.

"You mean the Nurse Molds." Maverick recalled how confusing those types of heartless are. "I could never understand those creepy little spores. One minute they're standing there and the next they just ponder and vanish. What's the point in sending those things?"

"If you ever figure it out. Let me know." Sora stated humorously. Even he had his run in with those things.

"Come on! Queen Minnie might be in trouble!" Donald gestured the team to follow him to the library.

The team of course followed him up the stairs and across the walkway ramp to the castle Library. Underneath the confidence and humorous provado. Maverick was somewhat confused as to how Mickey's castle was being invaded by the heartless. The Cornerstone was suppose to protect this place.

* * *

_**In the Disney Castle Library…..**_

The Guardians came in to see Queen Minnie Mouse herself standing looking worried, but she was relieved once she saw her loyal subjects Donald and Goofy, along with some help arrive.

"Your Majesty Queen Minnie! We're Back!" Donald announced standing in attention and saluting. Even Goofy saluted her the same way.

"You're back! Oh it's wonderful to see you both again!" Minnie smiled looking glad to see them. And she saw Maverick and Blaze standing with them. "And I see you've brought some help. I'm glad you're both here Aiden, Victoria."

"I am Groot?!" Baby Groot waved his arms standing next to Maverick from down below. Translate: _"What about me?!"_

Minnie chuckled. "I'm glad to see you too Groot." She said. And she noticed Sora and Kairi with them in armor. "Oh, who are your new friends?"

"New Co-workers actually- okay friends." Maverick quipped and patted Sora's back. "This is Sora, aka kid Goku, Also the kid that closed the door to darkness."

Sora shifted out of his armored form to introduce himself. "Hi there."

Minnie gasped. "Sora! The King told me all about you in his letters. He said you're a very brave young man." She complimented him.

Sora looked flattered and Kairi shifted out of her armor and slugged him playfully in the arm. "He gets most of his thick skin from me."

Minnie smiled at her. "Why, you must be Kairi, the seven princess of heart. And I've also heard reports that you've become a keyblade wielder just like Sora." She stated.

Kairi smiled and held her hand out and summoned her keyblade confirming Queen Minnie's reports.

"Astounding. Congratulations Kairi." Minnie beamed. "And welcome to the guardians."

"Thanks. I couldn't have gotten far without some proper tutoring." Kairi smiled and gestured to Blaze who grinned back.

Sora and Kairi shifted back into their armored form before the former asked. "So, do you know where the king is?"

"Of course not Sora. If she did, we would've gone after him by now." Blaze spoke up for Queen Minnie.

Aiden keeps track of every irregular thing going on in the stars, the main reason he wasn't there in Sora's first adventure was because he was dealing with different matters all together, like safe guarding other worlds and keeping the peace in his own home. Which comes to more than one task.

But when Aiden heard what Sora did to close the Door to Darkness, he knew Sora would be perfect for his team.

"Victoria is right Sora. But don't worry, I have faith in King Mickey and I'm sure you'll run into him soon enough." Queen Minnie assured them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sora sighed.

"Your Majesty, what are heartless doing in your castle?" Donald finally asked.

"Oh my… So those are the heartless." Queen Minnie realized. "I tried contacting you all but they blocked Chip and Dale's communications from trying to reach you. Their darkness is far more corrosive then we had imagined."

Queen Minnie had never seen the heartless in person until now, since King Mickey handles any that cross paths into his world and others to keep them away from his Queen.

"What about the Cornerstone? It should've kept them from getting near this world." Blaze asked her, looking confused.

"I'm afraid that's why you're here. You must escort me to the audience chamber so I can show you all." The Queen mouse stressed about how serious this is."

"If this is about the cornerstone, then we can guess it's pretty serious." Blaze stated.

"The What?" Sora inquired.

"It's best if she shows you. Some things can't be explained unless you have crayons." Maverick said to Sora humorously.

Queen Minnie then gasped. "I forgot to warn everyone else in the kingdom about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!" She said looking worried.

"Okay, we'll go tell them." Sora stated.

"The whole kingdom?!" Donald inquired.

"We just gotta split up, Donald." Goofy suggested.

Which they all agreed.

"I can handle warning the town. Save your stamps Queen Mints." Maverick winked at Queen Minnie before dashing in superspeed out the door.

"And there he goes." Blaze remarked watching him leave. "Groot and I will check on the castle security and exterior. And make sure none of the heartless walked out."

"I am Groot." Baby Groot hopped on her shoulder agreeing to go with her.

"Kairi and I will make sure everyone in the castle knows what's going on." Sora stated.

"No Sora. You two will just get lost." Donald disagreed.

"He's right Sora, we know this castle about as well as you know how to beat a pop quiz on fractions." Kairi teased with her hands on her hips.

"Not this again." Sora groaned remembering how hard math was for him, and how Kairi always out scored him and Riku.

"We'll stay and protect Queen Minnie." Kairi suggested and kept her smug little grin. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Yeah yeah…" Sora rolled his eyes while Queen Minnie giggled at their some-what romantic and yet childish antics.

"Good!" Donald nodded trying not to laugh, even he knew that there was something between them.

"All righty then, see ya all later." Goofy nodded, since they all were in agreement.

And on that note, the other guardians members ran out to warn the kingdom, leaving Kairi and Sora in their armored form to guard and escort Queen Minnie.

"Um so….the audience chamber. Right ma'am?" Sora asked looking down at the queen.

"Yes Sora, let's be on our way." Queen Minnie smiled up at him and Kairi, who both of course led her outside the library.

* * *

_**Inside the Disney Town police department…..**_

Disney Town was one toon type place to live, with all of the colors and anthropomorphic cartoonish citizens that looked like they were from a Mel Blanc cartoon. But it was no complicated animal place like Zootopia, that's for sure.

Inside the lobby of DTPD. All of the cops were either sitting or sleeping. Or typing on their computer desks. All of the cops consisted of people who were cartoon dogs, pigs, cows and bears. Suddenly Maverick ran in with his super speed ability. And looking around quickly

"The castle's under attack! Sweep the city! Send in a swat team and set a perimeter!" Maverick yelled before running back out.

All of the cops looked and shrugged, not taking him seriously, before resuming back to work. A few seconds later. Maverick dashed back in shooting a swat team in the air startling all of the cops, some got up to aim at him but were too slow to do it due to his super speed.

"Get off your perfectly drawn asses!" Maverick groaned and handed the rifle to a cop that was seated in the lobby before dashing back outside.

Talk about cartoon tax dollars going to waste.

"IRIS any heartless activity in the city?" Maverick asked running in superspeed around town.

'_None detected Maverick, it would seem the heartless has a primary focus on the castle itself.' _IRIS answered.

* * *

_**Back in the castle's outer courts….**_

The guards were swinging spears and shooting magic fireballs out of them, fighting off a bunch of shadow heartless that surrounded the entrance courts of the castle. The guards were keeping the heartless from getting inside but were soon about to be outnumbered.

Soon they heard thunder and lightning struck every single heartless from the sky, they all looked up to see Blaze holding her keyblades up and using her electric powers to rain down lightning on all the heartless outside. Baby Groot sat on Blaze's shoulder smiling at the action down below.

The guards smiled acknowledging the help they were getting.

"Step on this castle, and be struck by Blaze!" Blaze yelled as she struck every shadow heartless outside down with lightning.

* * *

_**Back inside Disney Castle….**_

Sora and Kairi who were both still in their armored form, stood with Queen Minnie at the large double door to the audience chamber. Looking at the magic purple shield that blocked anyone from getting inside.

"Just one moment." Queen Minnie said.

"Sure thing." Kairi nodded.

Minnie held up her wedding ring which acts as a magic key to the whole castle. Including the cornerstone.

"As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room." Queen Minnie stated while holding up her ring.

Once the shield dropped around the door, the smaller human size door opened from the side of the large door. Much to Sora and Kairi's puzzlement.

"Now then, shall we?" Queen Minnie gestures the two to follow her inside.

"Absolutely." Kairi smiled and nodded.

They both went with Queen Minnie inside the audience chamber and saw how huge it was. White, polished and clean with a work of hard for the inviting stone and marble interior. It was even bigger than the throne rooms of Corona and Arendelle alike, with two large statues in between the king and queen's throne. One statue of Donald on the left side and Goofy on the right. With a long red rug leading up to the thrones from the entrance.

Just as they thought it would be a breeze. Suddenly, dozens of Bolt Tower Heartless appeared flying around the chamber, frightening Queen Minnie!

"Not here too!" Minnie gasped.

"Get behind us your highness!" Kairi got up in front of her to protect the queen.

"We got em!" Sora held his keyblade standing next to Kairi who held her keyblade.

Suddenly, they both began jumping and swinging their keyblades at the heartless, with enough combo hits to take them down one by one. Some kept trying to fly toward the queen, but her magic wedding ring protected her with a light shield.

Once they were halfway into the room, Sora saw four Bolt Tower heartless surrounding her, so he dashed and slashed at them.

"Sora!" Minnie held her ring up, gesturing him to perform a magic move with her.

Sora nodded. "Let's go!" he touched the tip of his keyblade with Minnie.

"Light!" Minnie beamed as a flash of light vaporized the heartless around her.

Kairi kept dodging the bolt attacks from the heartless and even beaming their attacks right back at them. So far her fighting skills kept her up with getting the upper hand on these heartless.

But as they made it to the thrones, more Bolt Tower Heartless kept coming.

"Come on, give us a break!" Sora groaned.

Minnie quickly hurried to the king's throne and pressed a secret button under the arm. Causing a secret passage under the thrones to move back and reveal a bright light underneath. The light was so bright that it vaporized all of the heartless in the chamber. Sora and KAiri were a little started when the floor moved under them. Revealing a flight of stairs down under the chamber.

But they were both impressed by how the heartless were all taken out by whatever power was underneath the thrones.

"Whoa…." Sora and Kairi both muttered in shock at the same time.

Queen Minnie walked over to the secret passage, gesturing for them to follow her. "The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone'. Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil. Thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there." She explained looking at them."

"The Cornerstone...of Light?" Kairi wondered what that was as they followed Queen Minnie down below.

* * *

_**Down in the Hall of the Cornerstone…..**_

Once down there, Sora and Kairi shifted out of their armored forms to see with their own eyes. The orb which contained great power of light, the Cornerstone itself. Held in protection in a big room, but now it's surrounded by dark thorns and sharp branches. Trying to get close but was held back by the great light that lit the Cornerstone.

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone." Queen Minnie relented sadly about the corrupted branches that were around. "But look, the thorns. They must be the work of someone very evil."

"Probably someone who was blacklisted from this place." Maverick ran inside and stated, gaining their attention. "Your town's been warned. I even ordered some back up to bring some extra heat to this place. Eh not to burn it, just whoever's bringing the heartless."

"Thank you Aiden." Queen Minnie smiled gratefully as she looked back at the Cornerstone. "What do you think this could mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? Whoever grew these is trying to infiltrate your world by corrupting the Cornerstone with darkness, and using whatever they forgot to trim their backyard." Maverick stated.

"So without the Cornerstone, the heartless and everyone else can invade this world?" Kairi asked.

"Pretty much. Infact after the whole Shi'ar affair a few years back. Vic and I set up our world's Cornerstone of Light back in Arendelle, with the help of Queen Mints here. That's why no one has invaded my world ever since. Not even from the Organization." Maverick stated.

Ever Since Arendelle had become associated with other worlds after the fall of Deathbird. Elsa was informed about how important it was for them to have their very own Cornerstone of Light. So she allowed Aiden to set up one in his lair under Castle Arendelle. Thus no one from another world was able to invade their home eversince.

But whoever was attacking Disney Castle knew they couldn't do anything major until this Cornerstone was either destroyed or removed.

Just then, they got their answer to who was responsible, as a puff of smoke and green fire appeared, revealing the threat to be none other than Maleficent.

"No way!" Sora looked shocked to see her appear. He thought she was taken down by him, Donald and Goofy a year back.

"Of course." Maverick muttered not looking too happy to see her, the witch who destroyed Radiant Garden.

Maleficent turned to see the heroes standing with Queen Minnie. She smiled sinisterly.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Maleficent mocked. "If it isn't the wretch keyblade holder, the seventh princess, and the pitiful Maverick."

Maverick's response was shooting a blast of ice at Maleficent's heart, but the blast went right past her, showing that it was just a faded projection of Maleficent. Maverick snickered bitterly.

"I know, it's a pity we couldn't meet in person. For real this time." Maleficent referenced Maverick's encourtner with her replica back in Zootopia.

The one he and his previous team fought along with Blake and Judy a year back.

"You better be glad that your gang green face isn't standing right here in front of me. Otherwise I'd nail to the wall with that weed pipe you're holding." Maverick glared while qiuping about her green orb staff.

"All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient." Maleficent stated.

"Bitch please, I've been nothing but patient." Maverick spat angrily in a low tone.

"Easy…" Kairi touched his shoulder urging him to calm down.

"Just what are you doing here Maleficent?!" Minnie demanded.

"Ah. Queen Minnie, as radiant as always." Maleficent mocked a bow.

"Cut the formalities and answer her question!" Sora snapped.

"I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own." Maleficent smirked evilly.

"Why, did HGTV banish you from their list for dressing as a hobo druid?" Maverick snorted crossing his arms.

"Hmph, I'll have you know the only reason I didn't pick your world Maverick, is because it offered a much bigger challenge with all of the attention and heroes that were there. And dealing with you would be an even bigger chore." Maleficent scoffed.

Maleficent would have to deal with the Nova Corp. what's left of the Shi'ar Empire. Queen Elsa, and the Maverick. If she wanted to try and take over Arendelle's world. But better people than her have already tried to take his world on, and she has no patience for trying to waste time in coming up with a complicated plan for taking over Aiden's world.

Mickey's world on the other hand seemed like a lesser challenge for her. But she underestimates the king and his allies.

"Damn, I don't know if I should take it as a complement or feel sorry for you." Maverick quipped.

"Unfortunately for this place, the only thing standing in my way. Is that it's too 'bright' for what I have in mind." Maleficent stated. "I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness."

"Like what? Your baby pictures?" Kairi snorted at Maleficent.

"Good one Rosebud." Maverick muttered while snickering at her joke.

"You'll all see." Maleficent smirked as she reached to touch the Cornerstone. But the light inside blocked her.

"You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" Queen Minnie warned as they all stood looking hostile toward her.

"Oooh, how frightening." Maleficent mocking with a smirk. "Very well. I'll stop….Just as soon as the castle belongs to me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Maleficent vanished in a puff of black and green smoke while giving out a loud maniacal laugh.

"What a hag." Sora shook his head at how awful this witch was.

"You got that right." Maverick muttered in agreement.

Just then Blaze, along with Baby Groot, Donald and Goofy came down from the stairs.

"Were back!" Donald announced.

"The castle is secure!" Goofy added.

"Not quite." Sora cringed looking at them.

"Why? What happened?" Blaze inquired looking concerned.

"It's Maleficent." Maverick stated.

"She's back." Kairi said, making Donald and Goofy gasp in shock.

"Oh boy…" Blaze muttered knowing that it just got real serious.

If Maleficent is involved, It's very serious. But after explaining what had happened. Maverick tried going over IRIS's archived records to explain how Maleficent's corruption and the heartless were able to get in there despite the Cornerstone being there.

"Nothing like this that ever happened before. I looked through all of the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue." Queen Minnie relented sadly.

"Ooh! We should go and ask somebody who knows lotta stuff that ain't in any book!" Goofy thought of an idea.

"Merlin the Wizard!" Donald realized what he meant.

"Good thinking Goof! You're brighter than you look!" Maverick complimented him with a patted in the back, that nearly made Goofy stumble and let out a ah-hyuck!

"Yes, that's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess." Minnie smiled agreeing with them. "Let's ask for his advice."

"Alright then." Kairi pulled out her gummiphone and opened up an app.

"What's that?" Sora asked, looking at her phone.

"It's a fast travel app, it can help us quickly travel back to a place, we've been without the ship." Kairi explained looking confident that it works.

But Maverick and Blaze had their strong doubts about a magic app like that could work.

"You can't always trust those free apps in the gummi hub. That X-Ray app I downloaded didn't see through people's skin at all." Maverick shuttered in disgust as he remembered using the app on his Uncle Kristoff once. "Only their clothes."

"Well it's worth a try." Kairi shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she set a course for Merlin's house in Hollow Bastion.

"Kairi, come on. There's no way a free app can-" Blaze almost scoffed.

But before Blaze could finish, Kairi pressed the teleport button on her phone and smiled triumphantly as she teleported the team out of the castle.

Apparently the app actually works.

* * *

_**Over at Merlin's house in Radiant Garden…..**_

The Guardians beamed right at the front door of Merlin's house, much to Sora's amazement and Maverick and Blaze's shock.

"Mmhm." Kairi hummed with a smug like smirk looking at Blaze's shocked look.

"Huh….how about that." Blaze muttered trying not to sound shock. "Could you share a link?"

"Nope." Kairi smirked and walked inside.

"Sounds fair." Blaze sighed and shrugged.

Just then the team walked in and Donald called for Merlin. "Merlin!"

"The castle is in danger!" Goofy called out in the house.

Just then, Merlin popped in right behind the team as they turned to see him.

"What is with all the racket?" Merlin grumbled at the loud noise but was relieved to see Sora and his friends. "Ho ho! I thought- oh, it's you! And it looks like you're putting those gummiphones to good use."

"Definitely." Kairi chirped.

Blaze groaned. "Moving on…. We got a situation back at Disney Castle." She got to the point.

"It's Maleficent she's back!" Donald blurted out.

"My word! Inside the castle!?" Merlin looked surprised.

"Yep, and the Heartless too!" Goofy added.

"Oh dear…" Merlin realized how serious it is.

Just then as Donald kept rambling on with his quacky voice. Merlin waved his wand, and caused everyone to disappear with him in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_**Back in the Disney Castle Hall of the Cornerstone…**_

Queen Minnie waited for about 5 minutes for Sora and the others to get back when suddenly, she heard Donald talking in the background as they repeated in a puff of smoke with Merlin.

"The Queen is in danger- Wha?!" Donald was startled as everyone looked to see they were back at the Hall of the Cornerstone with Merlin.

"Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself." Merlin stated making Donald cross his arms and frown.

The old wizard would much rather observe the situation then to listen to Donald's quacky voice explain the situation.

Merlin walked up to the Cornerstone and examined the dark corruption around it. "Mm-hmm. Interesting." He mumbled with his hand on his chin thinking.

Maverick stood next to him dressed as Parry Mason, holding a neon smoke pipe.

"Yes I see…" Maverick mimicked Parry Mason's voice. Then he was pulled away by Blaze so he could leave the Wizard alone. "Whoa!"

"What's happening Merlin?" Queen Minnie asked the wizard.

"This is not good, In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious." Merlin relented.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot groaned as he was getting tired of hearing so many times about how serious it is.

"He's right, just get to the point." Blaze said, looking just as annoyed.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Observe." He saved.

The Merlin waved his hands, causing a white magic door to appear in front of them. Just a white double door standing on it's own, with the white indication of paint moving around like a lava lamp and some kind of Fleur-de-lis symbol above the door frame. The door looked the same on both sides.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that I'm certain." Merlin explained.

"Oh boy!" Donald looked a little excited.

"We knew we could count on you Merlin!" Goofy beamed.

Sora walked up to the door. Including Maverick who shifted back into Aiden.

"Then we should go get him!" Sora stated.

"And bust his almonds!" Aiden added as they were about to walk in.

"Wait a moment!" Merlin halted the two, gaining their attention. "The perpetrators must be stopped of course. But there's something else to do first."

"Like?" Aiden inquired.

"Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger." Merlin explained while looking at the thorns.

"So…" Blaze shifted back into Victoria and figured. "We find this other door that Maleficent and her dark thugs are using and lock it with a keyblade."

"Yes, now you understand!" Merlin smiled

"No problem." Sora nodded.

"We got this." Kairi assured the Wizard.

"You can count on us." Donald promised.

"Now, one more thing, Guardians. You're heading into a very special world." Merlin stated while facing the door. "While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You all must resist that temptation at all costs!"

"What Temptation is that?" Kairi asked.

"Is it a bootleg candy store? Or maybe the spoilers for Star Wars 7?" Aiden inquired humorously. "Or is it a bikini shack that can only fit Vic's size?"

"Is it a ray gun that can shrink Aiden's mouth shut?" Victoria shot back at Aiden.

"You love these lips and you know it." Aiden deadpanned back at her with a smirk.

"Whatever." Victoria muttered looking annoyed which made Kairi giggle at the charming young couple. She can only hope she and Sora would be just as fun.

Yep, kairi has a crush on Sora just as much as he does.

The wizard chuckled. "You'll all know it soon enough. I have faith in you Guardians!"

"But all seriousness. Are you ready for anything?" Aiden asked Victoria.

She grinned. "Always." and she pecked him on the lips. She can't stay mad of him forever.

"Alright Guardians, let's get to it." Sora announced as he opened the door.

Then they all walked into this new strange world, to find the threat along with the second the door. To save Disney Castle, and the Cornerstone of Light.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Who doesn't like eating pizza while watching Ninja Turtles with your friends in space? That's one of the ultimate kid dreams for me. So I decided to add that little bit there. **

**That and it was inspired by a Blockbuster Buster video I saw one time.**

**Anyway back to the story. if you've all played the game then you know where we're going in the next chapter. I know what everyone should look like in a 1930s cartoon, but I'm not sure what Aiden and Victoria should look like in their Maverick and Blaze form when their in an old cartoon. So if you have any ideas, let me know.**

**Also for those who don't know, even though his origin is human and Shi'ar. Aiden was born in Radiant Garden. And according to the first KH game, Maleficent was the one who destroyed and to his home world. So that's why he despises the Mistress of all evil. **

**"WHO DOESN'T!" Maverick exclaimed.**

**Anyway. Thank you for for reading. Be sure to leave comments and let me know your thoughts and don't forget to Fave and Fallow this story if you love it!**

**And as always Disney/Square Enix fans**

**FISTBUMP!**


	15. Timeless River

**We're Back Folks!**

**I took a break because it was my birthday last month. And some personal matters got in the way. But here's another chapter this magical voyage of Aiden and Sora.**

**Also given that the Timeless River is based on an old cartoon. There will be some callbacks and parodies of some old Looney Tunes cartoons and MGM cartoons as well. I figured since they didn't as much to the Timeless River world in the game as much as they did for other worlds. I decided to add a little more innovation for this one.**

**"And by that he means he's going to steal crap in order to make his crap good." Maverick quipped.**

**That's enough out of you Maverick!**

**olehbilenko93: Thanks! Could you elaborate and come up with more new words to describe how you feel for this one? I'm pretty sure Rotten Tomatoes don't give the same written reviews for all of their films.**

**Anyway now that we're all here!**

**LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

**Timeless River.**

**_The World That Never Was…._**

_One Year Ago….._

After Axel pick pocketed a key from Xaldin and handed it to Xion. With no one around, she unlocked the door to the lab and went inside. Once there, she snuck over to the door of Dianex's cell. She unlocked the door and cracked it opened and peered her head through the door. Then Xion found Dianex laying on his bed, tired and bruised up from yet another 'successful' combat training course. Bruised and scarred from having to fight so hard and take so many hits.

With them both alone, Xion walked in timidly and pulled her hood down. Dianex wasn't sure how to respond, nor did he know how to express what he was feeling. So he just stared at her, with a blank cold stare.

"Um…. hi." Xion waved a little at Dianex with a cute smile.

Dianex didn't respond. No reaction, not so much as a peep.

"Is it okay if i come in?" Xion asked softly.

Dianex finally nodded. He usually doesn't like visitors, but he didn't have it in him to turn her away.

So Xion came all the way inside the room and closed the door. Xion rubbed her arm feeling nervous as she walked closer to Dianex noticed the bruises on his neck and some fainted nasty once on his face.

"What happened?" Xion asked in concern.

Her soft timid voice sounded like a soothing angelic melody to Dianex's ears. His face was still blank. He could only answer yes or no with a simple nod. Xion figured that out herself very quickly.

"You….got those from training. Didn't you?" Xion figured.

Dianex nodded. Apparently given the fact that his power is growing. Dianex hasn't attained the power to heal yet. Or to use a healing spell from his keyblade

Xion gave a soft look and reached out to touch his right hand. But Dianex pulled it away, giving her a skeptical grimace.

"It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you." Xion assured him softly, gesturing to him to let her see his hand.

Dianex, with unsure feelings, slowly gave his hand to Xion. Who used a hi potion to heal Dianex's wounds. Given that Xion has lost the ability to use hers and has been going on missions with Roxas.

All of Dianex's bruises and cuts were gone. He looked mildly surprised and gave her a grateful look. Even if it wasn't a smile.

Xion giggled a little at how cute he looks with his blank and uncertain expression. She sat next to him and Dianex allowed it.

"You're welcome." She chirped. "My name is Xion. You're….Dianex, right? That's what they called you."

Dianex nodded.

"Well it's….Nice to meet you Dianex." Xion smiled while holding his hand.

Dianex couldn't smile back. There was no ability for him to express his true positive feelings, only his negative feelings. But deep down Dianex liked her being there. To keep him company.

* * *

_**In the lair of Organization XIII….**_

_Present time... _

Dianex stood on one knee. Huffing after taking down several Dark Monger attack droids. That were salvaged and refurbished by the nobodies for their use. In training Dianex of course.

As he was huffing to catch his breath, his scars healed instantly. As Siax came in and paced around Dianex.

"Impressive. Your encounter with the Maverick has caused you to collect more combative data. Your power and skill has grown from use of the data." Siax stated.

"He's still breathing." Dianex said in a cold hateful tone.

"Yes. And as long as it remains that way, you will never have your revenge or be able to take your rightful place within our ranks." Siax responded without looking at him.

Dianex stood back up and snickered

"Then I will floss my teeth with his spine. And fashion his bones into holiday jewelry." Dianex quipped darkly.

"And there is the reason why you'll fail again." Siax pointed out.

"What?" Dianex grit his teeth, taking offense.

"You see. You are the Maverick's nobody. Because of this fact, his wit and humorous spirit affected you the moment you came into contact with him." Siax testified.

Which made perfect sense. Dianex's to existence is because of Aiden. So anything of Aiden can be him. For Dianex though this effect is contagious.

"You have your own identity. And you may lose it because his identity is real. And yours isn't." Siax stated while looking back at him. "As soon as you are able to resist his light. You will have your chance."

Dianex took a breath and closed his eyes. Knowing he was right.

"Fine. What do I do first?" Dianex asked.

Just then luxord walked into the room. While folding and expertly shuffling a sack of cards in one hand. He smirked evilly at Dianex who scowled back at him.

"It's quite simple. We will test your self awareness and train your intellect to keep your mind and will in check. So you can stay as your own the next time you clash with the Maverick." Luxord stated.

Dianex shifted into Stormur, the anti Maverick and stood form.

"So when do we start?" Stormur asked, looking serious.

Even though Aiden won the last battle against Dianex. It won't be easy the next time they fight.

* * *

**_Over at the Timeless River….._**

Right in the greenless grassy fields of Cornerstone Hills, a team came through a random door that stood up on it's own. And by came through, more likely fell through. But once they stood up and looked around. They noticed how this new world looked similar to Disney Town. Only lacking some basic construction in their details. Like color.

"Hey, Look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" Goofy pointed at the middle of the hill they were standing on.

"Well not the cornerstone. We just left it in the basement with Queen Minnie. This must be another one." Victoria figured as Sora and Aiden walked up to get a closer look.

But when Aiden reached his hand up to study the Cornerstone. He noticed he was wearing white gloves. That looked like a cartoon. In fact they all do.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sora looked at his hands stupefied by the lack of color. "Everything's black and white!"

Aiden also noticed the sounds. "And why does everything sound like someone spilled soda on an 8-bit game?" He asked while clearing his throat.

Victoria looked down at her outfit and grimaced at her loss of purple and scarlet designs. "This is not a good look for me." she complained.

"I think it looks retro." Kairi beamed looking at herself. Baby Groot was on her shoulder admiring how he looked like a little cartoon tree as well.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot gave her a thumbs up.

Kairi giggled. "Thanks little guy." She scratched Baby Groot's chin making him smile.

"Hey this is kinda like...um...uh…" Donald said trying to guess what he was just thinking but lost his train of thought.

"Deja vu?" Goofy asked as they both he and Donald at their old outfits they had on from the early days.

"Really? You've both been here before?" Kairi asked them.

Before they could answer, a huge black cat guy in a strap jumpsuit and captain's hat ran by looking like he was chasing someone. He turned to look at the Guardians and asked for directions.

"Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?" The big cat guy asked them.

Because the team recognized the big cat guy as Pete. And they all pointed at him, answering that he's the bad guy.

"Why I oughta!" Pete shook his fist at them but huffed. "Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you. So I guess I'll go easy on ya!"

Then Pete took off running towards the pier. Acting like he was in a hurry to catch someone.

"Well, there's our villain." Sora concluded, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go grind him into dog food." Aiden grinned while patting his keyblade in his hand like a sledgehammer.

They advance toward the pier to confront Pete, but Kairi was starting to notice something as she followed the rest of them. Why was Pete acting like he doesn't know them?

Something wasn't right with this fat cat. And not the Garfield type.

* * *

**_Down at the Pier…._**

Once the team caught up with Pete, who was standing out at the pier acting like he was too late to catch someone. He turned and glared at the team.

"What's with you squirts? You got some kinda bone to pick with me?!" Pete he demanded.

"More than one." Sora wise cracked.

"More like a whole skeleton." Aiden quipped.

"That was the plan." Victoria cracked his knuckles.

"Say…..Them fightin words!" Pete swung his arm like he was winding up to punch them.

Aiden teleported behind him and startled him. "Yeah, them's fightin words. And a dare ya to step over this line." He drew a line with his shoe on the edge of the pier.

"I'm steppin." Pete took the challenge like a gullible idiot. "Wha whoaoop!"

Pete stepped over the line, dropping into the water. Splashing as the team laughed at how stupid he fell for an easy trick like that. He stepped out of the water and shook it off and glared at them. "WHY YOU!" He exclaimed.

He ran for Aiden, but Sora held out his keyblade and made his leg trip over it. "Ooff!" Then Victoria shot fire at his butt." WHOO HO HO HOT HOT HOT HOT!" HE yelled, running around in circles as he butt was on fire. Then he tumbled over and fell on his butt, putting the fire out.

Then he sat back up and snapped. "WHAT'S YOU PUNKS BEEF WITH ME ANYWAY?!" Then Pete looked at them wondering if he knew them. " You are ya? You knew around here?"

"Cut the act." Sora wasn't believing him.

Then Pete turned, hearing the whistling toots of a steam boat. As he knew that was his stolen steam boat. He tried to stand but he felt too sore as he fell back down on his butt, groaning in pain.

But before the team could attack him again, Kairi got in front of everybody.

"Guys wait! I don't think this is our Pete." Kairi stopped them.

"Huh?!" Sora looked confused.

Goofy looked at Pete who was still on the ground. "You know, maybe Kairi's right. Somethin doesn't seem right here. Are you sure you're Pete?" He asked Pete.

Pete shot up looking offended " Well, of course I'm Pete! I'm the captain of the steamboat. So STOP BOTHERIN' ME SEE!" He yelled and felt a jolt in his head from an ache. "SO HIT THE ROAD! I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat!"

The team turned and huddled to speak privately

"I'm….guessing that's not our Pete." Victoria bit her bottom lip looking embarrassed.

"Gawrsh. Maybe your right Tori." Goofy thought so as well.

"I'm starting to think the same thing. He hasn't even called any heartless." Sora pointed out.

"Bingo." Kairi chirped in an I-Told-You-So tone.

Aiden looked back at Pete feeling awkward before telling them. "Crap…..full disclosure. Part of me knew that. Yeah, it was embarrassing to stop so what do you say? I just kinda owned it."

"Yeah right." Donald muttered with his arms crossed not believing him.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot Mimicked Donald crossing his arms while standing on the ground.

Goofy walks up to Captain Pete, looking apologetic. "Sorry we attack ya like that Capt'n Pete."

Captain Pete stood up and turned to scowl at them. "Oh yeah? Well, if you're really sorry. Then go find my steamboat!"

"Y-yes sir." Kairi said nervously. The whole team looked nervous.

"We'll add it to our to-do list." Aiden chuckled nervously and lied. "We just gotta go charge our cell phones to make one."

What's a cell phon-? Oof! Ooh my achin back…" Captain Pete groaned as he sat down.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot took off running. Translate: _'Oh look at the time, we better get going'_

"Right behind you." Aiden took off with the others following him afterwards.

* * *

**_Back at Cornerstone Hill..._**

Once they got out of there, they were all feeling like idiots. Attacking a random stranger that looks like the Pete they knew. I meant this guy looked, sounded and talked like Pete. It's kind of a coincidence that he wasn't really Pete. Granted he didn't dress like Pete, but the other similarities were uncanny.

"Well that was blind alley fiasco." Aiden snorted.

"Mmhmm." Victoria agreed.

"You said it." Kairi also agreed.

"I thought for sure that was our Pete." Sora said.

"Aw, that would be too easy." Donald said.

"C'mon fellas. Let's try to find that steamboat." Goofy stated.

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we did say we would…"

Donald spoke up. "Hey! We've got a door to find!"

"Oh yeah!" Sora said.

Donald looked around. "I don't see any doors."

"Neither do I." Kairi looked as well.

"I don't think it would be around here." Victoria figured.

"Well not in this part of the hills." Aiden went back for cornerstone hill. "Come on. This is a pretty small town, let's take a look around."

"Okay." Sora nodded as they went back for cornerstone hill.

Once they made it back to Cornerstone hill. The area seemed okay. The cornerstone was still there and the random cartoon citizens were minding their own business. But then Sora found something.

"Huh? What's this?" Sora wondered.

"Found something Sora." Kairi turned to look at what Sora was seeing.

They found some kind of strange floating and glowing window that had the appearance of a stage curtain. Displaying like a holographic movie screen. It wasn't doing anything and it was connected to nothing. They had no idea how or why it got here. Other than it was just here.

"What's with this….Floating curtain thing?" Kairi inquired as they walked up to it.

"Only one way to find out." Sora said as he pulled on the rope.

The curtains draw showing a screen that projected some footage like a home movie. It showed four different windows lined up in a row on cornerstone hill. Each leading to a different part of this world. And a squad of heartless that were either in the shape of mini airplanes or walking hammers running into the windows.

Then suddenly the windows disappear just as the guardians came through the magic door that brought them to this world.

And Goofy saying _'Hey look. There's the Cornerstone Of Light!'_

Then the floating windowed stopped playing the footage.

"What was that?" Sora inquired.

"Heartless goin out..." Goofy wondered.

"...And us coming in." Donald pondered as well.

"Just a guess mind you, but I'm thinking this was some kind of security cam or something. Because it showed us what happened right before we came in here." Aiden figured.

"Lucky fricken guess." Victoria snorted. "Now we have to find out where those strange windows went."

"I am Groot!" Baby Groot got the team's attention on the ground and pointed in a direction towards the waterway.

There they were. The floating windows they saw in the footage.

"Good eyes Groot." Sora gave him a thumbs up which Groot smiled and nodded at.

The team went up to the windows. Starting with the one on the right. It is a sign of a house with the king's Sigil on it. Imprinted on the top of the window frame.

"The heartless went through here." Kairi said.

"If those dark farts are here to wreak havoc in this place, let's go and exterminate them before they do." Aiden suggested.

"Then what'll we do?" Goofy asked.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it." Aiden stated.

"Don't you mean cross that bridge?" Donald inquired.

"Nope I definitely mean burn, now let's roll!" Aiden quipped before he jumped right through the window

Everyone looked at each other and just shrugged before they all jumped inside the window, one at a time.

* * *

**_Inside Mickey's House..._**

They appeared inside of a house that looked like it was decorated for a 1930's cartoon. They were standing right in the middle of a fully furnished living room. Suddenly King Mickey appeared, running out of the kitchen looking like he was being chased. . Looking young, wearing red shorts and big yellow shoes. Only no real color. Still black and white.

"The king!" Donald beamed.

"Gee, he seems kinda different somehow…" Goofy scratched his head thinking.

"Like we all don't." Victoria responded sarcastically.

Just then a huge mad gorilla ran out after Mickey. Huffing, roaring and worst of all drooling like a wild animal.

We'll just call this gorilla 'Beppo'.

"Come on we gotta help him!" Sora summoned his keyblade and ran to fight the gorilla.

Aiden ran in also was well as the rest of the team.

Mickey rushed over behind the grandfather clock and took cover as Beppo the Gorilla turned to see Sora jump and slam his keyblade into his face Then Victoria slides up and spinkicked Beppo. Then Kairi free flow spun and drilled into his stomach. Then Goofy and Donald shot a thunder spell at Beppo.

But none of their attacks work as Beppo swats them all away with his muscular gorilla arms. "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Beppo roared.

The team fell and was knocked against the floor. All of them were half conscious at this point, given how hard this gorilla can punch. But Aiden was the only one standing.

"Hey Kong for nuts!" Aiden jabbed at him getting the gorilla's attention. "Smile!"

Aiden pointed a neon shotgun at Beppo the Gorilla's face. But Beppo glared and took a large bite of his shotgun. Biting it in half like it was a soft pretzel stick. And chewing it like it was nothing. Talk about tough teeth.

Aiden puckered his lips in shock as he looked at his gun, with the powder dripping out of its missing half.

"Probably didn't have his iron today." Aiden mutters a quip.

'_Maverick. The gorilla is altered by the harnessed darkness of the heartless. His pure primal rage is causing his darkness to surge and be impervious to all attacks.' _IRIS stated after scanning Beppo the Gorilla.

"Sooooooooo he's invincible and my attacks won't even blow his nose to bits." Aiden swallowed nervously as Beppo stood there growling at him.

'_Yes Maverick. That is correct.' _IRIS confirmed.

Aiden nodded slowly. "Okay….Before you use my stomach for bongo practice. Allow me to retreat in style." Aiden enunciated humorously before he shifted into the Maverick.

This time his Maverick form looked very similar to a 1950s alien robot. Like Gort from 'The Day The Earth Stood Still'. But he still had his Maverick face on it along with his M Symbol. He took a quick look down at himself and shrugged. "Whatever."

Then Maverick took off running around the house at a fast cartoonish paste. With Beppo the Gorilla chasing him In a comedic style of Benny Hill.

**(Benny Hill Theme Song)**

Maverick ran up stairs in the house. With the gorilla chasing after him. Then the team woke up from being unconscious and went after them. Also in a Benny Hill style chase.

Maverick dashed upstairs to a hall a hall with a bunch of open doors, lending to different rooms in the house. Facing each other.

So Maverick ran into one door and Beppo ran in as well. Then Sora and the team ran in as well.

Then Maverick ran out of one door at the far end. Heading down another. Beppo followed him down along with the team chasing the gorilla.

Then it repeats in the middle end with everyone running into another room on the side. Side to side this pattern repeated comedically.

Beppo ran out of that room being chased by Maverick and the team.

Then the team ran out and into another room being chased by Maverick and Bappo.

Then the team chased Maverick into another room with Beppo chasing with them.

Then Sora chased Kairi who was damp and screaming, wearing only a bath towel into another room.

Then Kairi chased Sora with a bat into another room.

Then Goofy chased Donald into another room.

Then Donald Chased Goofy into another room.

Then three Aidens chased after Victoria into another room.

Then four Victorias chased after Aiden into another room.

Then a lion chased a zebra into another room.

Then an elephant ran into another room being chased by a cow.

Then a deer ran into another room being chased by Maverick in a hunting outfit.

Then Maverick ran into another room being chased by six deer.

Then a woman ran into another room screaming and being chased by a pervert.

Then a cow ran by and held up a sign that reads _**'Silly, isn't it!?**_'. Then the cow ran into another room.

Pretty soon the circle of being chased and running in and out of rooms. Side to side became more and more repetitive as the song picked up the chase.

Suddenly Maverick ran out of a room and yelled. "HOLD IT!"

Suddenly the team. And Beppo the gorilla stopped to look at him.

"WHAT THE ***K ARE WE DOING!?" Maverick inquired in a ridiculing tone.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "We don't know."

Maverick facepalmed himself and took a deep breath. "Okay. Here's a recap." He pointed at the gorilla. " Miss Shush here was supposed to be chasing me." Then he pointed at the team. "and you guys were supposed to be stopping him."

"Ah. Gotcha." Donald nodded.

"Can we resume?" Maverick asked.

"Sure why not." They all said. Then Beppo chased Maverick across the hall. With the team chasing the gorilla for real this time.

Maverick ran inside of a crate and hid inside. Unfortunately, that crate was sitting right next to a bird stand. With a cartoon parrot perched on it.

"He's in there! He's in there! He's in there! RACK RACK!" The parrot squawks and whistles while pointing at the crate.

Beppo came over and lifted the lid. Glaring at Maverick who sat inside smiling nervously. Then he dashed out of the crate and hid under a bed. To fit under there, Maverick shifted back into Aiden. Unfortunately…. The Parrot flew over and pointed at the bed.

"He's in there! He's in there! He's in there! RACK RACK!" The parrot squawks and whistles while pointing under the bed.

Beppo looked under the bed and Aiden quickly dashed downstairs into the kitchen. He hid inside the oven. Unfortunately….

The Parrot came by and pointed at the oven. "He's in there! He's in there! He's in there! RACK RACK!" The parrot squawks and whistles while pointing at the oven.

Aiden peered out of the oven and glared at the parrot, he just about had enough.. Then he gave a sinister grin as the boy thought of an idea.

"Eh, Polly want a cracker?" Aiden asked the bird.

The parrot's eyes lid up as he clasps his wings jumping with joy. Squawking. "Polly want a cracker! Polly want a cracker! Polly want a cracker!" he repeated Aiden's words.

Then Aiden handed the parrot a neon stick of dynamite. "Here you are, sweetheart." He snickered before ducking back into the oven. Then…. The dynamite blows in the parrot's face.

_******BOOOM!******_

The smoke clears as the parrot is now featherless and covered in ashes. He really replies. "Rack! Me and my big mouth…" Then the Parrot whistles weakly as he falls into a barrel of baking flower.

Then Aiden teleported on top of a seasoning cabinet and imitates the parrot. "He's in there! He in there! He's in there!" He squawks and whistles like the parrot.

Beppo the Gorilla ran over, falling for Aiden's trick as he thinks he's the parrot and believes him. He opens the seasoning cabinet as a pepper shaker falls on his nose. His eyes squint from the strong pepper smell as he inhales three times trying not to sneeze until…

"AAACHOOOO!" Beppo the Gorilla sneezed so hard, he sent him flying across the kitchen. Slamming into a wall.

Then a cookie jar on a shelf above Beppo fell and broke on his head. Shattering on the floor. Just as Beppo shook his head to regain focus. He glares at Aiden as he stood with his team who came to aid him. But before he could do anything, he heard tiny crunching noises on the floor.

"Huh?" Beppo looked down to see Baby Groot on the floor, eating a cookie.

Groot looks up and swallows with a fearful expression. He smiles nervously and waves weakly. "I…..am...Groot?" Translate: _"Hi?"_

Beppo the Gorilla's eyes widened in shock and terror as he screamed like a girl in a high pitched voice, standing on one foot and pointing at Baby Groot. "IT'S A MOUSE!" He screamed and gasped.

Beppo clutched his chest in a drama queen like manner as his eyes became cartoon themed Xs and he fell on the floor. With his legs up and holding a rose to his chest. Then his cartoon ghost comes out of his body and floats out with angel wings, and also playing a harp. Beppo's angel smiles while playing as he floats up into heaven.

Aiden. Sora. Kairi. Victoria. Donald and Goofy. As well as Baby Groot. All dropped their jaws so hard, it reached the floor. And their eyes bulged out in a cartoon manner with car horn sound effects. They were that shocked.

Aiden picked up his jaw. And was about to scream his disbelief. But decided not to. As he held his hand up in a dismissive manner and walked out of the kitchen. "No comment." Aiden muttered.

* * *

With Beppo dealt with. The heartless fell out of Beppo's body and vanished with their hearts floating away.

Mickey walks up to each of them at a fast pace and shakes each of their hands starting with Sora's. Then he waved at them and ran off.

"Uh...You're welcome!...I guess." Kairi said awkwardly.

Just then another floating window with a curtain appeared in front of the fireplace. Donald walks over and pulls the rope, opening the curtain and revealing some more footage.

This time it was Maleficent standing in what looks like an old beat up castle. As she glares at someone in a first person view.

_'Absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more…. You foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away.'_ Maleficent criticised. _'__Well as of now. You're finished! Mark my words, there will be no place for you when our time comes!'_

Then the witch just turned away in an ill tempered but still form as she walked away. While muttering 'Useless imbecile.'

Then they could hear Pete's voice blubbering. _'But-bu-but I...Uh..l'_ Then he groans in defeat.

* * *

_**Back out on Cornerstone Hill...**_

With the footage over, the team walks out of the house through the magic window they came through and back out at Cornerstone hill. As they stood there they were trying to figure out what that footage was.

"Okay….what?" Kairi inquired.

"Somebody sure what angry." Goofy remarked.

"Yeah, who shat in her prune juice?" Victoria snorted.

"I don't understand." Donald groaned as he was getting a headache trying to figure this out.

"Let's just deal with the heartless first guys. Looks like that house is cleared out, but we still have three more windows to check out." Sora suggested.

"Alright. But if there's another mad gorilla, or perhaps a pissed off cat. I'll let you be the bait this time." Aiden snickered.

"In your dreams Aid." Sora rolled his eyes with a grin.

Next up was another part of this world though another window. But what exactly is this world? What was that last footage about? Why are there two Petes? Why does the king look young and retro? And where is that other door Merlin told the Guardians to look for?

With each step in this world, Sora and Aiden are only getting more questions than answers. But it's nothing they can't handle. Together they'll prevail.

* * *

**THAT's ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!**

**As you can tell there will be more of Dianex later in future chapters. Showing what his relationship with Xion was like during the events of KH 358/2 Days.**

**"Is it just me or do these Kingdom Hearts titles sound like they came from a random word generator?" Maverick figured.**

**Nope it's just you. LOL!**

**"HEY!" Maverick yelled.**

**Anyway. Beppo the Gorilla came from an old Mickey mouse cartoon called 'The Gorilla Mystery'. Also i Barrowed. couple of timless gags from soke old Bugs Bunny cartoons. (Pun intended on timless.)**

**Thank you all very much for reading. Don't forget to leave comments after your done reading. And let me know what you thought of this one. Pretty please?! With cherries on top?!**

**And as always Disney/Square Enix Fans! **

**FISTBUMP!**


End file.
